


Don't Dream It's Over

by CrafterOfWords, ShadowAthena



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux is actually kinda nice, Dreamsharing, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hot Mess Armitage Hux, Huxrey, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is a Jerk, Lingering Angst, Maternal Leia, Natural Disasters, Nice Armitage Hux, Rey Needs A Hug, Reyux, Reyux smut, Sexual Discovery, Sexual exploration, Slow Burn, it's complicated - Freeform, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 95,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrafterOfWords/pseuds/CrafterOfWords, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAthena/pseuds/ShadowAthena
Summary: When a natural disaster hits the bustling trade port of Oradin, General Armitage Hux and Rey of Jakku are left stranded, thrown together with few resources, and only each other to get through the catastrophe.  Is their unexpected collision truly a coincidence?  And what - or who - is behind the mysterious, explicit dreams they have been sharing?  As the two gradually let their defenses down, they realize that opposites really do attract, and they may have more in common than they could have imagined.  But as the answers to these mysteries unfold, they must fight to defend what they have found in each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_The full moon, high in the darkened sky, casts its all-knowing gaze over the landscape below, bathing it in a soft, ephemeral glow. A cool breeze meanders through the night, whispering to the trees as it passes by, waking nocturnal animals and insects who join in with its subtle song._

_Through the frame of an open window, gossamer curtains do their billowing dance to the night’s melody, and soft moonlight illuminates the room where two bodies are entwined in sensual bliss._

_They make their own symphony, every movement in perfect rhythm, every gentle sigh and quiet moan in harmony. Silken sheets cradle slender bodies as they move in time, arms and legs tangled sensually, fingers intertwining, mouths open in ecstasy, then crushed together in fervent kisses. Their bare skin catches the moonlight, the man’s milky fair complexion nearly glowing like something otherworldly in its beauty. The woman’s chestnut brown hair spills over the pillow, creating an angelic halo around her lovely face, eyes closed, lips parted as her back arches gracefully off the bed. Her hands stretch out, fingers searching for the coppery red hair of her lover, twisting in the silky strands when they find purchase. She pulls his head down and he kisses her collarbone, her neck, her breasts, caressing her skin and coaxing a faint groan of pleasure from her lips._

_No words are spoken; none are needed. The lovers know instinctively what will bring the other the most pleasure, and they savor every moment without rushing. Sensitive fingers roam over the other’s body with languid precision, as if playing an exquisitely crafted stringed instrument, holding nothing back, but offering their bodies to one another without reservation._

_Her legs wrap tightly around his hips, urging him on with her plaintive cries and her fingers pressing into his pale skin, her hips rising off the bed to meet his thrusts. He complies without hesitation, their rhythm accelerating, movement upon movement, wave upon wave crashing without weight, their hearts and bodies entwined, oblivious to everything outside of their union, until their intimate crescendo reaches its glorious climax._

Two pairs of eyes, one brown, the other green, pop open. Even on opposite ends of the galaxy, the would-be lovers gasp in unison, bodies and hearts still thrumming with the sheer force of the dream they’ve just shared.

 

 

* * *

 

Chapter 1

 

Rey glanced furtively back and forth before stepping off her shuttle. She didn't like this - setting down in the middle of a bustling Imperial-class spaceport. However, it was preferable to the alternative, which would have meant landing her craft in some deserted area and making the trek to Oradin on foot, while hoping that no one would discover the shuttle while she was gone. Even on the desert planet of Jakku, where she had spent the majority of her life up to now, she’d had her efficient, if not glamorous, speeder to help her get from place to place. Her one advantage on this planet was that the climate - at least in this location - was more forgiving. Still, she was sure to attract less attention by acting as if she and her shuttle belonged here, like all the other pilots.

Rey had never truly believed that her parents had sold her for drinking money like Ben Solo had claimed. They may not have been anyone particularly powerful or important, but she just couldn't allow herself to believe that they had been so negligent or unloving, and she'd never given up seeking information about their identities or possible whereabouts. Her search had recently rendered a possible lead, sent to her by an anonymous source, and it was with a heart full of hope and enthusiasm that she grasped, and followed it. With Leia's blessing, she had wasted no time in traveling to the planet Brentaal.

Here, at the intersection of the Perlemian and the Hydian Way, two of the galaxy's major hyperlanes, Brentaal occupied one of the most valuable positions in the galaxy, making the traffic in and out both dense and constant. It had been only with a little help from her recent acquaintance, Snap Wexley, that Rey had obtained the necessary clearance codes, allowing her to dock here. She had thought it would be a simple matter, flying and landing in the port, but the busy terminal, full of the galaxy's wealthy elite, made her feel incredibly out of place, like a nightwatcher worm plucked from its sandy desert burrow.

Rey pulled her hood over her head and wrapped the linen cowl around her neck and lower half of her face, shielding her identity from prying eyes. She presented her (fabricated) credentials to the attendant and, after a moment of nervous anticipation, was cleared to exit the terminal.

The air was crisp and fresh, with a salty breeze blowing off the dazzling ocean, beyond the city walls. She lifted her face to the sun and was met with a vibrant lavender sky, with fluffy pink clouds slowly meandering through the atmosphere. As she’d approached the planet in her shuttle, Rey had been surprised by its appearance: a vivid red-orange, and capped by pristine, white polar regions like a spherical ice sandwich. She had read of the volcanos and vast, steaming oceans on the planet, and had wondered why anyone would choose to live in such a place, regardless of its geographical galactic positioning.

Standing on the planet’s surface, though, blinking into the sunlight that cast everything in a warm purple glow, and with the distant sound of crashing waves somewhere outside the city, Rey could understand the appeal. Now, with a bantha hide pouch, filled with the local currency slung over her shoulder, she ventured out into the coastal trade city of Oradin.

She’d been so eager to follow this lead that she hadn’t thought all that much about what she would do once she’d arrived. She wasn't sure exactly where she would look first, but she hoped that the Force would guide her. After all, it had led her this far. Her first order of business would be to find a place to stay. After that, she would begin her search. She'd been told that there were a wide range of accommodations, ranging from tiny hovels to opulent hotels, so she felt sure she could find a place that would house her for a few credits a night.

Rey felt very glad for the new clothing the Resistance had provided for her. There seemed to be a wide range of economic classes on this planet, but she would have certainly felt self-conscious in her scavenger's scraps that she's worn back on Jakku. She reached across her chest to slip the leather strap of her pouch higher over her shoulder. While she didn't feel that she was in immediate danger of being robbed, she'd learned on Jakku never to become lax about such things. She kept her credits close to her chest, along with the larger pack which held her toiletries and a few extra articles of clothing.

As she made her way through Oradin, Rey was overwhelmed by the eruption of sights and sounds around her. She had never been in a city anywhere near this size before, and the sheer vastness of it made her feel small in a way that even the expanses of desert sand on Jakku never had before. Fabrics in vibrant colors bordered the busy street. Fresh meats, still clinging to the bones of creatures completely unfamiliar to her, were strung on lines outside a butcher’s shop. Barrels and barrels of the most fascinating produce she’d ever seen sent their fresh, delicious aroma floating on the breeze, making Rey’s mouth water. Men with thick, heavy beards shouted out declarations of their wares to passersby, and the jingling of coins could be heard as customers made their purchases and strode away with their treasures.

There was almost too much to see, and Rey found it difficult to focus. She needed to find lodging for the night, but the only hotels she saw were towering structures of crystal clear glass and gleaming metals, far more expensive than what she could afford. She wouldn’t be comfortable in an establishment like that, anyway, she knew. But if she couldn’t find something simpler, she might be forced to sleep in her shuttle, if they would even allow that. She was beginning to wonder whether it would have been better for her to land in the wilderness, and she missed the spacious interior of the Falcon.

Finally resolving to ask for help, Rey drew in a deep breath and stepped into one of the merchant shops. A tall man with olive skin and an impressively waxed mustache stood behind the counter, and he greeted her with an unexpectedly refined Imperial accent.

“Good day, Madame,” he intoned graciously. “What brings you to my humble establishment today?” He waved a hand dramatically over the glass countertop, beneath which gemstones of every color and cut were gleaming brilliantly.

“Oh, I...I’m sorry, I…” She took a moment to collect her thoughts and cleared her throat before beginning again.

“I’ve never been to Oradin before, and I need a place to stay. Please, do you know of any lodgings that are less...luxurious than the hotels near here?”

Rey wished she had gone and spoken to the butcher or one of the weavers. She hadn’t even paid attention to the sign above the door before she’d entered this shop. _Naturally_ , she had chosen one of the most expensive businesses to wander into.

The merchant studied her intently for a long moment, twirling one end of his mustache thoughtfully. She could tell that he was less than pleased to find that she was not a paying customer, but he didn’t appear to be reacting in a hostile way, at least. Seeming to make up his mind, the man gave a curt nod, and when he answered, he had discarded his flowery speech in favor of more common Basic.

“The cheapest places are outside the city,” he said, gesturing vaguely with one large hand. “There’s a cozy little spot just outside the gates, hidden away up on the cliff face. It’s nothin’ fancy, but it’s clean and dry, and you won’t find a better view. Just go down the main road and straight out of town. You’ll find a steep pathway leading up into the mountain. Just follow the trail. You’ll know it when you see it.”

Rey could barely contain her relief at his kindness, and she made a promise to come back and buy from him in the future, if she ever had the means. “Thank-you, so much,” she said, giving him her brightest smile. “You’ve no idea how much it means to me.”

The man nodded and returned her smile warily. “Be careful, and may the stars guide your way,” he said.

Outside the city gates, Rey was greeted by a breathtaking landscape - a constantly shifting sea lapped at a beach of crimson sand, juxtaposed by a sheer cliff face. The water appeared to be a myriad colors - aqua, magenta, fuchsia, lavender, cobalt, and a million others, all blending in and out of one another seamlessly.

Rey shifted her gaze to the cliff wall and saw the narrow stairway carved into the rock. That had to be path the merchant had told her about. She began the climb with a sigh. It seemed that ascending narrow stone walkways had somehow become her lot in life. Fortunately, the climb was not as difficult, nor as long, as the path up to the summit of Ahch-To and, after a few minutes, she stood on a small plateau with several holes cut into the rock. She entered the first passage, which was marked as the manager's office, and before long, she was being led to her own compartment.

Rey was surprised by just how cozy the place was. It certainly was not luxury, but it was functional. It was tiny - no more than a hovel - but there was a soft mattress atop the stone bed slab, a small table and chairs beside a window that overlooked the ocean, and simple, but lovely, tapestries covering the stone walls. A rolling parasteel partition could be lowered and locked to cover the doorway, making the room safe and secure, while a series of mysteriously powered lanterns illuminated the room in a warm, inviting glow.

Rey placed her bags on the table and walked the short distance to her bed. Immediately, she lay back and breathed a sigh. It was a relief to be settled somewhere, even if it was only for a couple of nights. Tomorrow morning, she would set out in search of information, but for now, all she wanted was to close her eyes and melt into the comforting embrace of the Force.

 

****

 

General Armitage Hux could feel some of his usual tension unwinding as he made his way from the bustling Oradin spaceport through the city streets, flanked by a small contingent of petty officers and a couple of Stormtroopers.

Their arrival, as usual, had been flawless. Hux never tired of being welcomed to a place with such an intense reverence for the First Order. Upon arrival, the fleet was granted immediate clearance for landing; no doubt they were aware of how much the General hated to be kept waiting. Every request he or his officers made, no matter how large or small, was executed quickly, efficiently and without question. It was clear the people here appreciated order and stability... and he could feel how much they revered _him_ as the person who brought that order.

That adoration extended well beyond the gates of the spaceport, and into the streets themselves. Oradin was a busy city, filled with successful merchants, who catered to many of the galaxy’s top Elite. Such noteworthy visitors felt confident in the knowledge they could flash their extravagant wealth without fear of being targeted by common criminals and street thugs. Every merchant here knew they had the First Order to thank for the status they enjoyed… and they took every opportunity to show their gratitude, bestowing gifts or other forms of remuneration upon the officers and even the troopers.

So, while the hotel had eagerly offered to send a luxury shuttle to transport him and the delegation, Hux preferred to walk. By no means was it a formal military parade, but when they passed through the city, all eyes were on them. Hux enjoyed being the center of attention, and the awed, almost worshipful glances of shopkeepers, standing in their doorways to watch them, sustained him. It was a reminder of his power... of who he was and all he had accomplished in the name of the Order.

Hux also found he enjoyed spending the time on foot, admiring the sights of Oradin. He'd been here at least a dozen times in the last few years, but he had never grown tired of the stark, functional design of the city, with its uniquely designed buildings that somehow managed to be both aesthetically pleasing and entirely efficient. He hated the sprawl and chaos of the cities that tended to spring up on the Outer Rim planets; the sheer disorder made his head ache. Here was a city that had done it right -- order and control underlying the presence of wealth and power -- a city that, in many ways, reflected the ideals of the First Order.

He'd have to see about trying to incorporate this design with any cities they might take over in the future... that was, of course, so much more effort than simply destroying them and starting over. But it might be worth it, he thought as they entered the stately hotel where they would be staying for the next few nights.

He glanced around the enormous, lavishly appointed lobby. The floors were inlaid with a highly polished stone that reflected the glow of thousands of tiny circular lights embedded in the ceiling. The furniture was predominantly crafted of dark wood and brushed parasteel, which made the massive room feel opulent, yet inviting. The hotel staff wore uniforms that were modest but well designed from quality fabrics, and they spoke in gracious, hushed tones.

He started to approach the main desk, but was cut short by the approach of the hotel manager.

“General Hux, sir, we are exceedingly pleased to have you back.” The slender man bowed gracefully, barely containing his excitement at being able to welcome the First Order delegation. He nodded enthusiastically at each of the officers in turn, then looked back to Hux with an embarrassed grin, realizing that he had been fawning.

"But, of course, you must be tired from your journey. Your rooms are all prepared... and sir, if it's all right, we've reserved your usual suite on the top floor." The manager was already walking toward the lifts, motioning for several droids to discreetly step in and take the bags from the troopers to carry them up.

As Hux closed the door, he looked around his room with satisfaction. It was spacious and elegant, with floors made from the same dark wood that lined the lobby. Soft light shone from recessed niches at the ceiling, casting a warm golden glow that illuminated the understated yet sophisticated furniture. He especially loved the refresher, with its floors of dark polished stone, the bathing tub -  large enough to hold several people - framed by the floor-to-ceiling window which provided an incredible view of Oradin's modern, vibrant cityscape.

There wouldn’t be time for that indulgence this evening, though. He had just enough time for a quick dinner with his officers, during which they would go over talking points and strategies for tomorrow's trade negotiation. After that, perhaps a solitary glass of brandy on the small rooftop patio, and a few stolen moments to admire the view of the planet's twin moons. There was a great deal riding on these discussions, and he needed to go into them with a clear head. The Supreme Leader wouldn't tolerate anything other than complete success from this mission, and Hux intended to deliver nothing less.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love hearing from you, and your comments help to keep us motivated to continue uploading content! Please, drop us a note and let us know what you think. Thank-you so much for reading, and we sincerely hope you enjoy the story! xo


	2. Chapter 2

 

Rey hadn't been aware of falling asleep, but when she awoke, with the warm glow of a violet sunrise seeping through the small window in her hovel, she knew she'd slept straight through the night. She sat up and stretched languidly, rubbing her eyes as she yawned. She couldn't remember the last time she'd awakened feeling so refreshed.

The hazy memory of a dream began to reshape itself in her consciousness, and she gasped softly to herself as she remembered the image, instinctively tugging the covers up around her body. Usually, Rey didn't remember her dreams - not in their entirety, at least. The only occasions when she could recall actually remembering dreams in full had been when those dreams had been brought on by the Force. 

But _this_ dream certainly had nothing to do with the Force. It couldn't possibly, because there was no way in the galaxy or beyond, that this dream would ever come true. With a quiet huff of defiance toward whatever galactic entity inspired dreams, Rey slipped out of bed. The inn keeper had told her that, a little further down the path, there were a system of isolated pools, fed by hot mountain springs, that were ideal for bathing. They sounded divine, and she very much looked forward to wading in them, but she would have to find them later; she had more pressing things on her mind. She’d traveled all this way to find her parents - or at least to discover some news about them - and she didn’t want to waste a single moment.

When she opened the door to her room, she saw that someone had left a small basin of steaming water and a sponge for her, as well as a dry - if rather threadbare - towel. She smiled at this small courtesy, which was much more than she was accustomed to. She looked around, but saw no sign of the innkeeper, or anyone else to whom she could offer thanks, so she stooped down and hoisted the bathing supplies inter her arms.  She pulled them into her room, and took a few minutes to dab at her skin with the sponge. She wasn’t sure, but she thought the water had a slightly sweet fragrance to it, as if it had been infused with wildflowers or some other native botanicals. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, letting the sweetly scented steam fill her lungs, rejuvenating and refreshing her.

As she washed, Rey’s mind stubbornly continued to wander back to her dream. It had been _him_ \- that red-haired First Order fiend. The one they called "General Hux." Who knew whether that was even his real name? It had always struck her as a little funny sounding, and she’d never met a Hux before.  But then, she hadn’t met very many people at all, before. The real source of confusion was that, in her dream, he had not been the psychopathic, genocidal maniac she knew him to be in the waking world. In her dreams, he’d been gentle and kind, and he’d know just how to make her feel---

No. She refused to think of it. She would not linger on the touch of his hands on her warm, salty skin, of the press of his lips to her breasts...her stomach...her mouth... Her heart fluttered, in spite of itself, and she looked down to see goosebumps rising on her bare chest.

Irritated with the betrayal by her own body, and her inability to keep focused on the day ahead of her, she threw the sponge into the basin hard enough to splash water over the table top. She didn't care, though. After all, it was only a little water. Enough with these foolish daydreams, she decided.

With the towel wrapped around her body, Rey pulled a fresh pair of cropped pants and a royal blue tunic - a gift from General Organa - from her pack and dressed herself, then ran a comb through her hair. She pulled it back into her typical style of three buns, fastening each with a scrap of fabric. She rummaged through her small bantha hide pack, looking for the datapad where she’d stored the notes she’d made about the house where her parents could purportedly be found.

Finally, Rey’s dexterous fingers curled around the small metallic object and she pulled it out, flicking through screens until she found what she needed: House Kallea. Yes, that was it.  Even the name seemed to hold all the promise in the galaxy. A good name - a _noble_ name.  Much better than _Hux_ , anyway!  She snorted in self-satisfaction at this spiteful thought.  Now, all she needed to do was to find out where this house was located, and hope that it was close enough for her to reach on foot.

 

*****

 

As the morning sun bathed his room in peculiar shades of violet and lavender, Hux pushed aside the silken sheets and sat up in bed, cradling his head in his palms. Typically he woke up feeling alert and ready, but this morning his brain was foggy and confused. He'd had that recurring dream again, the one that had been plaguing him the last few weeks. The one with the girl... the scavenger girl. He had held her in his arms and it had felt so _real_. He’d lost himself in her dark eyes, allowing himself to be pulled into their unknowable depths. He touched his fingers to his lips. They tingled faintly, as if he were still kissing phantom lips. There was a feeling of longing in his heart, but he had no idea why.

"Stop this," he scolded himself out loud, trying to push the vision out of his mind as he got out of bed, taking off the pants he’d slept in and folding them neatly. "It's just a dream, nothing more." It was an absolutely preposterous dream, at that. The young woman... Rey was her name -- not that it mattered -- was an enemy, part of the Resistance, and certainly a constant source of frustration for the Supreme Leader. If Hux were to actually encounter her in the waking world, they would each most likely try to capture or kill the other, not... fall into bed together.

He turned on the shower and stepped in when it was warm enough, trying to get his focus back on the details of the business at hand. He would be meeting with the heads of one of the most influential ruling houses on Brentaal -- House Kallea. The First Order _needed_ their cooperation to ensure the supply of weapons could continue without interference from some of the newer cartels that had begun to form in the region. Today's negotiations had to go smoothly; there was no room for error.

As Hux let the steam rise around him, though, he found his thoughts drifting back to the dream... and the girl. The feel of her slender yet strong shoulders beneath his hands... the soft scent of her hair as he kissed the back of her neck... the bold way she met his eyes when she turned toward him. His eyes slipped closed for a long moment, imagining her there with him in this moment. What would her skin feel like, bathed in droplets of water and glistening with steam?

A loud chime from his datapad startled him out of the momentary reverie. With a frustrated sigh, he turned the temperature control all the way down and blasted himself with icy water for a long moment, forcing himself to come back to reality. He didn't know why this kept happening, why his dreams were being invaded like this, but now wasn't the time to try to figure it out. He was here to take care of critical business. He methodically went through the process of dressing in his uniform -- the ritual usually helped to restore a sense of order and calm to his mind.

 

*****

 

It had taken some sleuthing, but Rey had finally discovered the location of House Kallea.

Rey’s anonymous informant had suggested that her parents were somehow connected to the house, either by blood, or by servitude. It was a tenuous strand to grasp, but it was the only lead she had, so she’d made the journey through the city to find the large estate.

Now, she paused outside the gates of House Kallea, to catch her breath and take in the vision before her. Could anyone actually call this behemoth of a building a “house?” From where Rey stood, it looked more like a museum or upscale hotel. It towered over her head, forcing her to crane her neck back to glimpse the roof.  Constructed of smooth sandstone and beautifully carved panels of rich, polished wood, it was perfectly balanced with the surrounding terrain, as if it had emerged from the ground over time. In the center of the elaborately landscaped courtyard, a large palm tree stretched its long neck up toward the bright Brentaal sun, and cascades of delicate looking vines streamed from the open upper windows.

Feeling dwarfed by the magnificent piece of architecture before her, Rey suddenly wished she’d taken time to do some research on the Kallea family and what, exactly, their business involved. They were obviously very wealthy. Was it possible that they were gangsters? She couldn’t imagine how anyone could acquire this level of affluence without bending, if not all-out _breaking_ the law. She didn’t want to appear completely ignorant when she met these people, but it was too late to do anything about that now, and she was determined to press forward.

Rey tried to peek around the corner of the house, but it seemed to stretch on for at least a city block from its facade. Having no wish to get caught trespassing on the property before she’d even had a chance to ask her questions, she tamped down her rising curiosity. With a deep breath and fists clenched in determination, Rey marched up to the ornately carved front door and rang the bell.

She only had to wait a moment before the door was opened, and she was greeted by an excessively polite protocol droid. Rey couldn't help but smile, reminded immediately of Leia’s faithful droid, C-3PO, though this particular droid was a dark pewter grey, rather than 3PO's polished brass.

"Uh, hello. I need to speak to the head of House Kallea," she stated, doing her very best to stand tall and appear as confident and knowledgeable as she could.

"Oh!” the droid exclaimed, with typical exaggerated dismay. “I _beg_ your _pardon_ , Miss, but I’m afraid the Master of the house is in a _very important_ business meeting at the moment, and _must_ not be disturbed," the droid answered, making what Rey presumed to be apologetic gesticulations with its stiff arms.

Rey sighed, bending slightly to peer around the droid. "Well, is there someone else I could speak to, then? I've traveled a very long way," she said, squinting into the dimly lit passageway, but unable to see much, having become accustomed to the blazing sun outside.

"Well! This is _most_ irregular. _Most_ irregular,” the droid protested, its metal head swivelling noisily on its neck. It was obviously not used to being challenged. Rey, however, was not to be brushed off so easily. She stood her ground and stared at the droid until it finally relented, apparently flustered.

"...But, I'll see what I can do. This way, Miss," it instructed her, stepping aside to allow her entry and leading her down a long hallway.

Once her eyes had adjusted to the lower light inside, Rey was astonished by the beauty that now surrounded her. The hallway in which she found herself was lined with the same polished stone that had made up the exterior of the building. Gracefully sloping archways bordered the hallway at intervals before her, and the floor tiling was inlaid with elaborate geometric patterns. The walls were draped with exquisite tapestries - probably hand-woven, she observed - and vast murals of brightly colored stones and glass were mounted into the walls, themselves. Not a single inch of this house had been overlooked in attention to detail and aesthetic drama.

Several times, Rey had to hurry to catch up to the droid, so enraptured was she with the lavish extravagance of the house. Finally, though, she was led into an opulently decorated room, circumferenced by stone benches with large, colorful throw pillows scattered over the padded seats. An elegant, octagonal glass table was inset in the center of the room, and verdant green vines trailed down the walls from above. Here, she was asked to have a seat and wait. 

Rey sat obediently on one of the plush cushions, but the instant the droid was gone, she stood again. She didn't like sitting still, alone and in unfamiliar places, and her natural curiosity urged her to further explore these new surroundings. It was like nothing she had ever seen, or even dreamed of before. The riches held in this house, alone, could have bought enough portions to feed Rey - and probably all the other scavengers, too - for the rest of her life back on Jakku.

Rey cracked open the heavy wooden door and peeked out into the hall from which they’d come. The first thing she spotted was an adjacent, separate area that appeared much more austere than the room where she was.  She could just make out several modern looking office chairs situated around a large conference table. That could be where the business dealings were handled, she thought, and stretched her neck as far as she could,  to get a better look inside. The droid had said the master of the house was in an important business meeting. Perhaps he was in that room at that very moment! A possible plan began to form in her mind. Maybe she could wait until the meeting had concluded, and speak to him as he came out…

Her train of thought was broken, however, when a regal looking woman came marching briskly around the corner, nearly running straight into Rey and sending her staggering backward. Unaffected by Rey’s obvious discomfort, the woman stepped directly in front of her, invading her personal space and blocking her line of sight, demanding her full attention.

"How may I help you?" the woman asked sharply, her tone professional and clipped.

"Yes. Hello. Sorry. I, um..." Rey swallowed and took a deep breath. She was rattled, and frustrated by her own inability to keep her cool. _The Force… Remember the Force_ , she told herself silently, before beginning again.

"My name is Rey. I've come to Brentaal in search of my family. I was told that they might live here...or work here...at House Kallea. I know it's an odd question, but is there anyone here who perhaps... had a daughter… but… doesn't… anymore? I would give you my last name, but I...don’t know..."

She felt awkward, embarrassed, and hopeless, and it was a struggle to keep her eyes from tearing up as the woman stared down at her with an icy blue glare. Why hadn't she thought through the exact words she would say?  As it turned out, she didn’t have a chance to finish her sentence, because the woman was already cutting in.

"I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken," she said, her regal gaze sweeping judgmentally over Rey's travel attire. The absolute condescension was palpable and Rey felt her indignation rising.

 

*****

 

Negotiations were going well, and Hux felt comfortable enough to lean back from the table, his body language conveying just the right amount of confidence tempered with fair-mindedness. He glanced around the graciously appointed boardroom, taking note of the Lord’s clear preference for treasures made of expensive fabrics, rare gems and precious metals. The Kallea family had wealth enough to buy anything they wanted… nevertheless, Hux had a feeling most of these artifacts had been stolen from people foolish enough to refuse to sell them.

He brought his attention back to the discussion as the arbitrator asked for terms to be submitted for review, motioning to the officer next to him to pull up the files. As he glanced back up, a motion just outside the massive, translucent plasteel door caught his eye. Someone had entered the building and was outside the boardroom, making an impassioned case for something -- it was impossible to hear what, through the impenetrable soundproofing of the room. The young woman didn't appear to be interested in anything happening inside the boardroom; she was solely focused on communicating something with the secretary stationed just outside. 

Hux stared in disbelief as he caught a better look at the woman’s face. _It couldn't be_ , he thought. It appeared to be the young woman from his dreams - the scavenger. But this made no sense. How could she be here? His eyes must be deceiving him... but he didn't really believe that. He looked across the table to see if anyone else had noticed the intrusion, but everyone appeared immersed in the negotiation. So he allowed his gaze to shift back to the scene outside the conference room, unsure what was happening... or how.

 

*****

 

"There's no one like that here,” the woman was saying. “Perhaps you should try one of the brothels in the city. I'll send a droid to see you out. Good day."  

Rey couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had she really flown halfway across the galaxy to be dismissed so effortlessly?

"No, you don't understand," she argued plaintively, her voice hitching as it rose in pitch and volume, but the woman had already made up her mind.  Without thinking, Rey reached out to grab her arm as she turned to walk away. “Please! Please, just listen to me,” she begged. 

The woman barely paused, turning to glare down at Rey’s hand on her arm, as if it were a large insect, or something particularly dirty and unpleasant.  She tore her arm free from Rey’s grasp and her gaze lifted just long enough for her to hiss, “I _said_ good day.  Now if you refuse to leave, I will have you escorted from the property forcibly.” And with that, she had turned on her heel and walked away.

Rey stood in shock, mouth slightly agape as she watched the woman walk out of view. There were so many emotions roiling inside her that she thought he might be sick. She closed her eyes and drew in a breath, trying with all her might to calm herself. Then, with a deep, shuddering sigh, she turned back toward the mysterious meeting room.

Even through the crushing disappointment of her encounter, she still felt oddly drawn to it. She moved closer to take a better look, and realized that there was, indeed, a meeting currently in session. If she could just wait until the meeting was over, maybe she could speak to the head of House Kallea… Hope swelled in her chest, but the next moment she felt that hope transform into something more akin to alarm.

_He_ was in there. General Hux, himself, was in the meeting room at that very moment, lounging at a large table with several other professional looking men and women. He looked casual and slightly disinterested... _handsome_.

No. No _no no no_ , she could not allow herself to think such things. This man was a monster, no matter what ludicrous dreams she might be having about him. Those dreams were a fantasy, and this was a real man, flesh and blood, sitting in the next room.

Why he was here, she had no idea, but surely it couldn't be a simple coincidence. Were the dreams some kind of warning from the Force? Perhaps he was going to try to harm her somehow? But that didn’t make sense.  How could he have even known she would be here?

Unbidden, images from her dream flashed through her mind, and she felt herself growing warm and dizzy, her knees growing weak and wobbly. It was too much - too many competing emotions all at once. She had to get out of there. Fast. Yet, her feet felt rooted to the spot and she couldn't tear her gaze away from the fiery-haired man with his cool green eyes...those eyes that had gazed on her with such tenderness and affection in her dreams, whose copper lashes had fluttered as he'd kissed her. Those same eyes...

\-- _Suddenly snapped up to lock onto hers_! Rey tried to tear her gaze away, but it was as if she was held by some magnetic force. Her heart hammered in her chest, and her breath came in gasps. She wondered if this was what it felt like being electrocuted.

Meanwhile Hux had been watching the scene unfold, suddenly far more interested in what was happening _outside_ the meeting room. The secretary swept away imperiously, clearly unswayed by whatever the scavenger had to say. Hux looked down at his datapad, trying to get his mind back on the negotiations -- quickly finding that to be an impossible task.

He looked up again -- only to find himself meeting the young woman’s gaze unexpectedly. Their eyes locked for a long moment... and he was certain that it was _her_ \-- and that, somehow, she knew who he was, too. Not that his face was unfamiliar; he was obviously quite well known throughout the galaxy. But this was a much deeper connection, and he felt a strange, almost electric sensation course through his body as they stared at each other.

Rey was once again startled out of her thoughts when the protocol droid walked up behind her. "My apologies, Miss," it said. This time, she physically jumped, one hand flying to clutch at her chest, to still her hammering heart.

"The lady of the house has asked me to esco--."

"No! No need." Rey interrupted. With the spell of Hux's gaze broken, Rey now saw that she had no choice but to flee. With a heavy heart she realized that she could no longer wait around until the meeting's end. Not with Hux sitting in there!

"Listen to me very closely," she said to the droid. "I need you to deliver a message to your master. Tell him that Rey needs to speak with him, urgently. I am staying at the Cliff's Edge Inn on the outskirts of town. Please, ask him to contact me. Please!"

Rey didn't wait for a response from the droid. Her every instinct was screaming at her to evacuate the area as quickly as she could. With one last glance over her shoulder, she turned abruptly and ran down the hall and out the front door.

 

Hux felt an unpleasant jolt as their connection was broken by the sudden intrusion of the House's protocol droid. He watched as the young woman spoke to the droid, perhaps giving it instructions of some kind, and then rushed out without looking back.

"...and I know this alliance will be mutually beneficial for years to come. Wouldn't you agree, General Hux?" The droning voice of Lord Kallea suddenly snapped his attention back to the meeting. He nodded as if he’d been following the whole time -- glad he'd managed to catch at least the last few words.

"Absolutely, it will, for many decades, we hope," he agreed, pushing back his chair and getting to his feet. His mind was racing though, a million kilometers away, and there was no way that he could sit here any longer.

He needed to investigate, to find out what was going on. Why had the scavenger been here? Was she sent by the Resistance to spy on these negotiations? He needed answers, and to find them, he knew he had to find _her_.

"I -- apologise, Lord Kallea. I apparently am needed elsewhere," Hux explained in his most cordial tone, hoping his abrupt departure would not be taken as an insult. "My aide will handle the rest of the details," Hux added graciously as he exited the room. He had no idea where he would even begin his search for the woman, until he remembered the protocol droid. Surely the droid would know something.

After a few minutes - and some coercive threats of deactivation - the droid finally told Hux what he needed to know. He was only vaguely familiar with the Cliff's Edge Inn, but the area would be too treacherous to explore in the dark. He hadn't exactly come on this mission prepared for a nighttime trek along steep, narrow pathways. Although he was eager to find her and possibly get some information, it was safer to wait until the morning. The remaining details of the trade agreement would be finalized by aides from the two parties; his presence would probably not even be needed. With that thought, he headed back to his hotel room, to dinner and his usual glass of brandy and finally, to bed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love hearing from you, and your comments help to keep us motivated to continue uploading content quickly! Please, drop us a note and let us know what you think. Thank-you so much for reading, and we sincerely hope you enjoy the story! xo


	3. Chapter 3

  
  


Before falling asleep that night, Rey had cried harder than she could remember having done since she was a little girl. She cried until her chest ached from the strain, and she felt that she had no tears left to shed. Eventually, she fell into a fitful sleep, haunted by the images that had hounded her for years - broken memories of her parents leaving her on Jakku, their ship rocketing away from her as Unkar Plutt's meaty hands clutched at her. These nightmares now merged into the present, of evil old women turning her away from a warm place to sleep, or stealing her very last portion when she was at her hungriest. Even darker images encroached, causing her to cry out in her sleep, tossing and turning and tangling her body in the covers. But then, something shifted, and her nightmares gave way to something else. Some- _one_ else…

She awoke early, her body jolting upright with the dawning realization that she had, once again, dreamed of General Hux. She wanted to rail against the dream - wanted to deny its very existence - wanted to assure herself that it had meant nothing. She'd probably only dreamed of him because of their coincidental meeting the previous day. Surely, that was it...wasn't it? She had never before needed a man to solve her problems, and she wasn’t about to begin now! This was all just some bizarre coincidence. It had to be.

But it was no use trying to convince herself. Not when she could still feel the feather-soft brush of his lips coaxing goosebumps to rise on her skin, and the heat of his body as it pressed against hers. Not when she knew, deep down, that all she really wanted to do was to go back to sleep and keep on dreaming - to lose herself forever in his misty green eyes, and to let herself simply enjoy the feelings of safety and security that his encircling arms afforded her. She sighed deeply, cradling her head in her hands as she pulled her knees up to her chest. She needed to pull herself together. Whatever these dreams might mean, they were only that - dreams. They weren't _real_.

Rey looked out the window as the light grew gradually stronger. She wasn’t sure what time it was, but she knew she wouldn't get back to sleep now, so she decided to find the bathing pools the innkeeper had told her about. She grabbed her pack and headed out, reasoning that she would change into fresh clothes after bathing. She followed the path, listening for the sound of running water, and it wasn't long before she found a crystal clear mountain stream. It looks like liquid diamonds - so clean and fresh and sparkling. She knelt down by the edge of the stream and cupped her hands to lift a drink to her lips. It was the sweetest, most refreshing water she had ever tasted, and she splashed a little bit of it over her face, imagining it washing away all the events of the previous day.

Hoisting herself up, Rey leapt across the brook and continued down the path and, a little further along, she saw the first of a series of small, clear pools. It was tranquil and beautiful, surrounded by a small thicket of trees. The water was a shimmering turquoise, and she could tell that this water was much warmer than the stream she’d just crossed, thanks to an underground hot spring that fed it. There was a haze of steam rising from the surface, and tiny bubbles dancing in the swirling blue. She glanced around her for any sign of life, but there was no one as far as she could see, nor had she seen anyone at all, since speaking to the innkeeper the previous day. She decided to undress and let the warm spring water buoy her in both body and spirit. She set her pack down on a flat rock by the water's edge, and then slipped out of her clothes, stepping out of her pants and boots before pulling her shirt over her head. She lay her clothes on top of the pack, and then slowly waded into the pool.

The water was deliciously warm and effervescent, sending tendrils of steam curling into the air all around her, and she knew now why the water in her wash basin the previous morning had smelled so sweetly. The water must have been drawn from this pool, because it smelled just the same here. She submerged herself all the way to her neck, lifting her face to the sky and letting the morning sun kiss her skin. It felt so different here - nothing like the harsh sun of Jakku. Closing her eyes, she slipped fully under the water, enjoying the feeling of being completely enveloped by this soft, effervescent cocoon. Then, she stood again, bursting through the water’s surface with a splash. She scraped the stray hair back from her face before leaning back and letting the water support her, floating weightlessly. Already, she felt better - lighter - completely alone, and completely content to be so.

 

*****

 

Hux had awakened just before dawn, his heart hammering and his breath coming in shallow gasps. The dreams had haunted him from the moment he'd closed his eyes - and this time they were more vivid, more _real_ , than ever before. In this twilight moment between sleep and waking, he could still feel her soft skin beneath his fingertips, could still taste her lips on his... and he felt a soft ache in his chest when he realized she wasn't actually there beside him.

He tried to shake off the feeling of longing as he got up and prepared himself a cup of tea to clear his thinking. This whole thing was absolutely preposterous. There had to be a rational explanation for all of it... and the key obviously lay in finding the scavenger. It couldn’t be a coincidence that she had appeared during one of the First Order’s most important and sensitive trade negotiations of the year, right outside the room where they were happening. Had the Resistance sent her as a spy, or to somehow sabotage the talks? If so, she’d been thwarted in her efforts yesterday, thanks to the unsympathetic secretary who had sent her away, but that didn’t mean there wouldn’t be another attempt.

Well, he certainly planned to question her about all this when he located her -- _if_ he located her. He dressed, not in his uniform, but in clothes more suited for a trek up a steep cliff - dark pants, boots and a comfortable shirt and jacket. He packed a small knapsack with a day’s worth of food rations, a canteen of water, some basic medical supplies and his blaster. By the time he was ready to set out for the cliffside dwellings, he had just about convinced himself that concern for the integrity of the trade negotiations was the only reason he was looking for her.

Hux had little trouble finding the base of the cliff where the Inn was located, and even paused for a moment to admire the shimmering sea, filled with various hues of pink and purple, so unlike any other body of water he'd seen. With a deep breath and a small grumble about the thousands of stone steps that he'd have to traverse, he began the climb upward.

He hiked for what felt like hours, taking his time as he navigated the winding path that snaked its way up the sheer rock face. He lost count of the number of switchbacks the path made before he finally saw a sign indicating the manager's hut. The door was closed, and there was no indication anyone was home, but he trudged over to the entry and rapped firmly on the door. When there was no reply, he huffed and knocked again, though he couldn’t imagine that the chambers within could possibly be large enough for his first knock to have gone unheard.

After waiting as long as his limited patience would allow, Hux gave up on the possibility of speaking to the innkeeper. He glanced down the long pathway that skirted the cliff face, where there was a series of doors. Each one, he supposed, must lead to an individual lodging space. Perhaps he could find some clue that would indicate which room was the scavenger girl’s. He began walking down the line, peeking in windows wherever he could, and finding the vast majority of the rooms were obviously vacant. He did finally locate one room with a bed that appeared to have been slept in, but there was no one inside, and the door was tightly closed.

By the time he had made his way to the end of the row of rooms, Hux felt hot, tired, and very frustrated. He tipped up his canteen, draining the last few drops of water and wishing he’d thought to bring more. With one hand braced against the stone wall, he let out another heavy sigh, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his other arm. He couldn’t believe that he’d come all this way for nothing. It simply wasn’t acceptable. He slumped against the cliff face and looked out over the restless sea. It truly was beautiful, he had to confess, with its swirling eddies of blue, pink, and purple. He gazed at it for several moments, until he’d soothed his own frustrations.

Gradually, he became aware of the sound of moving water. Of course, there was an entire ocean in front of him, but this was different -- a higher, softer sound than the roaring and crashing of the waves below, more like the tinkling of bells, compared to the thundering timpani of the ocean. This sounded like a mountain brook, and just hearing it made him long for a taste of cold, fresh water.

Pushing off the wall, he headed further down the path, beyond the row of doors, to where the cliff ledge grew gradually wider. Following it just a bit further led him to the stream he’d heard. It wasn’t deep - barely more than a trickle - but it was clear and clean, and he could imagine how cool and refreshing it would be. He stooped down and cupped his hands, bringing the water to his lips to drink. He’d been right - the water was cold and sweet, and he felt better immediately after drinking it. He splashed a little on his face and stood to his full height, and then he heard another sound.

This sound originated from water as well, but this was neither the sound of ocean waves, nor of a trickling stream. This was the distinctive sound of someone splashing in a pool of water. He stepped over the stream and continued on the way to a small area that had been previously hidden from his view by a small grove of trees. As he drew closer, he could see that it was a series of natural pools, encircled by tall reeds and wildflowers.

Intrigued, he made his way over to them and was rewarded by the sight of someone - a young woman - bathing in one of the pools closest to the pathway. Perhaps she knew the scavenger from Jakku, or knew where to find her. He stepped closer... and stopped in his tracks when he realized this was, in fact, the scavenger! The girl was under water up to her shoulders, her back to him and steam rising around her, but her distinctive hairstyle gave her away. His heart started to race once again and he softly cleared his throat.

Startled by the sound that had shattered the tranquility of her private moment, Rey jumped to her feet, water splashing in all directions as she whirled around to face her potential attacker, inadvertently exposing her naked body, down to her waist, where the water lapped against her golden skin. When she saw who it was standing there, though, her nakedness was the least of her concerns, and she found herself completely immobilized, seemingly unable even to take a breath. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was him - _Hux_ \- standing right there, staring at her with those pale eyes.

The moment seemed to stretch on for hours, though it was probably only a split second before her synapses resumed firing, and she scrambled to cover her bare breasts with her arms before finally plunging herself back down into the water. She was trapped, like a loth-cat in a snare. There was nowhere to run, and even if there had been, her clothes were well out of reach. The thought of using the Force to pull them to her never even crossed her mind, so rattled was she by his stealthy approach. It was not often that anyone was successful in sneaking up on Rey.

"What do you want?" she shouted, trying her best to sound confident - even indignant - though what she really wanted was to melt into the water and never emerge. "I have the Force! Don't try anything!" she added. She cringed at the ridiculous sound of her own words, but they'd already escaped her lips and there was no taking them back, so she reverted to her original question.

"I said what do you want?"

Words wouldn't come to Hux right away, so he continued to stare -- for how long, he couldn't tell. It was an odd sensation, finally coming face to face with the person who'd been invading his dreams, while firmly in the waking world. Her dark eyes, her voice, her slender form… there was no doubt that it was _her_. He'd memorized the details of her face, and, yes, her body. He could see, at least before she slid back under the water, that she was every inch the woman in his dreams, down to the smallest feature and each delicate curve.

When she repeated her question -- a little more forcefully -- it jolted him back to the moment. What _did_ he want? He wasn’t sure how to truthfully answer that question without sounding completely crazy. Besides, he felt a little rattled by the fact that he’d actually _found_ her here. He thought he’d been prepared for that, but now that he was standing in front of her, he realized he hadn’t fully thought through how this would go. He stood taller as he gathered his thoughts, wanting to gain some semblance of control over this encounter. He was accustomed to being the one asking questions, after all.

"What do I want?" he repeated back to her, taking a step closer to the pond, his pale green eyes never leaving hers. "I want to know who you are. Why are you here on Brentaal? Who sent you?" His eyes flicked down to the water before meeting her gaze again. "And -- why do I feel like we’ve met before?"

Rey did not back down from his penetrating gaze, every bit as determined and proud as he was, even though she had come from much humbler means. She remained submerged, though, keeping her body as fully obscured as she could by the fizzy water, her arms still tightly folded over her chest. She frowned, confused by his questions.

"You  _know_ who I am. And I know who _you_ are, _General Hux_!" She spat the name out like a profanity, angered by the feeling of vulnerability that was making her stomach squirm. She couldn't even begin to process the emotions at war with each other inside her.

"And nobody _sent_ me here. I came here on my own, looking for--" She cut her sentence short. Why should she explain herself to him? She’d been made to feel inferior enough the day before, and she was finished. General Hux might be one of the most powerful men in the galaxy, but here and now, he had no power over _her!_

"It's none of your business what I'm doing here, but it certainly has nothing to do with _you_!"

She tried her best to stand strong and defiant, but his very last question had left her feeling uncertain. The look in his eyes was unsettling, but not as unsettling as the growing assurance that she felt the same thing. She did feel like she knew him. Intimately.

Briefly, Rey’s dark eyes darted up and down his lean form, and she wondered what he would look like without his clothes on. Would he be exactly like the man in her dreams, down to the last freckle?

No. That was impossible.

Wasn't it?

"Now… I don't suppose you would... turn around?" she asked, her voice a little softer than before. She felt like a frightened little girl, and she hated it, but she needed to get her clothes on, preferably without getting them soaking wet in the process.

"I'd like to put my clothes on, if you wouldn't mind," she said, as if her request needed validation.

Hux was acutely aware of the inherent power in his being clothed while she was not. Normally he wouldn't have hesitated to use that to his advantage. In fact, it was an extremely effective tactic, which had gotten him quite a bit of useful information and, in a few cases, the complete mental and emotional breaking of the unfortunate subject.

However, although the scavenger was a member of the Resistance and, therefore, the Enemy... she wasn't technically _his_ enemy -- at least, not for the moment. Of course, it was possible she was a spy, although something inside him didn't truly believe that. Despite what he knew to be fact, Hux was unable to shake the ardent conviction that somehow he _knew_ her. What’s more, being exceptionally gifted at reading people, he was sure that she shared this feeling, whether or not she was willing to admit it.

Still, he wasn't about to trust her. Not yet. He knew something of her abilities; and he hadn't reached his lofty military position by underestimating people. He thought about that as he considered her request to turn around so she could dress. Perhaps she had a staff or even a lightsaber in her pack. He knew what she was capable of… Ren’s scars were just one piece of the evidence. It certainly wouldn't be wise to take his eyes off her, even for a moment.

And -- if he was being honest... he didn't really _want_ to look away.

"I think getting dressed would be an excellent idea... but I am not going to turn my back. You understand -- this would put me at a great disadvantage, and I simply don't feel comfortable with that." He flashed her a brief smirk before dropping his gaze to the ground in front of his boots. "I will look away, though, if it makes you feel better. Rey." It was the first time he'd said her name, outside of his dreams, and it somehow felt more intimate than anything he'd known before. He wasn’t even sure why he’d said it. He glanced up surreptitiously, curious whether she had felt the shift in the atmosphere between them, as he had.

Rey's jaw dropped at the notion that turning around would put him at a disadvantage. Did he truly believe that she was going to attack him from behind, before she could even get her clothes on? She opened her mouth to argue the point, but closed it again at the sound of her name on his lips.

"Rey," he had said. Just that one, simple word. And yet, that one word felt more laden with meaning than pages and pages of poetry. She stared at him, her lips still slightly parted, her heart hammering in her chest. She chided herself for letting her emotions be carried away as her mind raced back to the dreams she'd been having. In them, Hux - _this man, now standing before her_ \- had explored every inch of her body, not only with his eyes, but with his hands...his mouth... The sound of her name, now spoken by him in the waking world, resonated in perfect unison with those dreams. She pinched her eyes closed when she realized she was blushing again - a deep crimson creeping up her neck and over her chest.

She stood slowly, warily, letting the warm water drip from her body. She didn't even care if he saw her, really. In fact, a tiny part of her, which she adamantly refused to acknowledge, hoped that he _would_ sneak a look. She didn't linger, though, but moved quickly to the edge of the pool and grabbed her pack, shoving a hand inside to retrieve the fresh clothes she'd brought. She slipped on the shirt before exiting the pool, allowing the hem to barely dip into the water. Then she hopped up onto the edge and quickly shimmied into her pants. Sitting down on the rock, she began pulling on her boots.

"Alright, you can look now," she said, a small smile tugging at her lips in spite of herself, and she was startled to realize that she was flirting with him.

Hux had to smile when she told him it was all right to look. He had kept his eyes down - _mostly_... Honestly, though, he wasn't sure why he had. It wasn't as though he hadn't seen all of her before - not in the physical world, of course, but… something felt different in him now. He was aware that there could still be danger, but he was beginning to find himself more interested in exploring this strange connection they seemed to be sharing than in any possible Resistance plot. Standing here, beside the glistening pool, with the heady aroma of exotic flowers filling his lungs, he could almost allow himself to believe that dreams _could_ actually come true.

"Look, I don't know what's going on," Hux said as he raised his head and watched her, perched on the edge of the pool. "I don't even know you -- but I can tell by your demeanor that you've experienced something strange, as I have. Dreams?" He paused, waiting to see if she would say anything to acknowledge or deny it, but she just continued pulling on her boots, and apparently taking her sweet time in doing so. He wasn't used to being ignored, but something in her small, mysterious smile made it all right.

Finally seeming satisfied with the status of her footgear, Rey looked up at him. Her mouth still held that hint of a smile and, with a shrug of her shoulders, she said cryptically, "I dream a lot of things."

In truth, Rey's heart had skipped a beat when she heard Hux say that he'd been having strange dreams. She tried to remind herself that it could mean anything. He didn’t necessarily mean the type of dream _she’d_ been having... _about him…_ And yet, deep in her heart, she knew that he _was_ talking about the same type of dreams. She suddenly felt more self-conscious than she had moments ago, dripping wet and completely naked.

For the first time since Hux had arrived at the pool, Rey allowed herself to take in the full sight of him, from head to toe. He was tall and slender - graceful, even - with fair skin and that fiery copper hair. She'd never seen anyone with that coloring up close, and the effect was striking. She couldn’t help wondering whether his hair would feel as soft and silky between her fingers as it did in her dreams. He wasn't wearing his First Order uniform, and this humanized him greatly. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't help thinking that he really was a very attractive man.

Dangerous thoughts.

Hux’s mind was still reeling from having seen the subject in his dreams… _all_ of her… up close and in the real world. Now that she was fully clothed, and he felt more comfortable letting his gaze linger on her, his thoughts naturally drifted to how beautiful she was. Vulnerable, yet strong and self-assured... and that didn't even begin to take into account her physical appearance. He was mesmerized by her natural, radiant beauty, made all the more apparent by the brightly shining sun.

He softly inhaled, breathing in the delicate scent of the steam rising from the water, and fought a sudden, inexplicable urge to strip away his clothing and wade into the pond, clothing himself in the water that had surrounded Rey just moments ago. Half-remembered visions, when Rey had slipped into a bath with him floated lazily to the surface of his mind... the steam rising, freeing tendrils of hair to curl softly around her face... the heat that was more than just the warm water...

"I’ve told you who I am," Rey said, shattering Hux’s daydream. "Why I am here is none of your business, and why you feel that you know me is a question you should be asking yourself, not me," she said, falling back into her conversational defensive stance. "So if you don’t have any other questions, I think you should leave."

Hux felt as though he’d been slapped. He’d been trying to play nice, sticking his neck out, so to speak, but the girl didn’t seem to notice. Or, if she had, she was simply choosing to be difficult. He felt a tightening in his chest, but wasn’t sure whether the emotion he was feeling was annoyance or arousal. Perhaps a bit of both.

"All I’m asking is a few moments of your time, to talk. Nothing more. I have no intention of causing you harm, I assure you. After that, if you wish to be rid of me, I shall gladly leave you in peace," he said, fervently hoping that she would acquiesce, if only so he could sit down for a few minutes before struggling down those hazardous stone steps again.

Rey sighed and turned away from him to look down the path, toward her little cave-room. She couldn't believe she was about to do this, but she supposed it was as safe a place as any to take him. He wanted to talk, or so he said, and though she knew it was against her better judgement, she wanted answers, too. Besides, there was one added benefit to taking him to her room - that was where she'd left her staff, and the blaster that Han Solo had given her.

"Fine," she said, glancing back at him. "I'm staying at the inn, just up the path. We can talk there."

From the moment he’d set out to find her, Hux had known that there would be no guarantee that Rey would consent to talk with him, and he found himself both pleased and relieved that she had agreed. Not only that, but she was taking him back to her room, and he felt a sudden thrill as he contemplated the implications of that.

He left the edge of the pond and followed her down the narrow, steep path, but as he walked along behind her, his mind returned -- slowly, insidiously -- to darker thoughts, and his suspicions started to mount once again. It seemed that, the farther from the pool he walked, the darker his thoughts became.

What had she said? _"I dream a lot of things..."_ At first that answer had seemed demure and coy... but now, in the chill morning air, far from the calming waters of the fragrant mountain pool, it seemed more like she had been deliberately evasive. What if she was simply manipulating him? That was how most people interacted with him, really.

_She probably has a weapon in her room_ , he thought to himself. That would explain her ready agreement to sit and talk -- perhaps she was planning to catch him off-guard, overpower him and turn him over to the Resistance. Maybe she even had friends with her to help. Never mind that the idea didn't make sense -- why lure him all the way here when they could have just snatched him off the street? -- but the suspicion had already started to take root.

His mind raced and a dark veil of doubt cloaked his thoughts as they reached the cluster of small cave-huts along the path. By the time Rey was pausing at the door of what he had already surmised to be her room, he had restored his usual mental and emotional armour.

"This is... where you're staying?" he asked, looking over her shoulder at the tiny room with a hint of disdain furrowing his brow. His first line of defense was often derision and sarcasm. "I suppose it makes sense. The Resistance isn't exactly rolling in profits now, are they?"

Rey decided to ignore the condescension in Hux's tone as she unlocked the door to her room and gestured for him to step inside ahead of her. The tranquility and confidence she'd felt at the pool were dissipating more and more, as they moved further from its shores, and there was no way she was going to turn her back on him now.

"Yes, well, I suppose there will always be the wretchedly poor in the galaxy. At least until the First Order gains total control. Maybe then every person in the galaxy will be able to afford the penthouse suite at the Grand Oradin Hotel. Is that how it's supposed to work?" She hoped that he would catch the obvious sarcasm in her voice.

She followed him inside, closing the door behind them, and quickly stepped over to the table where her leather satchel rested. She wasn't going to draw the blaster... yet. But she wasn't going to let Hux get anywhere near it, either.

"Honestly, I don't think you're in any position to complain about the accommodations, General. It's not as though you've invited me back to _your_ room."

As soon as she'd said these words, she regretted them. Was it possible that he thought she was bringing him here to proposition him? Surely not. And yet... this was a powerful man, obviously used to getting his way, and probably used to having women throw themselves at him. Besides, though she tried to deny them, the images from her dreams were ever-present in her mind, whispering at the edges of her consciousness. It was so difficult to reconcile this man with the man from those dreams. Or, perhaps, it was more difficult to divorce the two. Her mind was muddled. She needed to stop thinking about the dreams altogether.

Rey sat down on the chair by the little table and faced him. She nodded toward the bed and said, "Have a seat. Unless you're afraid of the rock fleas. This place is positively crawling with them. You're probably already infested." The corners of her lips tugged up in an impish grin - the only clue that she was teasing him. "So, you said you've been having strange dreams. Have you come all this way to have me interpret them for you? I’m sorry to disappoint you, but that isn’t how the Force works. At least, not for me."     

Hux, having judiciously observed her movements as she entered the room, recognized that her beeline to the small table meant that her weapon -- a blaster, most likely -- was in that leather satchel. He wasn't concerned about that, having brought a blaster himself, but it was always best to remain alert.

He smirked, unconcerned by her teasing, and sat down on the bed. "You make it sound like I've never experienced rock fleas, or sand fleas or any number of other tiny annoying creatures," he said pointedly, pretending to flick away a small insect from her pillow. "Perhaps you think I grew up in the lap of luxury, spoiled... that I've never spent a dismal night sleeping on the cold ground. I'm sure there's a lot of misinformation about me floating around the galaxy." He shrugged as if to say none of it mattered. "I'm not here to give you my life story, certainly... nor would I expect that you'd care, even if I did. But you _are_ right... I'm here, at least in part, because of the dreams." He fixed his gaze on hers and leaned forward, determined that he wouldn't leave this place without answers.

Rey studied the General as he spoke, noting his body language, his facial expressions, his calculated gestures. She tried reaching out in the Force for a better grasp on his true feelings, but he was virtually unreadable. She guessed that Hux had a lot of practice blocking these cursory force probes while dealing with Ben, but still, he was surprisingly good at it. One more reason she shouldn't trust him.

"Oh. Do you honestly expect me to feel sorry for you, because you had to sleep under the stars one night as a child? You poor, poor, baby," she scoffed, trying her best to hide behind the emotional wall she'd spent years building, sand brick by sand brick, on Jakku. "You've no idea what I've been through, so don't you dare pretend to understand me!"

"Perhaps I don’t understand you fully. You’re right that I don't know very much about your past, but I know you're experiencing something too - or you wouldn't have invited me here, to _your_ room," he countered. "You're just as curious as I am, aren't you?" he continued, sure he was onto something now. "Our security around trade delegations is impeccable. How did you even know I was staying at the Grand Oradin, unless... unless you saw me there somehow?"

Hux was sure he saw a flicker of something -- recognition, perhaps -- in her eyes. He felt a wave of heat slowly wash over him as he realized on some deep level that she had, truly, seen him. He had been lost in that gaze just a few hours ago, and even though he faced her now as a virtual stranger, there was another, deeper part of him that felt they knew each other intimately. He looked down for a moment as he tried to think of something witty or sarcastic to somehow pull himself together, but nothing came, so he simply looked back up at her, his defenses all but crumbling. "Please. If you _can_ offer any kind of interpretation... I'm listening." 

It had felt good to have her hackles raised - far better than the vulnerable feeling that had been haunting her since the dreams had begun. But the sudden shift in mood from Hux sent her reeling, off-balance. Was this some kind of trick, to make her think he was vulnerable and sincere, only to attack her when she let her guard down? She wondered whether she'd made a grave mistake in bringing him here. He was, doubtless, skilled in hand to hand combat, and even with the Force on her side, there was no guarantee she could overpower him. She wanted to shout at him that, no, she _didn't_ care to hear his life story, and that perhaps he should just leave, and to hell with the blasted dreams!

But then, for a brief moment, his defenses had slipped, and she could _sense_ the confusion inside him, mixed with a rawness of feeling that she'd never expected to find in a man like Hux. This window into his soul only remained open for a fraction of a second, though, and then it closed once more, leaving Rey feeling wrong-footed and confused. She cast her gaze away from him, out the window at the radiant violet sky and the iridescent sea, and carefully weighed her options. Did she dare to open up to this man? To confess that something bizarre had, indeed, been happening to her? Nothing was clear anymore, except the pounding in her chest. She could continue to fight the feelings inside her, but what was the use? Finally accepting surrender, she took a deep breath, exhaling slowly and reaching up to sweep a stray tendril of hair behind her ear.

"The Grand Oradin was a lucky guess," she said softly, all mockery having drained from her, now. "It's the most luxurious hotel here, so I assumed that's where you would be staying." She paused, and thought she saw a flicker of disappointment in his eyes, and she felt inexplicably guilty for causing it.

Quickly, so as not to allow herself to change her mind, she said, "Yes. I have had dreams. About you... about... _us_." She cleared her throat awkwardly and averted her gaze, looking back out the window as she allowed the hot flush to wash over her features. After a moment, she glanced back at him furtively and added, somewhat defensively, "I don't know why, or how, and I don't know what they mean."

Rey felt even more vulnerable in that moment than she had back at the pool, and she grabbed the satchel and pulled it onto her lap, clutching it to her chest as if to hide behind it. She was acutely aware of Hux's gaze on her and she cast her own gaze around the room, to the floor, the ceiling, the window - anywhere, to avoid looking at him.

"So there you have it. I don't have any answers for you. I'm sorry." She sighed, her shoulders slumping as she let the leather bag fall loosely onto her lap, suddenly not caring if he could see through her. It was relatively obvious to her now that he was in earnest about finding answers, so in that regard, they really were in the same boat. Her dark eyes lifted to meet his pale gaze again and she asked tentatively, "What did you dream?"

Hux’s instincts almost always led him in the right direction; it was only when he ignored them that things went astray. And now, hearing her softly acknowledge that she, too, had dreamed of them, together... his doubt started to ebb away. The soft flush that crept over her features as she spoke told him everything he needed to know. 

He glanced out the window, drawing a kind of calm reassurance from the darting lavender clouds and the unsettled violet sea below. The roiling waters somehow mirrored his conflicted intuition. He was suddenly tired of constantly thinking through every situation, carefully weighing the odds and planning for every possible outcome. Maybe it didn't matter why this was happening -- only that it _was_ happening. Waves formed and collapsed and crashed into one other without knowing or caring why... could he not do the same, for once in his life?

The general got to his feet and stood before the scavenger. His gaze never wavered from her dark eyes as he took the leather bag from her lap and let it fall to the floor. "You want to know what I dreamed...?" he asked, his voice husky and far softer than most people would have ever imagined it could be. He took one of her hands in his, gently pulling her to her feet, and he was surprised by how familiar it felt to touch her.

"I'm not sure I can explain...but, perhaps I can show you...?" he asked, his other hand rising to brush back the tendril of hair that had fallen back across her forehead.

Reluctantly, Rey released her vice-like grip on the leather pack, and watched as Hux lifted it from her trembling hands and let it fall to the floor. Before she could lift her eyes to look up at him, he had taken her hand and pulled her to her feet.

His hands were warm, his skin soft and smooth, and she was a little surprised that she felt no revulsion at his touch. She staggered backward slightly, but her calves collided with the chair behind her and she was effectively pinned there, her eyes wide, breath rapid and shallow.

When he reached out to brush the lock of hair from her face, her eyes closed and she gasped softly. A stream of tingling sensations cascaded over her from head to toe as she opened her eyes and looked deeply into his. He was close now. So close that she could smell the sweet, spicy scent of his aftershave and feel his warm breath on her face. Every single detail about him felt identical to the man from her dreams, from the prismatic shades of his blue-green eyes to the graceful curve of his soft lips. She wondered what he would taste like. Would his mouth feel the same against hers as it had every night?

Rey's lower lip quivered as her gaze darted from his right eye to his left and back, then down to his lips, and back again. She no longer wanted to run, and she felt herself gradually leaning into him, lifting her free hand to touch his face, gently cradling his cheek, the pad of her thumb softly caressing his satin skin. 

"I think... I want you to..." she whispered, her face inches from his, their lips nearly brushing as she spoke.

Hux wasn't about to wait for another invitation. He leaned closer and, with a low sigh of anticipation, softly pressed his lips to hers. The kiss sent an electric thrill pulsing through his body, the way only a first kiss can do... yet at the same time, it felt as though they had done this a hundred times before. His eyes closed and he breathed in the soft fragrance of her hair, still warm and damp from the water, scented with the flowers that lined the edge of the bathing pond.

The hand that had, a moment ago, brushed back a strand of Rey's hair now lightly cupped her jaw, drawing her closer to him. It allowed him to feel her heart racing just as he could feel his own. He smiled against her mouth as he felt her lips part ever so slightly, and he delicately let the tip of his tongue barely trace her lower lip in the way that somehow he already knew she loved.

Rey felt her heart leap and her chest tighten, a soft whine sliding past her lips and into Hux’s mouth as she leaned in further, pressing her body against his and tipping her head back slightly, her lips parting in surrender. She felt his tongue glide lightly over her lower lip, and it sent soft shudders rippling through her body, one after another. Her hand moved up from his cheek to allow her long, slender fingers to slip into his silky copper hair. Her other arm snaked around his waist, holding him close as she gave herself over to the kiss, swept away, lost in the sensations and emotions that rushed around her. Her knees wobbled, threatening to give way beneath her.

As their kiss deepened, Hux wanted to memorize every detail... the way her lips parted ever so slightly, the way she slipped her fingers into his hair. He gave in to the pressure of her arm around his waist and pressed closer to her, feeling her body tremble lightly against him. His own knees felt a little shaky in that moment...

...and then it was as if the very ground beneath their feet began to tremble. _This had_ better _not be another dream,_ he thought to himself, drawing back just a little, reluctant to break their kiss. His fingers traced the lines of her face, solid and real... reassuring him that she wasn't about to dissolve into morning light. Still-- the shaking intensified, causing the window in the small room to rattle noisily. At that, Hux drew back further, meeting Rey's eyes with a questioning look.

At first, Rey thought that she was making it happen - that somehow, her own intensity of emotion was causing the very ground to shake. She returned Hux’s questioning gaze with a tiny shake of her head. This was not something she was doing - this was something completely external. And just like that, the perfect, beautiful moment was shattered, like fine china hitting a stone floor.

Rey pulled herself free from Hux's arms and hurried to the window, resting the palms of her hands against the rattling glass. She squinted against the morning sunlight at first, but within moments, the once-violet sky began turning the angry blue-black of a bruise, dark clouds rolling and shifting in and out of one another, rotating ominously like scavenger birds waiting for carrion to give up the ghost.

"Something is really, really wrong, here," Rey said, casting a quick, panicked look over her shoulder at Hux. All thought of the kiss was now abandoned, in the light of this new, looming threat. "Come and see, quickly!"

Hux had to tamp down a feeling of annoyance that some kind of disturbance outside had broken the enchantment of their incredible moment. But that feeling quickly changed to worry as Rey went to look out the window, fixated by the sight of something horrific, and he immediately complied.

Rey's gaze dropped from the bizarrely undulating sky to the sea below. The water, already so alien to her in all its vibrant colors, was now doing something even more bizarre. The water had begun to boil, or at least that was how it appeared. Great bubbles were rising from the depths, bursting in dramatic, oily looking sprays as they breached the surface.

She sensed Hux stepping up behind her, and she reflexively reached back to grasp his hand, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with fear. Her fingers wrapped around his hand like talons, squeezing hard and holding fast. Outside the window, the water had ceased its bubbling, and she felt a moment of hope that whatever had been happening was over, but her relief was short-lived. Right before her eyes, the water began to rise and swell, as if someone was inflating it from beneath like an enormous balloon. The surface of the sea reflected the dark, foreboding sky, causing the water to look black, viscous and menacing.

The sea that hugged the shore of Oradin City normally was placid and playful -- with gentle waves forming and breaking in every hue of purple imaginable. Now, though... the sea was angry... wrathful... and preparing to strike. They watched in silent horror as a massive wave formed like a monstrous claw, rising up impossibly high, appearing to reach all the way to the top of the high cliff they were on. But unlike a creature that was simply hungry or defending itself... this was a monster that would indiscriminately wipe out everything in its path, with no intent or purpose. There was no reasoning with an inanimate disaster like this, no way to bargain for survival or draw up a treaty of surrender.

Hux didn't have a lot of experience with maritime phenomena, but he knew that this was called a "tsunami" in some cultures, and that being on high ground was the first line of defense. As he watched the massive wall of water rise higher and higher, he tried his best to calculate where the crack of the whip would land, so to speak. There was no time to go any further inland, which meant there was no escaping at least some of the brunt. He was sure most of the wave's punishing force would be inflicted below them.... at least, he hoped that would be the case. He wrapped his arms protectively around Rey, who had no turned to bury her face in his chest.

"We  _are_ going to get through this." His heart was pounding, but his voice was calm, firm, matter-of-fact. It was the voice he used when he needed people to follow him into battle without question or hesitation. "But we need to move now. That wave is going to hit any second, and there's no time to run. We need to take shelter in here." He pulled back so he could look directly at her. Her dark eyes were wide but determined, and he knew she wasn't the type to freeze in fear.

He risked one last glance out the window and saw the top of the wave start to curl, like a malevolent fist ready to dash them to pieces and scatter the fragments like so much space debris. This was their moment - it was now or never. Still, he hesitated, just long enough to pull her closer, crushing his mouth against hers for what possibly could be the last time. He knew it was reckless and stupid... and Hux would be sure to give himself a thorough reprimand later -- if they survived.

"Under the bed. Hurry!" he directed as he pulled away, tugging her by the arm to follow him as he got down on the floor and folded himself underneath the bed, pulling her in beside him, hoping it would offer them some protection from the collapsing wall of water.

Rey barely had time to catch her breath before being tugged toward the bed. She lurched forward like a rag doll and, as quickly as she could, shimmied under the bed, scooting backward until her shoulder blades were pressed firmly against Hux’s chest. She pulled her knees up, curling as tightly in on herself as she could, and drawing strength from the warmth and solidity of Hux’s body behind her. She wished she could roll over and bury her face in his chest again, but there wasn’t enough clearance for her to maneuver that much, so she gripped his hand tightly and made herself as small as she could.

From her vantage point under the bed, Rey could hear the wave coming long before she could see anything happening out the window. It sounded like a thousand happabores stampeding down Kelvin Ravine, and the cacophony continued to grow louder with each passing moment. The windowpane was shaking visibly now, and she watched with horror as the small table and chair began to skitter across the floor.

Against all odds, Rey thought of the Force. The same Force that had allowed her to do impossible things was swirling through the very waters that now rushed toward them now. As she considered this thought, an inexplicable feeling of peace began to fill her. She breathed in deeply, latching onto that feeling of peace, refusing to let go. Everything happening around her seemed to move in slow motion. She saw the first spray of water lash against the window, and watched in awe as each individual shard of glass floated gracefully through the air when the window finally shattered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love hearing from you, and your comments help to keep us motivated to continue uploading content quickly! Please, drop us a note and let us know what you think. Thank-you so much for reading, and we sincerely hope you enjoy the story! xo


	4. Chapter 4

Rey had closed her eyes instinctively, expecting to feel the rain of glass on her skin, but it never came. She could hear water lapping over the window sill and splashing as it hit the floor of the room, but where they lay, safely tucked under the bed, they remained perfectly dry. When she opened her eyes, she saw that broken glass and puddles of murky water covered most of the floor, but around the bed there was a perfect arc of clean, dry floor.  

“The Force...” Rey whispered reverently, momentarily forgetting all about the man lying behind her. Registering the weight of his arm, and feeling him squirm behind her, she came back to the moment. “We’re alright,” she said, barely believing it herself. Any fear she’d felt moments before had evaporated, leaving only curiosity in its wake.

Hux could tell by the sound, alone, that the worst of it was over in less than a minute. He was glad the sturdy bed had offered them some protection from the water and shattering glass... though he was also familiar enough with the Force to recognize that Rey was using her abilities to keep them safe -- perhaps, without even realizing that she was doing it. Still, he'd felt surprisingly protective as they lay under the bed, his arm wrapped about her waist, her body pressed tightly against his.

He was almost disappointed when Rey began to pull herself out of their temporary little shelter, calling back to him that she wanted to go and see what the damage was outside. He was suddenly acutely aware of her absence, and the cool air hitting his body where she had been nestled moments earlier felt foreign and unwelcome. But, of course, they needed to assess the damage, and so he hastily dragged himself out as well.

The sound of the water crashing into the room had been so loud, Hux was surprised to see only minimal damage as he looked around. Still... who knew what devastation lay outside the walls of the room? They needed to proceed carefully-- although it looked like Rey had other ideas. She was practically out the door already.

"Hey," he cautioned, as he quickly checked his pack to see how wet it had gotten on top of the bed. It wasn't too bad, and he decided to leave it there for now. He caught up with Rey before she could dart out the door. "We need to be careful. There could be --  _ who knows what _ out there. Don't go rushing out without a plan."

Rey already had her hand on the door handle, eager to see what might await them outside.She rolled her eyes and cast a glance over her shoulder at Hux, brimming with childlike impatience, and anticipation of the adventure that lay before them. Something incredible had just happened, and she was eager to explore the aftermath.

"I  _ have _ a plan," Rey insisted. "My plan is to go outside and see what's happened. You can come along, or stay behind. It's up to you." She reached out for her pack and quickly pulled out her blaster. Truth be told, she hadn't even considered that the wave could have carried something with it, but now that he'd mentioned it, she had to concede that a little backup wasn't a bad idea.

Without waiting for him to answer, Rey opened the door and stepped outside. The clouds had already parted, letting the sun shine through, and its bright gleam, reflected off the wet surfaces surrounding them made her blink and lift a hand to shade her eyes.The water had receded, but only barely. Small waves still lapped against the side of the mountain in a vigorous game of tag, only a few feet below the plateau where her room was situated.

"I don't think you'll be staying at the Grand Oradin tonight," Rey said, looking out over the water. The highest points of the city below were just barely visible, protruding from the surface of the water like huge aquatic birds, and it was with a sudden, sinking feeling that Rey made the crushing realization: People had died today. 

In the thrill of the moment, she hadn’t even considered how this event would have affected the city below them, or the people dwelling within its walls.  The walls, themselves might have blocked a little of the force of impact, but it hadn’t been enough to protect them from the deluge. The curious excitement Rey had felt moments before was vanishing at a shocking speed, sending her head spinning, and she leaned forward, bracing her hands against her thighs. Suddenly, she felt lightheaded and weak.

"Hux... It's... It's all gone."  She turned to face him, knowing that all the color had drained from her face. "What do we do now?"

He was still standing just outside the door of the hut, taking a few moments to observe the conditions before venturing further. Tree limbs and other debris littered the path, and he could see a few dozen flopping fish that had been washed up by the wave and left stranded.

A few steps more and he was standing beside Rey near the edge of the cliff, staring in disbelief at the sight of what had been, moments earlier, the bustling, modern city of Oradin, now totally submerged except for the tops of a few buildings. Hux felt sick for a moment, realizing that if he hadn't decided to come chasing after his mysterious dream woman, he would probably be down there, injured... or dead. He had no idea if the rest of his delegation had made it, but it was clear that any hope of an immediate rescue by the First Order was faint to nonexistent.

Hux reached for Rey’s hands, holding them firmly in his. "What do we do now? We survive. We may be trapped up here, but we’re  _ alive _ ! We should be thankful for that much." His voice was determined as he spoke. "We need to buy ourselves time. It looks bad from here, but believe me, it's not all gone. There are people down there who are alive, and they will come for us. Eventually." He paused to look around at their surroundings, then gazed intently at her as he gave her hands a reassuring squeeze. From what he knew of Rey, she was no helpless creature and she wouldn't give up just because the odds were against them. "We need to make sure we have enough food and fresh water. Is there -- anyone else up here? The innkeeper, perhaps?"

Rey stared hard at him for a few moments. There was truth to his words, of course. But she couldn’t quite get past his seemingly casual attitude. Was he feeling anything beyond mild inconvenience? Yes, there might be some survivors down below, but surely there were many more who had perished in the tidal wave. And those who had survived the tidal wave surely had more pressing concerns than trekking up the mountain in search of  _ them _ !  But then she remembered who this man was - General Hux, who had ordered the destruction of an entire star system. Perhaps there  _ would _ be people searching for  _ him. _ Furthermore, what would he care about one small city?

Rey tugged her hands free from his and turned away, struggling to reconstruct the wall she normally kept securely erected around her heart. Why had she allowed him to  _ kiss _ her? Not once, but  _ twice _ ! She'd allowed her defenses to fall, and look where that had gotten her. Now, she was not only trapped on the mountain with this man, but was going to have to endure the awkwardness that was sure to surround them the entire time they were together. She should have sent him away back at the pool. Then she wouldn’t be stuck with him here. She cringed as she realized that this would also mean that he would probably be dead. She didn’t know what to think or feel anymore, about any of it. 

"Yes, let's check on the innkeeper," she mumbled, already beginning to walk down the rocky path toward her hut. "I want to make sure she’s alright, at any rate. And then maybe you can interrogate her about where she hides her stores of extra food.”  Her words were sharp and bitter, but she didn’t care. 

She walked briskly, not waiting for Hux to catch up, her mind still spinning as she reached the door to the innkeeper's hovel. Somehow, in her heart, Rey knew that there was no one inside - that if the innkeeper was alive, she was some place other than here.  The place felt quiet - deserted - an empty, dead space. Still, she took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock loudly on the door, fervently hoping that the kindly old woman  _ was _ somewhere else - somewhere safe.

"Hello! Is there anyone there?" she shouted, but there was no reply. "Hello? Are you alright? We need your help! Can you hear me? Is anyone inside?" She took a step back and sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat as she finally turned to Hux.

Hux stood back and watched with equal parts annoyance and bemusement as Rey hammered on the door with her fists. In a matter of moments, the girl had gone from curious excitement about their situation to angry defiance, and now, to dull and defeated as she turned away from the innkeeper's door. He wasn't exactly sure what had prompted it. Obviously, she knew who he was and the things he had done in the name of the First Order... but at the same time, surely, she was practical enough to know that they needed each other right now. 

Hux tried to set aside his confusion and annoyance as he moved closer to where she stood, placing his hands on her shoulders, which now sagged with disappointment. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, his tone a little sharper than he’d intended. He instantly regretted this, but he continued anyway. "You were so excited to get out and look around a few minutes ago. I guess you're not feeling that way anymore. Forgive me, but it’s a little hard to keep up." 

What was the  _ matter _ with him? He hadn't intended for his tone to sound so... scornful. He shook his head and tried again. "It doesn't look like she's going to be any help," he said, nodding at the innkeeper's door. "We'll have to do this on our own. I suggest we start looking for food now, while we still have a few hours of daylight."

Rey blinked up at him, unable to believe what she was hearing. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again before she could allow the torrent of anger to shoot from her lips. The rage that had started as a slow simmer moments ago, was beginning to boil over in her chest, threatening to scald everything it touched. For the briefest of moments, she had the strong urge to use the Force to shove Hux right off the cliff's edge. How dare he speak to her as if she was a child? How dare he speak to her at all?

Finally collecting herself, Rey's face twisted into a scowl. "What's wrong with  _ me _ ?" she asked indignantly. "What's wrong with  _ you _ ? How can you be so callous that none of this bothers you? How many people have to die before you shed a tear, Hux? How many? Do you even care that people are  _ dead _ down there? Because from where I’m standing, it doesn’t look like you give a damn. It’s just business as usual, eh? We’d better take care to plan our next meal. Wouldn’t want our tummies to rumble!"

Rey blinked rapidly as hot, angry tears welled in her eyes, then streaked down her cheeks, one after the other.

"You really don't care about anyone but yourself, do you? And I actually thought, back there… I actually let you..." She pursed her lips and shook her head, unable to put the myriad thoughts swirling in her mind together to form a coherent sentence. She turned away from him. "I'm going to look for food," she said. "That should make you happy, at least. Can’t have you missing a meal. And don't try to follow me, if you value your life!" With those words, and a final withering gaze, Rey trudged up the steep incline that led into the mountains.

Although part of him wanted to call after her, to apologize for making her so angry with him... he said nothing, but simply watched her walk away. Probably safer that way. He could have sworn that he’d  _ felt _ her anger, boiling up inside her, gathering itself to deal him a possibly fatal blow. He glanced over his shoulder at the sharp, jagged rocks lining the cliff behind him and exhaled softly, feeling lucky. Rey had shown much more restraint than Ren would have. He could at least be thankful that he’d been stranded her with the girl and not with Ren; his odds of survival were much better this way.

She wasn't wrong about him, he thought to himself as he started to gather branches for firewood. He commanded the greatest military force in the galaxy, with a simple mission: to bring order to those who were sometimes resistant to the concept. It had not been an easy path he’d had to tread in order for him to get there, and the journey had hardened him, made him strong and resilient, and cold. At a certain point -- he wasn't sure when, exactly -- he had become numb to the demonstrations of military domination, the mass killing, the annihilation of entire systems. All sacrifices that needed to be made, of course... but there had come a time when he'd questioned  _ why _ any of it was necessary.

Not that he could have ever allowed anyone to know he had these doubts - not even his own father would have understood.  _ Especially _ his own father, for that matter. So, Hux had taught himself the art of complete detachment. It was so easy to blast an entire planetary system out of existence... so long as you never spared a thought to any of the creatures that lived there. If it was all to bring about a great era of peace and order, weren’t a few, insubstantial star systems an acceptable sacrifice? This philosophy had worked for him for many years -- but he was lately becoming aware of a few chinks in the impenetrable armor he'd constructed around his heart.

"Just what I need, to spontaneously develop a conscience," he muttered aloud as he began gathering up some of the fish that had met their untimely end on the top of the cliff, so far from where they belonged. They’d been flopping around just a few moments ago, their bulging eyes wide and mouths gaping, desperate to suck in the water that would sustain them.  Now, however, nearly all of them had succumbed to asphyxiation, and drooped, limp and lifeless when he picked them up by the tail, between forefinger and thumb. Disgusting creatures. 

He’d already decided he would build a fire and start drying the fish, which should give them a few days' worth of food, at least. He wondered what Rey was doing... wondered if she would even come back, or if his presence was so undesirable to her that she would try to escape him and venture out on her own. He hoped she would return. He didn’t relish the idea of being stranded here all alone and, if he was honest with himself, he just wanted to see her again. She’d only been gone a few minutes, but he felt her absence keenly... and he didn’t like it.

Meanwhile, Rey had trudged up the path for a solid 30 minutes or more before she stopped to look back. The way was not as clear up here above the cliff-side lodgings, and she progressed slowly, taking care not to slip on the loose stones or trip over chunky roots and vines that protruded randomly from the patches of softer earth.

When, at last, she had reached a sort of plateau, Rey found a large rock to sit on and caught her breath. From this vantage point, all she could see in the direction from which she’d come was violet sky and restless sea. She sighed deeply and leaned forward with her elbows propped on her thighs, cradling her face in her hands. Had she been wrong to have snapped at Hux the way she had? Not wrong, perhaps, but cruel? What she’d said was true enough, but she still felt a pang of sorrow at having said it. After all, he’d only been trying to help, and keep a level head about the whole thing. The anger she’d felt scared her, and she thought of her experiences on Luke’s island. He’d been shocked at her willingness to explore the darkness, and afraid that she would succumb to its pull. Was she giving in to it? No. She refused to believe it. She’d felt rage for a moment, but she’d suppressed it. That was what mattered.

After resting for a few minutes, Rey stood up and brushed the dust from her pants. She looked around at the level area where she now found herself, and saw a patch of greenery in the distance. With renewed purpose, she jogged toward it, and when she got closer, her heart lifted as she realized that the green patch she’d seen was a grove of small trees and vines. Even more thrilling was the realization that some of the trees bore fruit!

Rey approached the first tree and reached out to pluck a bright blue, oddly shaped, juicy-looking fruit from a low branch. She inspected it carefully, turning it over in her hands, sniffing it, and finally taking a bite. Turquoise juice dribbled down her chin as she bit through the crisp skin and into tender flesh, and she reached up to wipe it away with the back of her hand. The fruit itself was both tart and sweet. It was delicious, and she quickly took another messy bite, suddenly realizing just how hungry she actually was.

The tree was full of the funny looking fruit, and Rey suddenly wished she had thought to bring her satchel with her to carry some back. She hadn’t been thinking clearly at the time, obviously, but she’d lived on her own long enough to know how to improvise well. Making due with what she had, Rey unbuttoned her tunic and slipped it off her shoulders. She was wearing an undershirt beneath it, and though it did not cover her fully, it would be better than nothing. Of course, she realized, Hux had seen her fully nude just that morning, so she supposed it didn’t really matter all that much. She folded the tunic in such a way that it could be used as a sort of sling, and then she went about gathering as many of the fruits as the makeshift pack could hold. Once she was satisfied with her haul, she turned back in the direction from which she’d come and began the long, treacherous descent.

By the time Rey reached the inn, the sun was sinking low in the sky, casting the clouds in vibrant shades of fuchsia and orange. A fire blazed in the distance, and she smelled something divine - roasting fish! She hurried toward the fire with her haul, but pulled up short when she reached it, feeling her breath hitch. 

There, sitting beside the fire and occasionally prodding it with a long stick, was Hux. She was struck by his appearance: his hair was disheveled, and the firelight cast its warm glow over his features, softening them. He looked almost ethereal by the light of the dancing flames The entire time she’d spent walking back to the inn, Rey had been going over in her mind what she would say to Hux when she returned.  She hadn’t even been sure that he would still be there when she got back, though she wasn’t sure where he could have gone. Still, she was surprised to find that she felt an overwhelming sense of relief at his presence.

“I found some fruit,” she said, taking a few steps closer. “It’s quite good. Would you like a piece?” She held up a fruit to show him, and then tossed it to him. 

Rey suddenly had the bizarre urge to go and sit next to him, lay her head on his shoulder, and wrap a blanket around them both. But she couldn’t think that way. Not now. She wasn’t even sure he would speak to her, after what she’d said earlier. She approached the fire and sat down opposite him, with the crackling flames between them. “I brought back as many as I could,” she said, hoping to make peace without having to come out with a formal apology.

Hux had done his own share of ruminating while he waited, tending the fire and cooking the fish. He’d heard Rey approach before he’d seen her, and he was surprised at his intense relief that she had indeed returned. He wanted to jump to his feet, run to her and hold her, asking if he could somehow take back whatever he'd said that had made her storm off... but he wasn't sure how well that would be received, so he stayed where he was, and waited for her to approach him.

He cast his eyes upward, watching her from beneath coppery lashes. She'd removed her outer garment and was using it as a carrying device for the fruit she'd found -- and he was so transfixed by the sight of her in just her under-shirt that he almost missed the bright blue fruit she tossed toward him. He managed to catch it neatly, though, and he smiled as he got a whiff of the tart fragrance.

"This reminds me of home. My mother loved these," he said before taking a bite of the vividly colored fruit, laughing softly as the turquoise juice dripped down his chin, as he’d known it would. Finishing it quickly, he tossed the pit into the fire. After a moment's hesitation, he wiped his mouth with the hem of his shirt. What did it matter? No one else was here to see this alleged breach of decorum. He picked up the long stick he’d been using as a poker and stirred the fire again. His thoughts returned to a few hours ago, before Rey had left, and he wondered if she wanted to talk about what happened.

"We should be all right for a few days at least, between the fish and all the fruit you found," he said, doing everything  _ but _ look at her - rearranging the firewood and checking the progress of the strips of fish he'd skewered on smaller sticks. When he could bear it no longer, he finally looked up to meet her gaze. The dancing flames were a kaleidoscope in her dark eyes, and he caught his breath. "I -- wasn't sure you would even come back. But I'm glad you did."

Rey glanced away from him, out over the darkening sea. The moon was barely visible behind the quickly moving clouds, and she felt a cool breeze kiss her skin as it ruffled the stray wisps of hair around her face. She shivered involuntarily and slid forward, closer to the fire, rubbing her hands over her arms. It had been warm here the past two nights, and the change in weather was unsettling. After the horrific events of that day, she wasn’t sure what a sudden change in the weather might portend. Fortunately, there was a thick blanket in her room which, while not very soft looking, would certainly keep her warm enough to sleep.

Finally Rey pulled her gaze back to her companion and she forced a smile. He wasn't angry with her, so that was a relief. He was even opening himself up to share a memory from his youth, so she guessed that he was as interested in making peace as she was.

"I had to come back," she said with a little bob of her shoulders. "I left everything here."

Rey paused, reaching for another one of the sticks and poking at the fire, herself, more as a method of distraction than anything else. She'd noticed the way Hux's eyes had lingered on her body when she’d returned, and she was struck by how the knowledge made her stomach flutter. With a sigh, Rey tossed the stick into the crackling fire and pushed herself up from her perch. Without another word, she circled the fire and sat down beside him.

"I shouldn't have left the way I did," she said quietly, looking down at the fire. It wasn't exactly an apology, but it would have to do. "And... I'm glad you're here, too."

She looked up and their eyes met, and for a fleeting moment, she felt a strong urge to lean in and kiss him again. His lips had felt so good on hers, and his arms had felt so inviting and warm. But she looked away, instead. Whatever happened, she needed to keep her head; whatever was going on, she had to remain in control of herself. She needed to remember that this man was  _ not _ the man from her dreams, however much they resembled one another… No matter how badly she wanted to believe that he was...

Hux became aware of the warmth of her body as she seated herself next to him, instantly recalling to mind one of the countless dreams, in which they had spent a day lounging in the heat of the sun, before turning their attention to even more “heated” activities. When their eyes met briefly, before she looked away, he knew she was being flooded by similar memories.

Hux shook his head lightly to clear it; these unbidden images -- as pleasurable as they were -- weren't helpful in their present situation. He could tell that even though Rey had come back, there was still something on her mind.

"Why  _ did _ you leave like that? I mean, clearly, it was something I said," he acknowledged with a wry smile and a shrug. His eyes focused straight ahead as he lightly stirred the fire once more. "It looks like we're trapped here for the foreseeable future. We should probably talk about… things."

Rey stared at him. Was it possible that he truly didn't know why she'd been upset? She didn't want to revisit those thoughts - didn't want to reawaken the rage she'd felt earlier. All she really wanted to do in that moment was to curl up in his arms, as she had done so many times in her dreams, and go to sleep, preferably until they could be rescued. But Hux was right about one thing: they were likely to be trapped up here, alone, for a while to come.

With a long sigh, Rey let her gaze fall to the space between them. Despite the rage she’d felt earlier, and the frustration she now felt, what she did  _ not _ feel was a sense of revulsion. She knew she ought to feel repelled by him - to want him as far from her as he could possibly get, but her heart just didn’t want that. And, in all honesty, her body didn’t want that, either. She hadn’t felt so physically drawn to a man in a very long time, and she wondered whether he was feeling the same powerful urges that she was - whether he, too, wanted to bridge the gap between them and let everything else around them fall away until all that was left was the two of them, tangled up in each other.

"I left because... you are not the man I know from my dreams. You  _ can't _ be." She shook her head sadly. "The Hux from my dreams would never have destroyed the Hosnian System. He wouldn't have stolen countless children from their families, only to brainwash them into serving a ruler they did not choose. He wouldn't... he couldn’t..."

Hux listened unflinchingly as Rey described the fears and doubts she had about him. She wasn't referencing mere myths or tall tales, either. No, from the destruction of the Hosnian system to the impersonal abduction of children to sustain the Stormtrooper program... these were all actions he was responsible for. He had never acted with random cruelty, however, and he'd never doubted that his actions were justified. There was a greater good behind everything the First Order did... although he was starting to feel a creeping uncertainty about that. The note of sadness in Rey's voice had started to pull that thread.

Did it matter to her that, in a time of war, demonstrations of power that took thousands of lives might prevent the loss of millions more? Would it make things any more acceptable if she knew most of the children were being taken from far worse situations, where they had no hope of any future?

He wanted tell her all of these things, to make her understand that he believed what he did was always in service to a higher ideal, or on the orders of the Supreme Leader... but as she looked up and caught his eyes again, he found himself unable to say any of it. He didn't want to sound like he was just making excuses for the things he had done. Whatever his faults, Hux had never been a liar or dissembler.

He wondered if the Force user could sense any of the conflict in his mind, and considered throwing up a mental barrier, but he realized he didn't want to do that. He was struck by how very tired he was of having to guard himself around everyone all the time.

Rey sighed again and looked up, forcing herself to gaze into his eyes - the same eyes she'd gazed into so many times as she slept. Whoever or whatever was responsible for these dreams was unfathomably cruel. Without even realizing she was doing it, Rey leaned closer to him and lowered her voice, still holding his gaze.

"I don't understand what's happening, and... it scares me, if I'm honest. I look at you and I see the man I’ve dreamed of, so many times… a man who is capable of so much tenderness, gentleness, and warmth. But then I remember that you have ended millions of innocent lives, as if they were nothing. And this morning, you were so _ cold _ . So calculating and logical. And it was a reminder to me that this isn’t some dream world. This is real life. So I ran, because I couldn't stand to be near you. I had to leave, because I just... I can't..."

Rey glanced down at Hux's lips and realized that she was now very close to him. When had that happened? She knew she should draw back, but it was like she was being pulled into him by a tractor beam. She lifted a hand to cradle his cheek and felt the slightest hint of stubble beneath her fingertips. She'd never felt so helpless, and it terrified her, but she found herself still moving closer, her dark eyes darting back up to lock onto his.

"Tell me I'm wrong," she whispered, her voice and her eyes pleading with him. "Please..."

As her face drew closer to his, Hux felt his heart hammering in his chest. Her skin was radiant in the firelight, her fingertips surprisingly warm as she cupped his cheek. Their gazes locked with an intensity that took his breath away, and he knew he would never be able to hide anything from Rey, ever. He wouldn't want to.

"I don't understand what's happening to us, either," he said softly, reaching up to caress the hand Rey had brought to his cheek. "I came up here searching for you... to try to get some explanation for this strange connection we have. I hadn't given any thought to what would happen once I did; I just knew I had to find you."

Hux shifted his weight, turning so that he was on his knees before her. He reached for her, softly cradling her face in his palms, one thumb stroking her lower lip, and felt a warm rush of relief when she didn’t flinch away from his touch. 

"I can't lie to you about who I am. I won't do that to you, Rey." His voice was husky as he spoke. "And I understand why you left... you had plenty of reason to. But you came back. And I think it's because you want to know if this is real... If it  _ could _ be real..." He leaned closer, letting his lips barely brush against hers. "I think we  _ both _ need to know," he murmured.

Rey thought her heart might burst. She'd been trying so hard to harden it against him, but in that one moment - that one simple gesture as he knelt before her, the fragile shell she'd managed to construct had shattered into a million tiny pieces. He leaned in, letting their lips brush in a way that made her want to hurl herself at him, sending them tumbling into the fire, both figuratively and literally. The flames were crackling right behind him, giving his hair an orange glow that made him look entirely otherworldly. An angel? Hardly... More like a devil. But what did it matter, when her heart was already on fire, and her body was following close behind?

Rey nodded nearly imperceptibly in response to Hux's words. Her hand slid from his cheek to cradle the nape of his neck, the other hand moving to rest at his side as she leaned in to kiss him, pressing their lips together with a soft whine of release. She thought she had never wanted anything so badly in all her life, and she found her fingers curling into his silky hair and the fabric of his shirt, tugging him closer to her. Her knees parted just enough for him to slide between them and she suddenly felt desperate to rid herself of anything that came between them.

Hux wasn't fighting her; she hadn't expected him to. Rey's lips parted, hungry and desperate for his, and her tongue slipped out to taste him, running along his lower lip before dipping into his mouth and then retreating coyly, inviting his tongue to give chase. Her hand at his side now gripped the fabric of his shirt tightly and tugged it free from where it had been tucked in his pants. Her hand quickly slipped beneath the shirt, her palm flush against his chest, and she sighed into the kiss, feeling the warmth and solidity of his body and the smoothness of his skin. She wanted to feel every inch of it - wanted him to feel hers, as well. She thought about pulling her hands free and taking off the little undershirt she was wearing, but she didn't want to pull away long enough to do it.

Her mind was racing, spinning, careening out of control. But then, a split second of deafening clarity. What was she doing? Had she completely lost her mind?

It was the hardest thing Rey had ever had to do, but she tore herself away from his embrace, panting and flushed. She met his gaze for only a moment, but the confusion and disappointment she saw written on his face were more than she could bear. Rey leapt to her feet and staggered backward, covering her mouth with one hand as if hiding her lips could somehow erase the kiss they had just shared. She gave a weak shake of her head, letting her hand drop.

"I'm sorry. I'm so… so sorry… I… I need to go. I just need to... I'm sorry!"

And with that, she turned and fled to her room, leaving the fruit, her shirt, and her would-be lover behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ShadowAthena and I would just like to take this opportunity to remind you that this story is a slow burn. Having said that, please rest assured that you will be rewarded for your patience very soon!! ;-)
> 
> We love hearing from you, and your comments always make our day! Drop us a note and help us stay motivated to keep posting updates! Thanks so much for reading. We truly appreciate each and every one of you! <3


	5. Chapter 5

A wave of dejection rose in Hux as he watched Rey flee to her room. If their earlier kisses had been tentative explorations of  what might lie ahead, this one had been the discovery of the treasure at the center of the map...the realization of what existed between them. 

Every touch from her felt like a revelation to him -- the warmth of Rey's hand against his chest, her other hand tangled in the hair at the back of his head... the heat of her mouth against his. Her lips had parted and he’d felt her tongue teasing his, velvety and sly, and he’d groaned softly as he slid one of his hands to grip the back of her neck. He wanted to get rid of anything between them, every last scrap of fabric, every molecule of air; he  _ needed _ to feel the length of her body pressed against his.

As she pulled away and stumbled backwards to her feet, his mind reeled with bewilderment. It was so clear she wanted this. He felt her need, just as strong as his own... but it was also clear Rey was still conflicted. The abrupt end to it left his head spinning, but he really couldn't blame her. She was who she was, after all -- and he was who  _ he _ was.

He got to his feet, checked the fire to make sure it would stay within its boundaries, and paused to fold her shirt neatly, setting it on a nearby rock before making his way to the next room down the path, beyond Rey’s. It looked nearly identical to her room, and he resigned himself to staying there, alone. His lips still tingled with the ardor of their kiss, and he touched his fingertips to them lightly, remembering. His body wasn't going to let him forget their passionate embrace, not for a while, at least. His heart still raced as he removed his outer shirt and set his boots beside the bed. With a sigh, he lay down on the bed and pulled the blanket over him. What else was there now to do but try to get some sleep?

Rey had fled directly to her room and thrown herself onto the bed. She'd pulled her knees up to her chest until she was rolled tightly into herself and wept until her chest ached with the exertion. Over the past two days, her whole world had upended itself. She'd all but given up any hope of finding her parents, her ship was almost certainly destroyed, and she was trapped on this mountain with the one man who had become her greatest weakness and, by extension, her greatest threat. She could tell herself that she hated him - that he was an even bigger monster than Kylo Ren had ever been. But she had felt his heart beating, fast and hard in time with her own. She had sensed the softness and warmth of feeling beneath the icy exterior he wore. And she knew, deep down, that she wanted him just as much.

As she lay in bed, her tears finally drying, leaving salty tracks on her face, Rey contemplated her next steps. She felt as though her entire life lay in shambles, much like the city of Oradin at the foot of the mountain. She felt bone-tired, weary in both body and soul, and for a moment she considered getting up and going to Hux. She could slide right into the bed with him and curl up beside him, wiggle her way into his arms and draw comfort from his presence. But something - be it pride, rationality, or plain exhaustion - kept her from moving.

Rolling over onto her right side, Rey gazed out the window at the dark sky. The stars, which had been shining so brightly, were all but extinguished now, as a thick blanket of cloud crept over the sky. A cool breeze whistled across the broken shards of window pane that still clung to the frame and Rey shivered, pulling the scratchy blanket up around her bare shoulders. She'd been right about the blanket not having been created with luxury in mind, but it was practical enough - no less comfortable than the blankets she’d grown accustomed to on Jakku - and she felt her muscles begin to relax beneath its weight and warmth. All she needed to do was to get through the night. Things would seem better in the morning; they always did. They could figure out what to do... in the morning. She felt her stomach rumble, and she wished she'd taken time to eat one of the fish that Hux had cooked, but it wouldn’t have been the first time she'd gone to bed hungry, and it surely wouldn't be the last. With a deep sigh, Rey closed her eyes and moments later, she had drifted off into a fitful sleep.

It had taken a long time for Hux to fall asleep. He tried without much success to get comfortable on the hard mattress, and there was a damp chill moving in from the sea that the thin blanket couldn’t quite overcome. He heard thunder rolling softly in the distance, and hoped the storm would somehow pass them by as he fell into a restless sleep.

He awakened with a start as a flash of lightning lit up the room, and he could hear torrents of rain pelting the roof. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up, pushing aside the blanket, his thoughts turning inevitably to Rey. Her window had been shattered by the tsunami; she was alone and unprotected from the elements. Even though she was clearly capable of taking care of herself, Hux felt the need to check on her and make sure she was all right. He didn't bother to put on his boots as he left his room and made his way swiftly to hers.

Rey rolled onto her right side with a yawn and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She watched the world outside light up in flashes of pink and purple as lightning split the sky. The rain was falling hard now, but instead of lulling her back to sleep, it seemed to be stirring her to wakefulness. Just as she was sitting up in bed, she heard a knock at her door. It could only be Hux; there was no one else on the mountain. She rose and padded across the cool stone floor in her bare feet, and pulled open the door to find him standing there, soaked to the skin and shivering, his hair plastered to his skull, one arm wrapped tightly around his chest while the other hand hovered in front of him, preparing to knock on the door again.

Rey couldn't help but stare at him with wide eyes. She'd felt the pull of attraction to him from the moment she'd caught sight of him in town the previous day, but it was this image - this glimpse behind the facade he carried with him - that made her heart swell. Rain dripped from his coppery hair and trickled down his cheeks, collecting at his lips and in his eyelashes, and in that moment, every ounce of the resolve she had mustered dissolved into thin air. Without a word, she reached for his hand and, clasping it in her own, gently pulled him into her room.

Hux made no attempt to resist, but allowed himself to be tugged inside, pausing only long enough to push the door closed behind him before gathering her into his arms. His eyes closed at her delicate touch, as Rey brushed a few strands of wet hair from his face, and he was only vaguely aware of a voice, somewhere deep in his subconscious, wondering whether this was actually happening. His eyes opened to meet her steady gaze, and his hands rose to cradle her face as he leaned in to kiss her.

The moment their lips touched felt like a spark igniting into a blaze inside him, and he uttered a soft, hungry moan into Rey’s mouth as the kiss rapidly intensified. His fingers slipped into her sleep-mussed hair while his other hand ran down her spine to rest at the small of her back. The energy between them was electric, more volatile than the crackling lightning that arched across the sky behind them. He could feel her need, rising to match his own, in the way she clutched at his shirt, tugging him closer to her. He slid his hand beneath the sheer fabric of her shirt and retraced the path it had just taken, this time gliding over her satin skin as he traced the graceful arch of her back. He broke the kiss just long enough to tug the shirt over her head and toss it aside, and then they crashed together once more.

Rey felt a shiver follow in the wake of every touch of Hux’s fingers as they ran up her spine. She gladly lifted her arms to allow him to remove her shirt, thankful to be rid of it, and she quickly thrust her hands beneath his shirt, pulling it up and over his head in like fashion. She was consumed with a  _ need _ to feel him - to touch him, taste him, mark him...to be one with him. Pulling him with her, she stumbled toward the bed, unwilling to break away from magnetic pull of his lips. She felt the backs of her legs hit the side of the bed and together, they fell onto the mattress---

... A deafening crack of thunder woke Hux abruptly, and he sat up with a start. The storm had hit with fury sometime in the night. Rain lashed at his solitary window, whipped by winds and punctuated with bright flashes of vivid yellow lightning. Going outside in the storm, navigating that steep and slippery path, would surely be a dangerous mistake. And yet, the dream…

He pushed aside the blanket and sat up, determined not to waste another moment hiding behind his own doubts. Whether or not his feelings and hopes were unrealistic was no longer relevant. He had to tell her -- had to make her understand how he felt, no matter the cost. To carry on this way, with Rey constantly in his dreams, but not in his arms, was a torture he could no longer bear - not even for another moment. 

Rey lurched upward in her bed, her heart hammering like a laser turret in her ears, in competition with the raging storm she heard outside her open window. An angry wind sent the sheer curtains lashing about, saturated with rain water and smacking at the walls. The whole sky was flashing outside, and for a few disoriented moments, Rey was unsure of what was reality. The dream from which she’d just wakened had been so vivid that she instinctively turned to check whether Hux was lying on the bed behind her. With a heavy disappointment, she realized that she was alone.She pulled the blanket up around her shoulders, shivering at the cool breeze.

The rain was powerful, quickly drenching Hux on the short trek to Rey’s room. He managed not to stray from the path despite the strong winds blustering from all sides. He felt as though each step carried him closer to his fate - that this moment, above all others in his life, was going to define his destiny. Finally reaching her door he took a moment to draw in a steadying breath. He knew full well that she might not even answer the door. She might open it, only to slam it in his face. But she might… she just  _ might _ be feeling what he was feeling, that he could not stand to live another moment without holding her in his arms. He pushed wet, dripping hair out of his eyes and pounded on her door.

Rey’s gaze snapped to the door when she heard the knock. It was Hux. It had to be him. There was no one else on the mountain, that she knew of, and it only took a split second for her to reach out in the Force and sense his presence. A strange sense of déjà vu settled over her as she realized that this was exactly what had just happened in her dream. Instead of feeling unsettled by this revelation, however, she felt invigorated. She could still feel the heat of his searing kiss… could still taste him on her lips, and suddenly, that was all that mattered. 

She crossed the small room in a few quick strides and opened the door to find Hux standing there, in the rain. She felt almost as if she was looking at an apparition; she could have plucked this image straight from her dream and deposited him in front of her eyes. Her knees felt weak as longing flowed over her, and  she lunged forward, unable to stop the momentum as she threw her arms around his neck, her lips crashing into his. The water ran down both their faces and bodies, binding them together in the most primal of ways, and Rey felt that she couldn't get close enough to him. She was tired of running - tired of  _ fighting _ \- tired of every day of her existence being a never ending struggle. She wanted this more than she'd ever wanted anything. She wanted  _ him _ !

Hux staggered back a step, driven by the unexpected force of Rey's sudden leap against him. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her tightly to him, crushing his mouth against hers. The rain continued to trickle down, which should have had them both shivering with cold, but instead felt stimulating and sensual. The heat from her body seemed to flood his, and he wanted every inch of her warm, rain-slicked skin against his.

His hands found their way under the hem of the shirt she was wearing, sliding across her lower back and holding her firmly by the waist. His lips parted and he let his tongue slide across her bottom lip, then nibbled lightly at it. The fervent way she responded sent a heated surge of  _ want _ through him. He pulled her body even closer to his with a low groan. He needed more than this, so much more, and he was sure she did too. 

"Rey. Can-- can we go inside?" he mumbled against her mouth.

Rey shivered then, but it had nothing to do with the cold rain, and everything to do with the feeling of Hux's hand sliding across her lower back. She whined softly into his mouth as he nibbled at her lip, knowing that he must have learned from a dream the way that attention drove her wild. Her clouded mind was just barely able to register the soft words he mumbled against her lips.

"Yes..." she answered, letting out a little breathy laugh. "Yes, come inside."

Reluctantly, she stumbled backward, grabbing his free hand as she moved to tug him into the room with her. She quickly turned and closed the door, and then she was back in his arms, reaching up to cradle his face in her hands, gently brushing a dripping lock of hair from his face. She ran her fingertips gently over his lips, marveling at how soft they felt, just like in her dreams. She leaned into him, rising up on tiptoes to kiss him again, this time slowly and deeply, her lips lingering at his before finally pulling away. 

With an air of determination, Rey took two deliberate steps backward, holding Hux’s gaze all the while. She gripped the hem of her shirt and lifted it, peeling the wet fabric from where it clung to her damp skin, and pulled the camisole over her head, tossing it onto the floor. She was shivering in earnest now, the wind whipping through the window to tickle her heated skin. Her heart was pounding hard and fast as she stood before him, her upper body bared to him, goosebumps rising and nipples erect from the cool air and the warm arousal growing in the pit of her belly. 

Hux stared, transfixed. There was something so incredibly erotic about the way Rey kept her eyes locked on his as she pulled her soaking-wet shirt over her head and let it fall to the floor. But then she was moving toward him, and he was left breathless as she slid her hands beneath his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it onto the floor with her own. She was making it perfectly clear what she wanted... and he was only too ready to acquiesce to her wishes. He wrapped his arms around her lithe, strong body and kissed her with a hunger that seemed to know no bounds. It was almost too much, after months of dreaming of this, to finally, actually be  _ holding _ her. He was intensely aware of her naked breasts, pressed against his chest, and he felt his body respond.

It had been a very long time since he had allowed himself to experience the pleasure of another. And even then, never had it been like this, with a woman who was both stunningly beautiful and fully self-determined. He knew there was no way he would be able to control his reactions, even if he wanted to…  which he didn't. He was very sure  _ she _ didn't want him to either. One hand moved lower, sliding down to cup her ass, pulling her against him even more firmly, letting her feel exactly what she was doing to him.

Rey felt a tremulous whimper flutter up from deep in her belly, muffled against his mouth. One hand glided gracefully down the curve of Hux's spine until her fingertips dipped beneath the waistband of his pants while the other hand moved upward to once again slip her fingers into his mussed, wet hair. When he pulled her close, she felt his arousal, firm against her hips, and she had to stifle a moan. The realization that he wanted her - really, truly, viscerally  _ wanted _ her - crashed over her, making her knees wobble slightly and spurring her to curl her fingers tightly in his hair, gripping him to keep her balance.

"I'm sorry..." she breathed, her voice a ragged whisper as she pulled back just enough to look into his eyes. "I'm sorry I pushed you away. I just...I can't fight this. I can’t fight  _ you... _ " With a little whine of equal parts frustration and desire, she kissed him again. In the back of her mind, she wondered exactly what he would want her to do. They had done things in her dreams that she had never done to a man before, nor let any man do to her, and she was suddenly struck with the fear that she might not be able to perform the way he would want. After all, this was a strong, powerful, handsome man. Surely, he he'd had scores of lovers before now, while she had really only ever had one. But she couldn't think about that now - couldn't think about  _ him _ . Not while she was in Hux's arms, kissing his mouth, feeling his body pressed hard against her own. She didn't want to think about anything but him and this moment they were sharing.

Rey shoved her hand further down beneath the fabric of Hux's pants, grabbing his smooth ass and giving it a tentative squeeze. She wanted those pants off of him - wanted her own pants off, too. She wanted to feel his hands... his mouth... on her skin...on every part of her body. She wanted to be so tangled up in him that she could no longer tell where she ended and he began.

Hux loved the way Rey's fingers threaded through his hair, and the way she daringly slipped her fingers into the waistband of his pants. He felt off-balance, intoxicated. Her hushed little moan against his lips only intensified his aching need for her.

He gasped, his heart racing in his chest as she broke the kiss to tug him toward the bed. His  _ want _ for her was overwhelming, but he stopped to pull her towards him. He placed both hands on her backside and picked her up, holding her tightly against him. "Rey..." he groaned softly in her ear. "Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?"

He felt her legs wrap around him as he carried her the rest of the way, which only heightened his arousal. He set her on the bed so that she lay on her back, and crawled onto the bed beside her, letting his eyes caress her. In that moment he wanted to rip away every bit of clothing that was between them... to bury his head between her breasts, to trail his tongue over every inch of her body... 

Rey gazed  at him breathlessly, marveling at the tenderness and the gentle way he held and carried her. This  _ was _ the man from her dreams. She was sure of it, and she reached over to cradle his cheek in the palm of her hand as she looked deeply into his eyes.

"I want you, too,” she said shyly. She leaned in, letting the tip of her nose brush against his before their lips met in a slow, sensual kiss. Her hand ran down his chest and over his stomach, until her fingertips met with the stiff, warm bulge beneath his pants, and she gasped as she cupped it gently in her palm, her fingers curling tentatively around it through the fabric of his pants. Pressing the heel of her palm against his arousal, she slipped her free hand behind his neck and rolled onto her back, pulling him up and over her.

"Please..." she whispered, her voice full of need.

In answer, Hux leaned down and kissed her mouth slowly, deliberately, savoring the taste of her. His fingers traced the outline of her forehead, brushing aside a few damply curling tendrils of her hair. He was acutely aware of the delicious pressure of Rey's palm against his growing arousal, and he couldn't help shifting his hips downward, the friction sending a thrill of anticipation, of pure  _ want _ , through his core.

With a low groan he pulled away from her lips, sucking and nibbling at the soft pulse point below her jaw before pressing a slow trail of kisses down the slender column of her throat. Hux pulled back just enough to slip one hand beneath her shoulder blades, lifting her upward so her back arched gently. He caressed one of her breasts with his other hand, his fingertips teasingly stroking the underside while his thumb grazed over one perfect, dark pink nipple, feeling it stiffen.

_ Kriff, she is so beautiful _ , he thought as he shifted himself lower to place his lips there, sucking lightly and swirling his tongue over the hardened peak, his hand now cupping the side of her breast. He heard her gasp softly as he lavished attention on first one, then the other, pausing to lick and kiss the smooth line of her sternum in between. He felt her strong, slender fingers slip into his hair again, and he felt the pressure at the nape of his neck as Rey pulled him toward her, as if to compel him to continue his ministrations. Her back arched gracefully off the mattress to press herself to him, and registering her desire for him made him want her all the more.

He loved feeling her body respond to this - loved hearing the sound of her gentle moans and quiet breaths -- but he was desperate for  _ more _ . He slid the hand that was cupping her breast lower, skimming his palm over the flat surface of her belly... and lower still, laying his hand firmly between her legs, feeling the damp heat of her arousal through the thin pants she still wore.

He lifted his head so he could look directly into Rey's eyes as he curled his fingers against her suggestively, pulling a groan from her perfect lips, and he felt her hips tilt up into his touch. Hux’s own pants now felt intolerably constricting. "You're wearing too much, Rey..." he mumbled, his voice teasing and low.

"Yes..." she breathed, her eyes opening to look up at him imploringly. "Yes, too much..." She pried her fingers loose from his hair and quickly reached down to shove her pants down, wiggling her hips to assist in the removal of the offending article of clothing. Feeling a sudden jolt of confidence, she gave Hux a playful shove, rolling him off of her so that she could free her legs enough to kick the pants off completely, hurling them onto the floor along with both their shirts. She scrambled up onto her knees, hovering over her soon-to-be lover, and reached down to unfasten his trousers.  She was nervous and impatient, and it took her much longer than it normally would have to operate the buttons and zipper, but she finally succeeded, tossing the pants onto the pile of clothes triumphantly. 

With Hux now on his back, exposed, Rey quickly took in the sight of him. Without his clothes, he was just a man - like every other man in the galaxy - no longer a monster, or something larger than life, but simply human, just like her. Rey's eyes widened slightly as they lingered on his impressive erection, and she bit her lip, feeling a little nervous about the thought of it inside her. Whatever fear she felt, though, was tempered in equal or greater measure with exhilaration, desire, and curiosity, and she found herself reaching down to touch it, allowing her fingertips to lightly glide over the heated satiny skin stretched thin over the stiff shaft, tracing it lightly, down one side and up the other before fluttering over the soft tip.

Hux found he enjoyed the way Rey had taken command of stripping off their remaining clothes. He drew a slow, shuddering breath as she reached for his erection, stroking him tentatively, as if curious what her touch would do. He watched her face intently as her fingers explored his arousal, her feather-light touches somehow making him even harder than he already was. This was a new experience for him, too, being explored like this; and he found it thrilling to see Rey bite her lip in anticipation as she touched him.

Rey’s eyes darted up to meet his gaze, suddenly self-conscious that he might be laughing at her girlish naivete. Rey wasn't a virgin - not  _ really _ . But she had only ever been with one person, and it had been in complete darkness, so in many ways, this was a new experience for her. She smiled down at Hux who, to her surprise, was gazing back up at her with no hint of mockery in his pale blue-green eyes. She crawled over him, lowering her body so that her stiff nipples grazed his sleek chest and his arousal was pressed firmly against her pelvis.

"Is this more what you had in mind?" she asked softly, her lips brushing against his jawline. "Touch me...." she breathed, and kissed him again on the lips.

He laughed softly when she pressed her chest against his, sliding his hands up her arms as she kissed him. "Mmmm. Exactly what I had in mind," he replied against her mouth. His hands did some exploring of their own, sliding across the smooth skin of her shoulders, down her back and over her backside, pausing to grip her ass at the spot where cheek met thigh. He bent his knees a bit, shifting so that his erection pressed even more firmly against her.

Hux pressed his lips to Rey's throat, as he rocked his hips, pulling her close so their bodies ground together with a slow, heated friction. The need for her spread like liquid fire through his core, and he groaned softly. Part of him wanted to just end this teasing, grab her hips and guide her down onto his achingly hard cock. But another part of him relished this process of discovering each other. The dreams were one thing; but now, Rey was real, here in his arms, and he wanted to learn every gesture and touch that would send her out of her head.

He released his hold on her backside and slipped a hand between their bodies, his fingers finding the soft heat between her legs. His other hand reached up to thread through her hair, pulling her mouth down to his again, kissing her lips. "And is this what you had in mind? Do you like being touched like this?" he murmured. He teasingly stroked her folds with his two middle fingers, circling them lightly over her sensitive clit, then just barely sliding the tip of one finger into her entrance. Hux pressed his lips against her ear, nibbling at her earlobe. "You feel amazing, but I want to give you so much more..."

"A-ah..." Rey gasped when Hux's fingers found her most sensitive spot and began to massage it tenderly. Her hips tipped downward of their own accord, thrusting into his hand greedily. "Mm...mhm..." she agreed with a shaky little nod. The dreams they had shared had, in a way, prepared her for this moment. And yet, the reality of his body beneath hers, his hands caressing her with a gentleness she never would have believed, was so much more than any dream could have ever been. More intense, more pleasurable, more exciting. More...everything.

Rey buried her face in the crook of his neck with a little whimper as her hips continued to rock against his fingers, desperate for more friction. A delicious heat was spreading through her pelvis, pooling in the very core of her being, prodding her most primal urges into wakefulness. Her mouth opened, and Rey dragged her teeth along Hux's collarbone. She dipped her tongue into the hollow at the base of his neck, lapping at it like a kitten with a saucer of cream. She lay a trail of kisses up his neck and jawline, then took his ear lobe between her teeth, nibbling and giving tiny tugs at it, her breath hot and heavy in his ear.

"You don't need to worry about me," she whispered. "I'm a big girl; I can handle myself." She gave a breathy chuckle and ground her hips down against his hand and, consequently, his erection beneath it. "I want this," she continued, pulling back to now gaze into his eyes. She kissed his lips, then murmured into his mouth, "I want to feel you inside of me. I'm ready."

Hux groaned wordlessly against her lips. Her breathy whisper in his ear, the way she kissed and nipped along his sensitive neck... the way she ground herself against his hand, boldly seeking her pleasure... Rey just seemed to know already what would drive him crazy. He couldn't wait any longer, and he believed her assurance that she was ready, too. He withdrew his fingers, slick with her arousal, and slid both hands around her waist.

With a smooth, quick motion he reversed their position so Rey lay on her back, with Hux on top, resting on an elbow while his other hand caressed her face for a moment, relishing the unveiled desire he saw in her dark eyes. He drew a shaky breath, his need for her overwhelming his senses as he kissed her mouth, then gently nudged one of her legs so they parted slightly, allowing him to settle himself in between. He moved his hand lower to wrap around his hard length, placing himself against her opening, warm and so invitingly wet.

Some part of Rey, deep in the back of her mind, questioned her judgement. She was about to open herself up to a virtual stranger, like a live sacrifice, body and soul. And yet, when she looked into his beautiful eyes, she couldn't see any hint of the monster she'd presumed him to be. All she saw was a warmth and hunger that mirrored her own in perfect symmetry, and a soul she knew more intimately than any she could remember. This was not a stranger. Not really.

He caught and held her gaze for a moment as he slowly pushed inside of her, biting back a low moan as he sank inch by inch into her damp, exquisite warmth. In that instant, he knew the dream world could never even come close to the real woman in his arms.

"Rey..." he murmured simply, breathlessly, as he lowered his head to press a kiss to her mouth.

She’d parted her legs for him willingly, loving the feeling of his body settling between them. Her pulse accelerated as she felt him reach down to position himself, but she kept her gaze steadily focused on his as he entered her. Rey groaned, her neck arching so that her head was thrown back as she felt her body adjust to receive him. It was unlike anything she'd ever experienced in the past, and she felt as though she'd been lit on fire from the inside. Then he was saying her name, and it had never sounded so beautiful in her ears before.

Rey relaxed into the pillow, looking up at him with her lips parted in a soft pant. She lifted a  trembling hand to caress his face, then threaded her fingers into his silky hair and pulled him down into a kiss as her other hand worked its way slowly down his back, marveling at the softness of his skin under her touch. She lifted her knees, wrapping her legs loosely around his hips as if to keep him from making a sudden escape, and began rocking her own hips, relishing the exquisite friction.

"Oh...yes, please..." she whispered, breaking the kiss for just a moment. "Please, don't stop."

It was almost too much, feeling Rey's legs wrap around his waist, pulling him into her even deeper. Hux had denied himself this pleasure for so long; he'd grown used to channeling his energy into other efforts, so he knew he wasn't going to be able to last long anyway. But the way her fingers trailed luxuriously down his back, her soft exhales, every exquisite little motion of her hips... he was being swept inevitably toward his climax like a wave rushing for the shore.

"I'm not... going to stop," he panted, one hand reaching for her hip, pulling her leg just a little higher on his waist... letting him sink into her just a little further, so she could feel every inch of him with each thrust of his hips. Strands of coppery hair were in his eyes but he didn't care; this feeling, their bodies entwined so sweetly... that was all that mattered. "But... I'm not going to last much longer. I want you to come, too, Rey. Please."

Rey's head jiggled in a little nod, but her brows pinched together in mild confusion. What had he meant by that...he wanted her to come, too? Surely he didn't want to stop this to go somewhere else... Rey had had sex once before, back on Jakku as a young teenager, but the experience had been _nothing_ like this. For a very brief moment, she tried to puzzle out what he could mean by the expression, but her mind was clouded with arousal and need, and she was growing increasingly distracted by the pressure building in her pelvis. Her legs wrapped more tightly around Hux's waist as her fingers clawed at his back and shoulders, leaving pink trails on his pale skin. Her breath came in pants and gasps, hard and fast, and her heart was hammering with an urgency she'd never felt before.

"What's...what's happening..." she asked, looking up into his face with wide eyes. She reached up and brushed the errant strands of damp hair from his face before tangling her fingers in his hair at the base of his skull. She didn't understand the intensity with which her body was reacting, but she decided that it didn't matter. If this what how sex in the real world was _supposed_ to feel, she decided liked it, and she'd be damned if she was going to try and stop it. She bit down hard on her bottom lip and pinched her eyes closed, moaning through her teeth as her hips wriggled and rocked. And then, all at once, it was like someone had set off fireworks in her belly. Never in her life had she felt anything so intense, even in her dreams. Her back arched up off the bed as her legs clamped around Hux's midsection like a vice. Her eyes and mouth opened wide, and she clung to him like a drowning animal.

"Hux!" she gasped, feeling a tear trickle down the side of her face. "Ooh..."

The way Rey’s back arched and her body clamped around him so tightly made Hux groan with the painful pleasure of it. He had already been at the brink himself, and when she uttered his name, there was no way to stop it, even if he'd wanted to. 

His release came, unstoppable as an ocean, and he trembled with the force of it as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Ohhh... Rey..." His heart thudded in his chest, and when he pressed his hand against her chest it felt like hers was beating in the same rhythm. He could only lie there, still entangled in all her limbs; he couldn't remember having ever felt so completely sated and content.

When Hux felt his breathing starting to return to normal, he rolled slightly off so his full weight wasn't on her. He softly traced the outline of Rey's features, then pulled her face close to his and kissed her mouth. "You're amazing. It's like my dreams came true," he said, laughing softly at how ridiculously shy and un-General-like he sounded. Of course, in this moment, he couldn't have cared any less about that. "Are you -- was that -- all right for you?"

Rey rolled onto her side to face Hux, her breath still heavy, but beginning to regulate. She let him pull her into a kiss, slow and sensual, their lips moving in time like a seductive dance, her tongue occasionally meandering into his mouth. She slipped an arm over his waist, letting her fingertips lightly graze the soft skin at the small of his back, then trail down to trace the swell of his backside. She smiled against his lips as she gave one cheek a playful squeeze, and then cupped it gently in her palm.

As the kiss broke, she let slip a girlish giggle and tucked her head beneath his chin. "That was much better than alright," she said, surprised to find her voice a little hoarse, which coaxed another chuckle from her lips. She ran her hand up Hux's spine and brought it between them, tracing the outline of one of his nipples with a finger, enjoying feeling him shiver pleasurably beneath her touch.

"I've never felt anything like that before," she continued, once she'd found her voice. "Is that...'coming'?" She untucked her head to look up at him with an innocent smile and moved her hand to run her fingertip lightly along his bottom lip as he nodded in reply. "It was amazing. Can we do it again?"

Hux chuckled, turning onto his back and flopping his head back against the bed, feigning exhaustion.

"Right now?" he teased. "I love your enthusiasm... but I'm going to need a few minutes to recover from... all of that." He grabbed her hand, kissing the fingertip she'd pressed against his lips, then tugged her close so her head was lying on his chest. He stroked her hair absently while his breathing slowly returned to normal.

Rey snuggled in, draping one elegant arm across Hux's chest and hooking a leg over his thighs. She breathed in the scent of him, warm and clean with the faintest hint of the sweat that still glistened on his skin. Her fingers played across his chest, tracing the ridge of his collarbone, then trailing down to his sternum, circling a nipple, and completing the circuit once more. She couldn't believe how content she felt - safe and secure, and utterly satisfied. The longer she lay there, curled up against him, the more she realized she might not have the energy to do that again just yet, after all.

She shuddered softly, remembering the way her body had felt moments ago. "I can't believe I've been missing out on  _ that _ for all this time." Rey smiled, tipping her head up to kiss the underside of his jawline before settling in again. She felt suddenly exhausted. She had no idea what time it was, though she thought the sky outside her window looked a tiny bit lighter than it had when she'd pulled Hux into her room. She yawned widely and curled her body around Hux's as much as she could, her head on his shoulder, arm draped across his chest, and one leg slung over him so that her knee rested between his.

"I bet you've had loads of women," she said through another yawn. "Still... I wouldn't mind... doing that again... tomorrow..."

By the end of her sentence, Rey's eyes had closed. Her breath became deep and even, and her body melted against Hux's as she fell into a deep, blissful sleep.

Hux felt his body relax fully as Rey draped her limbs easily over him. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this content. In spite of his position near the top of the hierarchy, life in the First Order was a constant struggle for existence. Scheming, political maneuvering, deception, and backstabbing were everyday survival mechanisms, and to let your guard down with anyone was asking for trouble. Even sex was something to be used for gain and leverage -- a machination, not an expression of love or desire. He had certainly bedded his share of women, and a few men, too... but he had never given his heart to anyone. It was too dangerous.

And while it used to be thrilling to play, to be the best at the game -- lately he'd found it to be more exhausting than anything else. Not that he had any real alternative now... his choices had been made a long time ago, and he could see no other possibility for him but to keep going.

Which was what made this whole situation they were in so odd. Despite the ordeal he and Rey had just been through, and the adversity they were sure to face in the coming days, Hux felt at peace. Facing the aftermath of a natural disaster and possible starvation suddenly seemed preferable to his 'real' life. As he looked down, he knew the reason for this was now deeply asleep with her head on his shoulder.

Hux smiled and kissed Rey's forehead softly, not wanting to wake her. "Until tomorrow, then..." he whispered as his eyes closed and he drifted into sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed the chapter, and that it was worth the wait! There's still so much more to come, so please kick off your shoes and stay a while! As always, we LOVE to hear your comments! Thanks so much for reading!! <3


	6. Chapter 6

Rey slept more soundly that night than she had since leaving Jakku. As a scavenger, she was used to pushing her body to the limit, in the brutal desert heat and with very little sustenance. Under such conditions sleep came easily - fast, and absolute, as her body demanded rejuvenating slumber. Since leaving the desert, though, and especially since the dreams began, she'd slept restlessly. The only exceptions were the days she spent in vigorous training with her new-found abilities in the Force, until her body was bone tired from the sheer physical exertion. Now, however, draped languorously across the warm, solid body of a lover, with his arms wrapped securely around her, she felt as though no time at all had passed before she was blinking her eyes against the bright morning sunlight. It took her a few moments to remember where she was, and who was sleeping beside her.

Lifting a hand, still heavy with sleep, she rubbed the sand from her eyes and looked at Hux. He was lying flat on his back, still asleep, his translucent-copper lashes resting delicately against his cheeks, his lips parted slightly. He looked so peaceful and, she thought, quite lovely. A flash of memory from the night before flickered through her mind, causing her heart to leap in her chest and her face to warm. She knew she ought to be cautious. After all, this was _still_ the leader of the armies of the First Order - _still_ the man who had the power to vaporize entire star systems with a single word, no matter how gentle and attentive a lover he’d been.

_So gentle... So tender..._

Rey sighed softly, allowing herself the luxury of snuggling closer to him, tucking her head beneath his chin with her ear pressed to his chest so that she could hear the slow, steady throbbing of his heart. Yes, he was still a dangerous man, but he had made himself completely vulnerable to her the previous night, as she had to him - far more vulnerable than she had allowed herself to become with _anyone_ in years. It had felt so good, letting her walls come down, and she just wasn’t ready to let go of that feeling - that blissful surrender. Sure, the time might come when she would be forced to turn her back on him again, possibly sooner than she’d like, but it needn’t be _now_ , before he’d even wakened. Besides, she felt deep in her most inner being that she had nothing to fear from him. Not today, at least.

Rey’s arm lay across Hux’s chest with her palm down, fingers splayed. She watched her hand move slowly up and down with each rise and fall of his chest. His deep, peaceful breaths soothed her worried mind, and she did her best to memorize the simple beauty of this moment - the warmth of his body, the weight of his arm slung loosely around her shoulder, the scent of his skin. Most of all, she wanted to remember the way he had made her feel - accepted. Wanted. Cherished. Protected.

She lay like that for several minutes, letting herself drift tranquilly in and out of a light doze, until she could sleep no longer. Seeing that Hux was still sleeping peacefully, Rey bit her bottom lip and slowly, apprehensively, let her hand travel down his bare chest and stomach. She could feel his muscles twitch beneath her fingertips, reacting involuntarily to her touch. She smiled at this, her natural curiosity nudged into wakefulness by this exploration of his unshielded body. Her hand continued its steady trek down his abdomen to his pelvis, reaching for the part of him that had made her cry out in pleasure only hours before. She hadn’t gotten a good look at it in the low light, and she was keen to sneak a peek now. When she found it, though, she was surprised by how much smaller and softer it was. She had known that it wouldn't be as hard as it had been before, when he’d been awake and fully aroused, but she hadn't expected the difference to be so dramatic. Far from disappointed, though, Rey flushed pleasurably as she realized that his desire for her had been what had made him so big and hard.

With a little huff of exertion, Rey pushed herself up and rolled on top of Hux, her knees on either side of his waist so that she sat on his lap. She wiggled her rump playfully and leaned down to kiss his parted lips.

"Good morning," she whispered into his mouth. "Rise and shine."

Hux awakened, slowly, to the feeling of soft lips pressed against his, murmuring something. Normally he woke quickly, a habit from years of military conditioning, but he had slept so deeply that his mind still felt a little foggy, only gradually registering that he wasn't alone in this bed. For a moment he thought he was dreaming again, until he realized that Rey was very real, very solid.... and very much naked and on top of him. Memories of the previous night flooded his mind, and he was instantly alert. He smiled against her mouth, bringing his hands up to rest on her waist.

"Good morning," he said, pulling her closer and giving her a proper kiss. He was once again struck by her playful mix of desire and curiosity, and he could feel at least one specific part of himself starting to "rise and shine," as if in answer to her order. "I see you're... already up."

Rey smiled into the kiss as well, a pleasant chill cascading down her spine as she felt his hands on her waist. She wiggled her hips until she was positioned comfortably astride him, teasing him into wakefulness.

"I slept so well," she said softly, her lips never quite leaving his. "Did you sleep well, too?"

"I did," Hux answered, lifting one hand to brush a strand of Rey’s hair from her face. "In fact, I can’t remember the last time I slept so soundly." He paused for just a beat before adding, "Thank you."

Rey considered asking him what, exactly, he was thanking her for, but she was pretty sure she knew. She could be thanking him for the same thing, really. She smiled and rolled off of him, snuggling back into the hollows of his body, where she seemed to fit so perfectly. She felt him roll toward her, and lifted her face to look into his eyes. In the morning light, they looked different from the night before. Last night, they had been dark and stormy with desire, but now they were pale and clear, like a spring sunrise. She let her hand drift idly to his cheek, the pad of her thumb brushing lightly across his lower lip, and wondered whether she might still be dreaming. Perhaps this entire trip had been one long dream. As vivid as her dreams had been of late, she wouldn’t be entirely surprised. Still, in her heart she knew this was really happening.

Hux let his eyes fall closed as Rey touched his face, enjoying the feel of her fingers curiously exploring him, as if mapping newly discovered terrain. Her fingers were slightly calloused - proof of a life of hard labor - but not rough. Her touch was delicate, yet strong and sure, in its exploration. He couldn’t help feeling a little disappointed when she’d ‘dismounted’ him, but the memories of the previous night were still fresh and brilliant in his mind, and he knew instinctively that Rey was not the kind of woman who would be rushed. Determined not to do anything to push her away, he forced his excited body to calm itself, and focused on the moment at hand.

"Did you dream?" he asked her, his lips twitching into a smile beneath the sweep of her thumb.

Rey furrowed her brow in thought, stilling the motion of her fingers for a moment. "I don’t think so," she said. "At least… I don’t remember dreaming. And anyway, what need is there for dreams, when you’re right here?" She grinned, feeling silly and girlish, but not really caring. "What about you?"

Hux considered this. He’d lost count of how many nights Rey had filled his dreams… how many mornings he’d awakened with the taste of her still on his lips. Yet last night, it seemed his consciousness had decided there was no need for a dream, not with her actually asleep in his arms.

"I don’t think I dreamed, either… unless, of course, we’re both still dreaming now," he answered with a wry smile, somehow knowing that wasn’t the case. He gazed at her adoringly, noting the way the sun danced on her golden skin. Her eyes, wide and curious, refracted the light into an array of browns, greens, and greys. She seemed so innocent, he thought - so pure - and he suddenly remembered the confusion she had seemed to experience upon reaching her climax the previous night.

"Was that your first time… last night?" he asked, hoping the question wouldn’t make her uncomfortable. He wasn’t sure what answer he hoped to get, but it somehow seemed important to know.

"No…" Rey said, before she’d fully considered her answer. "That is to say… Well…" She frowned, wishing she’d just said that it had been her first time, and left it at that. But the words had already been spoken, and there was no taking them back. She dropped her gaze, studying the threadbare sheet on which they lay, unwilling to look at him.

Hux could sense her obvious discomfort, and quickly back-pedalled, hoping he hadn’t made a fatal error in asking such a personal question. "I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry. Just forget I said anything," he said, cursing his lack of tact. She didn’t look up, and she didn’t say anything, and as the moment stretched on, his heart sank.

_Well done, Hux,_ he silently chastised himself. But then, without meeting his gaze, Rey began to speak in a soft voice, almost a whisper.

"There was a boy, on Jakku... His name was Breegan." Rey wasn’t sure why she was sharing this. She’d never told anyone about Breegan, and certainly it was none of Hux’s business. Yet, she found herself wanting to tell someone. No, she wanted to tell _him_. Because regardless of who Hux was in his normal life, here and now, he made her feel safe. And that was a feeling Rey had rarely experienced. Finally, she lifted her eyes to meet his gaze, and felt her heart flutter at the eye contact. Softly, she continued, looking down again.

"He was my first love, I suppose. He wasn't anyone special, really - just another scavenger - but he was everything to me."

Rey closed her eyes, remembering him. It had been a long time since she'd allowed herself to think of him. Having said his name aloud had opened a floodgate in her heart, and now that she’d begun, she felt helpless to stop the flow of words.

"He had hair the color of the sand, eyes as dark as a starless night, and his skin was bronze and smooth. He was beautiful." She paused to draw in a shaky breath. "We were so young… probably 15? Maybe 16? But neither of us had anyone else. He was my first... and only time. But I don't think we were doing it right. Neither of us had done it before."

She couldn't help smiling at the memory. It had been fast and messy and clumsy, and though she thought that Breegan had reached some sort of climax, she hadn't felt the way Hux had made her feel. It hadn’t mattered, though. She had loved him with all her heart, and the act itself had been one of perfect and profound intimacy.

Hux listened to her story quietly, smiling as she recollected the sweetness of her first time with her first love. It was clear they had loved each other... or at least thought they did. It made him a bit sentimental, reminding him of his own early experiments with sex: terrifying, awkward and exhilarating. He pulled Rey closer, savoring the feel of her draped over him.

"What happened?" he asked, expecting the typical story of young lovers drifting apart as they became adults, or possibly the heartbreak of infidelity, or simply falling out of love. That was not the story he heard. She paused for a long moment, seemingly considering her words carefully, or else considering whether to speak at all.

"The next day, he met a group of men - strangers - who pretended to want to help us. They said they badly needed the types of parts Breegan had been salvaging, and that they would double what Unkar Plutt would have paid him for his haul. We couldn’t believe our luck."

She sighed and shook her head. "We _shouldn't_ have believed it. But we were so young and foolish… When he brought them the items they’d asked for, they tried to take everything with no payment at all." Rey swallowed and pulled herself closer to Hux, as if he could somehow protect her from what she was about to say.

"He tried to fight them off. Told them to find their own parts. Silly, stupid boy..."

Her voice finally broke, and she shook her head, burying her face in the crook of his neck as hot tears escaped her eyes. Hux would figure out, on his own, what had happened to her beloved Breegan. She didn't need to say the words, and couldn’t bring herself to speak them, even if she’d wanted to.

"After that, I never let anyone close. I couldn't. It was better to be alone than to ever lose a part of myself like that again... Until now."

Hux felt Rey’s hot tears on his neck and, for the first time in a _long_ time, he was almost moved to tears, himself, as the cold truth set in about what poor Breegan’s fate must have been. It was unthinkable, even for him, the idea of a lover just... ripped away before you could even think about planning a life together. Conflicting emotions suddenly roiled his mind - a smattering of jealousy that he wasn't her first... happiness that Rey had at least found a measure of comfort with this young man... sadness for her loss... and alongside those, a dark, smoldering _rage_ for whoever had done this.

He wanted to send a team of assassins to find those responsible; no, better yet, he wanted to go, himself, and take them out. It was a reflex by now, this murderous impulse that rose inside him. Were they even still alive? Gangsters like that tended to meet death early... but he _wanted_ these low-life fiends to be alive so he could inflict something close to the damage they had caused; in fact, he would _love_ to revisit their cruelty back onto them tenfold....

But there was something else in her words that his protective impulse almost caused him to miss. She had said she hadn't wanted to get close to anyone, _until now_. What had just happened between them had been about far more than quenching a primitive physical need. Rey had opened herself to him, made herself vulnerable, and he didn't want to do anything to lose the trust she had just given him.

He felt a sharp flash of guilt, thinking that perhaps some First Order policies might be responsible for the proliferation of thievery rings in some of the galaxy's more remote worlds. And yet he also understood what it was like to have to stay guarded, to never let yourself be vulnerable. He took a deep breath, attempting to get a measure of control over his wild and unsettled thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I’m so sorry that happened, Rey," he said simply, pulling her closer, shielding her in his arms, wishing he could somehow take the pain away.

Rey could feel the competing surges of emotion flowing through Hux, and his depth of feeling surprised her. She hadn't planned to share that story with him. Certainly not so soon, anyway. But now that it was out in the open and done, she was grateful for his protective spirit and the slender-but-strong arms holding her close. She wondered what secret pain _he_ held inside, but she didn't have the heart to ask.

"It was years ago, now," she said, lifting her head enough to dry her eyes. She sniffled unceremoniously before snuggling back against him and wrapping an arm around his waist, as if to hold him in place. "Thank-you... for caring. People disappeared all the time on Jakku. Those who weren't murdered or abducted met all sorts of other untimely ends. The desert is a dangerous place."

Hux reached out to tenderly brush a tear from Rey’s cheek. He was surprised by his own emotions - by the intense desire to take away her pain and protect her from any harm. It was a feeling he couldn’t remember ever having for anyone except his own mother, but he felt it now, as strong as the tidal wave that had destroyed the city below them. He leaned in tentatively, searching her eyes for any protest, and finding none, pressed his lips to hers in a slow kiss.

Rey returned the kiss without hesitation. Having shared this most precious piece of herself with Hux had only served to make her feel even closer to him, and she suddenly longed to feel his body tangled up with hers again - to experience the avalanche of physical ecstasy that she’d felt the night before. She lifted a hand to tangle her fingers in his coppery hair as she pressed herself against him, draping one leg over his, at the knee.

Rey was astonished by how quickly her body responded to his, as if her most private parts were somehow communicating directly with his. _Were they_? She didn’t really understand how it all worked, but she was anxious to learn more, and the knowledge that he desired her just as much as she desired him gave her a heady rush, which seemed to travel straight to her pelvis, pooling there warmly. She felt him becoming aroused again, his growing erection pressed against her pelvis, and she gave a little whimper of need, muffled against his mouth.

Without breaking the kiss, she rolled her body into his, pushing him onto his back and positioning herself astride him, her legs straddling his hips. She ground down against his stiffening length and was rewarded with a rush of pleasure. She sighed, her eyes closing for a moment at the sudden sensation. She moved her hips again and felt that she slid more freely, already slicked by the lubricating fluid that her own body had produced. _Amazing,_ she thought.

"I want… I want to do it again," she whispered, pulling away from his lips just enough to look into his eyes. "Has it been long enough, now?"

Rey wasn’t exactly sure how long it took for the male body to "recharge," as Hux had mentioned the night before, but judging by how hard he was already becoming, she guessed that he was ready. Or, at least, he was ready enough to pleasure _her_. She rocked her hips again, and then said something that surprised even herself. "I want to try being on top this time. Would that be ok?"

Hux could feel how ready she was, not just the slick heat of her as she ground her body against him, but the demanding note in her voice that he found both playful and unexpectedly sensual. Or maybe it was the way she looked at him when she pulled back, a look of hunger in her dark eyes that made his heart nearly stop. Whatever it was, he was more than ready, too. In fact, he was suddenly aching with need for her.

"Yes," he mumbled, a little breathless, his heart pounding in his chest. "Yes, it's been long enough." The way she rocked against him, demanding friction, was so intoxicating. He slipped his hands into her hair, pulling her into a bruising kiss before sliding his hands down her body to her hips. "And of course, it's okay for you to be on top. I-- love it when you tell me what you want."

His pale green eyes locked onto her gaze as he prompted her to sit a little more upright. With his hands firmly gripping her hips, he guided her so that she hovered over him, the tip of his erection just touching her sex. She was so hot and so wet, it took every bit of his self control not to just pull her down roughly onto his stiff length, burying himself inside her.

He bit down on his lip, that slight bit of pain bringing him a moment of clarity and control. It was important to him that she take this at her own pace, especially the first few times. He didn't want to hurt her, ever. "I know you _think_ you're ready, Rey.... but you need to go slow. Take it as slowly as you want."

Rey was about to retort that she was perfectly capable of taking things as fast as she wanted, thank you very much… but the words caught in her throat when she began to lower herself and was met with a twinge of discomfort. Her brow scrunched in confusion and alarm. It hadn’t hurt last night; why would it hurt now? Only at that moment did she realize that what he had said was worth considering. Perhaps it was like exercising a new muscle group. Whenever she had begun a new training routine - a new fighting stance, perhaps, or new defensive maneuvers - there was stiffness and pain, but once she’d pushed through it, the soreness would lessen.

"Ok... give me a moment," she said. Rey felt embarrassed by her naîveté, but Hux was being so patient and tender with her that she didn’t linger on these feelings for long. She drew in a deep breath, closed her eyes, and slowly pressed herself down onto him fully, until she was seated on his hips. Exhaling, she let out a little whimper, one part pain, but three parts pleasure.

"It... I think it goes in farther this way," she said, stating this observation aloud before she could stop the words tumbling from her lips. She gave a shy, breathy laugh and felt her cheeks darken with embarrassment again. She was behaving like a little girl, but there was no mockery in his gaze as he looked up at her, and he managed to set her at ease, just as he had done the night before.

"It feels... ah, it feels good now," she breathed, relaxing a bit.

It was the truth. Once she’d gotten past a certain point, it was like two pieces of a joint slotting into place, and the discomfort all but evaporated. She wanted to lean down and kiss him, but she wasn’t sure how far she could move without hurting one or the other of them, and the sudden discomfort she’d felt moments ago was still fresh in her mind. So, she satisfied herself with reaching out to cup one side of his face in her hand, brushing away an errant lock of glossy hair as she began to experiment with rocking her hips.

Noting Rey's furrowed brow, Hux did his best to hold still until she was able to settle herself. It wasn't the easiest thing, not moving, as she pressed herself with delicious slowness onto his length, but it was worth it when he felt himself fully sheathed inside her, and she let out that breathy little laugh. Her naiveté was so incredibly sensual, and he realized that this was a large part of what made the real-life experience of her even better than the dreams... he was part of Rey's journey of discovering herself, and that was almost as erotic as the act of making love to her.

He grabbed her hand as she reached down to cup his face, pressing a kiss to her palm, then releasing her to set his hands on her hips. He exhaled sharply as Rey began rocking slowly against him, feeling her way, finding her rhythm. "Ah-hh. That's... that feels so good," he breathed, letting his eyes slip closed for a moment.

Rey let out a breath in reply, surprised by how different everything felt in this position. "Does it...feel different...in every position?" she managed to ask between panting breaths, finding a slow and steady rhythm of rising and falling on his length. Her small, firm breasts bounced slightly with each motion, and for a moment, she had the ridiculous urge to cover herself. She resisted the urge, biting down on her lip and whimpering softly, letting her eyes fall closed for a moment. "If it does... then I want to try them all!"

Hux’s eyes fluttered open at this proclamation, and he laughed softly as he looked up and saw the look of innocent determination on her face. She was serious. He had seen that look before, only last night... and he could tell by now that whenever Rey got that little _I-want_ crease in her brow, she wouldn't stop until she got whatever it was she was seeking.

He stared up at her, catching his breath at how beautiful she was. Her eyes were closed in concentration as she moved slowly, sensually. Her breasts bounced enticingly as she rose and fell, and he reached up to caress them, rubbing his thumb across one of her nipples and squeezing it lightly between thumb and forefinger.

"I think every position does feel different -- at least it does for me," he said. "We'll try them all, if you promise to tell me - when we're done - what your favorite is."

He slid his hands down her ribcage, feeling her shiver lightly under his fingers, and gripped her hips again. He steadied her for a moment before slowly rolling his hips upward as she continued to rock against him. Their hips slotted perfectly, like they were made to fit this way together, and Hux groaned as he was able to slip even deeper into her, finding and matching the steady rhythm she'd found.

"Of course...I'll tell you," she answered, letting out a soft breath as his fingers caressed her breasts, relishing the tingle of pleasure that rippled over her skin, straight to her core, when his thumb fluttered over her stiff nipple. Her hips stuttered slightly as the sensations collided and merged into one, stronger force. She couldn't help observing how soft this man was. The irony was intriguing to her - this juxtaposition of hard and sharp military persona, and smooth skin, soft lips, silky hair, and gentle touch.

As Hux's hands moved down her sides, she shivered, goosebumps rising on her skin as his fingers curled around her hips, steadying her. She froze for half a moment when she felt him begin to move beneath her, worried that she might lose her balance, or that this extra depth might cause her pain. Instead, she felt a jolt of pleasure as he plunged deeper within. She gave a little yelp of surprise, but then slipped into a low moan, full of need and hunger.

"Keep doing that," she said, opening her eyes to look down at him with a smile. "Please..." She found that, even as he tipped his hips, driving deeper and deeper into her, she still wanted more. Her brow creased in concentration as she wiggled her hips slightly, searching for the best angle, and was rewarded with waves of pleasure washing over her again and again. Gaining confidence, she began to bounce gently, her ass pressing down against his pelvis with each downward thrust.

"Oh...Maker..." she groaned, eyes pinched tightly shut. She could feel her body tensing, that coil in her pelvis pulling itself tighter and tighter, like a spring ready to snap. She reached down to grip one of Hux's hands that rested at her hip, her nails leaving crescent red marks in his alabaster skin, as she chased the exquisite feeling that was continuing to swell in her core.

"I think...I think I'm going to... _come_ again!" She was pleased with herself, using this expression she'd learned only hours ago, but even more pleased by the feeling, itself. "Do you think you can, too?" She opened her eyes to peer down at him, pupils dilated wide and glistening with arousal. "I want you to come, too..."

Hux was amazed at how effortlessly she moved, quickly learning what would give her the most intense sensation and then going even further. This time, she was also concerned with _his_ pleasure, practically demanding it, in her innocent way, and for some reason that made Hux's heart skip a beat.

"Yes... Rey... yes... what you're doing to me... I'm… so close," he panted, his fingertips digging harder into the soft skin of her hips. He had been trying to hold his orgasm back until she was ready, too... which was only growing more difficult as he sensed her getting closer, her body growing tighter around him. He gazed up at her, taking in the image of her parted lips, eyes gleaming darkly with her arousal, and he knew there was no more holding back. He hoped they would come at the same time so she would know what that felt like. His grip on her tightened as his hips moved faster, his rhythm becoming more erratic as their bodies ground together in the most exquisite way.

Rey barely registered the sting of his nails on her hips as she continued to slam down onto him with an insistent urgency, her breath now heavy and ragged. Her cheeks were flushed a rosy hue, and sweat had begun to glisten on her face, capturing the stray wisps of her dark hair so they clung to her cheeks and forehead.

She could tell by the expression on Hux's face, as well as the way his hips moved with an equal insistence to her own, that he was nearing his completion as well. Once she'd made her desire known, that he climax along with her, she felt something shift in him. His movements became erratic - almost frenzied. It was as if he'd been waiting for her permission to gain his own pleasure from the act, and this thought coaxed a groan of need from her, the pressure between her hips growing exponentially. She felt his body stiffen beneath her, his fingers gripping her like a vice, and his erection felt even harder than before - like a rod of stone inside her, rubbing and pressing in all the right spots. She shuddered, continuing to bounce her hips as she felt her muscles tightening around him.

"Ohhh... _Kriff…_ Rey..." Hux’s eyes squeezed shut as the groundswell of his climax overwhelmed his senses. He groaned in pleasure, his fingers spreading to cup her backside as he continued the motion of his hips, driving more deeply into her, riding out the waves of his release.

She could feel the moment he came, filling her with his essence. Suddenly, she was soaring weightlessly in ecstasy, her hips juttering and her whole body trembling as she rocked and pumped, her muscles clamped around him as if to never let him go. She let out a helpless cry of pleasure and, once again, felt tears trickle down her cheeks from the sheer intensity of it.

After it was over, she collapsed onto his chest, breathless and utterly spent, her heart hammering so hard that she knew he could feel it too. She buried her face against the side of his neck, her lips parted so that she could kiss and lick at his salty skin, teasing his throbbing pulse point with the tip of her tongue. One hand traveled upward to tangle in his hair.

Hux found himself dazed by the sheer intensity of their shared climax. There was no conscious thought, only a wave of pleasure so overwhelming, he felt his vision greying at the edges as it washed over him. For a few timeless moments, as Rey lay against his chest, he was aware only of the sound of their hearts beating almost in perfect time with each other, and their breathing, slowly returning to normal.

He felt a deep sense of peace, unlike anything he had ever experienced with a lover. Maybe it was just that he had never allowed himself the luxury of feeling like this... completely sated and blissful and vulnerable... but he knew it was more than that. It was the impossible-to-explain connection he somehow had with this beautiful scavenger from a desert planet. It felt as though she could see inside his soul.

He squirmed pleasurably as Rey nibbled his sensitive neck. "Ow. That tickles," he laughed, pretending to pull away before he wrapped his arms around her. He pressed a slow kiss to her forehead, tasting the salt of her skin and feeling the warmth radiating from her. "I've never... it's just never been like this with anyone," he said sincerely. He wasn't sure why he suddenly needed her to know that.

He was about to continue baring his soul's secrets when he felt her stomach give a low rumble. He realized it had been at least a day since they'd had any food other than that piece of fruit yesterday. As much as he hated to leave her bed... Hux playfully rolled on top of Rey, grabbing her wrists and pinning them lightly next to her head.

"But if you don't stop teasing me like this..." he whispered, leaning in to press his lips against her jawline, leaving a trail of kisses along her throat. "...I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to stop touching you. And then we're _never_ going to be able to leave this room to find food..." he added, licking and kissing her throat. "If we don't eat something very soon, we won't have the strength to continue with our 'research' -- and I really think we have a lot more exploring to do," he added with a playful little nip at her earlobe.

"Oy!" Rey had yelped in surprise as Hux flipped them and deftly pinned her wrists to the bed. For a split second, her body tensed in anticipation of a fight, but she quickly saw that he was being playful, rather than aggressive. She laughed, letting her arms relax in his grip, and felt a chill rush down her body at the realization that, in this position, she was completely bared to him, her naked breasts on full display, but unlike before, she had no desire to hide herself from his gaze. She wanted him to see her - found intense pleasure in the heat of his gaze on her exposed form. This level of intimacy was entirely intoxicating, beyond anything she had ever imagined and, if he had tried, she would have let him take her again right then and there.

As he leaned down and kissed her throat, she tipped her head back, sighing in pleasure at the feeling of his lips against her skin. "Teasing you?" she said with a breath of laughter. "I hardly think it's a tease when I am clearly willing to follow through on my advances." She grinned, quickly squirming free from his grip on her wrists to slip her fingers into his hair. "Besides, who says I _want_ you to stop touching me? I like your touch."

She gazed up at him with a demure smile before pulling him down to kiss his lips one more time, long and slow. She knew he was right, though she had gone longer than this without food on Jakku. Still, there was no reason for them _not_ to eat, since there was food available to them, assuming the storm in the night hadn't washed away all the food they'd gathered the previous day. She had learned the hard way that it was always best to eat when given the opportunity.

"Alright, then," she said, breaking the kiss, rather reluctantly. "After we have a bite to eat, I'd like to have a bath in the pool." A mischievous glint shone in her eyes as she followed that thought a little further. "Perhaps you'd like to join me?"

Truthfully, she didn't want to leave the bed. The night they'd just spent together had been amazing in ways she couldn't even comprehend, let alone describe, and the thought of being separated from this man, now that they'd finally come together, felt intolerable. She silently reminded herself that they weren't actually being _separated_. Not yet, anyway. They could leave the bed - and the room - without her needing to fear that he would suddenly vanish into thin air. The idea of them bathing together, after the meal, helped reaffirm this thought in her mind.

That coy little smile and the way Rey pulled him down into that slow, sensual kiss... Suddenly, starving to death seemed like a perfectly acceptable option if it meant they never had to leave this bed. There was so much more of each other to taste, after all... and Hux felt robbed of precious time by this inconvenience of being human.

He perked up, though, at her suggestion of bathing in the spring after eating -- and the playful gleam in her eye wasn't lost on him. "A bath sounds perfect," he replied.

Rey ran a hand down his spine, coming to rest at his hip, so that her fingertips grazed the silky skin of his backside. "You're going to have to get off of me, I'm afraid, if you want me to get out of bed, though," she said with a mock pout.

"Just so we're clear -- I don't _want_ either of us to leave this bed," he teased, rolling off of her and sitting on the edge of the mattress. He reached for both of their pants where they'd been flung unceremoniously just a few hours earlier. "This -- it really is a matter of survival," he added with a smirk as he started to get dressed.

He couldn’t be sure if they were still alone up here or not, so he figured venturing outside without clothing was probably not the most practical option. Still, he couldn’t help feeling a twinge of resentment at this self-imposed return to normalcy.

Rey remained where she was and watched Hux dress before getting out of bed, herself. The warm sunlight that streamed into the room played on his pale skin and reflected off his hair, bringing out several shades she hadn't noticed the day before. She covered her mouth to stifle a soft giggle as he wriggled into his pants, catching her bottom lip between her teeth as she snuck a peek at his bare bottom, just before he pulled his pants up fully. She sighed, unable to keep herself from holding this version of the man up against the image she'd held of him previously - serious, composed, cold, and rigid. Now, he seemed so much more... human. She decided that she liked this side of him much better.

As Hux gathered his other clothes, Rey slipped into her own pants and picked up her undershirt that she'd been wearing the night before. She really wanted to put on a fresh shirt, but she decided that she'd might as well wait until after her bath to put on something clean. She realized, with a sudden lurch of her stomach, that Hux wouldn't have thought to bring a change of clothes. After all, he hadn't been planning to stay here when he'd made the journey up the mountain in search of her. She supposed they would just have to wash the clothes he'd worn, and if that meant he'd have to remain nude while those items dried in the sun... well, that was a sacrifice she would be willing for him to make.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels sweet and a little quiet. We thought it would be nice to give these two a (short) respite from the action, now that they're just getting to know each other. Not to worry, it's about to get more exciting very soon! 
> 
> We absolutely love hearing from you, so please feel free to leave a comment and let us know what you think. Thank you so much for reading... and we truly hope you're enjoying the story. <3


	7. Interlude: On the Supremacy

Kylo Ren, the usurping Supreme Leader of the galactic First Order, sits sprawled over the throne of his former master, Snoke. He has every reason to feel pleased with himself and his accomplishments.  After all, he has successfully overthrown the tyrannical, erstwhile Supreme Leader, claimed absolute rulership for his own, and has become the most feared man in the entire galaxy.

Yet, Kylo Ren is troubled. Despite his many victories, he has failed in one thing: the girl, Rey, rejected him. Even after they had worked cooperatively to defeat Snoke and an entire company of Praetorian guards, even after he had humbled himself and asked - very nearly  _ begged _ \- for her to join him, even after the connection they had shared, she had still turned her back on him.

He’s thought of it many times.  In fact, he rarely thinks of anything else. The girl’s rejection had wounded him more deeply than any he could remember in the recent past. For all his bluster and bravado of letting the past die and severing any personal ties that might hold him back, Kylo Ren is not immuned to the power of his own feelings, and this betrayal has cut him to the quick.

Now, he waits impatiently for news of General Hux’s military trade negotiations with a prominent family on Brentaal IV. The mission has been one of supreme importance to Ren, and Hux was due to return hours ago. As of yet, there has been no word, and Kylo is growing impatient. 

A sudden, shrill tone shakes him from his brooding, and he quickly sits up straight in his throne, puffing himself up to give the illusion of absolute self-assurance.  The door slides open, and Lieutenant Mitaka enters, looking terrified. 

“Supreme Leader, Sir,” he stammers, “I beg your pardon, Sir…” 

Ren sighs, trying not to roll his eyes.  “Well? Speak. Has there been any word from Hux’s delegation to Brentaal?”

“No, Sir.  That is to say… we’ve tried to contact them on every emergency channel, but there’s been no--” 

A choked cry cuts short Mitaka’s words as Ren stands to his feet with one gloved hand outstretched.  “That’s. Not. Good enough,” he growls from behind clenched teeth, his eyes blazing with rage. 

Mitaka claws at his neck frantically, all too familiar with the sensation of invisible fingers wrapping around his larynx like a vice. He tries to speak, but can’t quite muster the breath he needs to make audible sounds, until Ren finally releases his Force grip on the Lieutenant, leaving him gasping for air, doubled over. 

Ren’s guards move as one, forming a living tunnel, which the young ruler stalks through, toward the Supreme Leader’s personal  turbolift. Only after the lift doors have closed do the guards break ranks, returning to their positions at the front of the throne room, completely ignoring Mitaka, who is finally regaining his breath. He casts a wary glance at them before exiting through the main doors, thankful to be finished with this task.

Kylo Ren, still fuming at the incompetence of his men, enters his personal quarters and heads directly for his meditation chamber. If his officers can’t do this simple task, he’ll locate Hux on his own, through the power of the only thing that has never once let him down: the Force.

Settling in the darkened room, with only the hum of the air scrubber filling the air around him, Ren closes his eyes and clears his mind as well as he is able.  He breathes deeply, imagining the living Force filling his lungs like life-giving oxygen. Sitting cross-legged on a mat on the floor, he feels his spirit stretching out into space, communing with the stars and the aether that encompasses them. 

It doesn’t take him long to focus his energy on the planet of Brentaal IV, blazing red and capped in icy white, filling his mind’s eye. He inhales deeply, imagining the smell of the briney air of the port of Oradin. He can see the swirling violet sky and the multi-hued ocean churning tirelessly, but… something is wrong.

Within the city, Ren can sense very few life forms, where normally there would be thousands. He tries scanning for Hux’s energy signature, but cannot locate him within the city walls. Slowly, he expands his search, probing the surrounding shores and mountains until -  _ finally _ \- he identifies the familiar thrumming of the General’s energy signature.  His eyes pinch tightly shut, honing in on Hux, until he is able to see-- 

Ren lurches backward with a cry, his heart hammering in his chest, eyes wide and wild, and a cold sweat springing up on his forehead.  He swallows, trying to still his ragged breath as she clambers to his feet and staggers out of the tiny chamber into his bedroom. 

“No.  No, no, no, no!” he mutters, pacing back and forth across the parasteel floor, shaking his head in disbelief.  This can  _ not _ be happening. The images he’s just witnessed were never meant to become reality!  One hand moves to his belt and unclips his lightsaber. With one practiced, fluid motion, he ignites the blade and begins swinging, recklessly, over and over and over again, until his bedroom wall is covered in a cross-hatching of glowing, molten red.

With his fury slaked, Kylo extinguishes his blade and places it back on his belt, chest heaving as he collapses onto his bed. How could his plans have gone so horribly wrong? It’s as if Rey has anticipated his every move, and has somehow managed to stay one step ahead of him.  It is  _ intolerable. _

_ Very well, _ he decides.   _ I’ll just have to send something her way that she won’t see coming. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed this quick glimpse into what’s been happening “behind the scenes”. And if it was all too brief for your taste, fear not! You’ll see Kylo again, relatively soon. 
> 
> This chapter was written by CrafterOrWords.   
> Thank-you for reading!! xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Once they had finished dressing, Rey pulled open the door and squinted against the sun. Whatever storm clouds had blown in during the night had cleared off completely by now, leaving a brilliant violet sky and a brightly blazing sun with a crisp ocean breeze; it was a beautiful day. She stepped outside and closed her eyes, smiling up to the sky as her skin soaked up the comforting warmth. Looking over to the spot where Hux had set up the camp fire the night before, Rey suddenly felt a pang of remorse for the way she had rebuffed him. Thank the Force that the thunderstorm had rolled in, or she probably would have woken grumpy and sullen, and very much alone. The fire had long since gone out, utterly quenched by the rain, and she thought some of the fish had been blown or washed away, or else carried off by some scavenging animal.  But a few fish were still there, and appeared undamaged.

Hux watched admiringly as Rey closed her eyes with a smile, turning her face up to the sun. It was refreshing to observe the guileless way she took pleasure in the clear, brilliant sky -- which no doubt cast a far softer, more gentle light than the cruel sun of Jakku. He felt an unexpected pang of sadness, thinking of her coming of age in that harsh environment -- even though she had clearly grown into a resourceful, strong and self-sufficient woman, despite the circumstances of her childhood. And he supposed every childhood was painful in its own way... Although Hux had never wanted for food or material possessions, he certainly knew what it was to go to bed starved for approval and affection.

_That_ wasn't a memory that ever needed to resurface, though, and Hux was glad of the distraction when he heard Rey say, "It looks like some of the fish are alright, and most of the fruit is still here."

Rey was struck again by how different everything felt now. Hux was still the same man he had been the day before. Yet, everything had shifted in the night, and she could no longer summon the energy to keep him at arm's length. That wall around her heart had been torn down and reduced to ash, and she had no intention of rebuilding it.

Hux marveled again at Rey’s enthusiasm for the small pleasures in life... the sun, a clear sky... _food_...

She was currently attacking one of the dried fish with a tremendous amount of gusto. "Hey. Save some for me," he teased, reaching over to pull a morsel of dried fish from the one she was holding.  It was surprisingly delicious -- perhaps it was due to the particular species of fish...or the native wood he'd used to build the fire... maybe he was just incredibly hungry. _Or_ \-- maybe it was the company.

Rey's mouth was so full of fish that her cheeks were bulging as Hux reached over to swipe a bit of the flaky meat. Her eyes widened and she gave him a playful shove.

"Oy! Get your own!" she said, through a mouthful of fish. She covered her mouth sheepishly, realizing that she had nearly just spat her food at him. "Sorry," she said, once she'd managed to gulp it all down. "It's a hard habit to break, being protective of my food." She glanced at him, almost shyly, from beneath her lashes.

Hux laughed, waving off the apology. He was oddly charmed by her lack of social graces, and the way she was gazing up at him flirtatiously caused a lump to form in his throat. He cleared it, then said, "Have you ever had fish before?"

"I have had fish before,” she said, taking a moment to pause in her vigorous masticating. “When I was with Luke Skywalker, on Ahch-To. There wasn't much else to eat there on the island, actually." She wrinkled her nose in disgust, remembering the first time she'd seen him milking the sea cows. It had been a unique experience, for certain, and she never had developed a taste for their thick, green milk.

"This fish tastes different, though. Sweeter. They're smaller, too. You actually did a really good job preparing them. Where did you learn to do that, anyway?" she asked, suddenly curious. "I hadn't thought of you as the domestic type." She reached for another fish, but this time, broke it into halves and handed one portion to Hux.

Hux smirked at Rey's almost-compliment. He wasn't used to getting praise for his culinary skills, as he preferred to dine alone, regardless of whether or not he was preparing the meal. Given that his potential dining companions were normally limited to Kylo Ren, one or two petty officers, and Captain Phasma, solo dining really was the best option. He recalled the one time he did offer to cook for Phasma, out of boredom more than anything else. She had sent him a lengthy list of her complicated nutritional preferences... after which he politely rescinded the invitation -- to the relief of both of them, probably.

Intent on regaining Hux’s attention, Rey placed her hand on his knee, and found that she had to make a conscious effort to resist the temptation of letting it trail steadily up his thigh. Now that she knew she had the power to make his body respond in certain ways, it was difficult to keep from testing the phenomenon at every opportunity. She glanced down at her hand on his knee and smiled before lifting the fish to her mouth for another bite, consciously constraining herself from scarfing down this portion like a wild beast.

Hux placed his hand over hers, curling his fingers around her hand as it rested on his leg. " No, it’s fun watching you stuff your face like a starving happabore," he teased, lightly squeezing her hand. "Now I know _never_ to get between you and your food." He raised the fish to his mouth and took a bite, making no attempt to be delicate as he did.

"And... to answer your question..." he mumbled around the mouthful he was chewing, before pausing to swallow. "I'm _not_ the domestic type. I had to study a lot of survival tactics at the Academy. Finding and preparing food was just part of the coursework." Hux shrugged.  Success at the academy had been measured, not only by performing well, but by proving one’s dominance over his peers, only accomplished when they’d been completely vanquished, crushed into the dirt. It was the way things were.

"The higher-ranking students would take it upon themselves to judge the younger students' capabilities, including preparing food. Whoever's was the best… well... they were allowed to eat that day." He paused, looking down at the ground for a moment, he shuddered at the memory of  what would happen to those younger students who were not fortunate enough to be judged worthy. "Let’s just say - I had a vested interest in learning to do it well," he finished with a shrug.

Rey could feel the shift in Hux’s demeanor as he slipped into memories of his youth. She'd always seen him as a man of power and authority, and it was odd to think of him as a vulnerable child, or even an awkward teenage boy, bullied by his peers. But now, as she gazed at him, lost in thought, she could see the frightened little boy behind the cool and confident man.

Her hand, which had been resting on his thigh, now turned palm-up, allowing their fingers to lace together, and she gave it a reassuring squeeze. For the first time, she felt that they actually might have some things in common, and she found the realization both thrilling and slightly unsettling.

"I'd like to have you cook for me again," she whispered, looking into his eyes. How could she have ever looked into those eyes and not seen what she saw now? How could she have not sensed the softly beating heart beneath the icy shell?

Hux had convinced himself a long time ago he didn't want or need compassion from anyone. But now he felt empathy radiating from Rey, and he was confused by his reaction. Everyone and everything in his life had taught him it was weakness to show vulnerability or to care what others thought, and for the most part, that had worked for him. He had been able to endure a great deal of physical and emotional pain from both Supreme Leader Snoke and Kylo Ren without cracking... and he would rather have died than have the few confidantes he had in life show him any sympathy. Rey had somehow pierced the defenses he had built up around him, and yet, instead of feeling exposed and weak, he felt accepted, safe. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd let his guard down so completely with another person, but with Rey it felt completely natural and freeing. Maybe it _had_ taken a series of unexplained dreams and a massive natural disaster to get to this point, but he felt like he could be himself, finally.

"Do you _really_ think I eat like a starving happabore?" Rey said suddenly, a playful grin on her lips.

"I didn't say you ate like a starving happabore... well, not exactly, anyway. I believe _they_ chew with their mouths closed..." he said with a smirk, giving her hand a playful squeeze, wondering if he needed to take cover after teasing her like that. He was met, instead, by a playful shove from Rey’s shoulder, and a girlish giggle that sounded more beautiful than any sound he could recall. "But seriously, I'd be happy to cook for you again sometime," he added, almost shyly, not allowing himself to think about how that would even be possible outside of this strange oasis in which they found themselves. "Let's finish eating," he said, gesturing at the portion of fish she was holding. "I believe you mentioned something earlier about a bath?"

Rey gave him a flirtatious grin, and picked up the fish she'd laid down a few moments ago. Lifting the fish to her lips, she opened her mouth and, with her eyes steadily holding Hux's gaze, slowly sucked the tender flesh from the bones. She closed her eyes and gave a soft moan of approval as she swallowed the fish and then proceeded to lick the oil from her fingers, one at a time, fully conscious of the tease in her actions.

Hux tried to keep his stare from being too obvious as Rey finished her food in such a tantalizing way. He loved watching her test out this incredible power she had over him; in fact, he was so enthralled by the show that he was caught off guard when Rey suddenly jumped to her feet, releasing her grip on his hand.

"I really am looking forward to revisiting that pool," she said innocently. "But if you're not finished eating, I'll just go and get started without you." She broke into a wide smile, her eyes sparkling as she took a step back, then turned and took off at a sprint in the direction of the pool.

"I'm-- Hey wait! I'm almost finished--" he started to call after her. He looked down at the last piece of smoked fish in his hand, shrugged, and chucked it to the ground. Probably wasteful, but at this point, who cared? They could get more... and he had _far_ more satisfying things awaiting him right now.

He jumped to his feet and took off running after her, somehow just managing to catch her at the edge of the pond. He took her arm and tugged her toward him, spinning her so they were face to face. "Were you really going to start without me?" he murmured happily, leaning in to brush his lips against hers.

"Mm...maybe," she said softly, teasingly. "But I'm glad I won't have to." She kissed him, quickly at first, but then more deeply, allowing her tongue to venture past his lips and taste his mouth.They stayed like that for a few moments, lips moving together and hearts beating in time. Then, breaking the kiss, Rey held his gaze.

They had been fully naked the night before, as well as that very morning, yet the thought of removing their clothes, now, in the light of day, felt somehow dangerous -- exhilarating. Gently, she pushed off of his chest with her hands, and took a couple steps backward. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she gave him a shy smile before gripping the hem of her shirt and slowly lifting it over her head. She tossed the shirt over a nearby rock and then bent to push her pants down past her hips, allowing them to fall down around her ankles. Kicking them aside, she folded her arms across her stomach, consciously fighting the urge to cover her bare breasts as she stood there, displaying her body to him.

There was something inherently different, Hux thought, about this act of slow, intentional disrobing in the light of day. Where the night before had been about lust and raw _need_... this felt deeper than that. He sensed the growing trust between them, which, in an odd way, felt more intimate than the heated tangle of their bodies. As she stood before him, at once both demure and fiercely proud, it was as if she were making him a gift of her body, the most precious treasure he could imagine, and he could only stare.

Time seemed to stand still for Rey as she watched Hux reluctantly tear his gaze from her eyes to trail down her body, and she could feel goosebumps rising pleasurably on her skin in the wake of his heated gaze. She decided that she liked the feeling of his eyes on her body. She liked knowing that he was watching her - and that he liked what he saw. Idly, she wondered whether he'd grown hard again, or whether she had to touch him for that to happen. With a coy smile, she turned and walked to the edge of the pool, conscious of his eyes on her naked backside as she walked.

She glanced over her shoulder at him from the water's edge. "Are you coming?" she asked, and jumped into the pool.

"Right behind you," he called, managing to finish shedding his clothes just as he reached the water’s edge.

 

*****

 

After their swim, Rey watched with rapt attention as Hux exited the pool. His skin seemed almost to shimmer as the water dripped down his slender form, reflecting the warm sunlight, like a thousand diamonds on his fair skin. She waited until he was reclining comfortably on the grass before she finally hoisted herself up out of the pool and walked across the grass to where he lay. Gazing down at him, lying prone beneath her, she was struck by the thought that it would be all too easy to overpower him like this. He was naked, vulnerable, barely conscious, judging by the look of bliss on his face, and she had the high ground, so to speak. But the thought was fleeting, and once it was gone, she almost laughed at herself for having given it a moment's consideration.

Hux was aware of her gaze, inscrutable as she stood over him. He could feel a tiny ripple of _something_ emanating from Rey, like a light breeze brushing his damp skin. The Force? He wasn't sure, and it was gone before he could be sure that it wasn't simply the wind.It was odd that he didn't feel vulnerable at all. His thoughts flashed back to just the day before when they were here at the pond, practically in this same spot. Everything was very different now, of course. There was a bond between them, sparked by the dreams, but fanned into a flame by everything they had shared since they met.

Rey lowered herself onto the grass beside him, one elbow leaning on the ground, with her head cradled in her hand. For a long moment she said nothing, but simply allowed her gaze to drift over his features, soft and slightly sun-kissed. His hair was still wet, and his eyelashes clung together in tiny, translucent peaks framing his cool green eyes. She leaned in to kiss him before shifting her body closer, her head nestled in the hollow of his shoulder and one arm splayed across his chest, her fingers tracing delicate, abstract patterns over the skin of his opposite shoulder.

"I like your body," she said, her lips tugging into a playful smile as she ran the palm of her hand over the tiny swell of his stomach. She never would have believed it was there when he was fully clothed, but she liked it - this one soft spot at his core. She traced the outline of one hip bone before running down his thigh. "I bet you've seen loads of women's bodies... Do you like mine?" It suddenly struck her that she genuinely cared about what his answer might be, and she worried at her lower lip in anticipation as her hand moved to Hux's other thigh, and completed its circuit back up to his chest.

"I wouldn't say I've seen _that_ many women, Rey," he said. "I've had my share of... pleasurable experiences - and you can ask me anything you want about it. Anything." He reached for her hand and squeezed it, stilling her exploration of him for a moment, as pleasant as it felt to have her hand ghosting lightly over his skin.

"And as for whether I like your body--? Of _course_ I do." He leaned in to press his lips to her mouth. "Can't you tell? It's hard to keep my hands off you long enough for us to have this conversation," he murmured, smiling against her lips before he pulled back to look at her. "I've seen many women throughout my life, but -- none of them even comes close to you. Some of them were physically very attractive, some were -- wealthy, I suppose, or powerful." He paused, gathering his thoughts as he sifted through past encounters.

"But none of it meant anything, really. Not... not like _this_ ," he said, realizing as he uttered the words that it was the absolute truth. "Some only wanted me because I was in a position of power, or because I had something they wanted. I've never had feelings like this before for anyone, ever. I certainly didn't expect any of this to happen, but -- here we are."

He looked away from her gaze, suddenly fearful that he'd gone too far... that perhaps he was expressing feelings that weren't going to be reciprocated. He was normally such an eloquent speaker.  What was it about this woman that could put him so far out of his depth?

In spite of herself, Rey felt a definite sense of satisfaction in the knowledge that she had measured up to Hux's previous romantic partners. She was almost angry with herself for the little thrill that sparked in her belly. Still, she couldn't help but wonder about his words. Yes, they were highly complimentary, but wasn't this man trained to know just what to say to get what he wanted? He certainly had more polish than Ben had, with his cocky self-assurance and claim that he could take whatever he wanted. Rey suspected that Hux, on the other hand, was an entirely different animal. She had a feeling that Hux was the type who could convince _anyone_ to freely give him whatever it was that he wanted, and then feel grateful that he’d deigned to accept their offering. Nevertheless, she didn't sense any scheming behind his words now. She could be wrong, but she thought he was speaking sincerely.

"You barely even know me," she said quietly. "And I barely know you..." She propped herself up on one elbow again and reached out with her other hand to turn his face back toward hers. "But I feel it, too," she whispered. "I feel that I've known you forever. I feel that, in spite of all the evidence to the contrary, I am safe with you. How can that be?"

“I’m not sure I have an answer for that,” he confessed. Some of it was tied to the dreams they’d been sharing, that was clear. But why those dreams were even _happening…_ that remained a mystery they still had yet to solve.

Rey's brow wrinkled in thought. She didn't want to consider what would happen when the First Order came looking for its General, as it inevitably would. She knew that it was likely that they would part ways, and never see one another again. And so what? Rey was no stranger to heartache. She had been separated from those she loved on many occasions throughout her life, and one more separation would not break her.

It wouldn't... Would it?

She felt a wave of panic rush over her at the realization that she had just equated Hux with "those she loved". She couldn't think about that, now.

"How long do you think we have before they come looking for you?” she asked.

"I don't know," he said softly, letting his fingertips trail over her belly, drawing abstract patterns of circles and lines across her smooth skin. There was no need to say anything more; he knew how they both felt about that. Rey nodded her silent understanding and acceptance of their precarious situation.

As Hux watched her skin prickle into gooseflesh from his light touch, he decided that, while they couldn't ignore the fact that their time together had an expiration date, they didn't need to dwell on the inevitable. They could still enjoy each moment they _did_ have. His fingers teased higher, unhurriedly circling one of her dark pink nipples before slipping back down to her taut stomach.

She let out a deep, contented sigh as Hux's fingers did their magical dance over her exposed skin. He seemed to know just how to touch her to make her whole body tingle. Her breath hitched as she felt his fingers trail upward, softly circling her breast to its epicenter. She felt the nipple stiffen under his touch, and she couldn't help letting out a soft moan in response.

"That feels really good,” she sighed,  amazed that there had been so much about her own body she had never known, let alone experienced before.

It was intoxicating for Hux to observe the way Rey's body responded to his touch, always seeming to want more, and his hunger for her grew ravenous once again. He lowered his mouth to her breast, circling her hardened nipple with his tongue, then sucking it gently.

Rey felt her back arch as Hux's lips closed around her nipple, her lips parting in a soft moan as she felt the rush of pleasure. She lifted a hand to thread her fingers into his hair as he lavished the same attention on her other breast, only reluctantly allowing them to slip free of his silky tresses when he began to move lower, trailing kisses down her chest and stomach, to her belly button. She sighed happily, smiling as she marveled at how tender he was capable of being, and wondered idly whether he was so gentle and patient with all his lovers.

Hux looked up to meet her gaze, his normally pale green eyes growing darker with desire. His own body had begun to respond to her enticing little sounds, but he did his best to ignore it, wanting to focus only on _her_ pleasure. He wanted to feel Rey shiver under the touch of his hands and his mouth... wanted to hear her cry out as she came undone. His hand slid lower, finding its way to the light, delicate patch of hair between her legs. He pressed his palm against her, letting his fingers find the soft warmth of her sex.

He started to slip two fingers inside her when he felt her body tense up for a moment, and she inhaled sharply. She was sore - chafed  from their earlier activities, and she wasn’t sure that penetration would be at all pleasant at the moment. She lifted her head, giving him a plaintive, questioning look, but the moment she caught his tranquil gaze, she knew there was nothing to fear. His hand had halted as soon as he'd registered her apprehension, and the reassuring smile he gave her calmed her racing heart. She felt her own expression soften in response, and she gave him a tentative smile and a subtle nod of her head - a silent, "I trust you."

Hux felt her relax as she smiled at him. It dawned on him just how sore she must be... yet she still trusted him not to hurt her. His breath caught in his chest at that realization, and he smiled back at her before lowering his head to kiss his way down her belly. He moved so he was kneeling between her legs and  ran one hand along her long, supple thigh as he let his gaze trail reverently over her entire body, stretched out languorously before him; the expression in her eyes uncertain, yet impatient for whatever would come next.

He shifted his body lower, bending her leg as he did so and leaning in to press his lips to the inside of her knee. He held her gaze as he slowly, deliberately pressed several kisses along her inner thigh, making his way inward until his head was directly between her legs. He raised his head to kiss one of her hips, then the other, as his hands moved to grip each of her thighs, spreading her legs. His breath ghosted over the mound of her sex, and he could feel the warmth radiating from her as he licked his lips.

The feeling of his lips, soft and gentle on her thigh, sent a chill up Rey’s spine, and she found herself relaxing her legs so that they fell open to grant him full access to her body, knowing that he wouldn't hurt her. In fact, as his kisses grew gradually nearer to her pelvis, she almost felt that she would be willing to risk the pain, just to feel him inside her again. She was about to say as much when she realized that he had paused with his face directly between her legs, and then, with a last look into her dark eyes, he lowered his head and pressed his mouth against her. Hux felt her legs tense in surprise, and his fingers stroked her thighs, reassuring, as he delicately traced her folds with his tongue.

Rey's brow furrowed in confusion and, if she was honest, slight repulsion. "What are you doing?" she asked somewhat indignantly, her legs tensing in alarm. When she received no immediate reply, she repeated, "Hux! What are you--"

The question died on her lips, however, as he began to explore her with his tongue. "Oh..." she began, still confused and still slightly disgusted by the idea of what he was doing. "But isn't that...I mean..." She tried putting the question together, but her mind was clouded, and she couldn't quite think straight. The sensations were so unexpectedly pleasant - such a paradoxical combination of firm pressure, soft, smooth strokes, and a subtle suction, as his mouth and tongue worked in tandem to create the most exquisite feelings. Slowly, she lowered her head back onto the ground and let her legs fall open fully, gradually succumbing to the need for _more_.

"Ooooh..." she keened, her fingers now scrambling, pulling clumps of grass up in handfuls as she groped for purchase. "Ok...That’s...Don't...don't stop..." she sighed, her back arching and hips squirming now, as she surrendered completely to the sensations washing over her in wave after wave. All at once, she realized that the familiar pressure was once again building, the delicious warmth pooling in her core and threatening to push her over the ledge, into blissful oblivion.

"Maker... _Hux_ ..." she gasped, one hand rising to grip her own hair, since she couldn't reach his. "Keep going. Please...I think... I'm actually going to… to _come_..." She almost couldn’t believe her own words, but they were perfectly true.

Hux managed to smile, even in the midst of what he was doing, hearing Rey's reaction swing from confused to slightly indignant to -- eventually -- ecstatic. Hearing her cry out... calling his name... sent an intense wave of pleasure rippling through him. Truth be told, he was usually more focused on his own gratification, and his partners tended to make his gratification their sole focus, too... such was the nature of being a powerful figure in the First Order. It didn't mean that was how he always wanted it; in fact, he often found it tedious to _always_ have a sexual partner offering him everything and asking for nothing in return.

This, on the other hand, he found incredibly arousing... exploring Rey with his tongue, feeling the movements of her body growing more frantic as she edged closer to the brink of orgasm. He slid his hands under her ass, gently lifting and angling her hips so he could work his tongue inside her tight entrance, loving the way she allowed her legs to fall open with abandon as he did so. He slowly dragged his tongue upward, licking circles around her sensitive clit, then sucking it lightly.

Her back arched as she writhed before him in the grass. He was aware of her hands digging into the earth, reaching for him, finally knotting in his hair as her climax shook her. Rey's body shuddered deliciously, and he could feel her legs tighten and clench as he kept up the pressure of his tongue against her clit.

When it felt like the waves had ended, he pressed a couple of kisses to her damp sex, murmuring his pleasure against her, before untangling himself from the leg she had thrown over one of his shoulders. He pushed himself up to lie on his side beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her shoulder. His breathing was shallow and ragged, but he smiled happily as he threaded his fingers through her hair, which was fanned out on the ground. "How was that?'' he asked mischievously.

Rey could barely believe how quickly the orgasm had overtaken her, nor how intense it had been. How many other miraculous pleasures did he know about, she wondered. She lay flat on her back, her legs lazily bowed in the shape of an "O," one knee leaning against Hux, who was now lying beside her once more. Her breath was ragged and heavy, and small shudders still rippled over her body in the aftershocks of the climax that had just torn through her like an earthquake. She felt Hux's lips on her shoulder, and immediately thought two things: First, that she did not want to taste his lips right now, but second, that all she really wanted was to cling to him like there was no tomorrow.

Rey rolled onto her side, so they were facing, and curled into him, making her body small as she nestled close, her face buried beneath his chin, legs scissored with his, and an arm wrapped tightly around his waist. She could feel Hux's stiff arousal against her hip, and she had a vague notion that she should offer to reciprocate the incredible pleasure he'd just given her. At the moment, though, she could barely bring herself to speak, let alone perform any kind of sexual act. To her relief, after a few moments, she felt him begin to go flaccid again.

"I don't even want to know where you learned how to do that," she breathed. Her voice, already quiet, was muffled against his chest, but she had no energy to move. "But that was absolutely amazing." She felt like she was floating - like nothing she'd ever experienced before, and she thought she might fall asleep. She hummed drowsily, then giggled as another shudder washed over her. She kissed his chest and whispered, so very softly, "I never want to leave this place."

Hux smiled as Rey nestled closer to him. He could tell how exhausted she was, and he couldn't help feeling a little pleased that he'd at least helped get her to that point. "I don't want to leave this place, either," he said softly, feeling an ache in his chest as he thought about how little time they probably had before a search crew came looking for them. Perhaps they could think of something to buy themselves more time, but he knew he didn't have the energy right now to plan. Neither of them did, he thought, as he felt Rey sigh contentedly, her head buried in his chest.

"Maybe we should go back to your room, though," he added. It was starting to turn colder, and he didn't want to fall asleep outside, especially while they were still damp from their swim. "Come on, I'll help you get up and then we can go snuggle under a blanket, then maybe have some more food later?" He reluctantly began to pull back from the sweet tangle of their limbs.

Rey gave a half-hearted grunt of protest, but didn't fight Hux as he extracted himself from her grasp. She'd always prided herself on being self-sufficient, but now she found herself gladly reaching out to Hux as he stood, completely willing to accept his assistance.

As they walked, she took his hand, giving him a meek smile when he looked her way. She entwined her fingers with his and gave his hand a gentle squeeze, wanting to memorize the way it felt, knowing that it couldn't last. When they reached her room, she led him inside, closing the door behind them.

"I really am knackered," she said, stretching languidly. Noticing that Hux seemed to be looking for some clothes to put on, she gave his hand a tug, causing him to turn and face her.

"Don't..." she said, gazing up at him placidly. She gave him another shy smile and pulled him toward the bed. "I want to fall asleep feeling you beside me. All of you."

Rey climbed onto the bed, still nude, and waited for him to join her before pulling the covers up around them. She pulled him close, forgetting all about where his mouth had been, and kissed him tenderly. Breaking the kiss, she stayed close, looking into his eyes as she brushed the stray hairs from his face. She felt completely sated, and very close to sleep.

“I don’t even know your first name,” she whispered, smiling softly at the absurdity of it all.

Hux returned the smile, running through all the ways he could answer the question. She wasn’t asking the name his father had given him, not really - she wanted to know what _she_ should call him. In the end, he simply said, “It’s Kieran. The people I care about -- that’s what they call me.”

“Kieran,” she said, testing the weight and breadth of the name on her tongue. "I like it. It's a good name,” she whispered, smiling sleepily as she snuggled against his chest. She closed her eyes and let the soft and steady beating of his heart lull her into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Hux, however, remained awake for a time, listening to her breathing becoming slow and soft as she slipped into a deep sleep. He wanted to memorize all of this... the feel of her lips against his, the soft scent of her hair, the way her head fit so perfectly against his chest.

He still had so many questions about this impossible situation that had brought them together like this; but what weighed on his mind now was how they could hope to sustain it - even a little - when they were inevitably pushed back into the real world. His mind tried turning over different scenarios, but none of them seemed remotely feasible. Finally, he drifted into a fitful sleep, his dreams haunted by giant waves in which the shadowy face of the Supreme Leader was reflected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, we truly appreciate you taking the time to read our story. We've had so much fun writing it, and we hope you enjoy reading it just as much. We LOVE hearing your thoughts and feelings about the story, so please leave us a comment! xo


	9. Chapter 9

Despite the unsettling dreams, Hux awakened a short time later feeling refreshed. The sun had dipped lower in the sky, enough to tell him they'd probably slept at least two or three hours.

Rey had turned over onto her other side with her back to him, and he snuggled against her, draping an arm lightly over her waist and pressing a kiss to her shoulder. He didn’t want to wake her; he just wanted to savor this quiet moment, listening to her soft breathing as she slept, feeling her body tucked against his.

Even so, it was hard to quiet his mind, and after a few minutes, he gently disentangled himself from her. Hux sat on the edge of the bed and took several deep, slow breaths, clearing his head as he'd taught himself to do when faced with a seemingly impossible situation. Surely, if they just thought carefully enough, they could figure out a way to escape, to somehow find a happily-ever-after ending to this story -- but they needed to survive being stranded at the top of a mountain, first.

He got up and pulled his clothes on, mulling over what they had, and what they needed. They needed to find more food; what little they had would be gone by the end of the day. They had a few small weapons - Rey's staff plus his blaster... maybe two blasters if his intuition about hers had been correct. Hux wasn't unfamiliar with hunting, but from what he remembered about Brentaal, the mountain they were on was more likely to be inhabited by giant insect-like creatures than anything they could eat.

Hux finished dressing and quietly slipped out the door. He could at least take stock of what remaining food they had, and then he and Rey could figure out what to do next.

Rey, sensing the vacant space left where Hux had been lying, shifted in her sleep, stretching one arm across the mattress. When her fingers met only with the cool sheet, she lifted her head groggily and glanced over.

Her body, though rested, felt the effects of their recent activities, and her muscles had the somewhat satisfying fatigue that one experiences after a particularly intense exercise session. She sat up and yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing to her feet, pulling the blanket with her to wrap around her naked body.

Stepping out of the cozy den, she immediately spotted Hux, standing with one hand shielding his eyes from the sun, looking out over the cliffside. She cleared her throat, in an attempt to alert him to her presence, and stepped up to stand beside him.

Hux had been so engrossed in the sight before him, he was startled when he felt her next to him. He turned to her, his expression surprised and hopeful. "Rey. Look!" he said simply, gesturing for her to look over the cliff’s edge to the sea below.

Rey followed his gaze and was astonished to see that the water had receded immensely while they’d been sleeping, and though there were some lower-lying areas that were still covered by water, most of the ground was visible, albeit muddy and damp.

"How is this possible?" she asked, turning back to Hux.

He shook his head, not quite able to believe how quickly it had happened. All that water that had rushed in, flooding the city, now just… sucked away in a matter of hours. He was familiar with normal, seasonal ebbs and flows of the ocean, and even with abnormally high tidal patterns. This was something entirely different. "I don’t know. Water just - has a mind of its own, sometimes. Especially on Brentaal."

Rey gazed back out over the sea, which was still nearer than it had been upon her arrival. She didn’t like the notion that a body of water could behave in certain ways unknown to her, especially since she had been entirely unaccustomed to large bodies of water for most of her life. She couldn’t help marveling at how any one piece of nature could induce such awe, such calm, and such terror.

"Do you think it will...come back again?" she asked.

"It’s possible," Hux answered with a shrug. "But I don’t think it’s likely. If giant waves were a common occurrence here, we’d know about it. This seems like an anomaly." He tore his gaze away from the land below and looked at her expectantly. "You know what this means, though?"

She arched a brow. "That we can find more dead fish?"

He threw back his head and laughed at that. "I’m sure they’re everywhere down there - but that’s not what I’m talking about." He reached for her hand. "It means we can go into the city. Find food… other resources. Maybe… people need our help."

Rey stared at him in surprise. She could hardly dare to believe that this was the same man who had been so cold the day before. Perhaps she had misread him… She looked down at their interlocked hands and gave his a squeeze.

"I think that’s a wonderful idea," she said, smiling up at him. She was feeling a little hungry after their nap, and the idea of eating something other than the fish and fruit they’d had for their last two meals did sound appealing.

Hux was already formulating a plan. Assuming they could get into the hotel, his room would be a good starting point. Besides grabbing food rations and the additional blaster, he wouldn’t mind having some warmer clothing for the surprisingly cold nights. Better yet, if the structure was sound, they could take shelter in the hotel, itself. It was certainly more luxurious accommodations than they’d had the previous night.

It was a bit naive and optimistic on his part, perhaps, but the abrupt recession of the water had sparked a tiny flame of hope in him. "How would you feel about checking in to the Grand Oradin Hotel?" he asked mischievously. "It’s really quite lovely." 

"Why, Mister Hux, are you suggesting that I spend the night in your room?" she teased, feigning horror at the idea.

"That’s _General_ Hux, as you well know," he growled in mock annoyance. "And yes… as a matter of fact, I am suggesting that."

"Well, then," she replied, trying to keep a straight face, "In that case, what are we waiting for? Let me just get dressed, and we can go right away." She laughed and stood on tip-toes to press a quick kiss to his lips before hurrying back into the room to dress.

 

*****

 

Close up, the damage to the city was much more obvious. Mud and grime were plastered to most of the lower surfaces, showing where the water level had been before the tide had pulled out. The beautiful shop fronts that Rey had admired upon arriving in Oradin were mostly in disarray, the brightly colored banners now torn and stained a dingy brown. They passed the jeweler’s shop, whose proprietor had been kind enough to guide her to the inn, and Rey peeked inside, relieved to find that the glass counters within were still mostly intact, and had not fallen victim to looters and vandals. She made a silent petition to the Force that the man himself was safe, wherever he was.

Everywhere they went within the city, the evidence of the flood could be seen. Dead and dying fish littered the streets, attracting marine birds who circled restlessly, anxious to claim their prizes. Various types of seaweed were strewn around, wrapped around pillars and dangling from awnings. Occasionally, they would spot people, searching through the ruins. Rey could only imagine that they were looking for friends, neighbors, relatives, or attempting to salvage their belongings from amidst the wreckage. No one gave the two of them any notice, and she didn’t have the heart to interrupt their efforts, even to offer help.

When they finally reached the entrance to the Grand Oradin, she hung back, feeling irrationally uneasy about entering. The building appeared to have weathered the storm quite well, probably due - at least in part - to its vast size. And though there was obvious debris in and around the front lobby, the structure seemed to be undamaged. She glanced over at her companion, allowing him to take the lead. It was quite possible that no one would give them a second glance, given the state of things, but even in its relative squalor, the Grand Oradin was Hux’s domain - not hers.

Hux gazed about the lobby, trying to assess the state of the place. A silver-colored droid toddled about aimlessly, as if unsure where it was supposed to be, its lower legs stained dark from the high water and mud. The human staff who had welcomed him and the rest of the delegation were, now, nowhere to be seen - no surprise, really. They undoubtedly had homes and family in the city that needed them. But other than mud and water stains, the hotel appeared to be relatively unscathed. The power was on, although the slight flickering of the lights indicated that the hotel was running on backup generators of some kind.

"Come on," he said to Rey, turning to head toward the lifts. "I don’t think there’s anyone down here. We’d might as well see if we can get up to the higher floors." He doubted the turbolifts would be working - not while the primary generators weren’t operating - but he pressed his thumb against the button anyway, just to see. After a long moment of nothing, he glanced at his companion and shrugged. "More steps, I’m afraid."

He led the way to the dim stairwell and they started up. Their footsteps echoed against the polished stone walls, and he silently cursed the fact that his room just _had_ to be on the upper level of a many-storied hotel. Staying in the penthouse suite seemed less like a luxury and more like a punishment with the lifts out of order.

As they reached the top floor, Hux permitted himself a small sigh of relief. There were only two rooms on this level, with one door on either side of the hallway. The elegant carpet appeared to be in pristine condition, entirely unblemished by the waves that had spoiled the rest of the city. In fact, there was no sign that a living soul had entered this hallway since the flood.

He paused at the door to his room, then pressed his palm against the entry pad, relieved when it slid open without hesitation. He peered inside, just on the off-chance it wasn’t empty, before motioning to Rey to enter.

Rey watched Hux, wondering who or what he thought might be lurking inside his room. Once he motioned that the coast was clear, she stepped forward and walked through the door into the most lavish, breathtaking space she had ever laid eyes on. Equal in opulence to House Kallea, this space was warmer - more inviting.

The walls were painted in elegant shades of gold and saffron, accented by the warm glow of recessed lighting. A neat, geometric print area rug sat atop a polished dark wooden floor, and in the center lay the most comfortable looking bed she’d ever seen. On the far side of the room, beyond an elegantly carved dividing wall, lay the bathing area, complete with a spacious marble tub. And bordering the entire space was a vast wall of glass, affording them a panoramic view of Oradin City, sprawling out beneath them.

Rey turned to Hux with awe in her eyes. "This is incredible," she said. "This is your room?"

"Yes, this is it," he replied. "Nothing but the finest for the First Order." There was only the slightest hint of cynicism in his voice.

"I think if I had a room like this, I would never leave it!" she said, slowly circling the perimeter of the space, her fingertips gliding lightly over every surface as if to reassure herself that it was actually real.

Hux watched as she took in her new surroundings. She was like a child, enthralled by her first viewing of a binary sunset. "Well..." he said, after a moment of hesitation. "You know, if you were to… come back with me… join us... you could enjoy things like this all the time." He knew it was extremely unlikely that Rey would take this suggestion to heart. She wasn’t the type to be swayed by material possessions - not to mention the fact that practically everyone in the First Order, besides himself, would consider Rey to be the enemy. Still, it was worth putting forth the idea.

Rey halted in her tracks at his words. She’d known it would only be a matter of time before he made a similar offer. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before turning to answer him. Crossing the room, she took his hands in hers.

"You know I can’t do that," she said sadly. She wished that there was something she could say - some solution to the seemingly insurmountable problem that lay before them, but she knew there was nothing to be said. Instead, she slipped her arms around his waist and leaned into him, burying her face in his chest.

"I know you can’t," he replied softly.

She pulled back to gaze into his eyes, and saw her own heartache mirrored there. She was tempted to let herself dissolve into tears, but what would that accomplish? Crying would not give them more time together; it would only waste the time that they had. So, she forced a smile and said, "Did you say you had some food in this room?"

He understood what Rey was doing by changing the subject. He didn’t want to dwell, either, on what could never happen. It certainly wouldn’t change their situation. But the sadness in her eyes only made him more determined than ever to find a solution, if one existed.

Hux nodded in answer to her question. "I have some emergency food rations here… not to be confused with actual _food_ , I’m afraid." A note of levity had returned to his voice, and he smiled as he walked to the small cooling unit in one corner of the room. He searched for a moment until he located several small packets. He tossed them to Rey, grinning as she caught them neatly. He then picked up a bottle of brandy from the dresser and two elegant crystal glasses, motioning for her to follow him to the balcony. A nearly imperceptible transparisteel door opened, revealing a small table, two chairs, and an incredible view.

They ate in companionable silence, a marked difference from their meal earlier that morning. The journey through the city had been sobering, to say the least, and both their minds were humming with the implications of everything they had witnessed, as well as what was to come. They watched as the lavender sun set and the remaining lights in the city slowly became visible in the growing twilight. Despite the lack of verbal conversation during the meal, they made sure that some part of their bodies were in physical contact at all times, communicating with little touches.

After the meal, Hux poured a glass of brandy for each of them. Rey, who had never tasted anything quite like it, sputtered and coughed on her first sip, but quickly became accustomed to the burn, and soon felt her mind and body relaxing under the soothing blanket of mild intoxication. They discussed the idea of going back out of the hotel to see if they could do or learn anything more. But with night hanging over the city, they decided it would be safer and more practical to wait until morning, when they could actually _see_ more of the damage.

Finishing her drink, Rey set the empty glass on the table and leaned back in her chair with her legs stretched casually in front of her. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, enjoying the cooling breeze on her exposed skin.

Hux took the opportunity of her averted attention to let his gaze linger on her. With her head tipped back, Rey’s hair hung down behind her, flowing gracefully in the breeze. Her long, elegant neck was accentuated, and he felt a nearly overwhelming urge to kiss and lick it. As his eyes swept over the length of her body, he had an idea.

"I’ll be right back," he said softly, and bent to press a soft kiss to her forehead before making his way back into the room.

Hux went into the refresher and tried turning on the water, pleased to see it flowing freely from the tap. He knew the hotel had been built to withstand any number of threats - from fires and groundquakes to deliberate, malicious attacks. Apparently, a giant wall of water had also been among those threats for which the builders had been prepared.

Hux filled the tub with water, adding a few drops of some deliciously scented bath oil, which had been provided by the hotel.

"Lights, twenty percent," he said, and nodded his approval as the automated lighting system obeyed his instruction. The effect was that of a candlelit room and, combined with the rich perfume rising off the warm water, it created a very romantic atmosphere that even he had to admit was extremely inviting.

"Kieran?"

Hux turned to see Rey entering the room. "This is incredible," she said in a hushed tone.

"I thought it might be nice to have an actual bath tonight. The natural pool was lovely this morning, but I don’t feel very _clean_ ," he replied with a little bob of his shoulders. "Besides, since we’re here, we’d might as well take advantage of the hotel’s full range of amenities."

He didn’t need to tell her twice. Rey was already in the process of disrobing by the time he’d finished his sentence. Once undressed, she helped Hux remove his clothes as well, then climbed, on wobbly legs, into the huge marble tub. They settled into the warm water, Rey resting her back against his chest, with his knees on either side of her. Leaning back, she let her head fall against his shoulder and sighed contentedly as she felt his arms encircling her, his hands gliding smoothly over bath oil-slicked skin. If there was luxury greater than this in the galaxy, Rey certainly had never imagined it.

"You know, if you sit up just a little, I could wash your hair," Hux suggested, reaching for the bottle of shampoo perched on the edge of the tub.

Rey laughed, thinking at first that he was joking. She’d never had anyone offer to wash her hair before. But when he didn’t join in her laughter, she realized he was serious. "Ok, sure," she said, and leaned forward to give him better access.

Hux poured the shampoo into his hands and began to work it into her hair. "You never told me what brought you to Brentaal," he remarked, as he worked the fragrant shampoo into a decadent lather, applying just enough pressure to massage her scalp with his fingertips.

"Oh," she said, slightly shaken by the question, but still relaxed by the combined effects of the bath, the brandy, and the scalp massage. "Well, I suppose the short answer is that I was looking for my parents."

"I see…" Hux was unsure exactly how to respond to this. He knew very little about Rey’s background, other than her status as a junk scavenger on a desert planet. "Here. Lean your head back a little and close your eyes," he said, pulling his fingers free from her foamy hair, and reaching for a glass to use for rinsing. "Did you find them?"

"No." Rey sighed. In all the excitement over the past couple days, she’d nearly forgotten all about her actual reason for being there. "I received a message from an anonymous source, saying that they had heard my story, and knew where my parents were. They wouldn’t give any more information about themselves, but they sent word that my parents might be here, or had been here in the past. It's why I went to House Kallea, in fact. This informant said that they were connected to that family, and I would find the information I sought if I went there. Of course, when I went there, they didn’t have the foggiest idea who I was, or what I was talking about. The woman was rude and cold to me, and refused to even listen to what I had to say… But that's ok. I've lived my whole life on my own, and I've done alright so far."

Hux was not fooled by this show of bravado, but he also sensed that she did not wish to talk about it, and he had no desire to upset her further by pressing the matter. Still, he made a silent vow to do some research of his own in the First Order databanks, once he was back on board the Finalizer. Perhaps he could locate her parents, or at least learn the identity of this mysterious informant. That, more than anything else about her story, troubled him.

Once the suds were rinsed from Rey’s hair, he encouraged her to lean back against his chest again, slipping his arms around her waist. She turned her head to glance at him over her shoulder. "What about you?" she asked. "Are you close with your family?"

Hux paused, thinking about how to answer this seemingly innocent question. As a matter of course, he’d never really shared much about his upbringing with anyone. Keeping his personal life and background to himself -- that was an essential piece of the armor that kept him safe.

Besides, it was complicated… and certainly made more so by events in the last few months.

"I wouldn’t say I’m close with them, exactly," he said finally. He felt reluctant to share this bleak picture of his family with someone who so clearly wanted to find her own, but it was the truth.

"My father - well..." Hux continued with a sigh, hating to spoil this moment by thinking about Brendol. "He was -- a difficult man to please. He had high standards. I tried to live up to them." He shrugged again, as if that would help shake off the unpleasant memory.

Rey wasn’t exactly sure how to interpret this, having never had a true parental figure to try and impress. She sometimes had a vague feeling that she’d disappointed her parents somehow, since they had abandoned her, but she had no memory of it.

"What about your mother?" she asked.

Hux paused. This was where things got tricky. This was the part that included a secret he hadn’t told another living soul. He wrapped his arms more tightly around Rey, pulling her close, pressing a kiss to her damp hair. _I trust her_ , he thought to himself, and taking a deep breath, he plunged ahead.

"My father’s wife is not my birth mother," Hux explained, choosing his words carefully. My father… _desired_ my mother, and Brendol Hux never took no for an answer. I was the unintended consequence of that. A few people know, but Brendol tried his best to keep the scandal of having an illegitimate son to a minimum. I always knew, though. He allowed me to know, and allowed me to spend time with her, for some reason. Probably to remind me of my ‘proper place’ or something like that. Whatever his reasons, they certainly weren’t borne of kindness or compassion for me."

"What was she like?" Rey asked. "Was she a noble lady? An exotic, foreign diplomat?"

"Hardly," Hux said with a little chuckle. "She worked for my family - in the kitchen. Her name was Imelda. She was kind, and had a curious nature… a lot like you, actually. She taught me things, like how to select the juiciest fruits from the vines, and the names of all the constellations in the night sky. I used to spend every afternoon just watching her preparing food, and she’d even let me sample her cooking before it was served to the officials.

"But then, one day… she was just… _gone_. I asked my father what had happened to her. He would only say that she’d left to go on holiday, but I could tell that he was upset about the whole thing. Later, he told me that something had happened - there had been some kind of attack… a bombing… where my mother was staying. And that she was dead."

Rey gasped at this revelation. She twisted to look over her shoulder at him. "Oh, Kieran, I’m so sorry," she said. The loss of a parent was one thing to which Rey could certainly relate, even though she had no solid proof that her own parents were dead.

"It’s all right. It was a long time ago, now." Hux found her hand in the water and held it, lacing their fingers together. He remembered being unable to hold back his tears at his father’s callous explanation, and the look of utter disdain his father had given him. The shame had been terrible, but it didn’t seem important to talk about that now. "He told me that the New Republic had been responsible for detonating the bomb. Or, to be more accurate, he said it was… some kind of ‘militant faction’ that didn’t want the Republic to relinquish any military power after the war."

He paused to collect his thoughts. "My father had always hated the New Republic and everything it stood for. It, along with the Rebellion before it, had destroyed everything my father had spent his life building. Even though the war had been over for years by that time, he still seethed over the Empire’s surrender. This act of violence was like a release for him; it gave him permission to start actively stirring up dissent. There were still people around who were sympathetic to the Empire, you know. And after losing my mother like that… I suppose it made my father’s task of raising me to hate the Republic that much easier.

"It took me a few years to realize that none of the history I’d studied could corroborate my father’s story of what had happened to my mother. I couldn’t find a single shred of evidence pointing to a bombing carried out by any radical offshoot of the Republic on that planet."

Hux sighed deeply, guilt seeping into his voice over the hatred he had carried for so long… over a lie. "My father never admitted that he’d fabricated the story, but I knew. And I finally understood what had really happened: my mother had run away from him while she still could.

"I didn’t blame her for that at all - my father was a violent man, in both word and deed - but as a young boy, I just couldn’t understand why she had left me behind. It hurt for a long time, but I learned to put it behind me and concentrate on the Academy - and eventually, my career."

Rey nodded solemnly. She understood these feelings all too well, and was considering what words of comfort to offer, when he began speaking again.

"But then - just a few months ago - something incredible happened. I received a secured message from an undisclosed location, alleging to be from her. I hadn’t really even known, until that moment, whether she was alive or dead. In many ways, it had always been easier to accept that she was gone forever. So when I first received the message, I didn’t want to believe it was really her. But… she crafted her message well, taking great care to include little details… things that only she and I could possibly know about… I have no doubt that the message is authentic. It’s her. She’s alive, and has taken refuge with the Resistance."

Hux let out a sardonic huff. He knew, at some level, that it was strange to feel conflicted about this development. After all, he’d just learned that his long-presumed-dead mother was alive and well, and he _was_ glad she was alive… but the fact that she had found safe haven with the _Resistance_ was an affront to everything he had believed in - everything he’d spent his life building and achieving. The First Order had become his whole world, but now all his priorities, his convictions, all of his carefully laid plans had been called into question.

Besides all of this, his mother’s status as a fugitive was extremely sensitive information, and put him in a difficult - and dangerous - position, especially where Kylo Ren was concerned. The new Supreme Leader was unpredictable at the best of times… and Hux had absolutely no idea how the volatile Force user would react to this intelligence, or what actions he might take. Both his mother’s safety and his own would be in jeopardy if Ren were to find out.

Rey gave his hand a squeeze, sensing that his thoughts were far off. She’d begun to offer her congratulations on this exciting news, but she could tell that he hadn’t heard a word she’d said. She sensed the conflict in him, but could not understand why it was present. After all, _she_ would do _anything_ to be reunited with her own family…

"Hey," she said softly, regaining his attention, "This is wonderful news! Your mother is safe. That’s what matters, right? And if she’s with the Resistance, I can find her for you!"

Hux shook his head with sudden fervor. "No! You mustn’t. Rey… I’ve told _no one_ about this - only you, just now. I need more time to figure out what can be done - if it is even possible for me to see her. I’m thankful that she was smart enough _not_ to tell me her exact location. You know how powerful Ren is - what he can do to those who stand in his way. If I were to learn of my mother’s whereabouts... he could find her."

They lingered quietly in the tub for a few more minutes, until the water began to cool and Rey felt a shiver run down her spine. She had no rebuttal for Hux’s last statement, knowing all too well what Kylo was capable of when he wanted information.

"It’s been a long day," she said. "Why don’t we dry off and get ready for bed?"

"I think that’s a splendid idea," Hux agreed. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead and reached over for the stack of fluffy towels on the counter.

Once dry, Hux helped Rey slip into the plush terry cloth robe that had been provided with the hotel room. She couldn’t believe how soft it felt against her skin - like wearing a cloud. It was certainly more frivolous than any garment she’d ever worn before, but she couldn’t help enjoying it, like a little girl playing fancy dress-up. She had brought her pack with her, which held a change of clothes. But honestly, she preferred the robe, and this way she’d still have a fresh change of clothes in the morning.

She sat, perched on the foot of the bed as Hux, clad in a white towel wrapped tightly around his waist, removed a pair of dark-colored boxer shorts from his luggage. He gave her a sly wink as he pulled the towel free, and began to pull the boxers on. She smiled back at him, tugging the robe snugly around herself as if to affirm that she wanted to keep it.

Suddenly, with the force of a physical kick to her stomach, an overwhelming sense of dread hit her. She had to struggle not to gasp at its intensity as the feeling of foreboding washed over her. She couldn’t say what had caused it, but she felt absolutely certain that their time together was drawing to a close, and there was nothing - absolutely _nothing_ \- that either of them could do about it.

"Kieran…" she said, her voice coming out somewhere between a shriek and a whimper. Hux turned instantly, his face etched in panic, then dissolving into a general look of concern as he hurried over to her.

"What is it? Are you alright? Are you sick?" he asked.

Rey just shook her head. She was afraid to speak, and she knew her eyes were filling with tears.

Hux was becoming more and more alarmed, sensing her obvious distress and having no idea where it had come from. "What’s wrong?" he asked again, kneeling in front of her and taking her hands in his own.

Rey swallowed hard and drew in a breath, like a woman in labor, focused on breathing through a contraction. Finally, when she was sure that she could speak without her voice cracking, she said, "I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. It was just a feeling… I just…" She shook her head, unwilling to speak aloud what she was becoming more convinced of by the moment: this would be their last night together.

"I think I’m just really tired," she said, rubbing at her eyes. Hux didn’t believe this for a moment, but he knew it was no good to pressure her into speaking, so he got up and sat down on the bed beside her, pulling her against his side.

"Well, then, that’s easily remedied," he said, trying to keep his tone light and hopeful. "We’ll just go to bed now."

Rey was overcome with gratitude for his willingness to let the subject drop, but also with the desire to show him, in a tangible way, how much she cared for him. Where their sexual encounters before had been about desire and curiosity, her only thought now was to bring him pleasure - to become so entangled with him that they became one.

Her mind raced back to that morning, by the pool, and what he had done to her. At the time, the act had seemed repellent to her, but now it somehow seemed perfectly reasonable. In that moment, she would have been willing to do anything for him. She slipped from the bed and settled between his knees, gazing up at him innocently as her hands ran slowly up his thighs. Her heart was hammering with nervous energy, but she was determined to see this through. Carefully, she pushed the fabric aside and nuzzled and kissed his growing arousal.

Hux, who had been confused when Rey had first slid onto the floor, now gazed down at her in wonder. He knew instinctively that this act from her was significant, and he felt his heart swell with affection for her. His body was already responding to her attentions, and though he had no doubt that she would have pleased him thoroughly, he reached down and gently took her face between his hands, lifting her head to look up into his eyes.

"One day, Rey… One day, I would be _thrilled_ for you to do this. But right now, tonight… Just… _be_ with me?" He pulled her up to his level and kissed her deeply, only pulling back when it became necessary for them both to take a breath. Slowly, he pulled the sash free from her waist and nudged the fabric from her shoulder, leaning in to kiss her collarbone. Rey shrugged off the robe, letting it fall to the floor.

Hux stared up at her as she stood before him, his gaze locked on hers, drinking in her beauty for a long moment. He reached for her, pulling her close, pressing his lips against the smooth skin of her stomach, as his hands glided down the small of her back. Her back arched and she slipped her fingers into his hair, murmuring a soft sound of pleasure as Hux left a trail of kisses over her belly.

Rey felt herself being lifted as Hux stood to his feet, his arms supporting her weight, and she gave herself over to him, kissing his lips with a faint whimper. Her slender arms slipped around his shoulders and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he carried her to the head of the bed. After quickly flinging the covers back with one hand, he gently laid her on the sheets - the softest fabric that Rey had ever felt. She looked up at him, her eyes inviting him to come and join her, and the moment he did so, she was back in his arms again.

They made love that night, sweet and slow and sensual, each one focused on the needs of the other. They took their time in exploring one another - each touch, each kiss, each soft caress given with unhurried devotion. They moved as one, finding their languid rhythm together, keeping pace perfectly.

The balcony doors stood open, gossamer curtains billowing gracefully on the cool evening breeze as the full moon shone down on the city of Oradin. No words were spoken as they did their dance of exquisite intimacy. The only sounds that filled the air were of their heavy breath, their pounding hearts, their gentle sighs and soft moans of pleasure. They clung to one another, their bodies rolling beneath the covers, tangled up in one another until, at last, they found their release, crying out in unison.

Afterward, they lay curled into each other, until their breath had slowed and their galloping hearts had quieted to a steady, rhythmic throb. Hux smoothed Rey’s damp hair with one hand, causing her to bury her face further into the space beneath his chin, her arm wrapped possessively around his waist.

Rey was intent on memorizing every last detail of this moment. She kissed his chest and breathed in his scent, and tried not to give in to the sadness that insistently squeezed her heart. Finally, she pulled away from her hiding spot and looked into his eyes, and what she saw there made her breath catch in her throat - the tenderness, sadness, and myriad other feelings, too deep for words, that she felt in her heart were all reflected back to her in his eyes.

Rey couldn’t stop the tears now, and barely even tried. She closed her eyes, the salty droplets spilling over her lashes and sliding down her cheeks as she pressed her lips to his.

"I don’t want to go to sleep," she whispered, her voice choked with her tears. "I don’t want this night to end."

Hux forced a smile and wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb. He didn’t need the Force to tell him what had upset her earlier, nor what prompted her tears now. Even he could sense, in his bones, that this would be their last night together - possibly ever. He felt the throbbing ache in his own heart, but he forced himself to remain strong, for Rey’s sake, if not for that of his own pride.

"We’ll find a way," he said. "I won’t rest until I’ve found a way to see you again." This, he was almost surprised to realize, was the absolute truth: he would never be at peace again, unless this woman was by his side.

Rey looked deeply into his eyes and knew that he was speaking sincerely. She just couldn’t see any possible future where they could be together. Her conscience could never allow her to join the First Order, and she doubted very much that Hux would forsake his position therein. Still… anything was possible.

"I believe you," she said, and kissed him again before pressing herself as close to him as she could and, much more quickly than she’d thought possible, fell into a deep sleep.

Hux remained awake for a time, listening to her soft breathing, feeling her heart beating next to his. At last he pressed a kiss to her forehead and closed his eyes, hoping as he did that this wouldn’t be the last time they would fall asleep in each other’s arms.

 

*****

 

 

Rey had not been asleep for long when she heard a voice calling to her. The low, soft tones filtered through the fog of her consciousness, rousing her slowly. The voice had not belonged to Hux, who was still sleeping soundly beside her in the bed. This voice was deeper, and seemed to be coming from a long ways away.

She sat up in bed and wiped the sleep from her eyes before slipping out of bed, pulling the robe around her slim body as she tried to work out where the voice was originating.

Sliding open the balcony door, Rey stepped outside and gasped as her gaze fell on _Kylo Ren._

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, equal parts shock, fear, and anger coursing through her. She instinctively reached for her lightsaber, but it was hidden away in her pack, inside the room. She could summon it to herself if need be, but hoped it wouldn’t come to that. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure that Hux was still asleep in bed.

Kylo held up his hands as if in surrender. "Don’t be afraid," he said quickly. "I’m not here to hurt you. In fact, I’m not _here_ at all. This is a dream. You’re dreaming."

Rey scowled at him, loath to believe a single word he was saying. "Fine. Whatever. But you haven’t answered my question. _What_ are you _doing_ here?"

Kylo lowered his hands with a sigh. "I’ve come to warn you," he said somberly.

"Warn me about what?" Rey snapped. "The only thing I should be worried about here right now is _you!_ "

Kylo shook his head. "No," he said simply. He nodded toward the bedroom. "That man is not who you think he is."

Rey could practically feel her blood boiling in her veins. She clenched her hands into fists tight enough to make her knuckles whiten and her nails dig into her palms. "How _dare_ you?" she growled through gritted teeth. She was moments away from retrieving her lightsaber and slicing him in half, this time finishing the job she’d started back on Starkiller Base, in the woods. " _That man_ is ten times the man you’ll _ever_ be," she spat.

Kylo looked as though she’d just slapped him. His face went blank for a moment, his lips parted as if to suck in a breath, but he just stared at her.

"Well?" she pressed. "Whatever it is you want to tell me, just get on with it." She wanted to go inside and lock him out on the balcony, but she knew a simple locked door would never keep him out, if he was intent on entering.

"Listen to me, Rey," he said, his voice calm, once he’d pulled his thoughts together. There was a pleading look in his eyes now. "I have _never_ lied to you. You know that, don’t you? I have behaved…" he paused, sighing again. "Badly. I’m sorry. But even when I told you things you didn’t want to hear, I never told you anything that wasn’t true. Admit it. To yourself, if not to me. Admit that I have never lied to you."

Rey was wrong-footed by this argument. She blinked, trying to think of a time that he had, in fact, told her a lie. Infuriatingly, she could not put her finger on a single time.

"Fine," she said reluctantly, her rigid posture relaxing fractionally. "So you haven’t lied to me. So what?"

Kylo nodded, the ghost of a smile tugging at his lips as he watched the realization dawn on her face. "It’s General Hux. Now, just wait," he said, interrupting himself when he saw her hackles rise once more. "I know that you have come to… _care_ for him." These words seemed to pain him to say, but he continued. "I know that you think you know him - that he’s told you things to make you feel safe with him. I know he’s told you that he’s never met anyone like you - that you are special to him. It’s a lie."

Rey felt the color drain from her face. "I don’t believe you," she said, though there was the faintest hint of doubt creeping into her voice. "I don’t care that you’ve never lied to me before. _This_ is not true!"

Kylo shook his head sadly. "He’s very convincing, I know. He’s lied to me, too. Rey, think about it. Hux was Snoke’s lapdog all along. When I killed Leader Snoke, Hux was furious. You were already gone by that time, but Hux wanted to take power for himself. He tried to kill me!"

Rey shook her head. She had no idea what to believe in all this. "Why should I care if he did?" she said. "You had a chance to walk away from it all. You had a chance to see your mother again. You had a chance to…" She swallowed, feeling the emotion squeezing her throat as she remembered that dark day. "You had the chance to come with me. To be with me. But you chose to stay."

"I know," he replied, having apparently anticipated this argument. "I was a fool." 

Rey was speechless. She blinked at him, swallowing down the tears that threatened to flood her vision. As much as she would like to believe that Ben Solo had seen the error of his ways, she was not ready to forgive him just yet, and even if she did, things could never again be the way she had briefly hoped they might be. Yes, there had been a time when Rey had grieved over the loss of Ben Solo - over the loss of a dream that he would turn his back on the First Order to be with her. But that time had come and gone, and what she had found in the past few days with Kieran… what she’d _thought_ she’d found…

"Why would he lie to me? Why would Hux pretend to care for me?" she asked.

Ren shrugged. "He wants you for your power. He thinks he can trick you into returning to the First Order with him and then take you prisoner."

"No. That’s not true. It can’t be," Rey insisted. "He cares about me. We’ve shared pieces of ourselves with each other - our secrets, hopes, dreams…"

"Did he tell you about his mother?" Kylo asked. "Imelda? Did he tell you the story about her running away to join the Resistance?"

Rey felt the air leave her lungs. Nobody knew about that. It was a secret… _their_ secret. Her head was still spinning as Kylo continued, "He told you that his father was cruel to him, and that his mother had to escape? Rey, think about it. Do you really believe that?

"Rey, Hux’s mother has been working with the First Order all along. She’s back on my ship right now, waiting for him to arrive, with you - his greatest conquest. I overheard him talking with her about it - how he planned to woo you and bring you back. They had a good laugh about it. Oh, yes, he is an excellent actor, our General Hux."

Rey was beginning to tremble. She felt dizzy and lightheaded, and suddenly couldn’t be sure of anything. She just stood there, blinking up at Kylo silently.

"Then why warn me?" she finally asked, determined to find some flaw in the logic of all this. It couldn’t be true, after all. It just couldn’t.

"Because I couldn’t let it happen. I… care too much about you, Rey." He paused, and his dark eyes seemed to pierce Rey’s soul. "When you wake up in the morning, look in his bag. He has a blaster hidden inside it. He plans to take you prisoner, by force, if you won’t go willingly. Take the blaster and defend yourself. Kill him if you have to."

Rey frowned. Her mind had all but shut down under the weight of all of this new information. She opened her mouth to ask a question, but the entire scene was beginning to dissolve all around her as a dense fog washed in from the sea, shrouding everything in billowing white. Distantly, she heard Kylo Ren’s voice coming through the mist...

"Get yourself away from him, Rey. Before it’s too late…"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We LOVE hearing from you! We thrive on your comments and truly take your thoughts and feelings to heart. And right now, we'd like to know what it is that you want to see more of in the following chapters! Do you most enjoy the sexy times? The plot weaving? The sweet, fluffy scenes? We want you to enjoy the story, and since we love writing ALL these things, we want to hear from you! Let us know in the comments, and we'll do our best to supply your demands! xoxoxo


	10. Chapter 10

Rey awoke with a gasp, like she’d just surfaced from being held beneath water. Her heart was thundering as she sprang up in bed and glanced wildly around the room. Hux was still asleep beside her, breathing deeply and peacefully, oblivious to the sinister message Rey had just received. 

Kylo’s words swirled through her mind as the memory of her dream came back to her. She wanted to doubt its veracity - wanted to believe that it had been a result of indigestion over that food ration she’d had the previous night. There was one way to know for sure…

It was a distinct effort for Rey to calm her breathing and slow her runaway pulse, but she managed to settle herself just enough to slip quietly out of bed without waking Hux, and she quickly dressed in her one remaining clean outfit. 

With a furtive glance over her shoulder, she crept across the room to where Hux’s pack lay on the dresser. Her fingers hovered over the fabric, hesitant to look inside. It felt like a violation of his privacy, rummaging through his belongings. And yet, if Ren had been speaking the truth, then Hux could not be trusted, and simply asking him about the blaster would be pointless. She gripped the pack and, gritting her teeth, slowly began to pull the zipper open. She cast a nervous glance back to the bed, but Hux was still lying quietly, so she quickly tugged it open the rest of the way. 

Rey reached in and rifled through the items inside. _Maybe there was no blaster. Of course, there wouldn’t be. The whole thing had been just a_ \--- Her fingertips met with cool, smooth metal, and she let out a sound that was part sigh and part groan as her fingers wrapped around the grip of the blaster. She lifted the weapon carefully out of the pack and held it up for examination. 

It was a graceful looking weapon - perfectly balanced and streamlined, and polished to a shine. Rey’s heart plummeted into the pit of her stomach at the possible implications of this discovery. She had to think, and quickly.

"Rey?"

At the sound of her name, Rey spun around, wild-eyed and panicked. Instinctively, she raised the blaster and pointed it straight at Hux, who raised his hands in surrender. His expression was concerned but placid, counterbalancing the crazed look she knew she must be wearing. When he spoke again, his tone was soft and even.

"Rey, put down the blaster and talk to me," he said. 

Rey’s hands shook, but she didn’t lower the weapon. Her mind was spinning in circles and made it impossible to think clearly. "What do you want from me?" she demanded, her eyes filling with tears of anger and confusion. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Rey. I promise, I haven’t lied to you." Hux’s voice remained soothing, but his mind felt anything but calm. Although he knew that his blaster would only fire if his fingerprint was against the sensor, it was still disconcerting having it pointed at him. What if the safety mechanism malfunctioned? And, more to the point, what had brought on this abrupt change in her demeanor? "I don’t understand why you’re upset. Can you… talk to me? Tell me what’s happened."

Rey shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. She desperately wanted to believe that this was all a misunderstanding, but she held the proof in her hand. "What’s the blaster for?" she asked, knowing even as she said the words that it was a foolish question. She had a blaster of her own, tucked away in her own satchel after all. But the mere fact that Hux hadn’t told her of this blaster’s existence, paired with the fact the Kylo Ren had known about it, was enough to plant the seed of doubt in her mind.

"It’s just a blaster. I never travel without one… I’m sure you don’t, either. Why were you even looking for it in my bag?" Hux found himself struggling to form an explanation. A sense of dread was growing, heavy and caustic in the pit of his stomach. 

"You had this all planned, from the very beginning, didn’t you?" Rey stammered. "You planned to win my trust and affection, and then take me back to your ship like some kind of prize kill…  To use me for my power in the Force… And then, if I wouldn’t join you willingly, you planned to use _this_ to take me hostage!"

Hux shook his head emphatically. "Hostage…?" He repeated the word, but it didn’t fully register. "I certainly hadn’t planned for -- _any_ of this to happen." He felt off-balanced by all this, as if he were still dreaming. "I told you, I was here for a trade negotiation. Meeting you… wasn’t even part of the agenda." He took a cautious step toward her, then another. "And taking you back to my ship against your will... that would be the last thing I’d try to do. Rey, I swear."

Rey tightened her grip on the blaster as adrenaline flowed through her veins. She tried to discern any deceit behind Hux’s words, but found nothing other than confusion that mirrored her own. She wanted to believe him, but Kylo’s words still echoed in her mind and she didn’t know _what_ to believe. 

Try as he might, Hux could not understand what was happening. The previous night had been beautiful, peaceful, and intimate - perhaps one of the best evenings of his entire life. What could possibly have happened in the night to put Rey into such a state, he could not begin to fathom. The priority now was to calm her and convince her to put down that weapon. Then they could sit down and get to the bottom of whatever was obviously distressing her.

"Rey, why don’t you put the blaster down so we can talk this through? You can keep it close at hand, if it makes you feel better.  Just… please… help me understand what’s going on."

"I… I had a dream last night," Rey began. Her voice was as tremulous as her hands, and she wasn’t sure how much to tell him. Still, it seemed only fair to tell him what had prompted all this.  "In that dream, I… learned things…  About you… about the lies you’ve told me…"

The sense of dread Hux had been feeling suddenly quadrupled in weight at this revelation. A dream? Could this be somehow related to the dreams they’d shared previously? But _he_ hadn’t dreamed last night… 

"All right, that’s good," he said, trying to encourage her. "But it was only a dream. Whatever you found out in the dream… whatever you think you learned about me… it isn’t true." He took another step closer to her, holding her gaze steadily, his hands still raised in an attitude of surrender. "Please, Rey… you have to believe me."

"Why?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because… You _know_ me, Rey. I know we only met in person a couple of days ago, but during that time, I’ve been able to be… _myself…_ more than I have with anyone, in a very, very long time." He tried to keep his voice steady, but it was excruciatingly difficult. "Rey, please… I wouldn’t lie to you. I _couldn’t_ lie to you." Hux drew a deep breath. "I… I _love_ you."

Rey blinked, blindsided by his words. Her hands, still trembling, slowly lowered the blaster, knowing that this would be a fatal error if he was lying to her. She felt her heart constrict in her chest and her mind go blank. She wanted to drop the weapon and fling herself into his arms - to forget all about the dream and go on believing that everything they had shared over the past few days had been true and good and real. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, too. But all she could do was stand there with tears running down her cheeks.

Suddenly, Rey’s attention was diverted by a loud humming sound directly outside the balcony door. She looked over to see a small droid hovering mid-air, with its optical unit directed toward them. Hux followed her gaze. With a sinking feeling, he recognized the probe droid as First Order-issue, no doubt sent to locate him in preparation for a rescue operation. In any other disaster scenario, it would have been a welcome sight. Here and now, though… it meant they were - suddenly and cruelly - out of time. 

Rey shifted her gaze back to Hux, and was shocked to see that he also had tears in his eyes. She tilted her head, trying with all her might to understand. Everything was happening too fast, and nothing made sense. 

"Rey, listen to me," Hux said. His hands were still raised, but his voice now held a note of urgency, or even alarm. "Take the blaster if you want. It means nothing to me. But right now, you need to get yourself away from here - as far as you can. The First Order will be here at any moment. They _mustn’t_ find you."

Feeling utterly deflated and numb, Rey let the blaster slip from her fingers and fall, with a clatter, to the hardwood floor. Instinctively, she knew that he was telling the truth. She wanted to run to him - to kiss him and tell him she was sorry for ever doubting him - but she felt rooted to the spot. 

"Rey, if you believe nothing else I’ve said to you these past days, please believe me now. You need to RUN!" Hux was pleading with her now, looking almost frantic in his urgency. "I told you I would never take you back unwillingly. Now is my chance to prove that to you. Don’t worry about me. Don’t worry about _anything_ else. Only _run_ , as fast and as far as you can. Now go!"

His final words sent Rey spinning on her heel, spurred into motion by the panic in his voice, just barely remembering to grab her satchel as she fled. She couldn’t risk getting stuck in the turbo lift, even if it was operational, so she opted for the stairs again, thankful that the descent was much faster than the climb had been, the previous day. Reaching the bottom floor, she forced herself to _walk_ through the lobby, looking as inconspicuous as possible until she reached the exit. Then she was off at a sprint.

She ran straight for the city gates, only vaguely registering the sound of the descending First Order ships approaching the space port as she fled. She never stopped until she’d reached her little room carved into the mountainside.

 

***

 

As he waited for the inevitable arrival of his troopers, Hux had time to reflect on the bizarre events of that morning. He thought about Rey, and the drastic change in her - the suspicion and fear with which she’d regarded him.  Despite only having known each other for a few days, they had come to trust each other. At least he’d thought so. _Something_ had happened as they slept… she had mentioned a dream. What kind of dream would have shaken her trust in him so severely? And why had she been rummaging through his luggage? None of it made any sense… and he found the mystery of it disturbing.

His thoughts turned to what he’d said to her, right before telling her to run. He hadn’t known beforehand that he would say that... yet the moment the words left his lips, he knew he’d spoken the truth about how he felt. It hurt that she hadn’t returned the words, but given the circumstances, he couldn’t blame her, even if she did share his feelings. Did she feel the same way? He’d been sure of it up until now. They had shared something beautiful - unexplainable, yes, but real and powerful. 

He had a moment of worry that she wouldn’t make it back to her room at the top of the cliff. What if First Order security forces spotted her, recognized her… and incarcerated her? She’d already become convinced that he had been plotting to take her back with him, hostage or otherwise. That certainly wouldn’t help his case. But of course she would make it. She was tough and resourceful. She’d managed to escape imprisonment with the First Order, not once but twice before, he reminded himself. She was more than capable of evading them now.

Absently, as if in a dream, Hux wandered around the suite, collecting his belongings. He placed them in his suitcase, automatically folding each garment neatly as he went. Having only stayed in the room for two nights, he hadn’t unpacked very much, so this task didn’t take long. He smiled sadly as he hung the plush robe back on its hook in the refresher, remembering how Rey had looked wearing it - her skin damp and glowing from the bath. He recalled how he’d slipped quietly out of bed in the night, while Rey slept, to hide a memento in her satchel. He was glad, now, that he hadn’t waited to slip the trinket into her bag.  

With his bags packed and set by the door, Hux walked out onto the balcony and looked out beyond the city walls, to the mountain where Rey was staying. Absurdly, he searched for a glimpse of her, but all he could see was barren stone. 

Resigned, Hux walked back into his room and sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands, and waited for the troopers to come and take him back to his ship. 

 

***

 

Rey sat on the stone in front of her room, where she had sat with Hux the previous morning. From her vantage point, she had a clear view of the First Order ships as they rose from the spaceport, dark and ominous against the pastel pinks and purples of the Brentaal sky. Hux would be on one of those ships. The thought made her heart hurt so badly that she felt she might be sick. He was gone, and the last words she’d said to him had been in accusation.

Rey’s thoughts turned to the dream she’d had the night before. It had felt _so real_ at the time. Ironically, by the bright light of day, things were much more difficult to see clearly. Had Ben actually come to her in a dream? _No, not Ben,_ she reminded herself. Kylo Ren had chosen not to embrace his past, hadn’t he? 

Rey’s brow furrowed as she tried to remember exactly what he’d said to her. He said he’d been a fool.  It was an admission of guilt, in a way, but not repentance. There was an important distinction between the two. Even if he _had_ actually come to her - to warn her, as he’d claimed - there was no guarantee that he should be trusted. True, he had known about the blaster, but that didn’t necessarily mean that Hux had intended to use it on _her._   And yet, she had to admit that the very fact of their concurrent presence on the planet was suspicious. Plus, Hux had been the one to seek her out. It was _possible_ that he had orchestrated the entire scenario.

But then, Rey thought of the look on Hux’s face when he’d seen the probe droid, and the way he’d implored her to run. He’d told her… She could still barely believe it, but he’d told her that he _loved_ her.

Rey tried to remember whether a man had _ever_ said those words to her. She supposed that, most likely, her father had said it to her when she was very small, though she certainly had no memory of it. Even Breegan, bold and boyish as he was, had never actually uttered the phrase, though she knew he’d felt it, as she had. Unkar Plutt certainly had never said anything like that, though she had felt his repulsively lustful gaze linger on her body many times. Whatever he might have felt for her was about as far from love as you could go. But Hux…

The thought was almost too much for her to bear. They hardly even knew one another, and yet somehow, she believed him. What’s more, she was surprised to find that she thought she loved him, as well. The memory of the anguish on his face as she pointed the blaster at him brought a fresh wave of tears to her eyes, and she finally surrendered to them. Curling into a ball, Rey buried her face in her hands and wept, feeling more alone than she had ever felt on Jakku.

 

***

 

Hux was pulled from his thoughts when his shuttle pulled into the docking bay. One glance out the viewport told him that they had arrived, not on the Finalizer, as he’d expected, but on the Supremacy - _Ren’s ship_. 

"Why have you brought me here?" he barked at the pilot, annoyance flaring in his chest. "I requested that you return me to the Finalizer." 

The pilot did not turn to look at him, pretending to be fully engrossed in the control panel in front of him. "Apologies, General," he said. "I have my orders from the Supreme Leader." 

Hux swallowed uncomfortably. He had been counting on having some time in his own private quarters to gather his thoughts before meeting up with Ren. The fact that he had been summoned immediately did not bode well for him. 

"I see," he said, hoping his voice did not betray the panic he felt.

As the shuttle powered down, the door opened, giving Hux a clear view of the hangar. Already, there was a row of royal guards on either side of the gangplank, and at their end was the Supreme Leader, himself.  

Kylo Ren stood stoically, facing the shuttle with his feet slightly apart and his hands curled into fists at his sides. His face was impassive, giving no indication of what he might be thinking or feeling. Hux swallowed back his nerves and straightened his jacket before walking down the ramp. He had nothing to be afraid of, he told himself. The negotiations had gone smoothly, and not even Kylo Ren could blame Hux for a tsunami.

"Supreme Leader…" he said briskly, by way of greeting. "It was good of you to send a delegation to Brentaal for my quick evacuation. You’ll be pleased to hear that the negotia---" 

His words were cut short as Hux felt the familiar pressure around his throat. Ren’s face had contorted into a snarl of rage as his hand thrust forward. Instinctively, Hux clutched at his throat, but there were no physical hands to latch onto so he was left to scrabble at his own neck futilely. 

Perhaps sensing that Hux was about to pass out, Ren loosed his Force grip and let him fall to the ground, gasping for breath as he finally spoke.

"You continue to disappoint me in new and fascinating ways, General Hux," he said, clasping his hands behind his back, as if to constrain himself from choking the man again. His tone was even and conversational, belying the rage that bubbled beneath the surface.

Hux glared up at him through bloodshot eyes. "What are you talking about?" He scowled as he began to pull himself back to a standing position. "I did what I was told to do. I attended the negotiations. I did my job. Successfully, by the way. Not that you’ve asked."

Ren huffed out a derisive laugh. "No, General," he said. "I sent you to Brentaal for one purpose, and one purpose only: to bring the scavenger back to me."

"Nonsense!" Hux said, brushing off his uniform in an attempt to appear more calm than he felt. "I received no such instruction." 

Ren seemed to be alternating between morbid amusement and irritation as he shook his head. Glancing up at the crew of the shuttle, he said sharply, "Leave us!" He gestured for the guards to remain, however.

"Tell me, General Hux… Why do you think you’ve been having those troublesome dreams?" Ren turned and began to pace restlessly. "Who else could possibly be responsible for binding the two of you together in such a way?" 

Hux had not been expecting this. His brow furrowed in confusion, and he felt beads of perspiration forming on his brow, but he remained silent.

" _I_ gave you both those dreams. _I_ placed the idea in both your minds. If the girl wouldn’t join _me_ , perhaps she would join _you_. Your path should have been clear. You desired her. You were to capture her and bring her back with you, and then surrender her to me."

"But that’s lunacy, Ren! How could you even know that she would be on the same planet?"

_"_ Because I was the informant who sent Rey the message about her parents. They were never on Brentaal. There was no connection. I orchestrated everything myself. Unfortunately, I have no control over the occurrence of natural disasters. " 

This was a lot to take in, and Hux found his mind racing as he tried to piece together everything that had happened. It was both a relief and a horror to know that Ren had been the cause of the mysterious dreams he and Rey had shared. But clearly, whatever the dark knight had intended to happen - it hadn’t worked.

"Perhaps you should have thought to inform me of your plan, then," Hux said, a note of annoyance in his voice. "I command our military forces. I develop planet-killing weapons. I’m not a mind reader, Ren - that’s your department. I fail to understand how you thought this would work."

Ren’s expression blackened, along with his mood. "You weren’t supposed to have had the opportunity to _claim_ her. She was supposed to be the bait, dangled in front of your face, but never obtained. She was an asset to be procured - a possession, that _should_ have been _mine!"_  

Hux glared at him, fury granting him bravery. "Well, then, it’s not I who have failed. It is _you!_ Rey is no possession you can simply acquire. She is free.. She belongs to no one but herself, and you will _never_ have her!"

Ren stared at him, taken back by Hux’s audacity.But then the slightest hint of a smile tugged at his lips. "You… you’ve actually… _fallen in love with her_!"  It was more of an accusation than a statement. "Honestly, General, I never realized that you were _capable_ of love. What a pity she now believes you care nothing for her."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Hux snapped.

"Oh, General…" Kylo said mockingly. He nodded to the guards, who instantly grabbed hold of Hux, binding his hands behind his back and giving him a rough shove. "You are the master tactician. I’m sure you can figure that out if you think hard enough. And you’ll have plenty of time to think, now."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was incredibly difficult to write, as we've become so attached to the characters. We both feel a little unsettled by it all, and that may be at least part of the reason why this chapter was a little on the short side. We want to reassure you, our beautiful readers, that the story is far from over. Hang in there, and we promise things will start to look up before too long! As always, thank-you so much for reading. Please do not hesitate to leave us your thoughts, feelings, animosity, and ridicule (don't worry - we can take it!) in the comments! We'll try to get another update out as quickly as possible! xo


	11. Chapter 11

It hadn’t taken long for Rey to pack her belongings back into the satchels she’d brought, though her vision was impeded sporadically by sudden floods of tears. Everything she saw reminded her of him, from the fish he had dried to the bed they had slept in together. She thought about walking over to the pool for a bath, but even that idea felt tedious and inane, in the light of all that had happened that morning. Finally, she curled up on the bed, pulled the blanket up around her shoulders, and cuddled the pillow against her chest. She could still smell Hux on the fabric, and this small comfort was enough to lull her into a restless sleep.

She was awakened by the sound of an approaching ship. Expecting it to continue on to the port at Oradin, Rey tugged the covers up again and tried to block out the sound, but instead of fading into the distance, it continued to grow louder, and then suddenly stopped. In a panic, she shot out of bed and ran to the window for a look at who had landed, panicked that perhaps Hux had betrayed her, after all. She had visions of a battalion of stormtroopers marching up to her little dwelling to carry her away, but all she could see from her window was the cliff’s edge, and the swirling sea beyond. 

Cautiously, she opened the door and stepped outside. Making her way to the edge of the cliff, she gazed down at the beach below, her heart thundering in her chest. But once her view of the beach was clear, and uttered a yelp of joyful surprise at what she saw. The Millennium Falcon had landed right on the sand and walking down the gangplank were Finn, Poe, and Chewbacca! 

Rey jumped and waved her arms, shouting something unintelligible, and was delighted to see them lift their faces to her. They waved and shouted back, though she couldn’t hear what they said, and they ran toward the stairway that would lead them to the inn. She wanted nothing more than to run down and meet them, but the stairway was steep and narrow, and she knew that colliding with them there would end catastrophically, so she simply ran to the end of the walkway and waited for them to ascend. 

"Rey! Rey! We’re coming!" She could hear Finn’s voice above the others as they grew nearer. She laughed to herself, comforted by his familiar innocence. Finn was nothing if not enthusiastic, though the subject of that enthusiasm could change at a moment’s notice. Before long they were all huddled together on the cliff, their arms wrapped around one another’s shoulders, laughing and crying and talking all at once, and Rey had never felt more glad to see anyone in her life.

"We received a distress signal from your ship," Poe explained, once the initial excitement and tearful exclamations had subsided. "We tried sending a message to you, but we couldn’t get through, and when we found out about the tsunami on Brentaal, we feared the worst."

"I’m sorry," Rey said, only now thinking about how her friends must have felt. "I didn’t have a communicator with me, and it didn’t occur to me to look for one…" She’d been so wrapped up in what was happening between Hux and herself that she hadn’t even considered that her friends in the Resistance might be worried about her. The whole concept of having people to care about her well-being was still new to Rey, but it warmed her to the core, knowing that they had been concerned enough to come looking for her.

"We were worried sick," said Finn, and Rey could see in his eyes that it was true. Chewbacca chortled his agreement in Shyyriwook. 

"I’m fine," she assured them all. "Look at me. I was perfectly safe the entire time. We were on the mountain when the wave hit, and it didn’t reach us here." 

Poe arched a brow at her choice of words. "We?" he asked, looking around inquisitively. His expression turned to one of excitement as he said, "Did you find them? Rey! Did you find your parents?!" 

Rey shook her head, her expression falling slightly. "No, no… not my parents," she said. "No one here had ever heard of them." 

Poe looked confused. "But you said ‘we.’ Who was with you if it wasn’t your parents?" 

Rey licked her lips and cast her gaze out to sea. She should have been more careful with her words, because she wasn’t ready to talk about her experience just yet. At least, not that part of it. None of them could possibly understand what had transpired between Hux and herself - Finn and Poe least of all. She could barely understand it herself, and she was far too weary in both heart and body to discuss it just yet.

"Nobody," she lied. "I meant ‘I’ was on the mountain. Just me." Noting the skeptical look on her friends’ faces, she added, "I’m sorry. I’m just… I’m a little tired."

Chewie made a loud ululation and Rey laughed, turning to look over at the extinguished campfire. "Yes, of course you can have a fish," she said, though her heart hurt just a little at the thought. The others laughed along with them, and Rey was very relieved that they seemed to have been distracted from her grammatical faux-pas for the moment.

Once Chewbacca had gathered what remained of the smoked fish, commenting in his native tongue about how delicious they were, Finn and Poe each took one of Rey’s bags, and they all headed down the mountain to the Falcon. From the ship, Rey cast a long glance back up the mountain, and realized she might never see this place again. With a heavy sigh, she made her final, silent farewell, and took up her position in the pilot’s seat, ready to return to the closest thing she had to a home.

 

***

 

Hux maintained a stony glare as he was marched down the corridor and into the turbolift that would take him to the Supremacy’s detention level. He said nothing, of course. Under different circumstances, he might have tried making small talk with the guards. He’d trained for possible scenarios like this: being captured by an enemy; being interrogated. When conducted properly, conversation could lead to learning important information - or at least help in garnering a little empathy from one’s captors. He knew instinctively that none of that would work with Ren’s personal guard, however. They were loyal, not to the First Order, but to the Supreme Leader. And Hux was far too proud to try a ploy like that if it was doomed to fail.

He kept his jaw set and his eyes straight ahead, to avoid having to make eye contact with any of the crew, or worse - his fellow officers. He wasn’t prepared to endure the looks of either scorn or pity he’d be sure to get from them. Thankfully, it was only a few minutes before they arrived at their destination. The door whirred open and one of the guards shoved Hux roughly inside.

He’d been in cells just like this one countless times before; but never imagined that he would be held in one as a prisoner, himself. He had to laugh to himself at the irony. It certainly looked familiar: a small, rectangular box with plain grey walls and absolutely nothing adorning them that might provide any sort of visual stimulation. This was by his own design, after extensive research had indicated that a prisoner was much more likely to break if deprived of any external emotional or intellectual connection to the outside world. A part of him wondered if he’d learn firsthand whether the technique really worked.

His thought process was cut short as one of the guards stepped behind him to remove the binders from his wrists. Perhaps it was the same one who had snapped them on; it was difficult to tell them apart behind their masks. 

Hux waited until he was alone, the door having closed with a quiet but unnerving finality, before he rubbed his wrists briskly, trying to get the blood circulating once again. He began to pace the perimeter of the cell, Kylo Ren’s words and actions still weighing on his mind.

It was difficult to understand the machinations of Ren’s plan. How had Ren possibly thought that Hux would lure the scavenger back to the First Order… or capture her and bring her back forcibly... based on being brought together in a series of dreams? Ren had brooded for months over Rey’s refusal to join him. Not many people other than Hux knew that. Nonetheless, it was clear that Kylo was quite surprised at what had transpired between Rey and Hux. He had clearly expected a very different response from the general. 

" _How_ does it even make sense?" Hux asked himself, his voice giving him a sense of focus as he continued to pace. His fingers trailed along the wall, reminding him of Rey’s reaction to seeing his opulent hotel room, as if she had to touch it for herself to believe it was real.

So, Kylo had been the one responsible for the dreams. At least that part of the mystery had an explanation. But then… Kylo had expected that to create a level of intrigue for Hux, perhaps… so when he saw Rey in person, his first instinct wouldn’t be to pull out a blaster and start firing, but instead to -- talk to her? Get to know her? Gain her trust?

Clearly, Ren had not planned on a massive tidal wave to come crashing down on the city of Oradin. How might things have progressed differently, if that had not occurred? The negotiations had concluded successfully, ergo there would have been nothing keeping Hux from returning to his ship the following day. He would have had just enough time to locate Rey and talk to her - possibly form some sort of understanding, and then be whisked away, back to the supposed safety of the First Order. 

The timing would have been almost perfect, actually, with negotiations wrapped up tidily. And if Hux hadn't been successful in befriending the girl, himself, he would probably have been happy to bring back a prize for the Supreme Leader. At least, that would be Ren’s thinking. _Pompous, short-sighted oaf,_ he thought.

And yet, even with all of his power, the lofty Kylo Ren was not able to control the workings of the weather. The tsunami had been the thing that had forced the two of them to forge an alliance - to work together, and eventually _come_ together in a meaningful way. He smiled, in spite of himself, thinking of how shocked and horrified Ren must have been to learn that Hux had actually touched, kissed, and made love to "his" precious prize.

But the smile died on his lips as his thoughts returned to the present: cold, hard cell, alone, imprisoned, and soon dead, very likely. Not that he feared death. Hux had long since risen above fearing his own mortality. But being made to live without Rey was more cruel than death, by far.

His heart lurched as he realized that Rey might very well be in danger. What if Ren had sent a contingency to watch the planet and follow her back to the Resistance Base? What if he was sending troopers to capture her right this very moment? Or worse, what if he had gone, himself? Hux’s initial impulse was to run to the door, slamming his hands against the smooth parasteel surface, and shout until his lungs burned, but he did none of these things. Even if there were anyone outside the door to hear him, they certainly wouldn’t help him. If anything, he ran the risk of giving away more than he wanted.

Defeated, he walked across the small room to the bunk and flopped down. He had no way of contacting her - no way of warning her. All he could do now was to wait, try to remain strong, and hope that Rey had made it back safely to the protection of the Resistance.

 

***

 

Leia Organa stood sentry at the landing site as Rey and Chewie guided the Falcon down onto the pad. She looked as stoic and regal as ever, but Rey could sense the mixture of anxiety and relief that radiated from her as the ship’s door opened. Rey, grabbing her bags before either of the men could insist on carrying them, rushed out the door and down the ramp. Dropping the bags on the ground, she flung herself into Leia’s outstretched arms and clung to her fiercely, ashamed of the tears she felt running down her face again.

Leia held her tightly, letting her cry, though she couldn’t know what - or who - those tears were for. Finally, she took Rey by the shoulders and pulled herself back to look into the girl’s face. Concern clouded her features as she took in the salty streaks, and she gently cupped Rey’s face in her hands. Exhibiting her typical motherly wisdom, Leia did not ask her why she was crying. Instead, she wiped Rey’s tears away and picked up one of her packs, waving off Rey’s protest that she could carry it herself.

Rey cast a glance back at her somewhat confused - and obviously worried - friends, and gave them a melancholy smile before allowing herself to be shepherded into the barracks by Leia. She had been drawn to Leia from the very first time she’d met her. Their shared sensitivity to the Force, their mutual bond with Han Solo, and their varying relationships with Kylo Ren, Leia’s wayward son, were only the beginning of the attraction. Rey had come to see her as a maternal figure - the closest thing she knew to a mother. And Leia, forever acutely aware of the loss of her son, was more than happy to take the abandoned girl under her wing.

Rey fully believed that Leia Organa was the kindest, bravest, wisest woman she had ever met. So, as they walked together, she began to open up about what had happened to her in her time on Brentaal.

"It was awful," she said in regard to House Kallea. "They hadn’t heard of my parents, and they were so rude… cruel, even. I never was able to speak with the head of the house, but the woman - a secretary, I suppose - very nearly tossed me out into the street."

Leia listened quietly, making the appropriate noises at the appropriate times. Once safely in the privacy of Rey’s personal quarters, Leia sat on the bed and patted the spot beside her. "Now, why don’t you tell me what _else_ is bothering you," she said gently. She knew, of course, that Rey would naturally be disappointed that there had been no success in finding her parents, but she had also noticed that Rey had not so much as even mentioned the tsunami - something that she had expected Rey to be most shaken about, and she could tell from Rey’s demeanor that there was something… _more_ going on. Something more fresh and raw than her ongoing search for her parents.

Rey sat beside Leia on the bed and sighed deeply. "Is it that obvious?" she asked, looking up at her with red-rimmed eyes.

"Rey, my sweet girl. I was young once, and I am no stranger to heartache. Won’t you tell me what’s troubling you?"

Rey blinked back another wave of tears and cleared her throat. "Well…" she began, unsure of where or how to begin, and even more unsure of how much to tell Leia in the way of details. "When I was on Brentaal, I met… someone."

Leia’s brows inched up her forehead, but she said nothing, instead nodding for Rey to continue.

"I was staying at an inn on the mountain, and this… person… well…" Rey’s mouth twisted in frustration and she shook her head. It was no use trying to mince words. Leia would be able to tell if she lied or held back information, and yet she didn’t feel up to recounting the details just yet. "Let’s just say, I wasn’t alone when the wave hit," she finally said. "While we were stuck on the mountain together, we became close, and… Well, things happened… and… we parted unhappily."

Reluctantly, Rey looked up to meet Leia’s patient, steady gaze. She’d half expected to be scolded or lectured for not being forthcoming, but there was no anger or judgement on General Organa’s face, and Rey felt herself relaxing in this realization. "I’ll tell you more about it later. I promise," she said. "I’m just… I’m so tired right now."

"You don’t have to tell me anything that you don’t want to," Leia reassured her. "When you’re ready, I’ll be here. I’m just happy to have you back, safe and sound." She pulled Rey into another firm, maternal hug, and Rey breathed a long sigh of relief.

"Oh! There was one thing…" Rey said, pulling back suddenly. "Have you ever heard of a woman named Imelda who came to the Resistance some years ago, looking for sanctuary?"

For a split second, Rey thought she saw something pass over Leia’s face - recognition? Uncertainty? Doubt? _Fear_? But then it was gone, and she said, "No… I don’t recall ever meeting anyone by that name."

Rey felt her heart sink. Was it really possible that Kylo had been telling her the truth? Then again, she supposed that Leia might not remember the names of every person who had come to the Resistance over the years. Maybe she had simply forgotten?

"That’s alright," she said, forcing a smile. "I think...if it’s alright with you, I’d like to lie down for a while."

"Of course, dear," Leia said, and gave Rey’s shoulder a loving squeeze before hoisting herself up off the bed. "Get some rest. You’ve had quite an ordeal. Just let me know when you get up, and we’ll get you something nice to eat."

"Thank-you, Leia," Rey said. She waited for Leia to leave before flopping down on her back and staring at the ceiling. She knew she should feel relieved to be back. The surroundings were familiar and comforting, but she couldn’t deny the heavy ache she felt inside. Nor could she deny that the little hole carved into the side of a mountain, with Hux, felt more like a home than anywhere she’d lived before.

Getting up, Rey walked over to the bags she’s brought from Brentaal. She opened her large pack and was rummaging through in search of her sleep clothes, when her fingers came in contact with something metallic. Her mind flashed to that morning when she’d found the blaster in Hux’s pack, but this was not like that had been. This thing was small and flat and smooth. Her fingers curled around it and pulled it free. Holding it up, she saw a long silver chain with two small plates dangling from the end. Looking more closely, she could read the name engraved on one of the plates: HUX, ARMITAGE K., along with a series of numbers, and a blood type. The other tag was engraved with the words: FIRST ORDER MILITARY FORCES, GENERAL.

All at once, it was as if someone had flipped a switch inside of her. As she gripped the dog tags tightly in her hand and held them to her heart, she finally broke down and cried harder than she had allowed herself up to that point. All thoughts of the pajamas now utterly forgotten, Rey crawled into bed, still clutching the chain, and cried herself to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We just wanted to say a quick thank-you for taking time to read our story! We hope you continue to enjoy reading it as much as we're enjoying the writing process. This chapter will be continued in our next update, which we plan to publish very soon. In the meantime, we hope you’ve enjoyed a peek into what lies ahead for Rey and Hux. 
> 
> As always, we invite you to please leave us your comments. Your feedback helps us to stay motivated, and gives us guidance in the amount of time we spend on certain aspects of the story. So please don’t be shy! We love hearing from all of you!


	12. Chapter 12

 

Once she had wakened from her nap, and tucked the precious dog tags deep inside her bedside table drawer, Rey did her level best to put all thoughts of Kieran Hux aside. It would do her no good to dwell on the matter, she reminded herself. Hux was gone - and whether the things Kylo had told her were true or not, she knew that it was unlikely she would ever see him again. Their stolen moments on Brentaal had been lovely, yes. But it had been a very surreal, isolated event - a respite, as it were. Now they were both restored to their appropriate places, on opposite sides of the galactic war. She’d known all along that it would come to this, and she felt some annoyance at herself for not keeping her emotions in check.

She got up and changed her clothes, and considered taking a shower. But she could still smell the bath oils faintly on her skin, and though she had convinced herself it didn’t matter, something deep inside of her would not allow her to wash away that fragrance just yet. Remembering Leia’s promise to find her something nice to eat, Rey felt her stomach rumble. She really was hungry, having had nothing but fish, fruit, and field rations for most of her time on Brentaal. Still, she wasn’t quite ready to talk to Leia yet, so she wandered over to the mess hall instead.

The bustling cafeteria seemed incredibly noisy to her after her relative isolation on Brentaal, but she was relieved to see Poe and Finn sitting at a table on the far side of the hall, eating their evening meal together. Finn looked up and caught Rey’s eye and, grinning, made a series of flamboyant gesticulations until she began to head in their direction. 

_Yes. It is good to be back_ , she told herself as she crossed the room to her friends. _This is right. This is real. This is...good._

As she approached, Finn hopped up and pulled out a chair for Rey to sit on. She still wasn’t quite used to his fawning, but she’d learned to let him do what he wanted for her, without feeling that he was insulting her competency and independence. She cast a furtive glance at the plates on the table, but wasn’t quite sure what the food item was. Considering that Rey’s meals for the vast majority of her life were limited to the portions she received for parts on Jakku, there were many, _many_ dishes she had never tried, let alone learn to identify by sight. Still, it smelled amazing, and she felt her mouth beginning to water.

"You must be starving. Wait here and I’ll go and get you a plate," Finn offered.

"No, it’s alright. I can get it myself," she said, but Finn was already out of his seat and walking briskly toward the kitchen. Rey sighed and turned her attention to Poe, who was studying her thoughtfully. He broke into a warm smile when he caught her eye, and scooted his chair a little closer so he could place an arm around her shoulders and give her a little squeeze.

"It’s really good to have you back," he said, and she could feel, in the energy he exuded, that he meant it. "Man, Finn was a _nightmare_ the whole time you were gone. I could not get him to shut up to save my life." He laughed softly, and Rey knew he was trying to put her at ease. "Anyway, we were all worried about you. General Organa was worried, too, although she wouldn’t admit it. But I could tell. She was the one who gave me the order to go and bring you back."

Rey glanced down at the table, unsure how to respond to this news. "I’m sorry I caused so much trouble," she said meekly. "Of course, I had no idea there would be a tsunami on the planet, but even so… I should have found a way to get in touch with you. I’m sorry." She lifted her gaze to meet his again, and realized he was sitting very close to her. For the first time, she wondered whether he might be attracted to her as more than a casual friend.

Suddenly, as if he’d somehow picked up on the thought, Poe looked away and coughed, dropping his arm. And then Finn was returning, carrying a tray that was heaped with - not only the dishes that he and Poe were eating - but also with a variety of fruits, rolls, and desserts, plus glasses of blue milk, and some sort of green juice. 

"Thank-you, Finn," she said, looking up at him, but Finn was frowning at Poe. Feeling Rey’s eyes on him, however, his expression changed and he was all smiles once more as he laid down the tray in front of her.

"I wasn’t sure what you’d be hungry for, so I just grabbed a little bit of everything," he explained, taking his seat again.

"I’ll never be able to eat all this," Rey said with a little breath of laughter. "But it looks delicious. Thank-you."

Finn, apparently distracted from whatever had been troubling him moments earlier, settled back into his seat beside Rey and returned his attention to his food. "You know…" he said with a full mouth, "people complain about this food, but it’s way better than anything we got to eat in the First Order."

Rey flinched at the words. She forgot, sometimes, that Finn had spent most of his life in the First Order, in the Stormtrooper training program. She shuddered to think what he would do if he knew who she’d spent the past few days with, and what they’d done together.

Poe, meanwhile, seemed to have lost his appetite. He pushed the remaining scraps of his meal around his plate with a fork, worrying at his lower lip with his teeth. Rey watched him for a few moments before asking, "Are you… ok? You seem distracted."

He looked up quickly, unaware that she’d been watching him. He caught, and held, her gaze meaningfully.

"I’m just sorry we couldn’t get to you sooner." He spoke the statement casually, but Rey thought there was weight behind each chosen word. "You must have been so scared on that mountain… _all alone_ …"

Suddenly, Rey understood: he hadn’t really believed her back-pedalling, when she’d insisted that she’d been alone on the mountain. "Oh…" she said, and to her shame, she felt color rising on her cheeks as she looked away.

"Look, I know it’s none of my business," he was quick to add, sensing her discomfort. "If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine. We totally understand." He jabbed Finn in the side with an elbow. "Right, buddy? It’s totally cool."

Finn, deeply preoccupied with his food, grunted at the jab to his side, but then simply nodded his agreement. 

Rey sighed, knowing that she couldn’t avoid the subject forever, though she was absolutely determined not to give away the identity of her companion. No good could ever come from telling these two men who she’d been with.

"Fine," she said, "I wasn’t alone. There was someone with me."

Poe sat up straight in his chair, and Rey could tell he was stifling the urge to say, "I knew it!" Then he leaned forward on the table with his hands folded conspiratorially. "So, are you gonna tell us who _he_ was?"

Rey opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly Finn burst in with, "Wait a minute! _He_? What do you mean _he_?" Turning to Rey with consternation on his face, he lowered his voice slightly and said, "Are you telling me you were with a guy? Like...a guy you like... _like_?" He leaned forward and added, "A cute guy??"

"Calm down and let her talk," Poe inserted, casting a glance toward Rey which clearly told her that he wanted to know the same thing, but was too polite to ask outright.

"Ok, look," Rey said, holding up her hands to silence them both. "Yes, I was with a man."

Two pairs of brown eyes stared back at her, waiting for her to continue.

"He was…" She paused and sighed, trying to work out what, and how much, to say. "He was kind to me… and handsome. He was a gentleman. But he had to return to his home, just as I have, and I don’t think… I don’t think I’ll…"

Rey was horrified to find that she was choking up, her throat suddenly dry and tight, and her vision blurring as tears swam in her eyes. She shook her head and pushed her chair back from the table. Rising hastily to her feet, she said, "I’m sorry. I can’t talk about this right now," and walked briskly from the hall, just barely hearing Poe scolding Finn for having upset her. She didn’t stop, though, until after she’d reached her private quarters. She went straight to the bedside table and rifled briskly through her things until she clutched the silver dog tags, and slipped the chain around her neck. Only then did she sit and let her tears fall freely.

 

***

 

The days crawled by slowly for Hux in his captivity. His only real method of tracking the passage of time was through the delivery of his meals, which seemed to come three times a day. Assuming the guards’ routines were consistent, Hux estimated he’d been held in that cell for a little over a week. This assessment was passively reaffirmed each time he brushed a hand through his hair, growing more disheveled with each passing day, falling into his eyes continuously. His face, normally clean shaven and smooth, now felt rough and bristly. It was no secret that Hux preferred to keep himself well groomed, and he was relatively certain that being denied access to a razor was another psychological tool of Ren’s - something to remind him of who currently held the upper hand.

Even more degrading was the way he was treated by the guards, as if he were invisible, anonymous… a nonentity. The guards had apparently been instructed not to speak to him, nor to make contact with him of any kind. Even a sympathetic glance would have been appreciated, but it was as if he simply didn’t exist.

For a man accustomed to interaction - and, in particular, to giving orders and having them obeyed - being utterly disregarded was an especially effective method of psychological torture. From time to time Hux caught himself talking out loud, even when no one was there, just to be sure he still had a voice. At night - or what he assumed was night, judging by the dimming of the sterile overhead lighting - he slept restlessly, if he slept at all. And if he dreamed, he couldn’t recall anything upon waking. He wondered whether this, too, had been part of Ren’s punishment for him - to somehow deprive him of even a dream of Rey. It was, perhaps, the cruelest stroke of all. 

Deprived of any other mental stimulation, Hux spent his waking hours pacing his cell as he endeavored to piece together the series of events that had ultimately ended in his imprisonment. He had circled the perimeter of the tiny windowless room so many times that he had calculated the precise square footage of the space.

It had become clear in his mind that Kylo Ren had somehow been behind Rey’s sudden change in behavior. She had mentioned a dream, so Hux could only assume that Ren had appeared to her within a dream of his making, and filled her mind with venomous lies and nonsense. The thought of Ren interfering in his and Rey’s minds while they slept - jerking the two of them about like puppets on strings - made his blood boil, and there were days when his rage toward Kylo Ren was the only thing that kept him from sinking into despair. Still, he couldn’t quite imagine what Ren could have told Rey to convince her so thoroughly of his lies. He’d obviously told her to look in Hux’s bag for the blaster, but that was hardly evidence of anything, in and of itself. There was a piece missing to this puzzle, and Hux finally realized that he had no choice but to wait. He was certain that Ren would explain himself, in time.

In the meantime, Hux tried to console himself by imagining Rey’s reaction when she found his dog tags in her satchel. He had known from her behavior on their last night together that they didn’t have much time left, and he’d wanted to give her something - a piece of himself - something to hold onto when they were inevitably torn apart, though he could not have guessed how violent that tearing asunder would be. In the end, he had chosen to give her his dog tags, a symbol of all that he had been. He hoped that she would understand the full magnitude of this gift, that he was trying to tell her he would give it all up for her. He hoped she would wear them, keeping him - in a sense - close to her heart. It was the only hope he had left.

 

***

 

Rey avoided discussing her time on Brentaal with Finn and Poe after that first night back, and the uncomfortable meal they had shared. Later that evening, the two men had come to her room and apologized profusely for having upset her. She assured them that it hadn’t been their fault, and that she was fine, but Poe hadn’t been content until he’d made it very clear that he would fly to the ends of the galaxy to hunt down any man who had broken Rey’s heart, and blast him into oblivion. After a few more minutes of convincing, she had finally succeeded in shooing them from her room. 

Rey knew her friends meant well. They cared about her deeply, and only wanted to protect and defend her, but what they couldn’t understand was that she had lived her entire life on her own, and she was _more_ than capable of looking out for herself. And besides, Hux hadn’t taken advantage of her at all. He had been astonishingly respectful and considerate of her feelings… even when she’d had a blaster pointed at his face.

Those final moments they’d been together had haunted her thoughts in both dreams and waking over the past week, since she’d returned to the Resistance base. Try as she might, she could not forget the look of desperate anguish in Hux’s pale green eyes, nor the way he had insisted that she get away and keep herself safe. And that, more than any other reason, was why she simply could not believe that he had been lying to her the whole time they were together. Wouldn’t she have _sensed_ it, if he had?

Since her first night back, she’d rarely taken the dog tags off, keeping them close to her heart, and concealed from the eyes of others at all times. She’d fallen into the habit of sleeping with the chain around her neck and the tags clasped tightly in her hand, half hoping that this physical touchpoint might help her to connect with him in dreams, the way they had before. But despite her efforts, whatever connection they’d previously shared seemed to have been broken now. She dreamed of him, of course, but only in the natural way that she might dream of anyone else - vague and ambiguous, and almost _never_ in a remotely _pleasant_ manner. It wasn’t the same.

Although she tried to deny it, Rey had been fervently hoping that Hux would reach out to her, perhaps through some sort of message, if not an all-out rescue effort. She often daydreamed about what she would do if he sent a private shuttle for her and begged her to run away with him. She could see the scene play out in her head: the First Order shuttle would land, and the door would open, but it would be only Hux who emerged, with arms outstretched, beckoning her to him. Then she would run to him, faster than she’d ever run in her life, and jump into his open arms, kissing him until they both gasped for breath.

But as the days slipped by, and there was still no word, her hope began to dwindle. Maybe it _had_ all been a lie… or else, why wouldn’t he have contacted her? Perhaps he’d had someone else back on his ship, waiting for him to return… someone who shared his political views and ideals… someone with whom he could make a future. Leia’s denial of any knowledge of Imelda’s existence was troubling as well, lending credence to Kylo’s claim that none of it had been true. Try as she might, Rey could not come to any acceptable solution to the whole, elaborate puzzle, and the longer she thought about it, the more discouraged and confused she became.

She threw herself into her training, pushing her mind, spirit, and body as far as she possibly could. There was relief in the work - in the sheer determination of focus - but once she was at rest, her thoughts inevitably turned back to _him_. One evening, after a long day of intense physical training, Rey went to Leia’s quarters, hoping that the General’s maternal energy would soothe her ragged nerves.

Rey was ushered into Leia’s living area by C-3PO, and she had just sat down when Leia entered the room. She sprang to her feet, still in awe and slightly intimidated by the stately woman. Leia held out her arms and Rey flung herself into them, hugging her tightly before finally taking a step back to look into her eyes. Leia lifted her weathered hands to gently cradle Rey’s face and patted her cheek lightly in greeting.

"My dear," she said, "I’m glad you came."

Rey felt overwhelmed by the unexpected emotions rising in her chest. She knew she ought to ease into conversation gracefully, but instead she blurted out, "How do you know when you’re in love with someone?"

Leia’s expression changed, from her usual steadfast composure to one of surprise. She collected herself quickly, however, and took Rey by the hand to lead her to the sofa. Once seated, she drew both of Rey’s hands into her lap and held them reassuringly. With an affectionate smile she said, "I think you already know the answer to that."

Rey blinked, sending a solitary tear rolling down her cheek. She nodded, squeezing Leia’s hands.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Leia urged, careful not to demand details that Rey might not be ready to share.

Rey swallowed hard. She was dying to tell someone - bursting at the seams with the desperate feelings that she’d trapped inside over the past weeks - and she was afraid that if she began talking about it, she wouldn’t be able to stop. She was still fiercely protective of Hux’s identity, and knowing that Hux was basically Leia’s nemesis, she was determined not to tell her. Still…

"Before I went to Brentaal… for weeks before… I’d been having dreams about a man I’d never met before," she began. "These dreams were… vivid. They felt very real, and they were very… intimate." She paused, waiting to see whether this would shock or offend the older woman’s sensibilities. However, she sensed nothing but acceptance and encouragement from Leia. Relieved, she drew in a steadying breath and continued.

"When I went to Brentaal, I actually met this man. That man from my dreams. I couldn’t believe it at first, or didn’t understand it. I still don’t understand it. But when we finally met, I found out that he’d been having the same dreams, about me." Rey could feel the color rising in her cheeks, but she carried on. "When the tidal wave hit, we were together on the mountain. We were trapped up there together, just the two of us, and…" she trailed off, bobbing her head in a gesture of implication, hoping that Leia would take her meaning, and she wouldn’t have to explain. Leia’s eyes widened in understanding, and Rey felt both relieved and slightly embarrassed by it.

"I see," Leia said placidly, her expression returning to its neutral state. "And you think you are in love with this man…"

"Yes! No… I don’t know," Rey said with obvious frustration.

Leia laughed softly and nodded. "Oh, my sweet girl," she said, releasing one of Rey’s hands and reaching out to brush the hair away from her face. "I know exactly how that feels."

"Really?" Rey asked, eager to believe that someone truly understood her feelings.

"When I first met Han…" Leia trailed off, a far away look in her eyes that was a combination of fond remembrance and a deep sadness. "Well, let’s just say it wasn’t always smooth sailing in the beginning… or _ever_ , for that matter." She shook her head with a wistful chuckle. "I denied my feelings for him for quite some time. But I think, deep down, I always knew." Her gaze shifted from the distance, back to Rey. "I have a feeling that you know, too," she said with a warm, perceptive smile.

  
  


***

 

The room was still dark when Hux heard the cell door slide open. This was noteworthy because the lights always brightened before his morning meal arrived. Still groggy with sleep, and without thinking, he said, "Lights, sixty percent," and then cringed when he realized they would not respond to his command. 

"Just leave the tray by the door, then," he said, rolling over to go back to sleep, but a moment later he jumped to his feet at the sound of a deep, familiar voice.

"Lights, sixty percent."

Hux recognized the voice immediately, his eyes confirming the fact as the lights rose obediently.

"Ren!" he said, feeling foolishly panicked. Despite his festering rage toward Kylo Ren, the mere sound of any voice other than his own, after so long in silence, made him almost lightheaded with excitement. "I... didn’t know you were coming," he stammered, knowing that it was a foolish thing to say. Of _course_ he hadn’t known Ren was coming. Ren would have seen to that.

"General Hux," Ren said with a subtle nod of greeting. He spoke Hux’s rank as a sort of taunt, rather than a show of respect. He strode into the cell as the door closed behind him. "I hope you will forgive me for disturbing your sleep," he continued, not looking at Hux. "I trust I haven’t interrupted any particularly pleasant dreams." Ren’s gaze snapped to Hux’s with a mocking sneer.

Hux felt a surge of anger swell up at Ren’s derisive comment - which only confirmed his suspicion that the Supreme Leader had, in fact, been blocking him from dreaming, at least about Rey. He also knew Ren was baiting him, so he swallowed his anger and opted for his usual tone of smug cynicism.

"Not at all," he replied. "But you _have_ indeedinterrupted my sleep, which is about the only thing I can look forward to, since I’m being forced to remain in these deplorable conditions. I’m being served field rations instead of actual food… No visitors - except you… and I don’t know why you’ve waited until now to come and bother me. Not to mention… you’ve yet to even give me a suitable explanation for my detainment!"

Ren seemed not to hear him - probably he was simply ignoring him, as the guards had done. He continued speaking as if Hux hadn’t said anything at all.

"I’m sorry that we felt it necessary to keep you incarcerated," he said, causing Hux to wonder who he was implying by ‘we.’ "However, we felt that you were a liability to the First Order, after your treasonous behavior, and felt that it would be best to keep you confined for the time being." 

Hux let out snort of indignation. "Treasonous behavior? I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about. I think it’s clear, if one of us has behaved treasonously it would certainly be you, not me. I rather think our dear, departed Leader Snoke would agree with me," he added, glaring pointedly at Ren.

"And who is this ‘we’ you’re referring to?" Hux continued, curious now if anything he said would provoke a response. "Have you actually begun taking advice from a counsel, or have you reached a new level of multiplied self-importance?"

Ren ignored Hux’s sarcasm and carried on with his monologue. "About eight weeks ago, you received a highly sensitive communication from an unknown person or persons, claiming to be your mother. Information pertaining to the location of a fugitive of the First Order would be extremely useful to us, so I naturally assumed that you would do your duty to the First Order, and deliver this information to your Supreme Leader immediately." Ren paused, and in the silence Hux could hear the pounding of his own heart. It seemed to echo through the room, and he was sure that Ren could sense the chaotic emotion rising in him. He knew he should say something, to defend his actions somehow, but his head was throbbing from the blood pulsing to his brain and he remained silent.

"Imagine my disappointment, then, when I received no word from you regarding this communique," Ren continued, feigning shock and hurt in an obviously melodramatic display. "Still, I didn’t want to give up hope in my best General, so I decided to give you one more chance to prove your loyalty to me. Unfortunately, on Brentaal you failed me again."

Hux swallowed, trying in vain to slow the beating of his heart. He had been so _sure_ that the message from his mother had not been intercepted. "I appreciate that you consider me your _best_ General, Supreme Leader," he replied evenly, doing his best to maintain a neutral expression as he spoke. "And I would certainly have hoped that sentiment might grant me at least a few privileges - including the right to decide on the appropriate time to inform you about a sensitive communication such as that."

For the first time since the encounter began, Ren appeared to consider Hux’s words. "Is that so? And just what did you think would be the appropriate time to inform me of this sensitive communication?" he asked. His expression remained neutral, but it gave Hux the impression of a huge cat, playing with the mouse it is about to devour.

Realizing there was probably no good answer he could give to the question, Hux said nothing, only glared with a stony expression at Ren.

"So I’m giving you one last chance to redeem yourself, General," Ren thundered, stepping ominously closer to Hux. When he spoke again, Hux could feel the heat radiating from his body and Ren’s breath on his face. His tone was low and menacing when he said, "I _will_ have the girl. She is bound to me in the Force, and she should be with me! Did you really believe that a common mongrel of a man like you could make her happy? She is strong with the Force, and she deserves someone who can appreciate her power. And now, you will help me win her over, or you will die in prison without ever seeing her again."

Hux stared at Ren warily for a long moment, then burst out laughing. "You want me to -- _help_ you?" He shook his head as if the whole thing were an amusing joke… although his heart was pounding painfully in his chest. "Oh, Ren… you never fail to amaze me. Do you honestly think I would go along with any part of this ridiculous scheme?"

The Supreme Leader’s words echoed in his mind. It was true... he _didn’t_ deserve Rey - with everything he had done in his life, perhaps he didn’t deserve _any_ chance at happiness. Furthermore, he knew there was very little likelihood he would even survive this situation. But even if cooperating would help him, he wasn’t about to. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he played any part in bringing Rey any closer to this dark and dangerous madman.

He could see anger clouding Ren’s already dark eyes, but at this point it didn’t matter. "I will _never_ help you," he spat. "It doesn’t matter if I’m worthy of her or not. _You_ certainly aren't... and you’ll get nothing from me to help you."

The rage emanating from Kylo Ren was so powerful that Hux could feel the air around him crackling with static charge, and he braced himself for whatever punishment Ren was about to deal him. He expected to be choked, slammed against a wall, or even murdered outright. Instead, he found himself frozen in place, completely paralyzed as Ren’s eyes seem to pierce his very soul.

No… not his eyes… Hux felt as if he were being flayed alive, all his layers peeled aside so that his innermost thoughts and feelings were laid bare. This was not an emotional reaction; this was the Force, penetrating his mind with surgical precision.

Ren’s lip curled into a snarl as one black-gloved hand stretched toward Hux. "Very well. I’ve tried to reason with you, but I have my own ways of taking what I need, whether you are willing to help me or not."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We want to thank you for reading our story - and thank you so much for your thoughtful comments. We always (truly!) love hearing from you, so please don't be shy about sharing what you think. We'll have another update to post very soon; in the meantime, thank you once again for coming on this journey with us! ❤️


	13. Interlude: Kylo Ren

Kylo Ren stood perfectly still amidst the smoldering rubble of what _had_ been Interrogation Room 2-A. He had plumbed the depths of Hux’s mind in search of something - _anything_ \- he could use to win Rey over to himself, but had come up completely empty-handed. Whether because there simply was nothing to see or, less probably, that Hux had found a way to shield certain information from him, he could not be entirely sure. He had seen far more in _some_ of Hux’s memories than he had wished to see, and the images had flashed through his mind, screened by the red mist of his rage, as he swung his lightsaber again and again. The thought of his precious Rey, tangled up in Hux's passionate embrace was like white hot pokers on his skin.

With his blade now extinguished, but his fists still tightly clenched, Ren felt the fury surging through his veins. He felt powerless. Out of control. He was tempted to go back to Hux’s cell and end his life right then and there, but he knew that would be a mistake. Hux was too valuable a commodity to throw away so lightly, even if it would bring him an incredible amount of satisfaction to do so.

Without so much as a glance at the wreckage behind him, Kylo Ren strode out of the room and stalked down the corridors to his private quarters. He was glad he’d taken out his rage in the interrogation room, rather than in his own personal rooms. Having to constantly repair or replace his own private possessions was tiresome, and there were some items within his quarters that were irreplaceable.

He wasn’t exactly sure when this need to possess the scavenger had begun, though he knew it was long before Snoke had bridged their minds. Over time the need had grown into an obsession that now wouldn’t let him alone. 

Seating himself before the twisted relic of his grandfather’s mask, Ren took several slow breaths, drawing upon his training to try to quiet his mind. It was true that passion gave him strength in the Dark Side, but at times like this, he needed to be able to focus and think clearly.  If he couldn’t draw anything useful from Hux’s knowledge or memories to woo the girl to himself, he would try a different tactic.

Ren stared at the half-melted helmet of Darth Vader, as if he might find the answers he sought somewhere inside its warped shell. Would his grandfather be proud of him right now? He didn’t know, and he couldn’t dwell on the question for long without becoming deeply troubled. _After_  he’d won the girl over… _after_ he'd obtained his most worthy apprentice… _t_ _hen_ he could evaluate his accomplishments. _Then_ , he could be certain of his own legacy as the heir of Vader. But not before.

In his heightened emotional state, centering his mind and clearing it of all distractions took Kylo longer than he would have liked. He had intentionally left Hux alone in his cell for long enough to soften the steely General's mental defenses, but waiting two weeks had nearly driven him mad. He wasn't sure, but he suspected that the passing of time had gone by more slowly for himself than it had for Hux.

When he finally felt that he was ready, Kylo Ren closed his eyes and reached out across the galaxy, searching for Rey’s energy signature. He did not know where the Resistance base was located geographically, and for reasons of his own, he did not truly _want_ to know. But the exact physical location of his target was irrelevant. He let the Force flow through him, in and out of him, joining the celestial ebb and flow, its tributaries filtering into the farthest reaches of the galaxy, until finally - suddenly - he felt _her_.

Ren’s eyes snapped open wide and he saw, not the walls of his tiny darkened room, but a clearing in the middle of a verdant wooded area. He could feel the warm breeze ruffling the hair at the back of his neck, and heard the sounds of the native birds and other wildlife in the distance. He turned his head, and she was there, staring at him with an expression of shock mingled with rage. Her lightsaber was ignited, clutched tightly in one hand, and she looked as though she might try to charge him, fierce and wild.

She looked _s_ _tunning_.

"Rey…"  he said, unprepared for the effect that seeing her would have upon him. 

She glared at him. "What do _you_ want?" she growled. Ren could feel the rage bottled up inside her, and he had to make a conscious effort not to smile. She could be so much more powerful, if she would only embrace that anger and use it… 

"I had to see you. To make sure you were alright," he said, careful to keep his expression neutral.

Rey extinguished her blade and held out her arms in display. "Well, as you can see, I'm perfectly fine. Now, if you wouldn't mind leaving me in peace, I would greatly appreciate--" 

Kylo didn't let her finish the sentence. "Hux told me everything," he said flatly. 

"What?" Rey gaped at him, obviously affected by the mention of Hux's name. Kylo felt his stomach clench. Could she really still have feelings for Hux, even after all he'd told her? 

"What do you mean?" she continued, with slightly less venom in her tone.

Ren took a tentative step closer to her, his hands slightly outstretched in a gesture of surrender. "He told me what happened on Brentaal. About your attempt to find your parents, your little hovel on the cliff, about what happened between the two of you… _about Breegan_." 

Rey staggered backward, clearly shaken, and braced herself against the trunk of a large tree. She shook her head, unwilling - or possibly unable - to speak. She seemed to be horrified at this betrayal of her most precious secrets. 

_So far, so good,_ he thought.

"I'm so sorry," Kylo said, moving toward her slowly, hands raised in front of him. "I know it's painful for you to hear, but you need to know the truth. You deserve that much… and so much more."

"No…" she said, still shaking her head. There were tears in her eyes now, and her lower lip trembled slightly. It was almost enough to make him wish he hadn't taken this approach. He hadn't wanted to hurt her. Not really. But there was really no other way, and besides, it was done now. There was no going back. He could only hope that she would allow him to comfort her. He knew that, if she weren't so stubborn… if she would just allow him to, he could make her happy. 

"I warned you about him," Ren said. "I told you about his plans. I should have gone to you sooner. I'm sorry, Rey." 

"You're a liar!" Rey suddenly spat at him, but he could see the conflict in her eyes as the tears spilled down her cheeks. "He wouldn't! He wouldn't have told you...that... "

Ren shook his head sorrowfully. "I know you want to believe that, Rey. I know what it's like to feel betrayed by someone you thought you could trust. There is no deeper wound." He gave her a meaningful look, and Rey blinked in response. He knew she was recalling what had happened between himself and Luke, when he was a barely more than a boy.

"Even if it's true… even if he did tell you these things… Why should _you_ care about any of it?" she demanded, still unwilling to give in. "It isn't _you_ he's betrayed."

Ren wanted to tell her that she was wrong - that Hux had betrayed him most of all! But that would mean telling her the truth about Hux's mother, and about his own role in all the events that had transpired, so he resisted. 

"Because… I care about _you_ ," he said instead. 

He was now standing directly in front of her, only a few feet away. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but he knew that to do so would be foolish, for several reasons. He dropped his gaze forlornly, then slowly lifted his face to look into hers. 

"I know I let you down. That day in Snoke's throne room. You put your trust in me, and I squandered that trust. I'm sorry, Rey. I should have known that everything I ever needed was standing in front of me… I should never have let you go." 

Rey studied him, apparently wrong-footed by this turn in the conversation. Kylo wondered whether he'd rushed ahead too fast. 

"But what about Hux?" Rey asked. 

"What _about_ him?" Ren snapped, not quite able to restrain the irritation from his voice. "You need to forget about him. He's no good for you. He never was. Can't you see that? He could never make you happy, like I could."

Rey turned her face away from him and chewed at her bottom lip. Kylo waited impatiently. 

"It doesn't make sense. I just don't understand why he would tell you those things," she finally said.

"Because he's a kriffing pile of bantha fodder. That's why! He thought it was amusing, I suppose. What does it matter _why_? Isn't it bad enough that he would betray your secrets so callously?"  He shifted awkwardly, knowing he had no legitimate answer.

Rey seemed to consider this, but Kylo couldn't be sure what she was thinking. He had assumed that after two weeks with no contact from Hux, she would have had time to think things through, becoming angry and disgusted with him, ready to move on. He'd thought that meeting her like this to confirm Hux's complete betrayal would secure _his_ rightful place in her heart. But when she met his eyes again, he realized it wouldn't be so easy.

"What is it that you want from me, Kylo?" she asked pointedly.

"Isn't it obvious? I want _you,_ Rey _._ I want you to join me. Be with me. Let me help you reach your full potential in the Force." 

If he'd actually been standing there, Ren would probably have shoved her up against that tree and kissed her. He wanted to, badly. Wanted to do much more than that, in fact. The fire in her eyes ignited a fire in his own belly that was impossible to ignore, but he had to try to be patient.

"Please…" he said, his large brown eyes soft with longing.

In that moment, Ren thought he would have done anything she'd asked of him, if it would mean that she would go to him. He ached with his desire to touch her… to hold her… to possess her fully, but it seemed that Rey was the one person in all the galaxy he could not bend to his will. 

The moments seemed to stretch on eternally as Rey considered his proposition. Then, just when he thought he could not stand to wait another second, she spoke. 

"I can't," she said with something like sorrow in her voice. "Kylo… I'm sorry. I just can't."

Kylo felt as though he'd been kicked. He gritted his teeth, trying hard not to lash out at her in his injured pride. "Yes, you can! You can, if you choose to. You are free to do what you want, and I know you want me. I've _felt_   it!"

Rey's expression changed subtly from the fiery defiance she'd displayed moments earlier. Her eyes now held something like pity. She shook her head and, for the first time since he'd arrived, Rey took a step toward him.

"That's not what I mean," she said. "I _did_   want you… I wanted to believe that the young man you _had_  been - that _Ben_   was still in there." She reached out and laid her palm on Kylo's chest, pulling a soft gasp from him as he felt the slightest echo of her touch. "I wanted to believe that you could be Ben again. And, yes, if things had gone differently, I would have given myself to you, body and soul."

"But that's what I'm--" Ren sputtered, but Rey interrupted him.

"That day in the throne room, I saw that you could never be Ben again. You still have a choice. You can still turn, but you will not be the same boy you once were."

"You're wrong," he protested, but once again, she interrupted.

"No, listen to me. You don't understand. _I've_  changed, too. I'm no longer that girl who needs you to complete her. I no longer feel incomplete. I found someone who made me realize I _am_ _someone,_ all on my own. And even if the things you say about Hux are true, I've seen that it's possible for me to love someone, and for me to feel that I belong with someone _other than you!_ I will never join you, Kylo Ren. _Never_." 

The forest seemed to spin around them, the colors blurring into one another until he couldn't tell the sky from the grass beneath his feet. Then, all at once, he was back in his meditation chamber, his skin clammy in a cold sweat. He didn't remember getting up from where he sat, but he found himself on his feet, doubled over as if in severe pain as a low, guttural sound ripped its way from deep within his chest. Suddenly, his desire to keep his personal possessions free of damage no longer seemed important.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little foray into the mind of our fearless Supreme Leader. Poor Kylo. I feel kind of sorry for him.  
> As always, thank-you so much for reading, from Athena and myself! We hope you have enjoyed this mini chapter. We love to hear from you, so leave us a comment, and we'll hopefully have another full chapter update soon! xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

Rey sprinted back to the base as fast as her legs could carry her. She nearly collided with several Resistance fighters as she ran through the encampment, but she didn't stop until she reached her room, panting and sweating from the exertion. As she leaned back against her closed door, she could feel her heart pounding, hard and fast. She felt lightheaded and a little nauseous, and gradually slid her back down the smooth surface of the door until she was seated on the floor with her forehead resting on her knees. 

Lately, Rey had given up even trying to put a label to her emotions, but the sheer power of them swelled in her chest until she felt that she might burst, though whether that explosion would take the form of tears or an upset stomach, she wasn't sure. Possibly both. 

None of the things that were happening made any sense to her at all. In her heart of hearts, Rey simply could not believe that everything Kylo Ren had told her about Hux was true. He had given her no real evidence of any duplicity on Hux's part. Meanwhile, she had been with Hux around the clock for days, and no one could be that convincing of an actor. She remembered the way he'd touched her, so tenderly and gently, as if she might shatter like glass. She remembered the look in his eyes as they'd made love... how they had moved and breathed as one. She remembered him telling her how he felt that they truly  _knew_ one another. She'd felt it, too. She _still_ felt it. 

With a heavy sigh, Rey pushed herself up off the floor. She was drenched in sweat, her muscles were sore, and there was an ache in her lower back. Her stomach seemed to have twisted itself into a knot, and she couldn't even think of eating at that moment. She decided that the first order of business must be a shower. Then she would decide whether or not she could hold down a meal before bed.

As the warm water of the shower cascaded over her body, soothing her skin and her aches and pains, Rey thought of the hot spring-fed pool on Brentaal, and of the enormous, luxurious tub in Hux's room where they'd bathed together. He'd told her about his mother there; she'd almost forgotten. Again, she wondered about Imelda. Was it possible that Hux had made the entire story up? And why would he? To garner sympathy from her? To try and convince her they had something in common? It just didn't add up. By the time she was toweling her hair dry, clad in her pajamas and with Hux's dog tags glimmering against her damp skin, she had decided to approach Leia with the question again in the morning. 

When Rey finally climbed into bed, she was exhausted. She hadn't had the energy or the inclination to try to find something to eat, instead opting for an early bedtime. Besides, she was determined to find answers - conclusive, definitive answers to the questions that plagued her mind. If Kylo Ren could bridge the distance of a dream to go to her, then perhaps she could do the same with Hux. Clutching the chain of his dog tags tightly in her fist, Rey closed her eyes and focused with every fiber of her being on reaching out in the Force, searching with desperation for the energy signature of the man she loved. 

***

Rey was unsure of how much time had passed when she felt a shift in the atmosphere around her, almost as if she'd been underwater and had suddenly burst up through the surface. Her eyes opened, and she looked around her, but she found that she was not in her bed any longer, nor was she even in her own room at the Resistance base. She was disoriented for a few moments, casting her gaze around her in a frenzied attempt to figure out her location. 

The room was dark, the walls grey and free of ornamentation, and there seemed to be no furniture at all in the small room. Rey felt her pulse quicken as she realized that her attempt to enter the realm of dream had apparently worked. _But where was she_? This didn’t look like any place Hux would choose to live. This looked more like... a prison cell. A sense of dread began to creep over her. Something was very wrong.

As her eyes adjusted to the low light, Rey noticed that there was an alcove set into the far wall. She walked toward it tentatively, trying to make out the shape that rested on a sort of shelf within the recess. Just then, she saw the shape move, and all at once, she knew what - or _who_ \- it was. She threw herself toward him, all thought of any possible betrayal or deception gone from her mind in that one instant. All that mattered was bridging the space between them.

"Kieran?" she whispered, reaching out for him. 

Through the fog of sleep, Hux had become aware of an unexpected presence in his room, stealthy and soft, nudging him toward the brink of consciousness. He shifted onto his side, wondering if Ren had come back for another round of torture. It wouldn’t surprise him, after the beating he’d received at Ren's hands earlier that day. 

But then he heard a familiar voice speaking his name, and he sat upright, his eyes wide in the dim light, searching for her face. Surely this wasn't another cruel trick; even the Supreme Leader must have his limits. 

"Rey?" he asked softly. 

At the sound of his voice, Rey felt tears spring to her eyes. She let out a stifled yelp as she reached him, kneeling beside the bed and throwing her arms around him. 

"Kieran… It's you… I did it!" she stammered, her hands clumsily grasping at him as if to be sure that he was really there.

He reached for her with trembling hands, softly tracing the outline of the face he'd imagined countless times, but had despaired of ever seeing again. "Rey. I'm--" he managed before he stopped. "But _how_? How are you here? How did you get past the guards?"

She reached up to cover his hand with her own and turned her face to kiss his palm. "I didn't... This is a dream… I think… or, at least… I'm not sure. It's the Force. I had to see you. I had to find out what--" But as her eyes continued to adjust to the darkness, she began to realize that Hux was not at all well. His lip was split and one cheek bone was swollen and discolored. A small trickle of blood had crusted in his hair at one temple, and there were dark circles under his eyes. He was thinner, too. Much _too_ thin. 

"What's happened?" she asked, lifting a hand to gingerly touch the dried blood. "Kieran, who did this to you?" she asked, her eyes filled with horror as they met his once more.

Hux did his best not to flinch as her fingertips lightly traced the cut near his temple. "It doesn't matter who. It's not safe for you to be here. But… you're not really here, are you?" He cupped her jaw tenderly and leaned in close to press a kiss to her forehead. She most certainly _felt_ real, warm and solid against his lips, and his heart galloped in his chest.

"No, I'm not really here," she sighed, her eyes fluttering closed as she felt his lips against her forehead. "I don't fully understand how it works, myself."  She let out a soft, breathy laugh, giddy with joy to feel his touch again.

Hux reached for Rey, lifting her so she could sit next to him on the uncomfortable bed. "I should have known you'd figure out a way," he laughed softly. He reached out to brush back a stray tendril of hair from her forehead. Even though this was a dream, he felt a flood of happiness performing that simple, familiar gesture. 

"I'm so sorry, Rey. I should never have left Brentaal without you. I thought it was the only way. All I wanted was to keep you safe. But now…" 

"You never really left me," she said softly, clasping one of his hands, and guiding his fingertips to the silver chain around her neck. "I've worn it ever since I found it in my bag," she said, gazing up at him with tears still shimmering in her eyes. "There are things we need to talk about… questions I need to ask you. But first, there's something I need to tell you." 

She swallowed hard, mustering her strength as the tears finally spilled over her lashes and down her cheeks. Her voice was rough when she finally spoke. "I… love you, too." 

"Rey…" he answered, simply, tears brimming in his eyes. He wrapped an arm around her and drew her close, thinking his heart might actually burst with happiness to hear the words from her lips. "And I love you. I've thought about you nearly every moment since… since we were separated. There are so many things I want to tell you, too, mostly just how hard it's been to be away from you. I know we were only together for a few days, really, but at the same time I feel like I've known you forever and..." He uttered a nervous chuckle, trying to put his thoughts together. "It's all so difficult to put into words, but I--"

Rey interrupted him by leaning into him and pressing her lips to his in a fervent kiss. She cradled the back of his head with one hand, slipping her slender fingers into his matted hair. Suddenly conscious of his battered face, she broke the kiss, but kept her forehead against his, smiling through her tears. 

Hux caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb, smiling at her concern for him. Any slight discomfort from her kiss was nothing compared to the aching loneliness he'd had to endure these past weeks. "Thank you for finding me."

Hux's words reminded Rey of the reason she'd come, and she tried to pluck the pertinent thoughts from the whirlwind inside her mind. She had so many questions that needed answering, but she now felt that the majority of those questions were no longer relevant.  Judging by his reaction to seeing her, there could be no doubt about Hux's feelings for her, which could only mean that she'd been wrong about everything… and now that they were together, all she wanted to do was to cling to him, never letting go again.

"I should be the one apologizing to you," she said, drawing back just enough to properly look into his face, her eyes searching his. "Kylo Ren came to me in a dream, that last night on Brentaal, in the same way that I'm here with you now. He told me the most horrible things… about you. He said that you'd lied to me, about all of it. That you didn't really care for me. That it was all a ploy to earn my trust so that you could capture me and use me for my power..." She dropped her gaze and lowered her voice in shame as she added, "And like a fool, I believed him. That's why I… the next morning… Well…" 

Lifting her face again, she gazed at him imploringly, willing him to understand what she meant. The words were too painful, and she just wanted to forget all about that awful morning, when everything had fallen apart. "I'm sorry. I should have known… I should have trusted you."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Rey. Nothing." Hux's voice was firm and sure as he spoke. "Kylo Ren… I know that you and he have history. And I know he can be quite convincing when he wants to be." He smiled at her and brushed the tears from one of her cheeks with his thumb. "It's not your fault. Really. I mean...you'd practically only just met me. Why should you trust my word over his?" he added with a rueful laugh.

"He told me other things," she continued solemnly. "He said that you told him about Breegan. He said you were... _laughing_ about it." She frowned and shook her head again. Coming from her own mouth, the very idea sounded preposterous. Suddenly, realization crashed over her, and she felt every muscle in her body clench as a rush of pure fury welled up inside her. All the little problems - all the pieces of the puzzle that she just hadn't been able to  make fit - suddenly came together to form a picture in her mind with blinding clarity.

" _He_ did this to you!" she exclaimed, springing to her feet and staggering backward slightly, as if Ren himself had just entered the room, and she was prepared to launch herself at him. "I was right about him all along. He _is_ a monster!"  

"Rey," Hux said calmly. He didn't need the Force to understand how upset she was in this moment. He reached for her hand and pulled her gently back, urging her to resume her seat beside him on the bunk. "Ren used his power to - look into my mind." He laced their fingers together, drawing strength from her touch. "I tried, but… I don't think I was able to stop him from learning… _things_ …" He lowered his gaze to the floor, shame flooding his face. "I'm sorry."

All the anger drained from Rey with his words. Her muscles relaxed and she reached out to cradle his face in her hands, careful not to touch his wounds. "It's alright," she said, wanting only to comfort him. "It doesn't matter what he knows."

"Rey, listen to me. There's more that you need to know. Ren was the mastermind behind this whole thing. He was practically bragging to me about it when I returned. _He_ was the one who orchestrated the dreams we shared. He was the one who fed you the false information about your parents being on Brentaal. He brought us together, knowing that I would desire you, but he underestimated our connection. He never expected me to actually fall for you. But he was wrong. I would gladly give my life for you, Rey."

It was all too much for Rey to take in. The thought of Kieran strapped to an interrogation table, as she had been… his mind being probed under the darkness of Ren's outstretched hands made her skin crawl and her blood boil. _Ren_ had been behind the dreams. _Ren_ had been the deceiver. _He_ had been the duplicitous snake, using them both for his own nefarious plans. She shuddered to think what his endgame had been.

"I'm going to get you out of here. I won't let him hurt you anymore," she said resolutely. I won't stand by and let him punish you this way." She ran her hand lightly over his swollen cheek, then leaned in to gently kiss his bruises and scrapes. "I'll get help. We'll save you."

Hux sighed softly, leaning into her touch, letting his eyes slip closed. He knew the chance of him ever seeing the outside of this cell was slim to nonexistent. But he didn't want to spend what time they had together in bickering over his future. Besides, since it was a dream… why not go along with the possibility? 

"I promise you, if I get out of here, I won't leave your side again," he said with a laugh.

"You _will_ get out of here," Rey insisted, unwilling to accept any other eventuality. "I'll hand myself over to Ren if I have to."

"You'll do nothing of the sort," Hux replied immediately and with absolute finality, his eyes snapping open. He was surprised at the panic he felt at the thought of Rey putting herself in harm's way for him like that. "I would rather languish in this cell until my dying breath than to think of you as his… his slave. His plaything. Rey, don't throw your life away like that. He is ruthless."

He didn't know how much time they had before the dream ended, at least for him. He leaned  in to press a soft kiss to her lips. "There is one thing I wanted to ask you, since you're here… sort of here, I mean."

Rey gazed at him intently, relishing the way her lips still tingled from his kiss. "Yes?" she said, giving him a soft smile. "What is it?"

Hux swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous for reasons he didn't fully understand. "Well - you went back to the Resistance base, didn't you? I was wondering… if perhaps you'd managed to find my mother there."

Rey drew in a breath, slightly wrongfooted by the question, though in retrospect, she should have expected it. The hope in his eyes was enough to break her heart, and for a moment she considered lying to him - telling him that she had found Imelda, and that she was safe and happy and healthy. But she knew she couldn't do that. He had suffered so much already, _for her_. He deserved the truth.

"I asked Leia… General Organa about it when I got back to the base. I thought that, if anyone knew of Imelda's location, it would be her. But she said she'd never heard the name before. Kieran… I'm so sorry."

Hux nodded and shrugged his shoulders lightly, trying to hide his disappointment. "Well, then. That's yet another mystery to solve once I'm free." He spoke that last sentence with a confidence that he wasn't sure was warranted, flashing Rey a quick smile.

That smile on his cracked lips was more than Rey could handle. She could feel the atmosphere around them beginning to shift again, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold on to the illusion for much longer. 

"Do you think that blanket is big enough to cover us both?" she asked with a forced playfulness, pressing a palm to Hux's chest and giving him a gentle push. "I want to lay with you like we did on Brentaal."

He lay back, pulling her down with him. "I would like nothing more," he said as she snuggled in beside him. Hux rolled onto his side to face her and pulled her close, making sure she had enough room on the narrow bed. Brushing the hair from her face, he gazed at her earnestly.  

"Promise me you will not come here and try to rescue me. Promise me you won't hand yourself over to Ren," he said.

Rey blinked. "But…  what if I--"

" _Promise me,_ " he insisted.

Rey hesitated for a moment, then finally said, "I promise."

Sensing his relief, she tucked her head beneath his chin and pressed herself as close to him as she could. His heartbeat was strong and steady, and his chest rose and fell against hers with every breath. She draped an arm around his waist and kissed his chest, hoping he wouldn't be able to feel the fresh tears that fell from her eyes and dampened his shirt. 

"I don't want to wake up," she whispered. "I want to stay here, with you."

Hux smiled sadly, pressing his lips to her hair. "I want you to stay, too. More than anything." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling their bodies closer. "Tell me we can just stay in the dream forever…"

Rey pinched her eyes closed, willing herself not to let out the sob that was building in her chest. "Yes…" she said. "We can stay here like this forever…"

Hux woke with a gasp. Her voice still echoed in his mind, but his arms were empty and he was alone under the rough, thin blanket. He rolled onto his back, tears trickling  down the sides of his face as he stared at the ceiling. 


	15. Chapter 15

It had taken a long time for Hux to fall back asleep. Seeing Rey, holding her in his arms had been the closest thing to bliss that he'd ever experienced... apart from _actually_ holding her, of course. He felt rejuvenated - reminded of what this was all about, with a renewed sense of determination to be free of this bondage. The promise of one more night in the arms of his lover would be worth any pain he could imagine.

As he'd drifted back to sleep, after the dream, he'd expected to wake the next morning with the emotional equivalent of a hangover. But instead, he awoke hopeful and determined, and fully, vibrantly alive. He just needed a plan of escape, and in the afterglow of the previous night, nothing felt impossible.

Hux was out of bed and pacing his cell with a look of extreme focus on his face when the door slid open and Kylo Ren stalked inside, his black cape billowing behind him pretentiously. Hux halted his movement and stood firm, staring Ren down without fear.

"I see you've deigned to grace me once again with your presence, Supreme Leader. I would have thought you'd have more pressing things to do, what with ruling the galaxy and all," he said sardonically. The sarcasm in his voice belied a sudden anxiety that rose inside him. What if Kylo knew about the dream he'd shared with Rey the previous night? Or worse - what if he had been the one to orchestrate it? Ren's expression was completely unreadable, but Hux had been around him long enough to know that if he _had_ sensed the dream, he would be unable to hide his fury now.

Ren glowered at him in mild annoyance, as one might regard a buzzing fly. He lifted a hand and Hux's mouth suddenly felt as if it were bolted shut. The sensation only lasted for a moment, though, as Kylo dropped his hand and turned away from him. He folded his hands behind his back and placed his focus on the wall as he spoke.

"I've decided to give you one last chance, General," he said in what Hux guessed was supposed to be a display of ultimate graciousness. Ren turned his gaze back to Hux and continued, "I've been talking with Rey, and she is very close to accepting my invitation for her to join me - to rule the galaxy side by side, as husband and wife - Master and Apprentice."

He paused, as if waiting for some response, but Hux simply stared at him, wondering whether this was a blatant lie, or if Ren had finally lost his mind entirely. But then, Ren didn't know that he'd spoken with Rey, himself…

"You served Snoke well and faithfully for years," he continued, oblivious to Hux's thoughts, "leading the armies of the First Order, as well as heading the research team that was behind such notable feats as the construction of Starkiller Base and the ability to track a starship through hyperspace. It would be a pity to waste such skill and exemplary leadership. I want you to pledge your allegiance to me afresh, and assist me in giving Rey the final bit of encouragement she needs to join me. Then, you may have your freedom and resume leadership of _my_ armies, as Grand Marshal of the First Order."

That last line almost had Hux bristling visibly. Ren knew well that the First Order's armies would be nothing without Hux in command. Yet he knew Ren was deliberately needling him, recalling his words in the throne room in the gruesome aftermath of Snoke's death. Perhaps he even  _wanted_ Hux to react angrily, so he could take him out of the picture once and for all.

No, there was absolutely nothing to be gained by acknowledging the cutting remark… only the risk of provoking Ren's anger once again. Just a day ago, the prospect of his own death didn't seem like such a bad thing. Seeing Rey had changed everything, though; and now Hux knew he needed to say whatever needed to be said, to do whatever it took, to get away, to be with her.

"Rey… is thinking of joining you?" he asked, carefully, feigning disbelief. "You must have been very convincing when you spoke with her."

Kylo glowered at him, annoyed by his incredulity. "She has always cared for me," he said. "But what does it matter how I convinced her? I'm offering you your _life_ , Hux. Don't throw it away over a romantic fantasy. You may join me, swear your undying loyalty, and help me in fulfilling my destiny, or you may die in this cell."

Ren arched one eyebrow as he studied Hux. "Do you think you can escape this place? Do you believe you can somehow run away with your 'true love' and live happily ever after? I can assure you that is not going to happen. The vast majority of the First Order believes you died in the tsunami on Brentaal. And those who are aware that you survived now believe you are having a holiday, after your very traumatic experience. No, I can assure you that there is no chance of your escape."

Hux ran a hand through his disheveled hair, staring down at the floor as if considering the Supreme Leader's offer. His mind turned over what Ren had just told him. Was it a good thing if no one knew he was here in this cell? Possibly… but he needed to play this very carefully. He needed Ren to think that he was giving up, but not _so_ easily that it would arouse his suspicion.

"I know there is no chance I can escape this place," Hux answered finally with a defeated shrug, looking up and catching Ren's gaze. "I helped make sure this place would be fairly inescapable, as you may remember." He focused all his attention on controlling what Ren might hear in his mind, _believing_ with every neuron and every fiber of his being that what he was saying was the truth.

"Even if anyone _did_ know I was here, well… they're all completely loyal to you now, anyway. I've made sure of that." That was a lie, but he didn't let himself think on it for a moment. "If you've practically convinced Rey to turn, and to join you, well, then I clearly was never meant for her. My congratulations to you, Supreme Leader." Hux paused to gather his thoughts. This was so much like negotiating a truce, and he was cognizant of needing to tread cautiously. "May I have some time to consider your generous offer? After all, I will need to be convincing with her, too." 

Ren watched him carefully, apparently trying to discern whether or not Hux was being truthful. Hux, however, had spent several years practicing his ability to block the Force user's probing of his mind, and it seemed that he had been successful.

"Very well," he said, somewhat dismissively. "I will return after you've had some time to consider how much your life means to you." And with that, he turned sharply and exited the room.

 

 

*****

 

Rey had slept deeply after the shared dream, imagining that she was still curled up against Kieran's chest with his arm wrapped around her waist. When she woke early the next morning, she felt a perplexing combination of joy - that she had been successful in her attempt, relief - that none of what Kylo Ren had told her about Hux was true, sorrow - that the dream hadn't lasted longer, and finally panic, because there was no doubt now that Kieran was in danger.

She jumped out of bed and made a quick trip to the refresher, splashing cold water on her face and relieving her bladder. Then she dressed quickly, throwing on the first pieces of clothing that her fingertips touched. She was dizzy with anxiety and her empty stomach churned, but she couldn't be bothered taking time to eat.

Finally ready, she took a deep breath, trying to gather her thoughts and runaway nerves. It was now or never, she knew. She reached up to grasp the silver chain around her neck, and pressed Hux's dog tags to her lips before leaving her room.

Rey hurried, as fast as she could without sprinting, to Leia's quarters. Every step she took added to the frenetic energy building up inside her. When she finally stood outside Leia's quarters, she felt as though she might burst. She swallowed hard and knocked loudly on the door.

"Leia? It's Rey!" she shouted, impatient and somewhat frenzied to see her beloved mentor. She felt sure that, if there was anyone who would know what to do or how to go about it, it would have to be Leia Organa.

Leia answered the door in moments. When she saw Rey standing there, her expression turned to surprise, bordering on alarm, likely due to the way Rey had been pounding on her door like a maniac, Rey guessed. Leia was dressed in an elegant velveteen bathrobe, cinched at the waist, with her hair piled on top of her head and wrapped in a kerchief. Behind her, C-3PO was fretting loudly about how it was his job to answer the door. Leia, used to ignoring the overly conscientious droid, waved him away.

"Come in," she said to Rey, taking a step back to allow her to enter. "What's happened? Is everything alright?" 

"Yes... No… There's something I need to speak with you about," Rey stammered.

Leia seemed reassured by this response, given the apparent lack of imminent disaster, though she still wore a look of concern. "Well, make yourself comfortable. Would you like a cup of tea? We can talk over breakfast. I was just about to eat." She ushered Rey in and gestured toward a small table and chairs where breakfast was laid out.

Taking in the scene before her, Rey wondered whether Leia had somehow known that she would come, because there were two places set, and more food than Leia could possibly eat on her own. She sat down, but didn't help herself to any of the food or drink. Leia poured her a cup of tea, anyway.

"I want to talk to you about my time on Brentaal," Rey began, taking the cup that Leia handed her and forcing herself to take a sip of tea. Leia always had a calming effect on Rey, and her casual demeanor helped her to relax, ever so slightly, now.

"I'm sorry I hadn't told you more about it before now," she said with a little sigh. "I had reasons for keeping certain things secret. But now… it doesn't matter. Or at least… no, that's not right. It matters now, more than ever!" She paused to take a breath and Leia reached across the table to place a steadying hand on Rey's arm. 

"Slow down, dear," she said placidly, "and start at the beginning."

Rey nodded, setting the tea cup down on the table when she realized that her hands were shaking. She folded them in her lap and started over.

"As you know, I went to Brentaal to look for my parents after receiving a tip that they were living on that planet. I went to the headquarters of House Kallea, where they were supposed to be, but no one had heard of them there. While I was there, though, I saw someone else… someone I never expected to see."

She worried at her bottom lip and cast a surreptitious look at Leia, gauging her reception to the story thus far. Leia simply nodded her encouragement for Rey to continue.

"There was a delegation from the First Order on Brentaal, at some kind of trade negotiation, and… Well, you remember how I told you I'd been dreaming about someone?" She was getting flustered again - frustrated with herself for not just spitting out the name that had been constantly on her mind and on the tip of her tongue. She picked up the cup, gripping it tightly with both hands, and took a long sip. She expected Leia to look nonplussed, or at least apprehensive and eager to hear the rest of the story, but her expression was one of patient acceptance and quiet expectation.

"It was General Hux," she finally blurted out, unable to contain it any longer. "I couldn't tell you, because… well, he is who he is and you are who you are and… well… you understand…" She had been staring into her teacup as she spoke, unable to make eye contact, and when she looked up, she was shocked to see that Leia was… _smiling_ at her.

Leia patted Rey's hand maternally and shook her head, apparently stifling laughter as she said, "Yes, my sweet girl. I know. Or, at least, I suspected as much."

Rey gaped at her, absolutely dumbfounded. "You… _knew??_ But… how? How could you possibly know?" She wondered briefly whether Leia had done some sort of Jedi mind trick on her, but she didn't think that Leia would do something like that, even if she'd had the opportunity.

Leia released Rey's hand and sat back in her chair, still smiling with self-satisfaction. Rey could tell that she was feeling quite pleased with herself for having solved the riddle. "Well, as I said, I couldn't be certain, but it wasn't too difficult to put the pieces together. News had reached me regarding the trade negotiations taking place on Brentaal. It was broadcast widely on the holonet after the tsunami, so I knew that General Hux was present on the planet at the same time that you were. Furthermore, the negotiations were taking place at the very same house you had gone to investigate." 

Rey blinked at her, still stunned. Of course, she should have known that there would be news coverage of General Hux's disappearance after the disaster. Even Rey had people worried about her. Surely there would have been masses of people in the First Order worried about Hux… Wouldn't there? 

"Add to that your hesitation to reveal the identity of this mystery man, plus the fact that it had to have been someone you had at least seen before, and would therefore recognize, both in your dreams and in person."

Rey nodded. "Yes, alright, but how could you know that it wasn't someone else? Perhaps one of the guards, or someone completely unknown to anyone?"

Leia gave a little shrug. "If he had been someone of no consequence, you would have at least given your friends some description of him. A name? The color of his eyes or hair? But you didn't tell me anything about him. Nor, as far as I can tell, have you told your friends here at the base. Finn, bless him, has been grilling me for information about the man. As if I knew something more than he did." She chuckled and shook her head. "No, your complete silence on the topic told me that it must be someone that most people would recognize as well as you did, and furthermore, someone we would likely not approve of. If that wasn't enough evidence… I just had a feeling." 

Rey couldn't help but laugh. She had been tied up in knots all this time, worried about what Leia would think or do if she ever found out, and now it turned out that she had known all along! She felt a little foolish, but more than anything else, she felt a massive surge of relief, and before she knew what was happening, words and feelings were pouring from her like water through a burst dam.

"Oh, Leia… he's not what everyone thinks. I know he's done terrible things. But… we were so open with each other, and I think if people can change, he _has_. He was so gentle with me. He was thoughtful and kind and… I don't know how to describe it, but I just felt so comfortable with him, like I'd known him my whole life. In the broadcasts, I always thought he looked so… well, pale and stiff and cruel, and I know Poe and Finn hate him. But in person, he's actually quite lovely. His hair is so soft, and he has this tiny little belly, and when we… well…" She broke off with a crimson blush and dropped her gaze.

Leia let out a good-natured laugh and reached across the table to gently clasp Rey's hands again. "It's alright, my dear," she said softly. "You'll get no judgement from me. The Force knows, I've lived long enough to learn that no one is all black or white, and anyone can be redeemed. I should know that more than anyone. It's why I will never give up hoping that my son…"

Now it was Leia's turn to trail off, and sadness filled her eyes. Rey felt her own heart sink in empathy, but then she remembered the reason she'd rushed up to Leia's room, and her body stiffened again.

"I need your help," she said with renewed conviction. "Last night, I reached out to Hux in a dream, and I succeeded in making contact. He's being held prisoner." She wasn't sure how much detail to go into, regarding Kylo Ren's role in all this. Ben Solo had been Leia's only son, and her face was still etched with grief. Of course, nothing would ever change the love she had for him, no matter what he did. Still, she knew that Leia was a realist. There was no skirting around the issue.

"Kylo Ren was the one who sent me the information about my parents. He gave us those dreams, and threw us together, hoping that Hux would take me back with him. When his plan failed, he captured Hux and he's…" She shook her head, emotion choking her words. "I'm afraid he's going to kill him," she finally said with tears in her eyes.

A look of distress finally made its way onto Leia's face as she took in this information, and Rey felt oddly gratified that there was at least one piece of news that she hadn't already known. Leia sipped her own tea and stared out the window for a few long moments in silence. Just when Rey was about to ask her again for help, Leia said, "I will do what I can to help you. But you must know that this is a delicate situation. It can not be generally known that I am aiding in the rescue of one of the leaders of the First Order. It would cause an outrage. I think you understand this." 

Rey nodded vigorously. She didn't care what the conditions were, as long as someone would help her. She would agree to nearly anything if it meant bringing Kieran safely back to her.

Leia turned to call over her shoulder to the droid who had been standing by attentively. "3PO, please check on my guest," she said.

"Oh, yes, Princess. At once," he said, and turned to exit the room.

"I'm sorry," Rey said quickly, standing to her feet. "I didn't realize you had company." She glanced down at the table, suddenly understanding why there had been two place settings.

"It's alright," Leia said, holding out a hand to steady her. "Sit down. I'm actually glad that you're here. I would very much like you to meet this guest."

Rey was puzzled, but sat back down as she'd been asked. She looked up when the door opened, to see C-3PO re-enter the room, followed by a woman. Rey judged her to be roughly Leia's age, but that was where the resemblance ended. She was slender to the point of diminution, but tall and graceful, with long copper hair spilling over her shoulders. Her eyes were a brilliant green, and her skin was fair and clear.

 

"Rey, I'd like you to meet Imelda Shea."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! You may have noticed that we changed the chapter count from 16 to 20. That's mainly due to us adopting a shorter chapter style, which just feels like it suits the story better at this point. 
> 
> As always, please feel free to leave us a comment. We absolutely love hearing from you, and your thoughts and ideas truly keep us going - especially when real life threatens to get in the way. <3 <3 
> 
> xoxo 
> 
> -ShadowAthena


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please accept our apologies for the gaps of time between chapter postings of late. My writing partner and I have both been extremely busy, between work responsibilities and the beginning of a new school year. We are trying to be more diligent with writing and posting regularly, and we thank you so much for your patience! Please enjoy the chapter! xoxo

Rey blinked in disbelief as she took in the sight of the regal looking woman before her. She closed her mouth, which she suddenly realized had been hanging open in shock, and cleared her throat before standing and taking a step forward and extending a hand in greeting. Her voice was still slightly hoarse as she said, "I'm… I'm Rey. It's very nice to meet you." 

Every action was tentative - her words, her movements. Her extended hand was ready to shoot back at any moment, in case the woman turned out to be a phantom or apparition of some kind. Indeed, it felt like she was looking at a ghost. But Imelda simply smiled back at her and stretched out her own slender hand to clasp Rey's, warm and solid. Real.

"It's good to meet you, too, Rey," she said, with a smile that reached all the way to her eyes.  Green eyes…  _ Kieran's eyes _ . She spoke with a soft voice, in an accent that was unfamiliar to Rey, though she thought she could detect a shadow of a resemblance to Kieran's in the timbre of it.

"I… I don't know what to say," Rey spluttered, finally registering the stiffness of her body and the emotion choking her words. "I can't believe you're actually standing here… Do you know… I mean… Did Leia tell you… about me?  About me and Kieran, I mean…"

Imelda laughed, as softly as she spoke. "Only what she suspected, which wasn't a lot. I'm very much hoping you'll tell me more about my son." She gestured gracefully to the table. "Would you care to sit with me, Rey?" She glanced over at Leia, who smiled before discreetly making her way out of the room.

"Before we talk, I feel I must apologize to you for the slight deception. Leia told me you'd asked about me, and about whether I was here," Imelda said, retrieving a cup and filling it with tea. "It was her first clue to the identity of the man who had been with you on Brentaal."

Rey nodded as she took the chair across the table, remembering the conversation she'd shared with Leia on that first, awful day back at the Resistance base. "Yes. But she said that she'd never heard of you," she affirmed.

"You mustn't be cross with her about that. She was only doing her best to protect me. You see, when I came to the Resistance, years ago, I was a refugee. I knew that Brendol - Kieran's father - would not just let me escape. He was a masterful man, and a proud one. He would not have stood idly by and allowed anyone - especially a  _ woman _ \- to defy his command. So it was important to keep my identity a secret. No one knew me here. I took on a new name. Even now, as you might imagine, there are those who would be very interested in learning my whereabouts, on both sides of this war." 

She paused to take a sip of the steaming liquid in her cup. "It's all so strange if I really think about it," Imelda mused. "My entire life, since I was a little girl, I worked in the kitchen. Beneath most people's notice. Who am I, even, that I should need to hide who I am?" 

"I understand what you mean," Rey said, sliding one hand across the small table to rest it on Imelda's. She could hardly believe it, but from the moment she'd realized who this woman was, she'd felt a strong connection with her. She suspected that it had to do with more than just the fact that she was Kieran's mother. 

"I've always been a nobody," Rey said. "My parents gave me up when I was very young. I don't remember them at all, really. I worked as a scavenger just to put food in my belly, and even then I was still hungry most of the time." She looked down at her hand on Imelda's and swallowed before saying, "Your son helped me to see that I was somebody. He made me feel… special."

Rey blinked, feeling the tears filling her eyes. She looked up to meet Imelda's gaze and found that her eyes, too, were shimmering. "I can't imagine what you've been through," Rey said hoarsely, tears spilling over her lashes and down her cheeks. "I'd only known him for a matter of days when we parted, but I miss him like someone's carved out a piece of my heart."

"Oh, my dear Rey…" Imelda turned her palm over, reaching over to squeeze Rey's hand in both of hers. "You have  _ never _ been a nobody, whatever anyone has told you to the contrary," she said, smiling through her tears. Though they'd only met a few moments ago, Imelda could clearly sense the deep well of strength and resilience in this beautiful young woman. "Tell me…" she said softly, leaning forward on the table slightly. "Tell me about my boy?"

Rey smiled, feeling her heart swell as she began to remember the stolen moments they'd shared in the cave and in the nearly abandoned hotel. Her cheeks darkened as she thought of the particularly intimate moments. Obviously, she needn't share  _ everything _ . 

"Well," Rey began, trying to decide where to start. She didn't know when Imelda had last laid eyes on her son. "He's tall and handsome… He looks a lot like you, actually, in a man's body, of course. Before I met him, I didn't believe there could possibly be anything soft or warm about him. From a distance… over the holonet, he seemed hard and cold. But when I was with him, I saw a completely different side of him." 

Rey looked up to meet Imelda's gaze, and the older woman nodded for her to continue. Her eyes were clouded with tears again, and Rey could sense the emotion welling in her chest. 

"He was _nothing_ like what I'd expected. He was gentle with me. Tender, and considerate. He even cooked for me one night!" She paused, smiling warmly through the tightness in her chest as she remembered the smoked fish Hux had prepared. 

"He told me about receiving your message, and I could tell that he was so happy to know you were alive and well. He wants to see you again, so much. But he's afraid of what might happen if he tries to find you." Here, Rey cast a furtive glance toward the door through which Leia had exited moments before, knowing that it was Kylo Ren that Hux was afraid of. Or, rather, what Kylo Ren was capable of doing. Turning her attention back to Imelda, she said, "What else would you like to know?"

Imelda did her best to blink back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. In spite of her delicate appearance, she'd learned to be practical and strong, and to keep her emotions guarded from the world. Now, far away from the casual cruelty that was so common in Brendol Hux's household, she knew she could be vulnerable. Still, it was hard to let go, even in the presence of this young scavenger, beautiful and so strong, herself. 

"I know that… my son has done terrible things," she began, in a halting voice. "But I would like to know if you sensed… if you felt that perhaps… he might be able to change?"

"I do!" Rey said quickly and decisively. "He already has. I mean…" She shook her head, collecting her thoughts. She needed to make sure that she was speaking the truth, and not just her own wishes and hopes. "When we first met, I judged him harshly. I saw only the military leader, with his rational thinking and commanding presence. But then, something changed…" She decided not to mention their frenzied midnight encounter specifically. "And then I saw the man beneath the pretense, and as we both let our defenses fall, I could sense the conflict in him. I think he's been questioning his own judgement, as well as that of his former leader, for quite some time now. And I think that receiving your message was what truly turned the tide inside him."

At that, Imelda smiled and gently squeezed Rey's hand again, grateful for this connection and for the sense of hope she was allowing to rise in her chest. "I wish you could truly know how happy your words have made me just now," she said softly. "I have seen him over the years, on the holonet, of course, and I have found myself searching for any kind of a sign that he might have regrets, or second thoughts." She paused, looking down at the table as she gathered her thoughts. "It is… a difficult thing to watch a kind, beautiful, curious young child be groomed and schooled relentlessly until he grows up to be… something else."

She released Rey's hand and inhaled deeply. "You have given me hope, for the first time in far too long, my dear girl." Imelda shook back her coppery waves of hair, dashing a few stray tears from the corners of her eyes. "Would you be willing to answer another question?"

"Of course," Rey said, flashing Imelda a warm smile. She could only imagine all the questions a mother might have, regarding a child they hadn't seen for so long. "Ask me anything at all. I'll try to answer, if I can!"  She felt a strong urge to round the table and sit closer to Imelda - to snuggle up against her, like a child with her own mother. A thought flickered in her mind, though she squelched it quickly: if she and Kieran were ever to marry, Imelda would become  _ her  _ mother, as well.

In truth, Imelda had many, many questions for Rey. It had been many years since she had seen her son - and now, sitting right here was a young woman who could provide her with answers, the information she craved. Even more than that, she quickly found herself hoping to spend more time with Rey. She could sense a bond forming between them, something unexpected and warm and wonderful. Perhaps they would have time to get to know each other more… especially given that she and Kieran, by all appearances, had fallen in love. 

But there was one thing that had weighed on her mind for years, something she hadn't been able to stop thinking about since the day she made her escape from the household. "I know you must have talked about a great many things, being stranded as you were, but I'd like to know if -- well, you see, when I left, I had to do so in a great hurry. I… wasn't able to take Kieran with me." She paused, a small frown creasing her brow. "I'm sure he must have blamed me for that... but do you think he's angry with me still?" 

Rey bit her lip as her brows pulled inward in thought. She knew she needed to be truthful, but she didn't want to risk doing irreparable damage to this poor woman's conscience. She cleared her throat and looked up, their eyes meeting once more. 

"I can't say for certain what he is feeling, deep in his heart. I know that, as a child, he couldn't understand what had happened, and his father told him you'd been killed by the Resistance. It was one reason he allowed his hatred for the Resistance to fester over the years. When he learned the truth, he didn't know whether to trust in it. He was confused. But I know one thing for sure, and that is that whatever anger he may have felt toward you in the past… even if he still holds any remnants of that, he will let it all fall away the moment he sees you with his own eyes. He's never stopped missing you, Imelda. He's never stopped loving you."

There was no way Imelda could hold back her tears now. She let them fall, leaning her forehead against her hand and letting out a quiet sob. After a few moments she looked up, meeting Rey's eyes with a look of determination. "All right. You said earlier that Kieran wanted to see me, but he's fearful of what might happen if we do meet. It's obvious that my son is in danger, although from what, I don't know exactly."

"Yes!" Rey interjected with growing agitation. "He is in terrible danger. He's being held captive by Kylo Ren, and I'm afraid…" She hadn't thought about what effect her words might have on Hux's mother, but it was too late to terminate the statement. She lowered her voice slightly, as if it would lessen the impact of the words. "I don't know what he'll do. I'm afraid that Kieran's life may be in danger."

Imelda nodded, and Rey thought she must have already reached a similar conclusion on her own. "Then there's only one more question I have for you," she said, leaning across the table to clasp Rey's hands in her own.  "Will you help me get him out?"

 

*****

 

Hux had spent the last few hours lying on his bunk, staring at the dull grey ceiling without really seeing it. Diagrams and blueprints of the Supremacy's layout were running through his head as he tried to come up with some way out. Surely, there must be an unused, never-thought-about air duct or a garbage vent that could be used to his advantage. That was, of course, if he managed to get out of this inescapable cell… perhaps he should work that out first.

His musings were interrupted by the sound of the cell door sliding open, and he glanced over absently, expecting the usual nightly ritual of a tray shoved through, and the door shut behind it. He was surprised, then, to see that the stormtrooper carrying the tray had stepped fully into the cell and seemed to stare at him as he placed the tray on the floor.

"Enjoy the slop, Sir," the trooper said. "It's extra chunky tonight." Then he turned and exited the cell without waiting for a response.

_ That was certainly odd _ , Hux thought. No one had spoken a word to him during his imprisonment here, other than Kylo Ren. His curiosity piqued, he rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed, eyeing the tray left by the door with suspicion. After a moment's thought, he stood and quickly crossed the room to retrieve the tray. 

The dish of gruel, affectionately termed 'slop' by most of the ship's crew looked just the same as it had at every other meal, since they'd stopped bringing him field rations days ago. It was technically nutritious enough to sustain prisoners, and certainly more cost-effective than serving them actual food. He picked up the spoon and cautiously poked at it. 

Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he scooped up a spoonful and brought it to his lips. It smelled all right, and when it met his tongue, it tasted exactly as he would have expected. Maybe he'd read too much into the strange encounter. With a mental shrug, he dipped out another spoonful and began eating in earnest. After a couple more bites, though, he felt the spoon hit something solid. It was small and flat. Metallic, he guessed. Hux cast a furtive glance toward the surveillance camera before carefully spooning up the object and bringing it to his mouth. 

He'd been right. There was definitely  _ something  _ in this bite of porridge, and he carefully slid the little disc to the side of his mouth, holding it in the space between his teeth and cheek as he finished his dinner. If this was some sort of message, as he suspected, he would wait until lights out to examine it more closely. While his cell was never fully dark, he reasoned that he could more easily conceal the item from the camera's view while lying in bed.

The hours passed excruciatingly slowly as he waited for the lights to dim, signalling his time for sleep. When the light finally faded, he wasted no time in getting into bed and pulling the blanket up around his shoulders. Then, slowly and carefully, he pulled the tiny metal disk from his mouth and placed it on the pillow beside him. Once his eyes had adjusted to the light, and the close proximity of the object, he was able to read two words carved into its smooth surface:

_ "BE READY" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you so much for reading! We appreciate each and every one of you and hope you have enjoyed the story so far. We love hearing from you and are always uplifted and encouraged when we receive your thoughts and feelings in the comments. Feel free to drop us a line! <3


	17. Chapter 17

The following day, Rey woke and dressed early. She'd made plans with Leia and Imelda to meet in the conference room and begin plans for Hux's rescue mission, and she was more than eager to get started. She made her way to the small room in the main command center of the base and pushed through the door to find the two older women already seated at the large table. She was surprised, however, to find two other figures in the room: two figures she recognized at once.

"Good morning," Poe said, giving Rey a warm smile. "General Organa has just started briefing us on the situation."

Rey could only stare for a moment, her gaze shifting slowly from Poe to Finn, who looked tired and sullen. She could sense the restless energy radiating from him, and she felt a little sorry for him, knowing how he'd always felt for her. She wondered how much Leia had told them already. Still, he met her gaze and smiled.

"I thought I'd be early," Rey said, stepping up to the table and pulling out the chair beside Imelda. "I must have overslept."

"No, you are right on time," Leia said with her usual, reassuring tone. Beneath the table, Rey felt Imelda reach over and give her hand a soft, quick squeeze. Instantly, she felt calmer. 

"Leia felt it was time to bring in others here who can help," Imelda said, inclining her head toward Finn and Poe. "I've been in touch with my - _ friend  _ \- on the Supremacy, but we could certainly use a pilot, as well as Finn's familiarity with the inner workings of a First Order vessel." She flashed the former Stormtrooper a smile.

At this point, Finn sat up straighter, still frowning. "I have to say that I don't like this plan," he said. "All this risk, to rescue a man who doesn't even deserve to be free. Why are we doing this? What has Hux ever done for any of us?"

Rey's heart sank. Obviously, he didn't yet know who the woman sitting across from him was. She cast a nervous glance at Imelda, but the older woman was perfectly serene. She guessed that Imelda had heard far worse than this in regard to her son over the years.

"I think you make a fair point, Finn," Imelda acknowledged softly. ''I would never want you to take on any risk that you don't feel is worth it."

Rey unconsciously held her breath as she observed Imelda and Leia exchange furtive glances. She knew how important it was that Imelda's identity remain a secret, and she refused to betray that trust, but she couldn't remain silent, either.

"It's because of me," she interjected. "Finn, I know this is going to be hard for you to hear, but… It was General Hux who sheltered with me in that cave on Brentaal." 

Finn looked as if he'd been stung. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but no sound emerged, so Rey persevered. "He's not what you think. I know you had some superficial contact with him when you were in the First Order, but tell me truthfully, did you ever actually sit down and talk with him?"

"Well, no, of course not, but--" 

"Then you can not judge him. No one can. He is a man, just like you. He is fallible, yes. He's done horrible things, but he's changed. He…" She sighed in frustration, unable to make her clouded mind form the words she was searching for.

Finn still looked skeptical, but he had retreated into silence once more, clearly at a loss for words. Rey glanced over at Poe, not quite sure how he was handling this revelation, but he seemed to be taking it in stride. Possibly he'd had suspicions of his own, just as Leia had. Rey cleared her throat and pressed forward.

"He was with me on Brentaal, and he was nothing but kind and gentle with me. We had a lot of time to just...  _ be _ together, and I feel I truly  _ know _ him. I know it's hard to believe. It's hard for me to believe, myself, but it's the truth. And what's more…" Her dark eyes darted downward to the table as she said, "I'm in love with him. And he loves me." 

Slowly, Rey lifted her gaze to take a tentative look at Finn. His face had gone slack, as if barely conscious. His eyes were glazed, staring into the distance. Then, all at once, he seemed to return to his senses. His eyes met Rey's, and he nodded, pushed his chair back from the table, stood to his feet, and left the room without another word.

"Finn, wait!" Rey pleaded, but he did not respond, and then he was gone, leaving Rey to bury her face in her hands as tears escaped her eyes. She flinched when she felt a warm hand on her back, but then relaxed as Imelda stroked her shoulders soothingly. 

"I'm sorry, Rey," Imelda said quietly. "Your friend cares for you very much. And I understand, his experience with m-- with General Hux has been very different from yours. I don't fault him for his feelings; they are only natural. But he'll come around. I'm sure of it. "

"She's right, Rey," said Poe. "Finn's a good man. He won't abandon you. Just give him some time." 

Rey swiped at her tears with her wrists, sniffling as she nodded. She didn't like crying in front of other people, letting others see her vulnerable side. But these people made her feel safe. "I feel like I broke his heart," she said hoarsely. "I didn't want him to find out… like that." 

Suddenly, Rey felt her stomach twist. "I think I need to use the refresher," she said apologetically. "I'm sorry. Excuse me." 

Once she'd stood to her feet, Rey realized with certainty that she was going to be sick. She walked as quickly as she could, reaching the refresher just in time to kneel on the cold parasteel floor and retch until her stomach was empty.  

Afterward, she pulled herself up off the floor and went to the sink, splashing cool water on her face and rinsing the acrid taste from her mouth. She smoothed a hand over her hair and took a deep breath before heading back to the conference room to rejoin the group.

Imelda was standing by the door when Rey returned. "Are you all right, my dear?" she asked, looking concerned as she noticed how ashen the young woman's face was. She placed a hand on Rey's forehead in a motherly gesture. "You don't feel feverish… Come, sit down again. We'll pour you a cup of tea." She motioned to a serving droid hovering nearby.

"No, I'm fine… I mean… Tea would be lovely. Thank-you. I was feeling a little unwell, but I think it's just the strain." Rey forced a smile, truly touched by Imelda's concern. She took her seat at the table again and nodded appreciatively to the droid when it brought the tea to her.

"I'm fine. Honestly," she repeated, glancing around the table at the three concerned faces all looking back at her. "Let's get back to the matter at hand." 

"Agreed," Poe said, a hint of relief in his voice that they were back to planning. He leaned forward in his chair and tapped the table with a forefinger as he spoke. "What I want to know is, if we spring Hux from his cell, what happens next? How do we know he won't betray us all? No offense, Rey." Here, he held up his hands in a placating gesture. "But, what do we gain in all this?" 

Leia cleared her throat and stood up, leaning forward with her palms on the table. "Alright, I want you to listen carefully, Poe, and know that what I am about to tell you does not leave this room."  She gave him a hard stare and waited for him to nod in acknowledgement before continuing. "Now, I understand your concerns. Don't think for a moment that I haven't been over this in my own mind a hundred times. But there is more to this story than you know, and it's time that you found out."

Leia paused, looking at Imelda, who gave her a solemn nod. Turning her attention back to Poe, she said, "Imelda is General Hux's mother."

Poe's expression cycled from shock to realization, and finally to humiliation. His cheeks burned as he remembered the jab he'd taken at Hux about Leia having a message for him concerning his mother. Had Imelda known about that? He shifted awkwardly in his seat, cleared his throat, and willed his face to cool before addressing the woman seated across the table.

"Apologies…" he said. "I had no idea. I...hope I never said anything that… I mean…" 

Imelda smiled and shook her head. "No apologies needed, Commander Dameron." 

Leia continued, "Imelda has maintained contact with a few key individuals within the First Order in the years since she escaped. In the wake of the death of Snoke, there has been dissension brewing within their ranks. We believe that we can take advantage of this unrest, and enact a plan that will extricate General Hux from his imprisonment with no loss of life on either side. Once he is in our custody, he will be unable to harm us, even if he wanted to." 

She paused to meet Rey's eyes for a moment. "Judging by what I have learned from talking with Rey, I do not believe he will be a threat to us." 

Imelda nodded her agreement. "I understand your concerns, Commander, and you are right to bring them up. The Resistance has survived and persevered because of well placed suspicions, like yours." She paused to brush back a strand of hair from her forehead. "I believe that my son has been experiencing a change of heart. I know, a mother  _ would _ say that, but after talking with Rey, I know it to be true." She placed a hand gently atop one of Rey's, smiling at her. 

Rey returned the smile and nodded. "I can't fully explain how I know he is sincere. I just... _know_ ," she said to Poe, whose cheeks had finally lost most of their blazing crimson hue. He sighed and spread out his hands in resignation. 

"Alright, then," he said. "How can I help?"

Imelda flashed a determined grin and set her other hand on one of his outstretched palms. "Can you fly a TIE fighter?"

 

*****

 

Hux had been on edge for hours, ever since finding that tiny metal disk etched with its cryptic message, the night before. It had clearly been intended for him, but where had it come from? Who had placed it so cleverly in his food, and arranged for its inconspicuous delivery? Perhaps the same people who had helped get his mother's message through to him were involved. And they'd been very careful to keep themselves hidden - although Ren had somehow intercepted the message, he was fairly certain the messenger had escaped detection. 

He was certainly grateful for this latest message, but he lamented that it was only two words. "Be ready" -- but when? And for  _ what _ ? It could mean any number of things, not all of which were pleasant.

Hux paced his cell, as he had done so many times before, his mind turning the words over again and again. He'd fostered some small hope that another message would come, or that the person who had brought him his meal the previous night would return. But hours passed without incident, and he began to relinquish any hope of such an occurrence. 

When his evening meal arrived in its usual fashion, slipped through the slot, he immediately began scooping out the porridge, hoping for another message. But there was nothing. It was simply another bowl of slop - colorless, tasteless slop. He forced himself to finish it, anyway, not wanting to arouse any suspicion. Besides, he needed to keep his strength up with food - he just hoped that, whatever was coming, it wouldn't be too much longer. 

 

*****

 

They had spent several hours in the conference room, laying out their plans and delegating responsibilities. Rey, still feeling slightly off, had made several trips to the refresher, but had not been sick again.  With each passing hour, she felt more confident that they, with the help of Imelda's inside connections, would truly be able to succeed at rescuing Kieran. 

As the lunch hour rolled around, Leia ordered one of the serving droids to have a meal prepared and delivered to the room, so they could carry on with their planning uninterrupted. Rey felt her tummy rumble at the thought of roasted meat and vegetables - some of her favorites, since she'd joined the Resistance. Poe had been called away from their meeting to handle a small matter. He'd apologized profusely for the interruption, but the three women assured him they'd be fine to continue without him. He left only after they had promised to brief him in full upon his return.

It wasn't long before the door was opening and a droid entered, pushing a cart which held several serving trays, but just as the aroma of the freshly cooked food filled the room, Rey felt her stomach begin to churn again. She frowned, determined to enjoy the meal. Perhaps she was just overly hungry. Sometimes an empty stomach could cause her to feel nauseated. But when the droid placed the tray in front of her, Rey felt her gorge rise. She slapped a hand firmly over her mouth and, casting a pitiful, apologetic look at Leia, she shoved back the chair and hurried out of the room, back to the refresher. 

When she returned, Rey found Leia and Imelda with their heads leaned close together and speaking in low, but animated tones. They were quickly silenced when she entered the room, however, both looking up at her with a sparkle in their eyes which Rey couldn't quite identify. 

"What's wrong?" she asked, taking her seat and glancing suspiciously at the offending food on her plate. Her stomach was still uneasy, but felt settled enough that she thought she could eat a little bit, at least.

"Oh… well, nothing's _wrong_ , Rey. Not exactly," Imelda began, pushing a silver utensil toward Rey so she could begin eating. "We're just concerned about... how you're feeling. Do you think that you're coming down with something?"

Rey considered this. She  _ had _ been feeling a little peculiar lately, but she'd chalked it up to the emotional upheaval she'd been experiencing over all that had transpired, and especially her constant worry for Kieran. "I suppose I could be coming down with a virus," she said with a little shrug. "This is usually one of my favorite meals, but today…" She looked down at the plate and grimaced. "It's just not appealing."

Imelda cast a knowing glance at Leia. "How long have you been feeling sick to your stomach, my dear?" she asked, recalling the instances of Rey hurrying out of the room earlier.

"Well, let me think," Rey said, trying to remember when she'd first noticed anything out of the ordinary. "I suppose I have been feeling a little tired for the past few days… Maybe a week? But I haven't been sleeping well. The stomach thing started about that time, as I recall. But it's usually just before I get something to eat. I almost always feel better by this time of day… Why do you ask?"

Rather than answering her question, Imelda looked to Leia with a triumphant grin. Rey was beginning to get frustrated. What were they not telling her? Leia spoke next.

"Tell me, Rey. Have you noticed any other strange symptoms? Like... I don't know... dizziness? Needing to use the refresher more often? Sensitivity to smells? And your nausea… Is it most prominent in the mornings?"

Rey furrowed her brow. How had Leia known about those other things? "Yes…" she answered hesitantly. "But how could you know all that? Is it the Force?"

Leia shook her head, smiling broadly. "Not the Force, my dear. Just a woman's intuition."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, we want to thank you for reading our story. It means so much that you've taken the time to do so, and we truly hope you continue to enjoy the ride! We are both so excited to share this final stretch of our journey with you all, as we near the finish line. Please leave us a comment if you are so inclined. They always make our day! xo


	18. Chapter 18

Rey's emotions had ranged all over the map that afternoon, from outright panic to a deep, abiding sense of unspeakable joy. That night, in the cool darkness of her bedroom, she lay curled on her side, rubbing her belly with one hand. Could it really be true? Was it possible that she was carrying Kieran Hux's baby?

Yes, it must be true. The medical droid Leia had ordered had confirmed the pregnancy with a simple scan, and they could even see a tiny _blip blip blip blip_ that the droid assured her was the baby's - who had looked more like a bean than a human - heartbeat. It had all felt so surreal that Rey questioned whether it had actually happened. But, it had.

Her first thought, after Leia and Imelda had presented their theory, was that it was impossible. Following close on the heels of this was the icy grip of panic. Rey didn't even know who her own mother was. She'd had no real model of motherhood growing up. How could she be a mother, herself? Furthermore, she had no idea what Hux would say when he found out. He loved her, she was convinced, but would he love a child? She had absolutely no idea whether he even wanted children. By his account, his own parental relationships had been just as strained as her own. Even if he did accept the child, how would they ever manage to raise it?

The fear must have shown on her face, because Rey quickly found herself being comforted and encouraged by the two older women. Imelda assured her that her son would be thrilled to learn that he had a son or daughter on the way, but Rey questioned how she could possibly know such a thing, since she hadn't even seen her son in years. Still, the words were soothing to her, and she began to allow the first rays of hope to filter through the veil of her fear.

Now, as she lay in bed, Rey tried to imagine Kieran's reaction to the news, but she simply couldn't picture it. So, instead, she visualized him holding a newborn baby in his arms and looking down at the child with the loving gaze she'd seen in his eyes when they were together. She wondered what their baby would look like. Would it have Kieran's fiery red hair and pale, clear eyes, or would it be dark, like herself? Would it be a boy or a girl? She hoped that it would be a girl, but with Kieran's coloring, and the thought of such a thing filled her with a glee she had rarely ever felt in her life.

She knew that none of this was a certainty, of course. First, they had to rescue Hux. Then, he needed to actually accept that there would be a baby. And finally, she needed to carry the baby to term.

Back on Jakku, Rey had witnessed some of the older girls who had fallen into the trade of prostitution. Occasionally one of them would get pregnant. She wasn't certain on the details, but somehow it seemed that they rarely, if ever, gave birth to a live, healthy baby. She suspected that Unkar Plutt, or one of the other masters had something to do with this, but she was under no illusion that every pregnancy had a happy ending.

Even so, Rey couldn't help the hope that rose in her chest, like a million balloons. True, there were many things that could go wrong, but no matter what, there was a little life inside her; she could feel it now. And no one could take that away from her.

 

* * * * *

  

Rey woke from a strange dream, in which she was trying to swaddle BB-8 in a plush baby blanket, but he kept rolling away from her. She smiled sleepily as her waking mind recalled the image, and sat up in bed with a languid stretch. Remembering the discovery of her pregnancy, her heart gave a little leap, and she laid a hand protectively over her belly. She knew it was probably much too early to feel a bump there, but she imagined it anyway. 

The room was still dark, and she was unsure of how much time had passed, but the ache in her bladder had wakened her, so she padded across the cool floor to the refresher. By the time she stood at the sink to wash her hands, Rey felt her tummy rumbling. She hadn't been able to eat much the day before, and what she had eaten had mostly come back up again. Now, she felt ravenous.

Deciding to go in search of a mid-night snack, Rey pulled on a robe and left her room, careful to close the door quietly behind her. The corridors hummed with low lighting as she made her way toward the small kitchen area, shared by most of the people housed in the base. Before she could reach her destination, however, she noticed that the lights were blazing brightly inside the conference room where they'd begun their plans earlier that day.

Rey stepped up to the door and tried to listen, but the people inside were speaking in hushed voices, and she couldn't make anything out. Pressing her hand to the control pad, she opened the door to find Leia, Imelda, Poe, and Finn all huddled around the table.

"What's going on here?" she asked, stepping inside the room.

All heads turned in her direction in unison, each expression resembling that of a child caught misbehaving. Rey pulled her robe more tightly around her and glanced from face to face, waiting for someone to explain what was happening.

Imelda spoke first. "We're just… talking through some of the final details of the plan," she said, a slightly guilty smile pulling up the corners of her mouth. "We didn't want to wake you, especially…" She trailed off with a glance at Finn. "Well, we thought you needed rest, that's all. Would you like to join us now?"

"Yes…" Rey said, walking up to the conference table and taking a seat. "I didn't expect you to still be up. I was just on my way to find a bite to eat, when I saw the light on," she explained. She was very relieved to see Finn sitting at the table once again, and she gave him a reassuring smile when she caught his eye.

"I'll have a droid bring you something," Leia offered kindly, and Rey accepted. "Anything special you're c-- You'd care for?" she quickly self-corrected.

Rey gave her a grin and said, "Not particularly. I feel like I could eat a bantha." 

"She didn't mean that literally, Threepio," Leia cautioned with a laugh. She motioned to a smaller droid and gave a few instructions, after which it promptly scooted off.

"All right, let's pick this up where we left off, shall we? Finn, you were saying there's a sequence of lighting changes that signals when the ship is about to dump its garbage, right?" 

Finn nodded. "It's a way to ensure all the sanitation and maintenance workers aren't caught off guard when the shields go offline on different decks." He glanced around the table, flashing a grin at Rey. "And to make sure, you know... no one's inside, working on any of the garbage mashers when they open."

"Right," Poe affirmed. "So Finn is on the Falcon with me and -- we wait. Wait for that signal."

Rey frowned. "Hold on a moment," she interjected. "Poe, you said Finn would be with you on the Falcon… Don't you think it would be best for me to go? I know the Falcon better than any of you, and I can get us close to their ship just as easily as you can."

Poe cast an awkward glance at Leia, then turned his eyes downward and coughed. Leia took her cue and spoke up.

"Rey, you need to remain here," she said in a calm voice.

"What? No! You can't be serious," Rey exclaimed. "This whole thing is because of me! I'm not going to just sit here, twiddling my thumbs, while you go off to rescue _my_... " She sighed, unsure of what label to put on Kieran in relation to herself.

"No one is trying to leave you out, Rey," Leia said, her voice still level and soothing. "But search your feelings. You know that this is dangerous, and Kylo Ren could sense your approach. You and he have...well, a connection of some kind. He would be able to feel you near, and... you might not survive."

Rey was shaking her head, though she did have to acknowledge that Leia was probably right. Still, she couldn't just sit back and do nothing! "I don't care," she argued, trying not to sound as frantic as she was feeling. "It doesn't matter what happens to me. I just need him to be safe."

Leia stretched an arm across the table and placed a warm hand over Rey's. Leaning forward, she fixed Rey with a loving but stern look. "I understand how you feel," she said, "but it isn't just you that I'm worried about." Her dark eyes shot down to Rey's belly, then back up to meet her gaze. "Think about it. There is more at stake here."

Instantly, Rey knew what her words had meant, and she felt ashamed that she hadn't thought about the baby, herself. It would be a very new and different experience, caring for someone besides herself. Placated, she sat back in her chair and nodded. "What shall I do, then, while Poe and Finn are gone?"

Imelda leaned forward and caught her gaze. "I'll be here, listening and waiting and trying to keep myself from worrying too much. Perhaps you can help me stay calm?" she said, half-teasing.

Rey looked over at Imelda and smiled. "Yes, alright," she said, her voice now small and reluctantly cooperative. Then she looked at Poe and Finn, who seemed to be very confused about the exchanges taking place between the women. Their obvious bewilderment made her want to laugh, but instead, she said to Poe, "You won't… hurt him..." It was more of a command than a question.

Poe arched an eyebrow as if the notion had never occurred to him. "Of course not," he said, though Rey was pretty sure he wasn't feeling nearly as benevolent as his words let on.

"Good," Rey said. "Well then, let's get back to it. How long before we -- I mean _you --_ go?"

"The night rotation on the ship begins in four hours," Poe answered, glancing at Finn for confirmation. "That's when Imelda's people will be on duty, on both the sanitation and detention levels. So we leave in two hours."

  

* * * * *

 

Hux lay on his bunk, unable to sleep. Slumber had been elusive for the last few nights, ever since he'd gotten that cryptic message in his evening gruel. 'Be ready,' it had said, but in the days that followed, he'd come no closer to finding out anything more regarding what to be ready for, or when to be ready for it. This, alone, was maddening; but not knowing for certain whether the message was actually from an ally, or just a cruel deception from Kylo Ren… that was even worse. His body felt tense, like a coiled spring, and he really wanted to be up and pacing his cell instead of lying here, pretending to sleep. But it was more important than ever now to refrain from any kind of activity that would arouse suspicion.

He took in a deep breath, pressing his palms to his eyes in the darkness. Exhaling slowly, he turned his thoughts to Rey, allowing himself to succumb to the perhaps naive hope that they would be reunited soon. Too much hope could be dangerous, of course, but inviting her into his mind always had a calming effect, even if it didn't bring sleep. He took a few more slow breaths, remembering them together, submerged in the warm water of the spring on Brentaal, laughing as they splashed playfully at each other. He felt some of the tension unwind from his shoulders as he remembered stroking her skin with his fingertips as they lay on the grass, slowly opening up to each other as the sun gently warmed them. He wondered if they would ever again have the opportunity to just _be,_ as they had been there... carefree and content to be in one another's presence.

He was preparing himself to spend yet another night awash in memories when a sound outside the cell door caught his attention. Hux sat up on his bed, ready for a fight if there was a threat. Unconsciously, he held his breath, waiting for whatever might come. The door slid open and a guard, dressed in the typical stormtrooper armor, stepped inside and stopped, staring at him.

"What do you want?" Hux demanded, meeting the guard's stare defiantly.

"Get up and come with me," came the tinny sound of the trooper's voice, through his helmet. Hux was about to open his mouth in protest when the guard said, "Be ready."

Without another word, Hux threw off his blanket and stood. His heart was pounding, and although he didn't know what was coming, he was relieved that _something_ was finally happening. He walked to the still-open cell door, pausing before going through it. "What happens next?" he asked.

The trooper's head tilted, regarding Hux. "It's best if you don't ask questions. Let's go."

Hux suppressed a flash of uneasiness as he stepped into the dimly lit corridor. He was, of course, not accustomed to having his questions ignored, but he also knew he wasn't exactly in a position to demand adherence to rank or protocol. He felt the muzzle of the trooper's blaster pressed lightly against his lower back, which he hoped was more for show in case they ran into anyone else. There wasn't another guard in sight, though, and they made their way to the turbolifts at the end of the corridor.

He felt a gentle nudge from the blaster, which he assumed meant they were getting in. The trooper pressed a sequence of buttons that Hux knew would take them to the sanitation levels. "There's a loose panel to your left. Remove it and put on the Stormtrooper armor you find behind it. Be quick. You only have three-point-five minutes to dress. When you reach the destination floor, get out and take the first corridor to the left," the trooper's tinny voice instructed. "Walk until you reach the first set of ejection pods. Someone will meet you there." Before Hux could ask for further clarification, the guard had stepped out and the lift doors closed with a soft hum.

Hux stook, transfixed for a moment, trying to make sense of everything the guard had just told him. He felt a rush of excitement wash over him at the realization that he was _free_. But then he remembered what the guard had said, and instantly sprang into action.

Sure enough, there was a wall panel beside him that came off without any difficulty, and behind it lay a storage compartment. The stormtrooper uniform lay within, along with… _a blaster_! Again, Hux felt his heart swell. Whoever was behind this escape had certainly earned his gratitude.

Hux wasted no more time getting into the uniform. Though he was not in the habit of wearing stormtrooper armor, he had developed enough of the training program that he was well acquainted with the attire, and it was no trouble for him to put it on quickly. He had just put the helmet on when the lift doors slid open.

Hux looked both ways before stepping out of the turbolift. It still lay in the back of his mind that this might all be some elaborate trap, set by the Supreme Leader, though what the purpose of such a trap would be, he could not guess. To his relief, there was no one to be seen, so he stepped off the lift, holstering the blaster at his side.

There was a corridor to his left, just as the guard had said, so he rounded the corner and followed the passageway. Hux was not in the habit of patrolling the sanitation level at any time of the daily cycle, but he had certainly never been here in the middle of the night. It was eerily still, except for the low thrum of machinery and the buzzing of the lights, which seemed to be dimmer, and flickered more than the lights in other areas of the ship.

His mind was just beginning to catch up enough to wonder exactly how he was going to get off the ship when he saw the group of large, cylindrical capsules that were used for ejecting the ship's waste. Standing just on the other side of the contraptions was another guard.

"HX- 2112," the guard said by way of greeting. Hux wasn't altogether certain whether this was his Stormtrooper codename, or if the guard actually thought he was someone else, so he simply nodded.

"Sir. It's good to see you up and about," the trooper said, and Hux knew the man was aware of his identity. He wanted to say something - to ask questions or give thanks, but before he could speak, a tone sounded all around them, loud enough to make Hux's bones vibrate, and the other stormtrooper was stepping around the capsules to take Hux by the arm.

"I'm sorry about this, Sir," the man said, which did nothing to calm Hux's nerves. "But I need you to get in this pod."

Hux looked down at the capsule at his feet. It was just barely large enough for him to fit; inside, it had no controls, no means of propulsion, and no oxygen stores. Indeed, it wasn't made for transporting life forms at all. If he were to be jettisoned in this, he might be left to drift in space until he ran out of breathable air, and suffocated. Hux thought he'd rather take his chances in the prison cell.

"Don't worry, Sir," the guard was saying, as he forcibly shoved Hux toward the container.

"No!" Hux protested. "I'm not getting in there!" But the guard was much larger than he was, and had somehow successfully maneuvered him into the capsule. Hux could only stare as the hatch closed over him. He banged on the interior of the transparasteel with all his might, but it was no use. He was trapped.

"I'm sorry, there's no time to explain," said the guard, leaning down so that his voice could be heard through the glass. "We are on a strict timeline. But I promise, you will be safe." And with these words, the guard walked over to the control panel and began to key in the capsule jettison sequence. Before he could protest again, Hux found himself being shot into space at a jarring speed. At first, he saw nothing as the pod tumbled end-over-end, but then a ship approached from behind, and immediately, he was caught in its tractor beam.

For better or worse, Hux was free of the Supremacy. The question now was... what was he being - quite literally - sucked into?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We just want to again express how grateful we are to all of you who are taking the time to read this. It's equally exciting to hear from those of you who have just discovered our story (and binge-read every chapter up to now XD)... as well as those of you who've been reading since we posted the very first chapter. 
> 
> We're so excited as the journey nears the end... and please know that we appreciate each and every one of you who have decided to come along on this Reyux ride! 
> 
> xoxo


	19. Chapter 19

To say that Rey was anxious would be a vast understatement. She paced the floor in a frenetic loop until she felt a soft touch on her shoulder. Flinching slightly, she turned to see the serene face of Imelda, smiling tenderly. 

"It's going to be all right, Rey," she said softly, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I know how you feel. I'm nervous, too."

Rey wondered whether that could actually be true. Judging by Imelda's expression, she didn't appear to be anywhere near as worried as Rey felt, herself, but maybe she'd just learned how to hide her anxiety better over the years.

"I ordered some tea," Imelda continued. "Why don't you come sit with me and have some? It will help calm you. We can keep each other company while we wait." 

"Okay," Rey said, though she didn't _want_  to sit and sip tea. She _wanted_  to be out there with Poe and Finn, rescuing Kieran. She wanted to be the first one to see him when he stepped out of that escape pod. She wanted to climb into it with him, and lay with him, pressed so tightly together that they merged into one person. 

Instead, she'd been all but forced into staying here and waiting while the others went on the rescue mission that should have been hers, alone. She knew that Poe and Finn had her best interests at heart, but she was a little worried about how they might treat Hux, in the privacy of Han's ship, with no one to shield him from their bitterness. 

Realizing that Imelda was watching her expectantly, she forced a smile and followed the older woman over to the sitting area where she saw the tea tray waiting for them. She sat down, but one leg continued to twitch with nervous energy. She felt like she was going to crawl right out of her skin. 

Lifting the steaming cup of tea to her lips, Rey was surprised to find that the aroma was, indeed, soothing. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, then took a long, slow sip. She set the cup back down with a sigh, and turned her attention to Imelda with a little nervous smile. Again, she noted what a regal and elegant woman Hux's mother was. She didn't look old enough to be the mother of a man in his thirties, but then she realized that she had probably been very young when she'd become pregnant. For the first time since making her acquaintance, Rey considered just how brave Imelda must be, to have carried the baby of her (probable) rapist, given birth to a child all on her own, and then watched helplessly as her son was indoctrinated into the system that had claimed the lives of so many. She felt her anxiety loosen just a little of its stranglehold on her heart, and leaned forward slightly. 

"Tell me about Kieran," she said. "What was he like as a little boy?"

Imelda smiled and looked into the distance, as if checking to see whether the answer was scrawled across the far wall. Rey could sense the swell of emotion radiating from her, strong and complicated. She almost felt guilty for asking the question, but then Imelda met her gaze, and she realized that this was why Imelda had asked her to sit. Even if the memories were bittersweet, they would distract them both from the sharp fear of the moment. 

"Kieran was a tiny thing when he was born," she began, a nostalgic smile tugging at her lips. "He was three weeks early. Even then, when Kieran set his mind to something, there was no stopping him." She laughed softly. "I remember the first time I laid eyes on him - all wrinkled pink skin, and a shock of red hair sticking straight up on top of his head. He screamed, more loudly than I thought it would be possible for a newborn, until the nurse put him to my breast. He latched on immediately and didn't let go until he was sound asleep, with a little trickle of milk dribbling from the corner of his mouth." 

She paused, and Rey wondered whether she was about to start crying. She felt that she might cry, herself, imagining what it would be like, holding her own baby, eight months or so from now. She could barely fathom the emotions a new mother must experience, but somehow, she still craved it more than anything she'd ever wanted before. Unconsciously, her hand moved to her belly. Imelda tracked the movement of her hand and beamed.

"Just wait until you're holding your own little one. There's no feeling like it in the entire galaxy," Imelda said, reaching over to rest a hand on Rey's arm.

"Do you think…" Rey began, but wasn't quite sure what it was she wanted to ask, or how to go about it. She had so much confusion and trepidation about her ability to care for a baby. She had no idea about any of it. "It's just that I've never really been around babies much. What if I do everything wrong?"

"None of us knows what to do at first," Imelda reassured her. "All the holos and training in the world can't prepare you for the reality of becoming a mother. But, somehow, you just  _ know. _ " 

Rey had her doubts about the veracity of such a statement, but she didn't say so. She was trying to formulate another question when Leia approached from behind her and took a seat with them. 

"How are you both holding up?" she asked with a cheeriness that felt as natural as Rey's and Imelda's had been forced. "I've just received word from Poe. They are in position and just waiting for the extraction. Everything is going according to plan."

Rey felt her body undergo a series of responses to this news - a mixture of relief, joy, anticipation, and renewed dread, all at once. "That's good news, right?" she said.

"Yes, very good news," Leia said, smiling. 

"I just feel so helpless," Rey said, hearing the desperation in her own voice as she spoke the words. "I wish there was something I could do." 

"I know," Leia said. "You are a strong young woman, Rey. It won't be long, now, and you'll have him here with you." 

Leia's expression darkened slightly. "There is something else that I need to talk with you about, though," she said, shifting in her seat. 

Rey felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach. What now?  "Ok…" she said tentatively. "What is it?"

"Well, as you are well aware, General Hux is a notorious public figure, representing the First Order. There are not many souls in the galaxy who would not recognize his face, and many would be all too glad to get their hands on him. He has killed many, you know, and is hated by many more."

"But he's not… you don't think… He's…" Rey stammered, her chest and throat clenching around her words, incapable of putting together a rational thought as her defensive instinct took over her logical mind.

Leia held up a hand in supplication. "I know, Rey. I know how you feel, and I understand that this may be difficult for you to hear, but you must remember that, however sure you may be of his good intentions, the rest of the galaxy has not had the experience that you have had with him. To them, he is nothing but a monster, and they will not forgive easily." 

Rey felt herself deflate. What was this? Was Leia going to tell her, now, that this was all a trap, and they planned to incarcerate Hux? Put him to death? Or worse? She glanced at Imelda to gauge her reaction, but the woman's expression remained serene. Surely this wasn't the first time this particular issue had been brought up.

"What are you saying?" Rey asked, looking to Leia again, trying to keep her lip from quivering. 

"I'm saying that, if you truly want to live out your days with this man and raise a family, you are going to need a safe place to lay low for a good long while, until the madness around this war dies down. It won't be safe for Hux, or for you, here. It won't be safe for him on most populated planets in the core systems, inner, or outer rim, either. 

"But, then… what can we do?" Rey felt almost frantic. She couldn't understand why this subject hadn't come up before now. Surely this should have been something that Leia would have known all along, especially if she had suspected Hux's identity all this time. Suddenly, she felt furious. Leaping up from her chair, face flushed, she threw up her hands and said, "I won't let you hurt him! I won't let you take him!"

Leia, still calm and seated, reached out and took one of Rey's gesticulating hands in her own. Gently, she pulled Rey back into her seat and lowered her voice. "Calm down, Rey. I am not betraying you. Just listen." 

Rey, flopping into the chair, released a huff of anguish, but continued to watch Leia expectantly. 

"I have been busy, Rey," Leia said, leaning in conspiratorially. "It hasn't been easy, but I have located a planet that I think may work as a sort of hideout for you and Hux, at least until after the baby is born, and you can re-evaluate. If he is cooperative with our efforts, I may be able to grant him a full pardon, once the war is over. I believe he must have valuable information about the First Order that could help us in defeating them, once and for all. If he will supply such information for us, I can use that to his advantage. I need you to do all you can to encourage his cooperation. Will you do that, Rey?"

Rey nodded vigorously, tears now rolling slowly down her cheeks. "Yes. Yes, I swear, I'll do anything." 

Leia smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. "I know you will. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I didn't want to bring this up before because I didn't want to upset you. Besides, until I was sure that I had a place for you to hide, there wasn't much point in speculating, anyway."

"Where will you send us?" Rey asked, sniffling.

"I'd rather not say just now," Leia said, casting a furtive glance around them. There were not many other people - human, alien, or droid - present, but there were a few milling about, and Rey had to concede that it would be impossible to know if any of them might turn traitor, thinking that they were doing the galaxy a service. "I will go over all that information with you and Hux together, once he has arrived and had a chance to refresh himself. Until then, you'll have to trust me."

"I do," Rey said. "I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. I just… I'm not feeling quite myself lately."

"It's alright, dear. I understand. More than you know."

 

***

 

"There!" Finn shouted, pointing out the viewport as a small object was ejected from the massive star destroyed ahead of them. "That's it! That's the pod."

"I see it, Buddy," Poe said, immediately launching into action, his hands rapidly dancing over the control panel to activate the Falcon's tractor beam. They had been waiting in just the right spot to intercept any capsules that might be ejected from the massive Super Star Destroyer, so they were entirely prepared for this moment. 

Finn and Poe hadn't needed to wait long. Their operative on the inside, whoever they might be, they had been prompt and dependable… assuming that this jettisoned pod actually  _ did _ contain one angry ginger First Order officer. Poe felt his stomach twist at the thought of it - Rey, entwined in an intimate embrace with General Hux, of all people. The man was clearly not worthy of her. That much was beyond doubt. But he was the one she had chosen, so it was out of Poe's - or anyone else's - control.  Still, that wouldn't stop him from giving Hux a piece of his mind as they travelled back to Base.

"I'm locked on," he said to Finn, who was exuding a frenetic energy, drumming his fingers on the console, shifting in his seat, and occasionally standing up to pace before hurling himself back into the copilot's chair. "Calm down, Buddy. Everything's gonna be ok."  Poe wished he felt as confident as he was trying to sound. 

"I just don't know what she sees in him," Finn said, biting at one of his cuticles. "I been in the First Order my whole life, and I know a thing or two about General Hux. He's  _ not _ a nice guy." 

Poe sighed, knowing how his friend felt, and sharing those feelings. "It's not up to us," he said. "Rey… _loves_ him." The words were bitter on his tongue. He knew that Finn had been infatuated with Rey from the first time they'd met, back on Jakku. Poe, had developed feelings of his own for her, though they alternated between the love of an older brother and something else, decidedly LESS filial. Still, she was a grown woman, and she could make decisions for herself. 

"I know how you feel, man," Poe said, turning to look directly at Finn.  He reached out and slapped the former storm trooper's shoulder, giving him a smile. "But hey, at least we've still got each other, right?" It wasn't the same, and he knew it, but he was relieved when Finn at least tried to force a smile. 

"Yeah, you're right," Finn replied, nodding with enough enthusiasm to tell Poe that he was trying to convince himself of the fact.

A loud "clank" alerted the men to the fact that the escape pod had docked, and they both jumped, startled by the sound. They exchanged a glance, and then jumped from their seats at once, hurrying to the docking port. They could tell right away that there was someone inside, from the banging sound, and the way the capsule rocked in place as if it was about the explode. The two men exchanged one last look before advancing, one on either side of the capsule, both drawing their blasters in preparation for a fight. After all, Rey might trust Hux with her life, but that didn't mean that  _ they _ had to!

Poe reached down and released the latching mechanism, and the hatch swung open, revealing a figure clad in storm trooper armor, coughing and flailing as if he was having some kind of seizure. Once Hux realized he'd been freed, he nearly levitated out of the capsule, ripping off the helmet he was wearing as he leapt to his feet, panting for breath. Poe wondered whether he might be claustrophobic. 

"Lower your weapons, for pity's sake," Hux spat, scowling at Poe and Finn. When neither of them moved, Hux lifted his hands in a show of good will.  "I'm not going to fight you, whatever you may believe of me. I don't know what's going on here, but I presume that you've been sent by…  _ someone _ … to free me, and for that, I owe you my gratitude." 

Hux's frown deepened when neither man showed any signs of lowering their weapons. He huffed out a sigh and rolled his eyes dramatically. They wouldn't shoot him - he knew that much at least - but their refusal to take him at his word was annoying. 

"Why should we trust you?" Finn asked, and Hux immediately recognized him as the traitor, FN2187. 

"You!" Hux said, anger flaring reflexively in his chest, but he forced himself to calm. It wouldn't do to rile these men when they had blasters trained on him. "FN2187… Or… whatever they call you now…"

"Finn!" he interjected. "The name is Finn, and you'd better remember it. You don't get to call me by some random, made-up jumble of numbers and letters anymore."

"The alpha-numeric designation of Storm trooper ranks is hardly random," Hux began, but seeing that Finn was unimpressed by this fact, and very possibly not even understanding the words, he relented. "Fine, fine.  _ Finn. _ " Hux said the name with a curl of his lip, as if it was somehow offensive to him. "And you might be?" he inquired, turning to Poe.

"We'll be asking the questions, if you don't mind," Poe said, still aiming the blaster at Hux's chest, and holding out his other hand. "I want you to hand me your blaster, slowly."

Hux gave another dramatic sigh, but did as he was ordered. This encounter was not running the way he would have liked, and the fact that these reprobates were behaving like self-appointed space sheriffs was incredibly annoying.

"Commander Poe Dameron, Black Squadron," Poe said proudly, taking Hux's weapon and shoving it, barrel-first, into his belt. Hux arched an eyebrow. Of all the nerve… This was the man who'd taunted him about his mother, in front of all the officers. He'd also been a key player in the destruction of Starkiller Base. In any circumstance other than this, Hux would have relished the opportunity to kill him slowly. As it was, however… he half-hoped the blaster, now in Poe's waistband, would suddenly malfunction.

"Well, no doubt you already know, but I am General Armitage Hux of the First Order. Or… well... " Hux deflated visibly as he realized that, in all likelihood, he was no longer a General, nor even a part of the First Order at all. And if that was the case, then who was he? More to the point,  _ what _ was he? What was his purpose?  He'd been passing judgement on these two men with his usual aloofness, but what right did he have to do so? Stripped of his rank - of his very purpose within the Order - he felt lost.  

When he met Poe's gaze again, the fire had gone out of his eyes. "I'm in your debt," he said, his voice no longer holding the pomp it had held moments earlier. He turned to Finn. "To both of you."

Remarkably, this display of humility was noted and responded to by the two men, who both lowered and holstered their weapons. 

"Well,  _ Armitage _ ," Poe said, jutting out his lower jaw and inclining his head in a display of dominance. "You'd better take a seat, where we can see you. We'll be taking you back to the Resistance Base. Rey is waiting for you."

Hux felt his heart skip a beat. This was almost more than he could have hoped or dreamed of. "Rey? Is she all right? Is she… does she…"

"Whoa, whoa… Hold up there, partner," Poe interrupted, holding up a hand. "Don't get too carried away. Before we head back, Finn and I have some questions for you. You cooperate with us, and you'll see Rey soon.  But if you give us the wrong answer, well… I just wouldn't recommend trying to double cross us. Ya dig?"

Hux couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mind rapidly ran through the series of moves he'd need to execute to take them both out before they could retaliate. He could do it, he was fairly certain. But then he'd have no way of navigating the ship back to the base without their help. Besides that, Rey might be less than enthused to find that he'd murdered two of her "friends." No, it would be better for all involved if he could swallow his pride and play along with whatever stupid game they were playing at. "Fine. Whatever… I…  _ dig _ ," he said, giving Poe a glare.

"Good," Poe said, flashing a cocky grin and nodding toward the cockpit. "We've got a seat all set up and ready for you."

Hux followed Poe to the cockpit. He was acutely aware of the other man, following closely behind, and he guessed that the former storm trooper had his blaster at the ready again. Despite the fact that much of the training had apparently been wasted on him, Hux would have been disappointed if Finn  _ hadn't  _ drawn the blaster.

The pilot stepped aside and gestured to Hux's seat with a flourish. Hux nearly groaned as he realized what he was looking at - a makeshift, portable prison, basically. It was a rough leather seat with no legs, resting on the floor just behind the pilot's seat. The copilot's chair had swiveled in its direction, presumably so that Finn could keep an eye on their prisoner. There was a chain around the back of the chair, with binders attached to it. Apparently, these clowns weren't taking any chances with him. It made no difference, since he had no plans to try to overpower them, but it was a little insulting that they truly believed such a ramshackle apparatus could hold him.

He rolled his eyes and glowered at Poe. "Mind if I get the rest of this armor off, first?" 

"Be my guest," Poe said with a little more enthusiasm than Hux thought was strictly necessary. He felt their eyes on him as he removed the armor, and couldn't help feeling a little self-conscious about it, even though he was fully clothed underneath. 

"Must you keep that thing pointed at me?" he asked, jerking his head in the direction of Finn's blaster. "I'm unarmed, and even you must understand that for me to attack you now would be supremely unwise."

"Easy, there, pal," Poe said. "Once you're all tucked up nice and snug in your chair, we'll take the blaster off you. Don't you worry." 

Poe was enjoying this far more than Hux would have liked. However, he had little choice but to comply with their demands, however degrading. He thought of Rey, pure and beautiful, waiting for him to come to her, and suddenly, none of this charade made any difference. It would all be worth it. Once the armor had all been removed, he took a seat in the chair and waited for them to bind him.

 

***

 

Rey had just about reached the point of climbing the walls when she heard a sound she would have recognized anywhere: the Millennium Falcon had returned! She sprang up from her seat and dashed outside to the landing pad, where she bounced on the balls of her feet, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. It was cold, and the wind ruffled her hair, tossing strands across her face and tickling her nose. 

It seemed to take an eternity for the ship to settle on the tarmac, and Rey felt her chest constrict as she waited for the gangplank to be lowered. A sudden fear swelled in her chest, that something had gone wrong, and she would see only Poe and Finn coming down the ramp, or worse yet, only one of them. Despite her anxiety, though, moments later she saw Poe emerge, followed by...  

Rey hadn't even been aware of her own actions as she sprinted toward them, full throttle. Her eyes never left Hux, and he, who had been scanning the area for her as well, smiled brightly as he moved toward her. They crashed together, both of them wrapping their arms tightly around one another. Rey had launched herself at him, wrapping her legs around his waist as she clung to him, gasping for breath under the sheer weight of emotion. When she finally felt able to pull back enough, she looked into his eyes, her feet finding the ground once more as her hands rose to cradle his face. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the realization sank in that this was, indeed, real. Kieran was here, in her arms, and he was unharmed. 

"I was afraid I'd never see you again," she whispered through her tears.

"So was I," Hux replied, his own eyes glistening. "Oh, Rey…" He leaned forward and kissed her lips, deeply, urgently, but with infinite tenderness. She melted into his touch, pressing herself as close to him as she could possibly be. When their lips parted, she clung to him still, unwilling to be separated, until she felt something shift in him. His energy had changed, and his muscles seemed to tense, then relax, then tense again.

"Kieran? What is it…" she said, but then she knew. Finally releasing her grip on Hux, Rey took a step back and turned to smile at Imelda, who was standing nearby, with tears streaking down her face, one graceful hand pressed to her heart as she stared at her son.

"Mother?" Hux said, his voice hoarse and tentative. Rey could tell that he wanted to run to the woman, but something held him back. Uncertainty? Pride? She couldn't be sure. 

Imelda nodded, taking a step forward as she continued to weep. 

"Go to her," Rey whispered to him. Hux looked into her eyes, and in that moment she saw the little boy he must have been so long ago. He reached up and caressed Rey's cheek gently, swallowed, and nodded before letting go of her and walking toward his mother.

Rey watched as the two approached one another. Their movements were cautious, tentative, as if neither one was sure whether the other would prove friend or foe. Once they stood about three feet apart, both halted and studied the other. Imelda spoke first, her voice broken and soft.

"Kieran?"

"Mother," he repeated, though this time the word was more greeting than question. And then they were in each other's arms, both weeping freely, shoulders quaking with the force of their emotion as mother and son were reunited after so many years apart, not knowing whether the other was alive or dead. 

Rey couldn't hear all the words they exchanged, and she was content not to know. This was an intensely personal moment, and she was happy just knowing that Hux was safe. She turned to find Poe and Finn standing behind her, watching her. Her face broke into a huge smile and she rushed forward, flinging an arm around each of their shoulders, pulling them into a group hug.

"Thank-you. Oh, thank-you so much," she whispered against their chests.

The men answered her at once, speaking over each other as they assured her that they were happy to help, and they were glad that she was happy. She knew that they had mixed feelings about what they'd just done - about the man they had just rescued. She didn't need the Force to know that, although she could feel their collective apprehension in her spirit. She pulled back to look into their faces, still unable to contain her smile. 

"He's a good man," she said. "I know what you're thinking. Or, at least, I know what you're _feeling_. But he's changed. Or... at least, he's chang _ ing _ . He's going to help us, and over time you'll see. He's not what you think he is, I promise you."

"We trust you," Finn said with the firm conviction he so often expressed. She wondered whether it was true, but realized that he hadn't said he trusted Hux, or even that he believed what she said about Hux. What he was saying was that he trusted Rey's judgement, and her ability to take care of herself, and really, that was all she could ask of him.

Poe said, "We'll always be here for you, Rey. If he  _ ever _ does anything to hurt you, all you need to do is say the word, and we'll deal with him for you."

Rey laughed. "I know you will," she said with a little shake of her head. "And I appreciate that. Truly. But try not to worry. I know him better than you do."

Poe and Finn looked up, over Rey's shoulder, and she turned to find herself face to face with Hux. Looking at him more closely, she could see that he had lost weight. She felt her heart sink to think that the tiny swell of his tummy - that very last vestige of fat anywhere on his slender frame - was probably gone. She'd have to be sure to feed him well in the new life they were about to begin together. 

He looked hollowed out, with cheeks sunken and dark circles under his eyes, and his skin looked almost translucent in the moonlight. Her heart broke a little more for him with each new observation. She wanted to sweep him away, back to her room, where she could care for him and get lost in his eyes and his arms - to feel his skin next to hers, and his heart beating in time with her own. But she could see that he wanted to speak to Poe and Finn, so she took a place beside him, taking his hand in hers and lacing their fingers together, giving his hand a squeeze.

"I owe you my life," he said solemnly to the two men. "I know I said it before, but I'll say it again. You have my gratitude, and I am in your debt. I do not know what I can offer you, but if there's ever some way I can repay the favor, rest assured I will do my very best."

Poe offered a half-hearted smile as he stepped forward and slapped Hux on the shoulder. The gesture was good-natured, but forceful, and Hux nearly staggered backward under the force of it.  "Don't worry about it, pal," Poe said, though Rey was quite sure there was a certain level of menace in his dark eyes as he said it. "You help us bring down Ren and the First Order, and we'll call it even, alright?" 

"I'll do my bes--" Hux began, but Poe cut him off, taking another step toward the ginger. His fingers tightened on Hux's shoulder, causing the latter to wince. When he spoke again, Poe's voice was low, and there was no hiding the threat behind his words this time.

"You be good to her," he growled, nodding in Rey's direction. 

"Poe, stop…" Rey protested, but he disregarded her.

"That is the most precious girl in this galaxy, Hux. And she trusts you completely. More than that, she  _ loves _ you, though I don't know why. But if the faintest hint of a whisper reaches my ear that you have mistreated her, you will be begging for death by the time I'm through with you."

Hux, half cowed, half angry, shrugged out of Poe's grip and brushed at his shoulder where his hand had been, as if he'd been soiled somehow by its presence. He fixed the pilot with a steely gaze and kept his voice level as he said, "You needn't worry, Commander. Rey is the single most perfect thing that has ever entered my life. I assure you, I have no intention of squandering the trust she has placed in me, whether it is deserved, or not."

When even Poe had to concede that Hux spoke with sincerity, he backed down, stepping backward to stand beside Finn once more. Finn, to his credit, did not speak. Poe gave a curt nod to Hux, and a tender smile to Rey. "Then I wish you both all the best," he said. "C'mon, buddy," he said to Finn, taking his arm and turning to leave Rey and Hux alone.

Rey turned and slipped her arms around Hux's shoulders, looking up at him with a smile she couldn't seem to wipe from her face.  "He means no harm," she said softly, gazing up at him almost drunkenly. She reached up to brush his long, disheveled hair from his face. "He's just looking out for me."   


"I know," Hux said, his arms snaking around her waist and pulling her close to him once more. "That's why I didn't kill him."

Rey frowned, unable to tell whether he was joking, until he broke into laughter, and she joined him. Her laughter was cut off, however, when he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers again, kissing her. 

This kiss was different from the last, slower, deeper, heavy with desire and longing. Rey felt her body warming as her hand traveled up his back to tangle in the silky hair she had missed so much, and she melted into his arms. After a few moments, she broke the kiss, a little breathless. "People are watching," she whispered, blushing. 

"That's never bothered me in the slightest," Hux replied with a sly grin. Rey gave him a little playful shove.

"We need to speak with Leia," she said. "But after… Well, maybe you'd like a shower? And then…" Rey's eyes darted toward the barracks as a mischievous smile danced on her lips. "I've missed you, so… so much," she said. "I want to show you how much." 

"Well, I am very much looking forward to that," he said. "Let's get this conversation over with quickly, shall we?" 

Rey grinned and took his hand again, turning to cast her gaze over the area to look for Leia. It didn't take long to locate her, standing far enough removed from the action to not invade their personal space, but close enough to keep a watchful eye over all the proceedings. Imelda stood by her side, looking happier than Rey had seen her since they'd met just a few days earlier.

"Come on," she said to Hux, giving his hand a tug as she started toward Leia. 

"Welcome, General Hux," she said, stepping forward to meet them as they approached. She stretched out a hand to shake his, and he reciprocated courteously, still holding onto Rey with his other hand. "I never thought I'd live to see this day," Leia added, fixing him with a stern, but stoic gaze.

"I must admit, neither did I," Hux replied with a cautious smile. "General Organa, I understand that I have you to thank for orchestrating my… release from the First Order. Please know that you have my enduring gratitude." He squeezed Rey's hand lightly, surprised at how nervous he felt. Alone in his cell, he'd imagined a hundred different ways this scenario could go. Now that the moment was here, he felt suddenly afraid this could all be taken away. 

"I'm glad to hear it," Leia said. "But I hope that we'll have more than just your gratitude. We need your _help_. We need information. There are things about the inner workings of the First Order that only you know, which could be instrumental in turning the tide of this war in our favor. I understand that it won't be pleasant for you to aid us in overthrowing the very organization you helped create, but I believe that even you must know that Ben-- that  _ Kylo Ren _ is not fit to lead any governing organization. Whatever political ideals you have held to this point, I trust we can agree on this fact." She regarded him with raised brows, waiting to see how Hux would respond.

Nothing of what Leia had just said came as a surprise. Hux had known that something like this would be asked of him, and although his loyalty to the First Order had been wavering in recent months, he nonetheless felt trepidation, tight in his chest, as he pondered the idea of destroying everything he'd spent his life building… even if the thing he had built  _ deserved _ to fall. 

Just then, he felt a quiet, reassuring press from Rey's hand in his, and he felt the conflict in him dissolve. What did any of that matter, now that what he had always wanted was right here, beside him? 

"General Organa." Remorse weighed heavily in his voice as he spoke, yet he felt clearer and more certain than he had in a very long time. "I can make no excuse for the things I've done. I realize that you are not asking me for excuses; yet I wish you to know that - at least, in the beginning, I believed that what I was doing was bringing order to a chaotic and unruly galaxy. Nonetheless, my methods were - extreme, perhaps. I have come to regret many of the things I've done as part of the First Order -- including whatever role I have played in allowing the rise of Kylo Ren."

"My - shift in priorities - began only recently, with an unexpected message." His gaze flickered momentarily to catch Imelda's and he flashed her a fleeting smile. "It continued as I found myself stranded at the top of a mountain with someone who has... very compelling ideas about right and wrong," he added, unable to resist a mischievous grin at Rey. "So, please know that - however painful it may be for me, personally - I relinquish my former political ideals completely. I will offer whatever information I can to assist your forces in this fight."

"Very good," said Leia, whose expression had softened noticeably during Hux's declaration. "In that case, I can only imagine how weary you must feel after the ordeal you've been through. Tomorrow morning, we will discuss the details of our arrangement. In the meantime, go and get yourself cleaned up and get some rest. I'll have some food brought up to…" She cast a glance at Rey. "I assume you will be staying in Rey's quarters this evening?"

"Yes, he will," Rey answered before he had a chance to speak. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as she said it, even as she felt her cheeks redden. 

Leia gave her a knowing smile and nodded. "Very well. I'll have some food brought to your quarters, Rey." She turned as if to walk away, but paused, giving Rey a grin. "Keep an eye on him for me, will you?" she said, causing Rey's cheeks to darken further.

"I will," she said, somewhat sheepishly.

 

***

 

Rey had opened the door to her quarters with a slightly trembling hand. Despite her joy and anticipation of the evening she would share with Hux, Rey knew that there was a conversation to be had, and her mind was swimming with the implications of it. There was so much uncertainty - about the words she would use, the timing of the announcement... not to mention however he might react. She'd felt as though her heart might leap out of her chest as they entered her room. 

After a brief tour, and a few more stolen kisses, Rey had shown him into the refresher and pulled out a clean towel. He'd been reluctant to part with her, but she had assured him that she needed to take care of something while he bathed, and she would be ready and waiting for him afterward. Although he hated to be separated from her for even a few minutes, Hux could tell that she was adamant, so in the end he'd settled for kissing her deeply on the lips with a promise to get cleaned up in the shortest time possible.

Now, Rey sat on her bed, watching the refresher door and waiting for Hux to emerge. She had managed to calm herself somewhat, but her heart still beat a little faster than her usual slow and steady pulse. When she saw the door knob turn, she jumped up from the bed and crossed the room to meet him.

"I missed you, too," he murmured, amusement in his voice as he pulled her close and nuzzled her hair. "I  _ did _ try to get you to join me in there, you know." But he could feel that there was something there, an underlying tension, and he pulled back to look into her eyes. "Is everything all right? What's going on?" he asked.

Rey looked up into his pale eyes and saw the apprehension there. He had good instincts, she knew, and in that moment she decided that she needed to tell him right then and there.

"Kieran, I… There's… something I need to tell you," she said, her voice thin and hoarse with emotion. She took a step backward, causing his hands to fall to his sides, and she reached for them, urging him to follow her further into the room. He had a white towel wrapped around his waist, and his skin was soft and clean, his hair hanging around his face, still damp from the shower. He looked positively angelic, and for a moment, she wished she could forget all about what she was about to say, and simply pull him into bed with her immediately. But she knew she couldn't. 

"Rey, of course. You can tell me anything," Hux said, swallowing nervously. His mind was starting to race as he tried to imagine what had made Rey so uncharacteristically anxious. 

Rey pressed forward, unwilling to put him through another moment of torture. She pulled him to her bed and perched on the edge, pulling him down to sit beside her.

"I'm sorry to be so cryptic," she said with a little nervous chuckle. "Everything's fine. There's nothing wrong with me.  Or with...anything. Well… what I mean to say is, you don't need to worry. It's just that I discovered something recently and… I need you to know what's going on."   Rey bit her lip. She could practically see the gears turning in Hux's mind, and she knew she just needed to spit it out, so why couldn't she seem to make herself say the words? 

Hux reached out to take both of her hands in his. The suspense was absolutely maddening. "Rey. What is it that you're trying to say? Is it bad news? If so, please just tell me right now. Whatever it is, we'll get through it."

She looked into his eyes and drew in a deep, steadying breath. She saw nothing but love and acceptance in those eyes, mixed with a bit of fear at the moment, but she could sense that he was resolute in his devotion to her, and this thought gave her strength. She smiled at his words: We'll get through it. She knew, in that moment, that it was true.

"It's not bad news," she said quickly. "I promise. It's just… well, while you and I were together on Brentaal… something happened, and… I didn't know it at the time. In fact, I didn't know it at all, but Leia and your mother helped me to understand…" She sighed, exasperated with her own inadequacy to express herself. Looking down at their clasped hands, she purposefully guided Hux's hand to her belly and rested his palm against it, then looked back up to meet his gaze, willing him to understand what she was trying to tell him.

Hux was confused at first. He looked down at their hands, as if that would provide him with some kind of concrete answer. "You - did you get sick? Were you… did you eat something poisonous…?" he fumbled.

"No, it's not that," Rey said, a little amused, in spite of herself. "Or at least… I have been a little upset to my stomach lately…" She searched his eyes for any hint of understanding, and finding none, she finally said, "Kieran… I'm... _ we're _ going to have a baby."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the changing chapter count! Athena and I labored over whether to squeeze certain things into a single chapter or spread them out over two, and have decided on the latter. However, I think this will be the last adjustment on that score. 
> 
> As always, we want to thank you for reading along with us on this journey. We have been having more fun than should probably be allowed writing these last few chapters, and it just keeps getting better all the time. Sorry for the little cliff hanger here, but rest assured, you will be rewarded for your patience! ;-)
> 
> We love hearing from you, and adore getting your comments. Even when we aren't able to answer them right away, they always make our days! We hope you will love what we've got planned. Thanks for sticking with us! xo


	20. Chapter 20

Rey saw the exact moment that realization dawned in Hux's eyes. It was as if a flame had been lit in the windows of his soul, but then someone had drawn the blinds, and the light was hidden from her. What little color had been left in his hollow cheeks had now drained. He looked like a shell of a man.

Rey watched his face expectantly, desperate for some clue to what he was thinking or feeling, but she saw nothing; he had completely closed himself off from her. Beginning to panic, Rey tightened her grasp on his hands, holding on as if to keep him from drifting away from her. She looked down at them - her slender hand over his, resting on her belly, over the new, tiny life inside her. All at once, Rey felt sure that she'd made a horrible mistake. Of _course_ Hux wouldn't want the baby. How had she managed to convince herself otherwise? And what would happen now? If he no longer wanted to be with her, what would happen to him? Would he refuse to cooperate with Leia? And if he did, what would _she_ do? Would she sentence him to death? The thought of being separated from him again made her chest ache.

And what about the baby? Rey had only just begun to accept the idea of becoming a mother. But could she raise a child on her own? It was a thought she hadn't allowed herself to dwell on up to this point, though she supposed that she had spent the vast majority of her life fending for herself. Raising a child would just be the next challenge she would face on her own. It was a sad, lonely prospect, but not impossible. 

"I understand… if this… _changes_ things," she said hoarsely, unwilling to meet his gaze for fear of the tears she felt welling in her eyes. "Just, please… _please_ cooperate with Leia. She will keep her word and protect you, even if you don't want to be with me anymore…" 

Her grip on his hand slackened, and she felt a sharp stab of disappointment when he did not try to keep her from pulling away. She stood up, turning away from him so that he couldn't see the tears spill down her cheeks. How had she not seen this coming? She wanted to send him away, but where could he go? She had promised Leia to look after him. Wrapping her arms tightly around herself, Rey walked across the room to look out the window, careful to keep her back to him. She wanted him to _say_ something. _Anything_. But he remained maddeningly silent. She blinked, sending a fresh stream of tears falling from her eyes and finally allowed herself a soft sob. 

A gentle touch on her shoulder caused Rey to flinch visibly. She'd been so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she hadn't heard him approach. Sniffling, she glanced over to confirm that it was Kieran's hand on her shoulder. Sure enough, his pale, slender fingers rested there, giving her a soft squeeze, and then she felt another hand slipping around her waist to rest at her belly.

"Rey…" Hux said, his voice cracking. The sound was unexpected, and she turned around in his arms to face him, battling the hope that blossomed in her chest. But she needn't have fought that hope; what she saw in his face took her breath away. 

"I'm sorry," Hux said quietly. "I'm sorry if I made you think…"  There were tears shimmering in his eyes, and his cheeks had taken on a ruddy shade of pink."Maker… I… It's all so much to take in, but…" With one arm cradling Rey at her lower back, Hux lifted his other hand to gently stroke Rey's cheek as the first of his tears crested and spilled over his copper lashes. 

"I'm afraid I'm not very good at expressing my feelings, Rey. I'm sorry for that," he continued. "It's only… I've gone from being utterly bereft of hope, just days ago, to now… I have my mother back, I have _you_ back, and now I find out that I'm about to become a father…" He gave a huff of a chuckle and shook his head, overcome with emotion. "I think I'm in shock. I just feel… well, I feel like the most fortunate man in the galaxy. You… all of it… You've made me so happy. Of _course_ I still want to be with you. I never want to be apart from you again, Rey. And the baby…" Hux paused, glancing down between them for a long moment. He couldn't quite find the words to describe the avalanche of emotion that this latest news had sent crashing over him.

Rey reached up to cover his hand at her cheek, running the pad of her thumb over the smooth skin at the back of his hand, and then half-leaned, half-fell forward, burying her face in his chest and breathing in the sweet scent of his clean skin and his damp hair. She allowed her tears to fall freely now, each droplet lightening the weight of the dread that had fallen on her like a cloak moments before. Rey felt her muscles relaxing against him, and  her tears finally slowed as he held her, his hand gently rubbing her back and his lips pressed to her forehead. 

"So you don't...mind?" she whispered against his chest.

"Mind?" Hux had to make a conscious effort not to laugh. "Of course I don't _mind_. And anyway, it's hardly your fault. If anyone has a right to be upset about this, it's you."

"But you do _want_ a baby?" she pressed, wanting to be absolutely sure of where they stood. 

Hux puffed out his cheeks and blew a thin stream of air from his pursed lips. "Like I said, it's a lot to take in. But, Rey…" He sighed and took her hand, leading her back to the bed, and sat again. Holding both her hands in his own, he brought them to his lips and kissed them. "You're asking me how I _feel_ , and I'm not certain I can give you a complete answer right now. I need time to process all this, but I will tell you what I _know._ " 

He held her gaze, giving her hands a squeeze. "I've had a lot of time to think over the past few weeks. In fact, I've done little else _besides_ thinking. I've considered every possible outcome of this situation... or thought I had. I'll admit, a pregnancy was not one of those  possibilities, and that's probably why the news had such a jarring effect on me. But hear me, Rey. Every single one of the scenarios I considered involved me loving you. I am the sort of man who sets his mind to something, and does not let up until it has been achieved. And living without you is not acceptable. You are everything to me, Rey. You've reminded me of what it means to be alive. What it means to be a _man._ And, as long as you'll have me, I am never letting you go. That much I promise you."

Rey looked into his eyes, instantly finding the assurance she needed, that what he spoke was the truth. 

"I love you," she whispered. In the heady reprieve from the panic she'd been feeling moments earlier, it felt blissfully surreal to say these words with her own mouth. She had said them to him in their shared dream, but never in the waking world of reality, and it felt long overdue. She was almost dizzy with the sheer joy of it.

"And I love you," he answered softly. 

Rey leaned into him again, content in that moment just to be close to him. Her fingers lightly traced circles on his skin as she said, "I keep imagining what it will be like, having a baby. I think my favorite thing to imagine is watching you holding him or her. I can't wait to see it." She felt him tense slightly, and pulled back to look into his face, concern in her eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked, worried that she'd once again said the wrong thing. 

Hux sighed, almost angry with himself that he couldn't seem to process this new development in their lives without coming back to his own troubled childhood. "Nothing is wrong, I promise you, Rey," he said, pulling her hands close again. "I just… When we were on Brentaal, just the two of us.. we talked about having children, one day. I was surprised then, to realize how _much_ I wanted that - how badly I wanted a future with you." He paused, licking his lips, which felt suddenly dry. "I still feel that way. I'm just unsure about me… being a father. My own father was hardly the ideal role model. I don't want to be anything like _him_." He almost spat the last word.

"Then you won't be," Rey said with absolute certainty. She understood his concerns all too well, for they were nearly identical to her own. She gave his hands a squeeze and said, "I have worries of my own, you know. I basically raised myself. My parents abandoned me on a desert planet when I was only a very young girl. I have no idea how to be the ideal mother, but I believe that together, you and I can figure this out. We'll take it day by day, and we'll make mistakes, but we will love each other, and we'll love our baby, and I think - no, I'm _sure_ \- that is the most important thing. Don't you think so?" As she spoke these words, Rey realized that they were actually true, and they served to calm her own ragged nerves, as well as offering reassurance to Hux.

He nodded, amazed at how completely she understood him. "I do," he replied fervently, feeling a heaviness lift from his heart. They surely _would_ make mistakes, but they would each be there to help the other. And he felt at the deepest level that their love for each other would _somehow_ be the force that guided them through every challenge they might face. 

Rey lifted a hand to gently brush a lock of hair from his face. "For what it's worth," she said with a little smile, "I think you're going to be a _wonderful_ father." She reached down and, gently nudging the hem of the towel aside, slipped a hand underneath, her palm coming to rest on his knee where she began to tenderly stroke his skin with the pad of her thumb. 

Hux's expression instantly turned from melancholy to alert, and he looked up at her, a hint of a question in his gaze. Rey watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, and knew that she was still able to have this intoxicating effect on him physically. The knowledge excited her, fanning the flames of her own desire in the process.

Gone were Hux's tears of emotion; now his usually-pale green eyes grew dark with longing that she knew was mirrored in her own eyes, and Rey felt a hot chill ripple down her spine. Slowly, she allowed her hand to inch up his thigh. "You are strong, intelligent, you command respect from all who meet you…" She spoke softly, leaning closer to nearly whisper in his ear. Her hand continued its purposeful trek, pushing the plush towel out of the way, until her fingertips grazed the soft skin at his hip bone. She could feel the heat radiating from him, and wanted desperately to take hold of him then and there - to see pleasure etch itself into his face - to make him groan at her touch. But she stayed her hand, knowing the pleasure would be that much sweeter if delayed just a little while longer. "You know how to take control of a situation… how to get what you want…" She grinned impishly, splaying her fingers and caressing the satin skin of his inner thigh, then slowly slid back downward, returning to his knee. 

Hux seemed to have lost the ability to speak. His gaze flickered from Rey's face, down to her hand, and back again, as if willing her to repeat the motion. His face and shoulders were flushed, and she knew that hers probably were as well. Her dark eyes darted down to his lips, then back up to his eyes again, and she leaned in slowly - tentatively at first, until their faces were mere inches apart, and whispered, "So go on. Take what you want, _General Hux_."

Something seemed to click in his mind, as if jolted back to reality, and Hux instantly lunged forward, their lips crashing together in a kiss more laden with urgent need than any they'd shared so far that evening. His hands rose to cradle her face, pulling her close to him as he kissed her, tasted her, savored her.

Rey gave herself over to the kiss, a whine of desire muffled against his lips as her fingertips danced over Hux's smooth skin, tracing his shoulder blades and trailing down his spine before returning upward to slip into his hair, wanting very much to be rid of every stitch of clothing separating her body from his. She was wearing a long, button-down tunic over her usual cropped dungarees, and she carefully guided one of Hux's hands to the first of the large wooden buttons at her throat, wordlessly giving him permission to remove the offending article.

He needed no urging as he worked the button free, then moved to undo the second, his fingers slipping under the fabric to stroke the smooth skin underneath. He felt her tremble at his touch, and registered his own body responding to her eagerness. He groaned against her lips as he quickly unfastened the remaining buttons and slid the tunic off of her shoulders. 

Rey reluctantly broke the kiss to quickly slip out of her chest binder. She let it fall away, landing on the floor, and she shuddered as the cool air swept over her bare skin. A silver chain rested against her sternum, Hux's dog tags dangling from it, cradled between her breasts. 

Hux's eyes widened slightly as they tracked the sloping V of the chain, and he took in the meaning of what he saw. This was the chain he had slipped secretly into Rey's bag on Brentaal, what seemed like so long ago. Tentatively, he reached out to trace the chain with his fingertips, all the way down to the tags.  

 He shouldn't have been surprised, but somehow, the sight of his tags around her neck had been entirely unexpected, and remarkably moving. His breath was ragged and his heart was pounding as he whispered, "You still have them…"

"I haven't taken them off," Rey said, peeking up at him from beneath her lashes. She felt a little shy, after the time they'd spent apart, but she did not move to cover herself from his gaze, the heat of which she felt heavily on her. With his hand lingering at the tags, she found herself longing for him to move a fraction of an inch in one direction or the other, to touch her. Her nipples stiffened, and goosebumps rose on her skin, just at the thought of his hands on her body. 

She gave him a coy smile and stood from the bed, letting his hand drop. Turning back toward him, she lowered herself to sit astride his lap, lifting her arms to drape over his bare shoulders. She leaned forward, pressing her breasts against his chest, and her lips to the side of his neck, bracing herself against him. 

Hux shifted slightly on the bed, adjusting himself as she straddled him, her knees on either side of his hips. He was sure that Rey could feel the ever-stiffening evidence of how badly he wanted her, but even through the haze of his lustful need, he did not want to rush her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as he nuzzled her hair, drinking in the scent and warmth of her - the feeling of her body pressed tightly against his own. "Do you have any idea how much I missed you?" he asked, his voice low. 

Rey let out a breathy little laugh and lifted her head to look into his eyes. In truth, she was very aware of Hux's growing arousal, and she shimmied slightly in his lap, purposely rubbing against it, letting the pleasure it invoked flow over her in waves. "I'm not sure," she teased. "How much did you miss me?" She smiled, tilting her head forward to rest her forehead against his, her hips still grinding slowly. 

Instead of answering her with words, Hux brought his hands up to cup her face, kissing her deeply, falling back onto the bed and pulling her body on top of his so they were practically connected from head to toe. She moved with him, unwilling to be parted from him for even a moment, now that they were finally together.

"I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to hold you like this again," he murmured against her lips. 

"Neither was I," she said, shifting her body slightly atop his for balance. "I can't even tell you how many nights I lay in this bed, clutching your tags to my chest, desperate to see you…to touch you…  if only in my dreams." She still couldn't quite believe that this was real, and yet it felt like the most real, true thing she'd ever experienced. Here and now, back in the arms of this man, she finally felt that she'd come _home_.

"I never want us to spend another night apart," he replied fervently, running his hands up her arms, pulling their bodies even closer. 

"Nor do I," she replied, kissing him again. She was torn between never wanting to move from this very position and the desire to remove the rest of their clothing.

As if reading her thoughts, Hux shifted beneath her so he could pull away the towel that had somehow managed to stay around his waist, though it had loosened a bit. He tossed it to the floor and then brought his hands to rest on Rey's hips, slipping his fingers beneath the waistband of her trousers. "Rey...please...I want to feel every inch of your skin next to mine."

Rey didn't need to be asked twice. She twisted enough to unfasten the buttons at her waist and then, shifting from knee to knee, slipped the pants down her thighs and off, finally kicking them onto the floor to join the rest of their garments, sighing happily as she nestled herself against her lover's body, luxuriating in his warmth and the satiny softness of his skin. 

He kissed her lips, softly at first, but growing more urgent with each passing moment. His hands traveled down her sides, resting briefly at her hips once more before moving to glide over her backside. His body felt as though it was on fire with desire, his arousal already throbbing with need. With a soft groan, he circled her waist with his hands and guided her onto her back, moving with her so that he hovered over her. 

He took a moment to allow his gaze to linger on her naked beauty. He wanted to remember every detail of these moments, in case everything was ripped away from him again. But that was a thought he could not allow himself to entertain. 

"Maker, you are so beautiful," he said softly, thrilling at the shy smile that tugged at her perfect lips. 

Rey lifted her hands to cradle his face between her palms. She wanted to return the compliment - to tell him that he was the most breathtakingly lovely thing she'd ever seen, but she didn't have the words.  So, instead, she pulled him down into a searing kiss, her mouth opening in invitation and need. Her legs parted beneath him, inviting him in, and he shifted his knees between hers, his heart thudding loudly in anticipation. He reached down to position himself, but then paused, sudden concern clouding his eyes.

"Rey… um…" He couldn't believe he was interrupting this moment with such a thought, and yet he couldn't go on without asking. "There's no chance that this could… do harm?"

Rey's brows furrowed in confusion and, frankly, irritation. She'd never been so voraciously hungry for anything in her life, and couldn't imagine what could have caused this sudden reticence on her lover's part. "What are you on about? Kieran, the only harm that might happen here is what I will do to _you_ if you stop!"

Hux chuckled awkwardly, but said, "I meant the baby. Will this…" he made a vague gesture toward their bodies. "Will this hurt the baby at all?"

Rey considered this for a moment. The thought had not even occurred to her, but somehow, she felt certain that these fears were unfounded. Still, she saw the genuine concern in his eyes, and it endeared him to her all the more. 

"Kieran, the baby is only a centimeter long, and tucked safely and snugly deep inside me." A mischievous grin danced across her lips as she added, "That's roughly where I'd like you to be, as well." Then, with earnest sincerity, she added, "Please, Kieran. I need you."

Her reassurance soothed his worried mind, and with that hurdle overcome, Hux allowed his body to take control fully. Holding her gaze, he positioned himself and carefully pushed inside her, pausing for a few precious moments so they could both catch their breath, united in body and soul.

Rey smiled up at him, pulling him down into another kiss as her legs bent, cradling his hips between her knees, as if to keep him from slipping away from her again. Now, with their bodies fully entwined, she felt full and whole.

They made love slowly, tenderly, with the pale moonlight filtering through the gauzy curtains, illuminating their skin as their bodies moved as one, with graceful fluidity. Despite the tremendous need they felt for release, neither one was willing to rush the slow, exotic dance. They savored every moment, their movements gaining momentum as they neared their climax, bodies flushed and hearts pounding, and finally crying out in unison as they reached the pinnacle of their ecstasy.

Afterward, they lay quietly together, holding one another, their breathing gradually slowing. Rey felt her eyes trying to close, beckoning her to sleep, but she stubbornly refused to give in, unwilling to allow this moment to end. She lay on her side with one arm slung casually across his chest, and watched her own hand move steadily up and down with each breath he took. It was so strange to see him here, in her quarters, lying in her bed. And yet, it felt like the most natural thing, at the same time. Just when she thought that he must have fallen asleep, he turned his head and smiled at her. She felt a little silly about the way her heart fluttered when their eyes met, and she hid her face in the pillow as she felt her cheeks warming. 

"Hey, there," Hux said, his voice soft and gentle. He rolled onto his side to face her and pulled her close to him, his fingers wandering to her hair, which spread loose over the pillow behind her. He stroked it tenderly, his eyes lingering on hers, lips curled into a subtle smile of perfect contentment.

Rey tipped her head back to press a sleepy kiss to his lips, remaining close after the kiss ended, so that the tips of their noses barely touched. The gentle, steady stroking of her hair threatened to pull her into sleep, after all. But then, there was a soft, almost polite rustling outside in the hallway, which captured both their attention at once. 

Although he didn't want to leave Rey's side for a moment, Hux remembered the food Leia had promised earlier, and realized it was probably a serving droid outside their door. At least, he hoped that was the case. "Are you hungry, sleepyhead?" he asked.

"Starving," Rey confessed, propping herself up on one elbow and pulling the blanket up over her nakedness. Now, in the aftermath of their passion, the evening air felt too cool on her sweat-dampened skin. "Would you mind getting the tray?" she asked, giving Hux a flirtatious look, which she couldn't remember ever having learned how to do.

"Not at all," he replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead and sitting up. He reached for the towel and wrapped it around his waist again - just in case it _wasn't_ a droid outside. "Please leave the tray on the floor," he called, waiting a few moments before opening the door. The thought crossed his mind that what- or who- ever had been outside their door might not have been a serving droid at all, but one of Rey's devotees. He allowed himself a brief fantasy of opening the door to see the horrified face of either Finn or Poe, or perhaps both, clocking the realization that he was nearly naked in Rey's room. That would be a sweet vengeance for the way they'd handled him on their way back to the base.

Alas, when the door opened, there was only a serving tray on the hall floor. Hux stretched his neck out to glance both ways down the corridor, just in case, but saw nothing. Humming his satisfaction, he bent to retrieve the tray and returned to the bed with their meal.

Hux set the tray on the bed and slipped back under the blanket next to Rey. "That was… very thoughtful of the general to wait a bit to have this delivered," he remarked with a mischievous grin. He pulled the tray closer and picked up a piece of fruit, which he brought to Rey's lips.

Rey opened her mouth and bit down onto the fruit, relishing the tart-sweet juice as the skin broke under her teeth. "Leia is very wise," she said around a mouthful of fruit. "I'm sure she planned the timing very intentionally." Swallowing, she opened her mouth again, like a baby bird, waiting to be fed.

Hux brought it to her mouth again so she could take another bite. "Is this as good as the fruit you found on Brentaal?" he asked, remembering the food they had found and shared with each other.

Rey considered this. "No, that was really good," she concluded. Having finished the fruit he was holding, Rey grinned impishly as she proceeded to lick the juice from his fingertips. "This is the best part, though," she said teasingly, before sucking lightly at the tip of his pinky finger. 

With a low chuckle, Hux leaned in and kissed her, tasting the tart, sweet juice on her lips. "Mmm. I don't know… this seems quite good to me."

Rey giggled against his lips, returning the kiss, one hand resting at his chest. She felt that she could easily go another round right here and now, but feared that her stomach would begin rumbling loudly if she didn't finish her meal. Besides, they did have a lot to talk about...

Hux continued to feed her, while also sneaking in a few bites himself. Besides fruit, there was an assortment of breads and roasted meat of some kind, none of it requiring utensils. A thought occurred to him as their earlier conversation came flooding back, and he felt almost protective as he considered the food on the plate. "Do you feel hungrier than usual? Because of the baby, I mean?"

"I'm not sure," she said, swallowing another bite of fruit. "I've been feeling pretty sick in the mornings. That was what made Leia first suspect that I might be pregnant. But I'm usually better by afternoon, and then I do feel quite hungry. So I guess it balances out in the end?" She chuckled, unconsciously resting a hand over her belly. "I only just found out a couple of days ago. I'd thought it was just the stress of… well, everything." 

"There _was_ a great deal to be stressed about," Hux said with a laugh. "But it's really important now that you're careful about what you eat." Not that he had any _actual_ experience with this, but he had learned a bit from the basic medical training he'd received. 

"Alright, Doctor Hux," Rey teased, reaching to the tray for a piece of bread. She tore off a bite-sized chunk and offered it to Hux, giggling softly as he took the bread, his lips closing around her fingertips before pulling back to chew.

Once the food had all been eaten, and Rey had made one last trip to the refresher, the two of them slipped under the sheets once more. They made sure there was not a single thread of clothing between them as they curled into each other, Rey burrowing snugly against his chest, with his arms wrapped around her and their legs scissored together. And finally, completely sated and utterly spent, they fell into the most deep and peaceful sleep that either had experienced since their time together on Brentaal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, ladies and gents, we are nearing the end of our story, and what a wild ride it's been! We fervently hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's been a very long time coming!! Just a heads up that we may be adding another chapter into the total chapter count, depending on how the next chapter goes. There are a few threads of plot that need resolving, and we've got some fun things planned as well. Stay tuned, and as always, thanks so much for reading! We ALWAYS love hearing from you, so please leave us some comments! xoxo


	21. Chapter 21

Hux and Rey had spent the night in a tangle of limbs and sheets. Some time in the middle of the night, Rey had wakened and nuzzled into the space between his neck and shoulder, softly kissing his smooth skin until he'd awakened as well. They'd made love again, this time without the overwhelming urgency they'd both felt before. Their languid motions built to a climax that was more profoundly beautiful than explosive, and they had fallen back to sleep afterward, their bodies still entwined.

In the morning, Rey woke first, needing to use the refresher. She smiled as the memories of the previous night came flooding back, and she was careful to climb out of bed without disrupting Hux too much. He uttered a sleepy sigh and rolled over when she crawled around him, but did not wake up.

She wished that they could stay here, like this, locked away in her room for at least a month, but she knew that it would not be safe. As soon as Kylo Ren discovered that Hux had escaped, there would be hell to pay, and remaining at the Resistance Base, making their location a double target, would put everyone at greater risk. She sighed, wondering how long it would take before he made the discovery, if he hadn't already. Would she be able to tell, the moment he did?

She didn't have to wait long for the answer to hit her like a ground-quake. Rey staggered, her back crashing into the refresher wall. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and she could practically hear Ren's wail of fury and anguish.

"Oh, no…" She ran back to the bed and shook Hux. "Kieran! Kieran, wake up!" 

Hux's eyes flew open in panic, and he sprang up in bed, ready for a fight. "What is it? What's happened? Are we under attack?"

"Not yet," Rey said, struggling to calm herself. "But Kylo knows you've escaped. I've... felt it. His rage."

Hux rubbed the sleep from his bleary eyes with a faint groan. After all the years of dealing with Kylo Ren, Hux had grown accustomed to the man-child's explosive temper tantrums. He did not relish the idea of being on the receiving end of one again, so soon, but he was confident that Ren had no idea of the location of the Resistance Base. There was some comfort in that fact, at least.

"Well, then, I suppose we'd better speak with General Organa straight away," he said, his demeanor all business as he shifted into professional mode. Hux was now sitting fully upright, running his fingers through his sleep-tousled hair. "Ren doesn't know where we are, unless he's discovered the location of your base some time in the last month. I don't think that's the case, though. If he knew your location, he would have wasted no time in attacking."

Rey had to concede the truth to this statement. Kylo Ren might be many things, but patient and calculating were not among them. Still… that white-hot flash of pure rage that had washed over her like a giant wave just moments ago, lent a new urgency to things.

Apparently sensing this also, Hux wasted no time in leaping out of bed and hurrying to the refresher, while Rey threw on some fresh clothes. He could hear the sound of someone knocking at Rey's door from inside the refresher, and felt dread coiling in the pit of his stomach. _What now_? But the next moment, he heard Leia's maternal, reassuring voice. He remained behind the closed door, unwilling to walk out wearing nothing but a towel in front of General Organa.

Rey, meanwhile, had just finished dressing when she heard the knock and answered the door, ushering Leia inside. She held a stack of neatly folded garments in her outstretched hands.

"Oh, Leia, I'm so glad you're here," Rey said, quicking pulling her inside. "Kylo knows. I felt it. He knows Hux is gone, and he's very angry about it."

Leia nodded, concern clouding her wise eyes. "I know. I felt it, too. But first things first." She handed Rey the stack of clothing. "I thought your guest might appreciate some clean clothes to wear. I hope they are the right size."

"Thank-you," Rey said, her voice full of genuine gratitude. Leia's cool confidence helped her to steady her own anxiety as she accepted the gift, hugging the garments to her chest. "We're so grateful for your thoughtfulness. Just a moment, and I'll pass these to him now." She knocked lightly on the refresher door and waited for him to crack it open. "Leia brought you some clothes to wear," she whispered to him, holding up the garments to slip them through to him.

"She… always knows what we need at the exact moment we need it, doesn't she?" Hux whispered back, flashing her a grin before shutting the door again. None of what Leia had brought was in his usual black, and he wasn't sure if that was intentional or not. It didn't matter, really. He was never going back to a life of uniforms - black or otherwise - if he could help it.

He quickly dressed himself in a simple, light-colored shirt and a pair of dark brown pants, then cast a quick glance at his reflection, wishing there was time for a haircut and shave. _Soon,_ he thought. As he stepped out of the refresher he saw Leia and Rey in conversation.

Rey looked up when the door opened and gave Hux a bright smile, extending a hand in invitation for him to join them. "Leia was just about to tell me about the planet she's located for us, but I wanted to wait until you were ready to hear at the same time." 

Hux walked to the small sitting area, taking Rey's hand as he seated himself next to her on the small sofa. "Again, we're most grateful for your assistance, General," he said, inclining his head. He was curious what her decision would be - it would need to be far away from the Core Worlds, of course, but hopefully it wasn't some completely backworld desert planet infested with Nightwatcher worms and sand flies.

Leia reached into the satchel she'd brought with her and removed a small holoprojection device. She set it on the table and waved her hand over the sensor, and immediately, a blue-white projection sprang into life, hovering midair between them.

"This," Leia said, reaching out to touch a small glowing sphere in the projection," is the planet Taiga." A subtle gesture with her fingers enlarged the area, and the glowing sphere became distinguishable as a planet, covered by oceans, with several sizeable land masses strewn over its surface.

"It took me a great deal of time to locate a place that would be suitable for you," she went on, giving the planet a soft swipe with her fingertips, sending it spinning in the air. "It had to be somewhere beyond the reach of the major First Order-controlled infrastructure, but not so far removed that you would be in danger from pirates and looters, or from native wildlife." She paused to make sure they were still with her before zooming further in.

"Taiga is the perfect balance, in that it is nestled within an uncharted asteroid field, so it receives very few visitors from outside the system. There are settlements on the planet, but they are small and sparse. The climate is snowy, but well within manageable temperature limits, and the landscape is mostly wooded mountainous terrain. The existing settlements are relatively primitive and self-sufficient, so, while you will certainly not be living in the lap of luxury, you should be comfortable enough. Most importantly, you will be tucked away, hidden. You will be _safe."_

Rey almost wanted to cry. It all sounded so perfect - far better than anything she had imagined on her own. She'd never seen a planet quite like what Leia was describing, and just the thought of it sounded breathtaking. She looked over at Hux, hoping that he shared her optimism about the planet, but his face was pinched in concentration, his brow wrinkled.

"That sounds beautiful, doesn't it, Kieran?" she said, leaning into him slightly and giving his hand a squeeze.

Hux wasn't sure what to think. The simple fact that he'd never even heard of the planet before was simultaneously encouraging and terrifying. Of course, if he didn't know about Taiga, chances were very good that Ren wouldn't know about it, either, so that was a positive. But - what if something happened with the baby? What if there was a problem with the pregnancy and Rey's life became endangered? It was intimidating to think about being so far away from, well, the center of the galaxy, and Hux was not exactly accustomed to the need to fend for himself on a daily basis.

"Being a rather primitive planet…I suppose that would apply to their communications, as well?" He directed his question to Leia.

"Yes…" Leia said, though her tone was hesitant. "They do have a basic communications network. And we will supply you with a subspace transceiver and other comms devices. However, Taiga does not have a direct feed from the galactic holonet, so you will be largely out of the loop, so to speak, when it comes to galactic news. We will maintain open communications channels with you, of course, and you will have a contingency of various service droids to assist you with mundane necessities. I've procured an obstetrics-specialized medical droid for you, Rey."

Hearing that, Hux felt much more reassured. "And if they don't have direct access to holonet transmissions, then it's possible that perhaps my face won't be as… recognizable as it might be elsewhere," he noted, sure that Leia must have factored that into her search as well.

"That is correct," Leia said, pleased that he was catching on to her logic. "The indigenous peoples are reserved, but friendly. They will not turn away if you need their help, and there are medical facilities in their capital…" She paused. Frowned. "Well, I wouldn't call it a _city_ , but… there is a medical facility there, anyway. They will be equipped to handle minor procedures, and if you do require emergency treatment, the Ryndellia system is very close, and boasts the Kaliida Shoals Medical Center. As your pregnancy progresses, we can determine the best place for you to give birth, assuming you choose to do so in a medical facility. Up until that time, you will be perfectly safe on Taiga."

Hux let out a slow breath, squeezing Rey's hand lightly. "I know this took a great deal of time and effort, General Organa. I -- _we_ can't thank you enough." He glanced sideways at Rey, flashing her a smile filled with genuine hope. "There's a lot of water on this planet, Rey. Are you sure you weren't hoping for something more… sandy?" he teased.

"If I never see another sand dune in my entire life, I will die a happy woman," she said, laughing. "No, this sounds absolutely perfect." 

"Good. Then it's all settled," Leia said with a decisive nod. "But now, there's something I need from you, General Hux." She fixed him with a piercing gaze and waited expectantly.

Hux paused, unsure what she meant for a moment, until he remembered his promise from yesterday. "You need information," he acknowledged. "Of course. I am ready to tell you everything I can. Right now?"

Rey squirmed in her chair. "Can't we wait until later for this?" she asked, knowing that the answer would likely be no.

"I wish that we could," Leia replied. "But you and Hux need to be leaving as soon as possible. The Falcon is already fueled up and ready for takeoff. The coordinates are set, and your journey charted in the navigation system. There is simply no time to waste. You must leave this morning."

Rey's stomach did a flip. Somehow, she hadn't fully realized that they would need to leave _immediately._ "I need to say good-bye! I need to see…" She cast a frenzied glance at Hux, who seemed to understand her thoughts.

"Go on, then," he said softly. "General Organa and I will have our conversation while you say your good-byes."

Rey threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, thankful for his understanding. "I'll be back as quickly as I can," she said, and darted from the room, in search of her friends.

When she was gone, Hux turned back to Leia, settling himself into a more comfortable position. "Where would you like me to start?" he began.

 

*****

 

Rey ran through the halls to the area in the barracks where Finn and Poe's shared quarters were located. She was out of breath by the time she stood outside their door, and realized that it was possible they were still asleep. She decided it didn't matter. They would never forgive her, nor would she forgive herself, if she didn't say good-bye.

She knocked loudly on the door and waited. From inside, she could hear one of them - probably Poe - shouting to the other. "Was that the door? Hey, can you answer it?" 

There was a sound of shuffling feet, and then the door slid open. Finn stood there, obviously still in his bed clothes. He blinked at her. "Rey? Are you…" Something suddenly clicked behind his tired eyes, and Finn was fully on the alert. He reached out and took her by the arm, pulling her inside.

"Rey, what's wrong? What happened? Did he hurt you? I _knew_ he couldn't be trusted! Where is he? I'll kill him with my bare hands!"

About this time, Poe wandered in, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What's going on?" he murmured, his gaze shifting between the two of them. "Is everything alright? Finn, buddy, what's wrong?"

Finn, meanwhile, had moved back toward the door and was peering out, as if Hux might be waiting just down the hall. Rey couldn't help but laugh.

"Everything is fine," she said, once she'd caught her breath. "He hasn't hurt me, I promise. He's been a perfect gentleman, and…" She trailed off, blushing slightly as she realized that neither Finn nor Poe would have even the most remote desire to know what had transpired in the privacy of her room the previous night.

"Look, I don't have much time, but I just came to tell you…" She paused, suddenly feeling her throat go scratchy. In all the time she'd spent imagining a life with Hux, she'd never taken the time to realize that such a life would mean the necessity of saying good-bye to her friends. Now that the time had come, she could barely utter the words.

"Kieran and I have to go," she said. "Leia has found a place for us that will be safe. Maybe you can come and visit… after the baby is born." She smiled up at them, but tears welled in her eyes, and she was surprised to see that there were tears in their eyes as well. Finn had calmed down, and he and Poe both moved forward to wrap her in their arms.

"We're gonna miss you, kiddo," Poe said, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead. Finn mumbled a few words of agreement.

"I've never had friends like either of you before," Rey said, when she was sure she could speak clearly. "I'm going to miss you both… so much." Her voice broke at last as her tears fell, and she clutched at them, unwilling to let go just yet.

When she finally did pull back, the men did as well, putting a small space between them. "If you ever need anything, you know where to find us," Poe said earnestly. "And if Hux _ever_ hurts you in _any_ way…"

"I know, I know," Rey said, smiling through her tears. "You'll kill him with your bare hands, right?" 

Poe shrugged. "Actually, I'd probably prefer to use a blaster, but that's the general idea. Yeah."

Rey laughed and shook her head. "I appreciate your concern. Both of you. But I promise you, everything is going to be fine." She inhaled deeply and let the smile fall from her lips, knowing that time was of the essence.

"I should go," she said. Taking one quick step forward, she stood on tiptoes and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. Then, before she could start crying again, she turned and hurried back the way she had come, leaving them standing, bemused, rubbing the spot she had kissed.

 

*****

 

"...and that technology can be exploited, too, but as with everything I've told you today, just remember that pattern repetition will be easily recognized and can be traced back to you, so be sure to change up frequently." 

Rey tried not to interrupt the conversation between Hux and Leia as she slipped back into her room. She gave Hux a reassuring smile when he looked over at her, and then quickly set about packing her few meager possessions into a satchel to take with her. Fortunately, she hadn't accumulated many physical items since her arrival at the Resistance base, so this didn't take very long. She was vaguely aware of the conversation drawing to a close, and after a few moments more, she felt the warmth of two hands slipping around her waist and the solid presence of a body at her back. She sighed, leaning into him. A chill rippled over her skin as she felt his lips caress the side of her neck.

"Did Leia leave?" she asked, twisting in his arms to face him and looping her own arms around his neck. The fear and melancholy she'd been feeling melted away as she looked into his eyes.

"She just left," he answered. "She'll meet us at the loading dock."

"I'm going to miss this place," she said, casting a wistful gaze around the room. "It's the closest thing to a home that I've ever had."

Hux nodded. "I understand," he simply said. "But now, I'm afraid we must hurry. General Organa went to collect… my mother." He fumbled slightly at the words that still felt so foreign to him.

Rey reached up to lightly stroke his cheek, sensing the swell of emotion in him. He seemed so vulnerable here, out of his element, but strong as well. "Then let's go," she said softly, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips before twisting out of his grasp and opening the door.

 

*****

 

When they reached the hangar, Rey and Hux found the Millennium Falcon being filled with transport crates. Leia and Imelda stood off to the side, engrossed in conversation, and Imelda's entire expression seemed to light up when she caught sight of them. Rey couldn't help feeling excited about her joining them on Taiga, knowing that she and Hux would both be able to get to know her together - Hux rebuilding the bridges that had been burned so long ago, and she, forging a new path into the unknown territory of having someone to call "Mother." 

"What's in the crates?" Rey asked as they approached the two women.

"Just a few essentials to get you set up in your new home," Leia said, smiling. "Some clothes for you both, some travel rations, your communications devices… things of that nature."

Rey stepped forward, throwing her arms around Leia. The painful truth that she would have to part with this woman was finally settling into her conscious mind. "Thank-you, so much," she whispered, blinking tears from her eyes. "I could never have made it without you."

Leia held her tightly, rubbing her back for a few long moments. "My precious girl," she said, pulling back to look into Rey's face. "You are going to do just fine. I will come and visit as soon as I am able. Until then…" she glanced over at Hux with a wry smile. "Keep an eye on that one. He's going to keep you on your toes."

Once the cargo had all been loaded on the Falcon, Rey, Hux, and Imelda filed onto the ship. Rey took her place in the pilot's seat and looked over at Hux, who was seated beside her, watching her thoughtfully.

"I can do this," she said softly, mostly to herself. But then she amended herself. "No, _we_ can do this." 

"We _can_ do this. Together," Hux said reaching across to take her hand.

Rey turned to meet his gaze, and allowed herself to feel the quiet assurance that flowed from him. She smiled, though there was sadness in her eyes. "I just can't believe this part of my life is over," she said.

Hux shook his head. "It's not over. Not really. This is only the beginning." 

Rey looked down at her belly and rested a hand there for a moment. He was right. She gave his hand a squeeze, then released it to take hold of the controls. With Hux at her side and Imelda seated behind her, Rey lifted the Millennium Falcon off the tarmac, propelling them, at light speed, toward the dream of a new and beautiful adventure, together.

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for coming along on this wild Reyux journey with us! We had so much fun writing this story, and we truly hope you enjoyed reading it. We're so grateful for each and every of you who spent time with it, and we appreciate your kudos and comments more than we can even express. 
> 
> These two are off to some brand new adventures, and it's possible we'll get the random urge to visit them with some standalone one-shots in the future. Who knows. For now, thank you so very much for reading! 
> 
> We <3 you all! XOXO
> 
> -ShadowAthena & Crafter of Words


End file.
